


To Trust an Alpha Wolf (Is in Itself an Act of Madness)

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward dorks trying to figure out their feelings, Blood, Blow Jobs, Caring Levi, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Foreskin Play, Friendship, Frottage, Gore, Graphic Fight Scenes, Hand Jobs, Healing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, No noncon, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Past Character Death, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scent Marking, Scenting, Slow Build, Switching, Trust, Werewolf Packs, Wet Dream, hunting scenes, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 129,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has lived as a lone, nomadic werewolf since he presented as an Omega. Over the course of several years, Eren has developed a deep distrust of Alphas due to the countless times they have attempted to harm him. Due to his experiences, Eren has vowed never to trust an Alpha, let alone join a pack ruled by one.</p><p>But all that changes when Eren is badly injured, and he is taken in by a powerful pack. This pack is different than the others Eren has encountered, and it is not one where he will be harmed, or forced into submission. Of course, only time will tell if Eren will believe the truth of that. Or if he will come to trust Levi, the Alpha who has promised to watch over him.</p><p>And who wants nothing more than to keep Eren safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nomad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittyfoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/gifts).



> Well, here it is. My first multichapter ereri fanfic! I'm really excited to write this one, and I hope you're excited to read it.
> 
> I'd like to thank [shittyfoureyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes) for helping me out with the title, and just being awesome to talk to. Scrangie, this one's for you!

Eren moved at a steady pace through the dark forest, hoping to outpace the Alphas who had caught his scent. He travelled in his wolf form, because in that form, he could travel for longer periods, and faster than he could in his human form. As a werewolf, he could shift between human shape and wolf shape as easy as breathing. _Could_ , not _would_. He spent far more time in wolf form than human form, these days. Not only was he faster in his wolf form, he was also _stronger_.

It was all a matter of survival, really. Eren had presented as an Omega at age 15, the age at which all werewolves presented their dynamic. And shortly afterwards, he had fled from his birth pack, and had lived as a nomad ever since. How long had it been? Three years? A short period of time to a werewolf, given that their lifespans were far, far longer than those of humans. On rare occasions, Eren considered what it would be like to settle into a pack, to stop living his nomadic existence. It was at these times that he also allowed himself to think of the friends he had left behind, among other things.

But he always squashed those thoughts shortly after they popped up, without fail.

And it all had to do with the Alphas who had caught his scent. Or rather, Alphas in general, really. After all, they were the reason why he lived the way he did. The reason why he only stopped moving to sleep. The reason why he had no pack.

Eren had had many encounters with Alphas in his years of travelling through the vast northern forests and mountain peaks that the werewolves had claimed as their domain.

And those encounters had never been positive ones. The Alphas Eren had encountered, each and every one of them, had expected that he be meek and submissive to them. After all, Alphas were used to such behavior from Omegas. Not because Omegas were naturally submissive, but because all too often, they were left with no other choice. Eren had seen the way Alphas treated Omegas with his own eyes, as well as heard about it second-hand. All too often, Omegas were left with no choice but to submit to Alphas for their own survival. And when they did, they were still horribly mistreated.

Eren’s lip curled with disgust at the thought of how Omegas were treated. He knew, deep in his heart, that things truly should not be that way. That Alphas had a duty to protect and care for werewolves of lower dynamic statuses than their own. And that Omegas were just as strong, just as fierce, as Alphas, and that they should only submit to those they chose to submit to. Those they truly trusted above all else. But alas, how things were, and how things should be were two very different things.

Many an Alpha had attempted to force him into submission over the years. But Eren did not submit, oh no. Instead, he fought back. Fought by sinking his razor-sharp fangs into their flesh, with a hard-edged ferocity they had not expected from an Omega. Many an Alpha had died by Eren’s teeth. Those Alphas who had not, well… either they had slunk back home, shamed by their defeat, or they had died of their wounds shortly after. Of the survivors, Eren did not care what happened to them, so long as they did not mess with him a second time. And those who had been foolish enough to try, well, none of them had lived to repeat their mistake a third time.

And in all his years, Eren had never once submitted to an Alpha. And he had vowed that he never would.

Thinking of his promise to himself brought Eren out of his musings, and made him focus again on the Alphas who were currently pursuing him. He had first caught their scent when the sun was nearly finished setting, as he was preparing to sleep for the night in the shelter of a fallen tree. At the time, he had not known precisely how many Alphas there were; only that there were more than two, and that they were still too far away to discern their exact numbers. Rather than wait for them to find him, Eren had left his sleeping place, hoping to throw the Alphas off his scent, or that they would give up their pursuit.

The Alphas had been chasing him for at least an hour, more likely two. And what he knew at this point made him… concerned, at the very least. Like all werewolves, Eren had an exceptional sense of smell in his wolf form. And though he could discern many scents in the spring forest, he ignored all but the scent of the Alphas. Right now, his sense of smell told him that there were eight, maybe ten Alphas on his trail, based on the subtle variations in the Alpha scent. To make matters worse, they were getting closer, close enough that Eren could begin to tell exactly where they were.

If his guess was correct, there were two werewolves closing in from behind, as well as two closing in from his left and two closing in from his right. And he knew there were two others, who appeared to be moving ahead in an attempt to cut him off. Eight, then. Well, it was better than ten Alphas pursuing him, though not by much. To be honest, Eren had been hoping to avoid a situation such as this. When he had first detected the far off scent of the Alphas, he’d hoped they were on a hunt, or that something (or someone) other than himself had drawn their attention. Well, there was no use thinking about that now. With that, Eren came to a stop in the middle of a small forest clearing. He quickly began to survey his surroundings, and consider what tactics he might use to win against such numbers. Eren raised his mental defenses as well, so that none of the approaching Alphas could intimidate him with their words as well as their actions.

One by one, the Alphas entered the clearing, surrounding him from all sides. Eren had expected that, and was happy to know he’d forseen this. So he looked over each of his opponents, taking into account the size of their wolf forms, as well as any weaknesses each might have. When all of the Alphas had entered the clearing, they began to circle him at a distance, probably hoping to intimidate him into submission. It was a tactic he’d seen before, when he’d battled against far fewer opponents at once. Well, these Alphas were fools, since Eren had no intention of submitting to these (or any) Alphas. He would rather die than submit to whatever degrading, humiliating acts they had planned for him. If the scents rolling off the circling Alphas were any indication, that was exactly what would happen to him, should he lose this battle.

The first wolf to spring towards him was one of the smaller Alphas, with a light grey pelt. The small Alpha closed in from Eren’s left, attempting to bite at his shoulder, or one of his legs. Eren side-stepped to the right at the last moment, and his opponent’s jaws closed on nothing but air. Seizing the opportunity, Eren darted in, and sank his teeth deep into his enemy’s throat. The Alpha snarled in rage and pain, struggling to free himself from Eren’s jaws. At this, Eren simply sank his fangs deeper into the left side of his opponent’s neck, then swiftly jerked his head hard to one side, tearing a large chunk of flesh free. Blood sprayed everywhere from the gaping wound, and though it was not immediately fatal, Eren knew _that_ particular Alpha would not survive.

Eren spat the flesh from his mouth, and then regarded the seven survivors. He had only a moment to prepare before the others moved to attack him. As they charged, Eren moved as well. Eren’s teeth raked across the right side of a larger Alpha’s face. He’d gotten lucky in his attack, taking out the large Alpha’s right eye in the process. That was good news for Eren, since it left one of his opponents weakened, at least until their healing abilities kicked in and repaired the damage.

Eren then swiftly darted between the Alphas, attempting to split them up so that fighting them would be easier, and suddenly felt a blaze of pain as teeth began to dig into his right flank. Though he jumped away to the left before the Alpha could secure a hold, several deep gashes had been left by the Alpha’s fangs on the right side of his ribcage. Then Eren felt another set of teeth sinking deep into his left shoulder; a few quick, snapping bites to that Alpha’s neck made them back away. But the wound left behind was deep, and Eren could no longer put his weight on his left foreleg.

It all went downhill from there. Eren could feel the Alpha’s teeth sinking into his shoulders, flanks, hips, legs… He had left his attackers with more than a few wounds, but, with the exception of his one kill, the injuries he had inflicted would not be enough to win the battle. Eren still fought, though, still would not submit. The Alphas had not wounded him enough to kill, merely… incapacitate. Once they accomplished that, they would have their fun with him, whatever sort of fun they wished, before either killing him or leaving him to his fate. Or worse, forcing him to join the pack of whatever brutal Alpha they served.

Well, Eren had no intention of letting them accomplish that. He would continue to fight, despite the pain of his wounds, until they were left with no choice but to kill him. Really, Eren wished it hadn’t come to this, wished he was strong enough to fight all of them off. Strong enough to fight, and win, and live…

At the sound of a deep, enraged snarl; no, _a pair_ of them, the Alphas released Eren, their attention drawn by the newcomers. Eren managed to stay on his feet, and would have breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he was safe, that he would live to fight another day.

 _Would have_ , had he not noticed the scent of _Alpha_ radiating off both of the newcomers. The scent coming off both of them indicated that they were far more powerful than any of Eren’s assailants.

Only a matter of seconds after snarling to announce their arrival, the pair of Alphas charged on Eren’s assailants, all seven of them. Because Eren was more focused on attempting to reinforce his mental barriers, he could not have precisely recounted what happened in the short, yet bloody battle that took place before him. But he did know that both of them possessed terrifying strength, a fact that the weaker Alphas soon experienced first-hand.

All of them fell swiftly in short order. The newcomers tore through their foes effortlessly, in a blur of dark and light fur. It was a fact that Eren lamented, because it meant that now the attention of the new Alphas would be directed solely at him. Eren’s wounds grew more painful with each passing moment, his healing abilities impaired by the stress of the situation and the number of injuries he had sustained. And to make matters worse, his mental barriers were falling, as well.

The strong, Alphan scent, a glimpse of dark fur, and the feeling of a physical presence close to his left were what told Eren that one of the Alphas had come far too close for comfort. A low snarl was the only warning Eren gave before quickly lashing out with his fangs, warning the Alpha, warning both of the Alphas, to back off, to leave him be. The dark Alpha leapt back several paces, fast enough that Eren had not wounded him, but clearly startled all the same.

Eren’s pain had only increased from that, and he staggered in an attempt to regain his footing, feeling his mind begin to grow hazy as well. Then Eren’s vision began to grow dark. It shouldn’t have ended like this; it shouldn’t have been like this in the first place.

The last thing Eren saw was the ground rushing up to meet him, before everything went black.


	2. An Unexpected Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see things from a different point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important to show the events in this chapter, rather than refer to them in a flashback. After all, some of the things referred to in this chapter will become important later in the story.

Levi made his way across the grounds of the pack’s camp, to where Erwin had planned to meet before they left for the night’s patrol. It wasn’t every day that the pack leader went on patrol beyond the wall surrounding the southern entrance of Mitras, the pack’s camp. But then, today was not like every other day.

The truth was, this had all started three days ago. Three ago, Marco Bodt and Mina Caroline, two of the younger werewolves in the pack, had gone on their first patrol beyond the wall, without a more experienced werewolf to guide them. In Erwin’s pack, all werewolves, regardless of dynamic status, were trained to fight in defense of the pack. Training started at the age of twelve, and took around five years or so. In that time, young werewolves were trained in a multitude of fighting techniques in both their wolf forms and human forms. Not only that, but they were trained to hunt as well. When their training was done, they were considered fully fledged fighters and hunters in the pack.

Of course, it took many more years of experience to truly master such techniques. But still, the training young werewolves received was often enough to get them through any difficulties they might encounter. Often, not _always_. As had unfortunately been the case for Marco and Mina.

Three days ago, Marco and Mina had left through the southern gate of the pack’s camp to patrol the southern border of Erwin’s territory. Given that Erwin’s territory was very large, this meant that any pack members assigned to nightly border patrols had to leave the camp well before sunset in order to reach the border by nightfall. Prior to that evening, Levi and his squad had patrolled the southern border thoroughly, in order to ensure that it was relatively free of dangers that would harm the two.

After his squad’s meticulous inspection, he, along with Erwin and Hanji, had deemed it safe for Marco and Mina’s patrol. His protective instincts as an Alpha, and a werewolf, had demanded he ensure it. And so it had been, or rather, should have been. He’d been shocked when, just before dawn, the two of them had raced back into camp bearing severe injuries. Injuries that had required the attentions of the pack’s healers, due to their severity. Though werewolves possessed accelerated healing abilities, even those abilities had their limits. And even if such injuries were treated by a healer, receiving such treatment was no guarantee of survival.

In that time, he, Erwin, and Hanji had remained at camp, waiting to know whether their pack mates would survive. Though Erwin was pack leader by title, Levi and Hanji were his closest confidantes, and as such often shared the leadership with him. Though they wanted to go after those who had harmed their pack mates before now, they could not.

Whenever a werewolf in the pack passed away, it was the duty of the pack leader to announce to the pack that one of their own had been lost. A pack leader did so by shifting forms and howling, long and mournful, towards the sky. When this happened, none who heard that howl could mistake it for anything other than what it was. And so the rest of the pack would shift forms as well, and add their voices to the chorus. So that they could grieve, together, for those they had lost.

Thankfully, Erwin’s vigil had been for naught. Late last night, long after dark, Marco and Mina had both awakened, and it was clear in that moment that they would both survive. Though their injuries had mostly healed, they still had some recovery left to do. And it was on that same night that the two of them gave their recollection of the attack.

Levi why Erwin wanted to patrol the southern border with him tonight, because he wanted the same thing. And so did Hanji, and the rest of their pack. Well, perhaps “patrol” was not the proper term. In truth, Erwin and Levi were preparing to hunt down the Alphas who had attempted to kill two of their pack members. Though Erwin was thirty-four, and had led the pack for ten years, he had taken leadership of the pack at an incredibly young age. And of those years, Levi had been part of the pack for the past five.

There were many reasons why Erwin had earned the pack’s unswerving loyalty when he had become its leader, a loyalty that had not diminished even when Erwin had defied convention and chosen to share his leadership with two others. The fact that one of those two was a Beta made that even more extraordinary. Well, extraordinary if you didn’t know Erwin. He was a warm and caring person towards those in his pack. But Erwin could also be utterly ruthless when it came to protecting his people, as could Levi and Hanji. After all, a pack leader who could not, or would not, protect their pack was no true pack leader.

Levi could see Erwin now, and beyond him, the south gate. The gates were rarely closed, given that the camp was located at the southern base of a mountain in the middle of their territory. Unless there was some significant threat to the pack’s safety, the gates remained open, and pack members were free to enter or leave Mitras as they wished. And Levi hoped things remained that way, that nothing would threaten the peace and prosperity they had here.

He had also arrived in time to see Petra and Auruo return through the south gate in their wolf forms. They had taken the daytime patrol of the southern border, and had returned to deliver their report of the current situation before Erwin and Levi left.

Petra was the first to shift, the pale reddish-brown of her coat disappearing in a cloud of steam as she returned to her human form. Though young, like many of the werewolves in their pack, the Omega was one of their best fighters, as was the Alpha who had patrolled with her.

“Good, you both returned safely.” Relief filled Levi’s tone. Though only the experienced fighters of the pack had been tasked with patrolling the southern border since Marco and Mina had been attacked, Levi still worried about them until they returned home safely. After all, even an experienced fighter could fall in battle against greater numbers. “What’s the report?”

“Marco and Mina’s recollection of the events surrounding their attack are most likely correct. We managed to check the entire southern border without catching a glimpse of them. However, we did catch the scent of eight Alpha werewolves, and it was strongest around the southeastern part of the border. The scent was fresh, too. Very fresh.” Petra wore a look of concern on her face as she reported her findings, as well she should. After all, she and Auruo had left expecting to fight those who had trespassed upon their territory and harmed their friends. To know that the enemies were close, yet unseen, would be unnerving for anyone. They could be within Erwin’s territory, or outside of it; the truth of that was unknown.

“ _Petra and I talked about this on the way back after we finished our patrol._ ” Auruo spoke through his thoughts, as all werewolves did while in wolf form. “ _If you ask me, they wouldn’t show their faces because they knew how strong we were. Oh, they’re still skulking around, but they’re too cowardly to face someone who could beat them even when outnumbered._ ” Auruo’s lip curled and his grey-brown fur stood up on his back at this statement, clearly expressing how he felt when his words did not.

“So they haven’t shown their faces since the attack, yet they’re still skulking around.” Levi had been hoping one of the patrols would have been able to spot them. It would have made finding them easier, would have made his and Erwin’s job easier. But some things couldn’t be helped, and it wouldn’t do to get angry with Petra and Auruo for something none of the patrols had been able to accomplish. “Tracking the little shits down will be tough, but it’ll happen one way or another. Now go get some rest; Erwin and I will let you know how things turned out when we return.”

At this, Petra and Auruo nodded in understanding, and left to take the rest of the day off. They had earned it, after all the hard work they put in.

“Are you ready to go, Levi?” Erwin’s tone was grim. Levi knew, as he had known before, that Erwin was fully prepared to exact justice against those who had harmed his pack members. But that tone also told Levi that Erwin was fully prepared for things to go bad once they found the Alphas. Neither of them knew exactly what would happen tonight, and this created an air of tension and nervousness between them.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Levi replied with a grim smile before shifting. Steam began to pour from his body as his form flowed from one shape to another. When it was over, an enormous black wolf stood where there had been a human only moments ago. In his wolf form, Levi was the same height at the shoulder as he was in his human form. The same was true of all werewolves.

Looking to his right, Levi saw that Erwin had completed his shift as well. Erwin’s wolf form was larger than his own, and covered in light tan fur. The two Alphas exchanged a glance, and raced out the southern gate. It would take time to reach the border, and neither of them wished to waste any time. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

*****

Levi and Erwin reached the southern border just after sunset, and immediately turned east upon reaching it. After all, that was where Petra and Auruo said the scent had been strongest. It was also where they were most likely to encounter the Alphas who had assaulted their pack mates.

Roughly an hour after turning east, Levi came to a halt. It was still some distance away, but he could both hear and smell it. The Alphan scent, the snarling of enraged werewolves, and… something else.

“ _Erwin, do you hear that? Smell that?"_  There was a hint of panic and uncertainty in Levi’s voice, and it likely had to do with the unexpected scent.

“ _I do. I smell an Omega, as well as the Alphas. Not to mention all that snarling._ ” Erwin’s tone was grim, and rightfully so. They immediately raced off east towards the scent and the sound.

Their destination turned out to be a small clearing just inside Erwin’s territory. In the clearing, seven Alphas were ruthlessly attacking the Omega they had surrounded. Though badly wounded, the Omega was still standing, and it was clear that he intended to fight until the very end. Several of the circling Alphas were wounded, and an eighth was dead, with part of his neck torn out.

Upon seeing this, and smelling the fear, pain, and distress radiating off the Omega, Levi felt his protective instincts surge up within him. And so he snarled, with all the rage and fury he could muster, Erwin’s equally ferocious snarl shortly following his. Ah, _that_ got their attention. The Alphas focused on Erwin and himself, then charged.

The battle that followed was short and bloody. Levi moved like a whirlwind, his teeth sinking into his foes swiftly and with deadly precision. Erwin moved the same way. None of the Alphas were shown mercy, for Erwin only showed mercy to those who surrendered in battle, or those who agreed to come over to their side. The same was true of Levi. Add to that that these Alphas were guilty of harming their pack mates, and had been caught assaulting an Omega, and there was no contest.

When it was over, Levi turned his attention to the Omega. The Omega was still, miraculously, on his feet, and felt his protective instincts towards this strange Omega grow even stronger. But now, there was guilt as well. Guilt for not getting here sooner, for not being able to prevent this from happening. Levi wanted, more than anything at that moment, to be able to go back and prevent those wounds from being inflicted on the Omega, to prevent the Omega’s blood from dripping from his brown fur. Alas, Levi couldn’t do that, couldn’t prevent any of this, now that all was said and done.

But comfort, comfort he could provide.

Levi approached slowly from the Omega’s left, hoping to indicate with his body language, as well as his scent, that he wasn’t a threat, that he was there to help. He didn’t attempt to speak to the Omega; in this state, the Omega’s mental barriers were likely weak, and there was a high risk of Levi seeing some thought or memory that Omega wouldn’t want him to see. Might not want anyone to see.

Levi stood close, but not too close to touch the Omega; that would be the Omega’s choice, and the Omega’s choice alone. A low snarl was the only warning Levi had before the Omega turned and snapped at him. Though Levi had leapt away in time, he had still come very close to being bitten.

As he leapt back, he briefly made eye contact with the Omega. In those green eyes, he could see fear, exhaustion, pain… but also a fierce defiance, a blazing fire that told the Omega to fight, to never give in, even though he had no hope of winning. And those eyes also bore a deep distrust of Levi, and that was what startled him the most.

‘ _Not bad._ ’ Levi thought to himself. The fact that he was willing to fight, even with such injuries, was impressive. It was then that Levi noticed how the Omega was staggering, struggling to stay on his feet after his attempted attack. Moments later, he collapsed.

At this, Erwin rushed to the Omega’s side, shifting to human form as he did so. Levi shortly followed suit. Erwin then began to murmur a spell that would cause the Omega to shift back to human form. Werewolves had to consciously choose to shift form; they could not do so when incapacitated. The one exception was if a werewolf died while in their wolf form, they would return to their human form shortly after death. It was for this reason that Erwin’s spell had been invented. Often, it was easier to give an injured werewolf the care they needed in human form.

Upon seeing his human form, Levi and Erwin were both shocked by how _young_ the Omega was. Old enough to have presented his dynamic, that much was true. But he didn’t appear old enough that his aging had slowed, which happened when werewolves reached their mid-twenties. More than that, his clothes were torn and threadbare, and he had a small hunting knife sheathed at his belt, which he had probably been using to keep his hair cut short.

All in all, he appeared to be no stranger to the sort of life he lived. The life of a lone werewolf, if Levi had to guess.

Next, Erwin quickly chanted a spell that would stop the boy’s wounds from bleeding, as well as one that would keep him asleep while they took him back to Mitras for healing.

When Erwin was done, Levi turned to him. “Erwin, you’ll have to shift back to your wolf form so we can get him to Mitras quickly. I’ll ride on your back in human form so we don’t end up dumping our friend here on the ground. We didn’t plan on bringing another injured werewolf home, and we should do everything we can to avoid injuring him further.” Erwin nodded in agreement; with the Alphas defeated, he and Levi had agreed without words that caring for the Omega took priority. Yet another reason why they were such good friends, why they fought so well together.

At this, Erwin shifted forms, then lay down next to Levi to allow him to get on his back. Levi carefully gathered the young man into his arms, and then climbed onto Erwin’s back. Levi kept his right arm wrapped around the Omega, while he grabbed a fistful of Erwin’s fur with his left, to keep himself steady.

Once Levi was settled, Erwin stood up, then raced north towards home. As Erwin raced through the forest, Levi’s thoughts turned inward. It was true that he and Erwin hadn’t been expecting to find their targets attacking a lone Omega. It was also true that Marco was an Omega, while Mina was a Beta, and that both of them had been attacked by the dead or dying Alphas in the clearing behind them.

To make matters more complicated, he and Erwin had not checked the Alpha’s corpses to find out what pack they came from. That was, if any indication was there to begin with. Every werewolf pack had its own unique sigil; the sigil of Erwin’s pack being a pair of crossed wings, one blue and one white.

He and Erwin did not speak the rest of the way home, both of them being deep in thought. Once the stone wall surrounding to southern entrance of Mitras came into view, Erwin howled to announce their presence before racing through the south gate. The dark green banners bearing the pack’s sigil flapped in the night wind above the gate, and it heartened Levi to see them, as always.

Petra greeted them in her wolf form shortly after they passed through the gate, and Erwin stopped so that Levi could speak to her. The fact that she was in her wolf form at this late hour was not surprising; werewolves occasionally slept in their wolf form. And Petra occasionally liked to do so in the training grounds, beneath the stars.

Petra’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of them. “ _Levi, what happened out there? And just where did you find an Omega injured that badly?"_

“We found the Alphas you and Auruo were searching for, and they were attacking him when we found them. The Alphas were taken care of, and we brought him back here as fast as we could.”

“ _Then they’re dead._ ” It was not a question. “ _Did you find out what pack they’re from?"_

“Unfortunately, no.” Levi replied. “When we saw how serious his injuries were, we knew we had to get him back here for treatment. But they’re all dead by now, so I want you to gather the rest of the squad and leave as soon as you’re able. When you do, head for a small clearing just inside the southern border. You’ll know you’ve found it when you see a bunch of corpses. Find out if they’re carrying any sigils or information about what pack they’re from. Then, bring the information to me once you’ve returned.”

“ _Then I’ll gather them right now._ ” And with that, Petra left to round up, Gunther, Eld, and Auruo for their new mission.

Erwin then continued on, moving ever closer to the southern entrance of the mountain. Mitras had four entrances, the other three of which were on the eastern, western, and northern bases of the mountain. Unlike the southern entrance, these were smaller, and thus were not surrounded by high stone walls as the southern entrance was. Though they were not surrounded by walls, the entrances were still well guarded. As a result, the doubled as the other gates into the mountain.

Upon entering the mountain, they made their way straight to the infirmary. The glowing yellow crystals mounted within the walls gave the place a warm, inviting atmosphere, and served to light their path. The caves within the mountain served as the primary living quarters for the pack.

A healer greeted them as soon as they arrived at the infirmary, and quickly took the Omega off to his own room, where his injuries would be treated. It was out of his and Erwin’s hands now. Only time would tell if the boy would survive. With the fighting spirit Levi had seen in the boy’s eyes, he was willing to bet that the Omega would live.

As for whether he would remain in Mitras after recovering, well, Levi would have to wait to find out. Levi also had some ideas about why the young Omega had reacted to his presence the way he had. Of course, the truth of those remained to be seen as well.

As Levi bid farewell to Erwin and made his way back to his personal quarters, he still couldn’t shake the young Omega from his thoughts. Personally, he hoped the Omega would remain with the pack after recovering. If he did, he have a safe place to sleep, and warm clothes that were not tattered and threadbare. Of course, that was his choice in the end, and no one else’s. And the boy would have to make whatever choice he regretted the least. Until the day he made that choice, Levi vowed that he would look after him, and keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on tumblr at icecat45. Feel free to send me asks if you have questions about the fic!


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wake up.

Eren could feel that he had been sleeping on something soft. Not only that, but he was covered by something warm.  It was then he realized he was sleeping in a bed. He hadn’t slept in one of those in years, not since… No, he would not think of that, now or ever. He had overcome the pain of those memories long ago; it would not do to relive them.

Not only that, but he was sleeping in his human form. Somehow, he had shifted forms while sleeping. In the comfort of this bed, with sleep still fogging his mind, this did not bother him as much as it should have. For now, anyway.

Eren also remembered how badly he had been injured before blacking out. His healing abilities must have kicked in while he was asleep, since he was not in pain at the moment. Though that did not explain how he had managed to shift forms. Or where he was. Where was he? Who had brought him here?

And just how long had he been asleep?

It was at this that Eren opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the small room around him. The walls and ceiling were made of stone, and there were no windows, so it was clear he was not in a house. The room was lit by glowing yellow crystals, and it was at this time that he noticed something else. His clothes were new, and much warmer and softer than his old ones.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” The deep voice snapped him to full wakefulness, and Eren became aware of other things. The strongest of which was the Alphan scent he had not noticed before. But that was only because he had been distracted by his own thoughts.

At this, Eren shot up in his bed, and he immediately fixed his glare on the Alpha. He hadn’t been expecting the Alpha to be so… short. But that didn’t matter. He was still an Alpha, still a threat. “Who are you? Who brought me here? _And what happened to me while I was asleep?"_

“Whoa, take it easy. I know you don’t trust me, but I hope we can manage to talk without fighting.” At this, Eren realized a low growl had been building in his throat. Well, you could talk to someone without trusting them, so Eren decided he would humor this Alpha. For now.

The Alpha ran a hand through the short black hair on the back of his head. “My name is Levi. Levi Ackerman. I’m one of the three leaders of the pack here in Mitras, and I’m also one of the people who found you and brought you back here. We had to use a spell to change you to human form to do that. Erwin Smith, one of the other pack leaders, was on patrol with me when we did. It’s a good thing, too, because you probably would have died if we hadn’t.” Levi was calm and patient as he explained this, and it only served to make Eren more confused. Everything about Levi, his scent, his posture, his tone of voice… nothing about it was threatening, or dangerous. And there almost seemed to be a hint of warmth in Levi’s grey eyes. But Eren knew better. Deep down, he knew that this all had to be an act. 

“So that explains how I got here. Now, can you tell me what happened while I was asleep?” There was one more thing Eren could add to that. “Oh, and how long was I asleep?”

“You were out for three days while you healed. As for what happened to you, you were in bed the whole time, being attended by a healer.” When Eren did not reply to that, Levi continued to speak. “My squad and I, along with the other pack leaders, have spent the last three days trying to learn more about the werewolves who attacked you. Not only did they attack you, they also attacked two of our pack members. But other than the fact that they’re dead, and that we haven’t found any evidence of more werewolves sniffing around our territory, we know nothing. Not even what pack they’re from. For now, we’ve agreed that it was a one-time thing.”

“So that’s what happened. It still doesn’t explain why you brought me here. And,” Eren brought his fingers up to the base of his neck, only now realizing that something was missing. Something important. “There was a leather cord around my neck, with a golden key on it. What did you do with it!?”

Upon hearing the panic in Eren’s voice, Levi’s eyes flicked to the small table next to Eren’s bed. “It’s right there, on the table, along with your knife. Your old clothes are there, too. Those things belong to you. No one here would throw them away.”

At this, Eren looked at the table to his right. Sure enough, all of the items were there. As well as a small book. Eren snatched up the necklace and placed it around his neck. He then tucked the key into his shirt. The touch of the cool metal against his skin was comforting, a reminder that his most prized possession was not lost.

“I do have a question for you, though.” At this, Eren snapped out of his reverie. “What’s your name? If you stick around here, I can’t call you ‘Omega’ all the time, can I?” There seemed to be a touch of humor in Levi’s voice at that.

“My name is Eren Jaeger.” Eren spoke the words slowly, forcefully, letting Levi know that he was neither meek nor submissive. “And just what makes you think I’ll be staying here?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “So you want to leave, then? If that’s what you want, then no one will stop you. But on the other hand, you might end up choosing to stay. Before you decide, though, I’d like to show you around Mitras. Since you don’t trust me, you might not want that, so I could have someone else show you around instead.”

“Someone else, then.” Eren said. He didn’t trust Levi, but it wouldn’t hurt to know the layout of Mitras. At the very least, it would make finding a way out easier.

“Very well. I’ll send Hanji down after they’ve woken up and had breakfast. They’re a Beta, and the third of the pack leaders. And someone will bring you breakfast shortly, since I bet you’re hungry after being out for so long.” At this, Eren’s stomach gave a loud growl.

“I thought so.” With that, Levi turned to leave.

“Wait!” Eren nearly shouted. Levi turned back to face him. “I get why you brought me back here, but why did you come to see me? And why did you explain all those things to me? Anyone could have done that.”

“I’ve chosen to look after you.” Levi spoke calmly, gently, as though the answer should have been obvious. Look after him? That went against everything Eren had experienced from Alphas, and only served to confuse him more.

And with that, Levi turned to leave, though not before leaving Eren with more questions than answers.

*****

As promised, breakfast did indeed arrive shortly. It was delivered by not one, but two werewolves, an Omega and a Beta. The Omega had bright green eyes, and her short red hair was tied back in two messy pigtails. The Beta had short blond hair, and was slightly taller than the Omega he had arrived with. The two did not appear to be threatening; if anything, they were curious, judging by their facial expressions.

Breakfast was served on a wooden tray. On the plate was an assortment of freshly cut fruit. The small bowl held thick, creamy soup. To top things off, a mug of tea was steaming in one corner of the tray. At the first bite of fruit, a tart slice of apple, Eren nearly _moaned_ at the taste. It was the best thing he had tasted in so long. Eren had to pace himself to keep from ravenously devouring the rest of his meal. He wanted to enjoy this, and savor the unique flavors of the fruit, soup, and tea. After all, who knew when, or if, he would have a meal like this again?

“It’s delicious, isn’t it?” The red-headed Omega spoke up from his left. In his rush to eat, he had forgotten about her.

“Yeah, it is.” Eren knew he could not, would not, trust Levi or his pack as a whole. But these two seemed kind, and they were not Alphas. He would be civil and polite to these two, but he wouldn’t trust them fully. Not yet, anyway.

“I’m Isabel, by the way. And he’s Farlan. The whole pack’s been talking about your rescue, and we were excited to meet you, Eren.” So Levi had told them his name. Well, that couldn’t be helped. “After all, it’s not every day a new werewolf comes to stay with us!”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Eren gave them a small smile. “But I don’t think I’ll be staying here long.”

At this, Farlan and Isabel seemed genuinely confused. “It’s odd that you want to leave so soon. After all, you just got here.” Farlan was the one who spoke, and Isabel nodded in agreement.

“I just prefer to live on my own. That’s all.” Eren wouldn’t get into why he’d chosen to live the way he did, or talk about all the mistreatment he’d endured at the hands of Alphas over the years. And he certainly wouldn’t say that he occasionally wondered what it would be like to join a pack. To ease the loneliness that gnawed at his soul, and finally have a place he could call home. But Eren didn’t have a home, _would never_ have a home. He had acknowledged the truth of that long ago.

Isabel frowned, noticing the sorrow present in Eren’s eyes. “Well, if that’s what you want, we won’t stop you from leaving.” As she paused, Farlan added, “But you’ll always be welcome here, even if you leave.”

That was the second time he’d heard those words today. At the very least, it was… curious.

Before Eren could think on the matter anymore, Isabel spoke up again. “Well, I’m glad we had a chance to meet you. Hanji should be here soon to show you around, and the two of us have to go on patrol soon. Hopefully we see you again before you leave!” With that, Isabel and Farlan left, though not before waving goodbye. Eren returned the gesture; after all being polite was the least he could do.

*****

As it turned out, it took a while for Hanji to arrive. Eren had entertained himself by reading a collection of stories that had been placed on his bed-side table as well. In fact, Eren had almost begun to believe that Hanji wouldn’t show up, when they burst through the entrance to his room.

Hanji took a moment to catch their breath before speaking. Their long brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and a pair of glasses covered their brown eyes. “Ah, sorry I’m late. I was working on some of my magical research after breakfast, and I lost track of time. Are you ready to go?”

Eren nodded, and then stood up to follow the Beta out of the room.

Hanji started by giving Eren an in-depth tour of the cave system that served as the pack’s living quarters. It was a good thing he had accepted this offer, because the multiple levels of the cave system were more complex than he’d imagined. Without knowing where he was going, Eren would have gotten lost.

The lower levels of the caves held the storage rooms, as well as the numerous underground pools that served as the public bathing area for the pack. Each pool was enclosed in its own chamber, to offer bathers some semblance of privacy.

Though the majority of the pack lived in the upper levels of the caves, there were living quarters in the lower levels as well. Most of these were unoccupied, though there were still some werewolves who lived down here, those who preferred the pace and solitude the lowers levels offered.

Additionally, the living quarters on the lower level were the only ones to have their own private bathing areas. Though that was only because no one had figured out how to magically pump water to the upper levels of the caves. Hanji was working on it, though so far they had made little progress.

Next, Hanji showed Eren around the middle and upper levels of the caves. Aside from the living quarters, Hanji guided Eren past the infirmary, towards the kitchens and an especially large chamber. Many of the pack members shared communal meals in this chamber, though occasionally they ate their meals in their rooms. Hanji’s research lab was located in the upper levels, as well as a small library that pack members were free to browse at their leisure.

After guiding Eren to the north, east, and west entrances to Mitras, Hanji and Eren walked out of the south entrance of Mitras. The south entrance was the largest, and grandest of the four. The stone around the cave mouth was elaborately carved. Additionally, two enormous wolf statues flanked the entrance, facing each other.

In the distance, Eren could see the high stone wall that enclosed the southern entrance, and the gate that led to the forest beyond. To his right, Eren could see what appeared to be a training ground of sorts. Hanji led him here, first. The training grounds were a large field, dotted here and there with tall trees. Many werewolves, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike, were currently sparring there. Some trained in their wolf forms, while others trained in their human forms. Eren took note of the fact that Omegas were being trained to fight. With the way many packs treated Omegas, such a sight was especially surprising.

After guiding him through the training grounds, Hanji guided him to the left of the cave entrance. Here, Hanji explained, was where the pack grew the fruits and vegetables used to supplement the pack’s meals. All of the meat that went into preparing the meals was, of course, obtained by any werewolves who came back from successful hunts.

It was already after mid-day, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Since the two of them were hungry, Hanji had snatched a few apples from a nearby tree. Then, Hanji wandered off, and came back with a bunch of blackberries and strawberries. After that, they settled down in the shade of a tree to eat. By the time they were done, Eren’s hands and face were stained with berry juice, much to Hanji’s amusement.

By the time Hanji’s tour had concluded, the sun was setting in the sky. Though Eren was wary of Hanji, as he had been wary of all the pack members, their enthusiasm had been contagious. While listening to them speak, Eren couldn’t help but find those things fascinating, too. It was then that Hanji took Eren to his new quarters, in the middle levels of the caves. The glowing crystals used to light this particular path were green, and were among several of the colors of crystal he had seen today.

And when Hanji opened the door to his room, he was stunned by what he saw. First of all, he had not expected his room to be so large, nor so well furnished. There was a large bed against the wall to his left. It was covered in what appeared to be an enormous bearskin, and was piled high with fluffy pillows. There was a large bookshelf and wardrobe on the opposite wall. Additionally, Eren’s knife and old clothes were sitting on a table by the bed. Someone must have brought them up from the infirmary.

“Is- is all this really for me?” Eren could scarcely believe that it was. And even if that were the case, such things rarely came without a cost.

“Of course it is! We thought you’d want a nicer room than the one in the infirmary. So, do you like it?”

“I do, it’s…” Eren truly couldn’t think of what to say, no matter how hard he tried. In the end, he settled on the obvious. “Thank you.”

Hanji was delighted, to put it lightly. “You’re welcome! If there’s anything you want or need, feel free to ask for it. Oh, and dinner’s being served right now. Do you want to eat with the pack, or would you prefer to eat here?”

“I’d rather eat here, if that’s okay.” Eren didn’t like the thought of being surrounded by the entire pack; it made him uneasy.

“Okay, then. I’ll be back soon.”

*****

Hanji brought back dinner not only for him, but for the both of them. When Eren asked why, Hanji simply stated that they thought he might want some company. Eren accepted Hanji’s offer.

Dinner was a mostly silent affair on Eren’s part. As they dined on a meal of wild boar and stew, Hanji told Eren more about their magical research. As it turned out, Hanji not only researched magical spells, but also potions and medicinal herbs. Eren occasionally asked questions, and Hanji was always happy to answer.

When they were done, Hanji gathered up the dishes to return them to the kitchens. Before leaving, Hanji taught Eren the spell that would allow him to control the level of light emanating from the crystals, as well as wishing him a good night’s sleep.

After changing into same pajamas, Eren crawled into bed, relishing in the warmth the furs provided. Even after dimming the lights in his room, it was a while before Eren fell asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about his day, and how it went against everything he had expected. Briefly, he allowed himself to wonder why this pack would hurt him if they had healed him, fed him, and provided him with a room and clothes of his own.

Not only that, but they had treated him with nothing but kindness. And Levi… Levi confused him most of all. Why would Levi choose to save him, and then look after him?

But he did not allow his thoughts to linger there for long. Such a thing was too good to be true, it had to be. Even so, Eren would allow himself to enjoy sleeping in a bed and eating hot meals for a few more days. Still, he would be gone before the true, ugly colors of this pack showed themselves.

As they inevitably would.

*****

Many miles away, another pair of werewolves settled down to sleep for the night. The pair, consisting of a male Omega and a female Beta, set about starting a fire as night fell. The moon had fully risen in the sky by the time one of them finally spoke.

“We’ve been searching for three years, but… I think we’re finally close.” The Omega ran his fingers through his blond hair as he spoke. They had started following the trail north a few months ago, and in the last few days, it seemed that their search was finally nearing its end.

“Yeah, I think so, too.” The Beta pulled her red scarf over the lower half of her face, the wind whipping through her black hair. “But Armin, what will happen when we find him? It’s been so long… do you think he remembers us?”

“I think he does, Mikasa. We both know why he fled from Shiganshina, and I think that’s why he’s been on the run, as well.” After what had happened that day, there was nothing else it could be. Memories filled with blood and pain began to bubble up in Armin’s mind, and he knew then, as he had known before, that he was right.

Armin’s blue eyes glinted with determination in the light of the fire. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that their search would be in vain. If it was, then that would mean that… no, he couldn’t think of that. _Wouldn’t_ think of that.

Mikasa smiled beneath her scarf. They had both doubted whether they would succeed many times. It was during these times that they lifted each other’s spirits, and Mikasa would always be thankful for it. “Eren will be happy to see us again, won’t he?”

“He will, I know it.” Armin paused before continuing. “And when we find him, when all of this is over… the three of us will be together again.”

And Armin hoped that this time, nothing would separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you were wondering about Mikasa and Armin. Well, now you know!


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected things happen, for both Eren and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this fic. I kind of got caught up in working on my other fics. Don't worry about me abandoning this fic, though. I will finish it!
> 
> There's also a brief hunting scene in this chapter.

It had been two days since Eren had awakened. As it was, he knew he didn’t plan on leaving today. The companionship of Farlan, Isabel, and Hanji, coupled with the prospect of hearty meals and a warm bed, had ensured that. But it was not being alone, more than anything, that prompted him to stay. It was true that Eren had, on rare occasions, wondered what it would be like to join a pack again. But it was not until arriving in Mitras, until experiencing that companionship again, that he truly felt how lonely those years had been.

Like the animals they changed into, werewolves lived in packs. And not just for survival; indeed, werewolves could survive on their own easily enough. Rather, it was the sense of community, the emotional bonds that brought them together and kept them together. Given that knowledge, it made even less sense to Eren why werewolves would abuse others of their own kind. Or that they would stand by and allow it to happen.

Eren mulled over these thoughts as he made his way to the baths. It was early, and it was likely that no one else would be using them at this time. He had woken late yesterday morning, and as a result there had been others using the baths at the same time he had. Though his privacy had been respected, bathing in the nude, with others so close by, had naturally made him nervous. It was good, then, that he would be alone in the baths today.

Eren entered one of the bathing chambers, sliding the fabric curtain shut behind him as he did so. After setting his clean clothes on a carved stone bench, he undressed, then stepped into the pool. He sighed in pleasure as the cool water washed over him. In a way, it was a shame he planned on leaving so soon, because he could get used to this. Years of continuous travel and fighting for his own survival did not lend themselves to long, leisurely soaks in a bath. Therefore, Eren decided, he would enjoy this luxury while he could.

Eren did not keep track of how much time he spent in the bath, just enjoyed it until he felt the urge to dry himself off and get dressed. After drying himself and putting on his clean clothes, a grey-green shirt and a pair of brown pants, he made his way to the exit of the baths, intent on getting some breakfast while he could.

Just after exiting the baths, he caught an Alphan scent, a _familiar_ one. Looking to his left, he saw Levi walking towards him, and he immediately became tense and wary. The reaction was not as strong as it should have been, and that made Eren concerned. Since when did _he_ let his guard down around Alphas?

“Good morning, Eren.” Levi said with a small smile on his face. “I see you haven’t left yet.”

“I’ll still be leaving soon! I was just… enjoying having a bed to sleep in. And eating hot meals.” He couldn’t let Levi, let any of them, know that he was questioning his decision to leave.

Levi’s expression was thoughtful, as though he were carefully considering what to say next. “Well, I can’t blame you for enjoying those things. I could go for some breakfast, myself. Farlan, Isabel, and I are going hunting today. You could come with us, if you want.”

“No thanks. I’m, ah, actually going to help Hanji with their research today.” In truth, Eren didn’t quite know what he planned on doing. Strangely, a part of him wanted to accept Levi’s offer. But he couldn’t accept. After all, doing so would mean accompanying Levi out into the wilderness, and who knew what would happen to him if he did that?

“I see. Well then, enjoy your day, Eren.” Levi smiled again as he began to walk past Eren.

Suddenly, Eren knew there was one more question he could ask. Had to ask. “Wait!” Levi paused. “What are you doing down here? You don’t look like you’re here to take a bath.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Ah, I guess I didn’t tell you. I live down here. It’s peaceful and quiet, and I get to have my own private bath.”

“Ah. So that’s why.” Eren hadn’t known that Levi was one of the werewolves who lived in the lower levels of the caves. But then again, why would he? He hadn’t been interested in speaking to the Alpha, let alone getting to know him. Getting to know Levi would weaken Eren’s defenses, and cause him to let his guard down more than he already had. And if Eren allowed that to happen, it would only lead to him getting hurt.

Well, Eren had more than enough resolve to remain distrustful of Levi, of the entire pack. At least until he left. And he would, soon enough.

*****

Levi raced through the forest, his paws carrying him ever faster as he chased down his prey. The northeastern part of the pack’s territory was always rich in game, especially at this time of year. Indeed, much of the pack’s hunting was done in the southern portions of Erwin’s territory. The terrain was milder there, and friendlier. And there were greater dangers as one ventured deeper into the mountains. Dangers that typically were of no threat to werewolves, but could be, given the right circumstances.

Isabel and Farlan broke from the formation to the right and left, no doubt to chase down their own prey. That was fine. After all, deer were little match for an enormous wolf. Not to mention, the three of them would likely bring back more food if they split up, provided each of their hunts was successful. It was more likely that they would be.

The large deer Levi was chasing seemed to be tiring, and it was then that Levi raced forward, using the energy he had been conserving to outrun his prey. When he had gotten ahead of the deer, he quickly turned and raced back towards his prey. In a few short moments, it was over, as Levi’s fangs sank into the deer’s neck. His hunt had been successful.

With that done, Levi shifted back into his human form, and walked over to a nearby stream to clean the blood off himself. He could have done this in his wolf form, but doing so was easier in his human form. Once that was done, Levi looked back, and took in the sight of his kill. He grimaced; Levi had never liked killing, yet it was, unfortunately, necessary at times. Like now, when he hunted to feed the rest of his pack. In truth, all werewolves in the pack helped hunt, with the exception of pups.

While he waited for Isabel and Farlan to return from their hunts, Levi’s thoughts turned toward Eren. Well, that had been happening a lot since he had saved the Omega’s life. Even though it had only been a short time since Eren had awakened, he already seemed healthier and stronger than he had been before.

But… he was still incredibly wary, always watching others with a closely guarded expression even when he made conversation. None of the pack members had made any move to hurt him, and none of them would. Something had happened to Eren in the past, Levi was certain of that. Whatever it was had greatly influenced who the Omega had become today. Levi had had some theories about what might have happened to Eren, though he had quickly discarded them. Because they could easily be wrong, and he would rather hear the truth from Eren himself, should Eren choose to tell him.

Still, Levi wished, more than anything, that Eren would open up to him. Or if not him, than _someone_. Whatever Eren had gone through in the past must have been painful, for him to become so distrustful of others, Alphas in particular. Levi had chosen to look after Eren, after all. And he wanted to be there for him, to help him heal from whatever he had been through. But he couldn’t do that unless Eren allowed it. And so he had kept his distance, watching over the Omega from afar.

What’s more, Levi had begun to wonder about his protectiveness toward Eren. Being protective of his pack mates was not an unusual trait. But the surge of protectiveness he felt towards Eren was unusually strong. Such protectiveness was usually only seen between mates, family members, and very close friends. And for all intents and purposes, Eren was a stranger to him. No matter how hard Levi thought about this, he couldn’t come up with a logical explanation.

Not that Levi’s desire to protect Eren would matter, in the end. Eren would leave soon, he had made that clear enough. And when he did, it was likely that he would never return. Levi would let him go, if that was what he wanted; after all, Levi didn’t own Eren, didn’t want to. He only hoped that Eren would find some place out there where he would be safe, and happy. A place where he was loved, and cared for. _A home_.

Nevertheless, Levi would look after Eren until that day came.

After a while, the sound and scent of an approaching werewolf drew Levi’s attention. Isabel had been successful in her hunt, bringing down a wild boar slightly larger than she was. And even that was small for a boar, in the north. The animals here could reach truly immense sizes. At their maximum size, several werewolves were required to bring down boar. And even then, doing so was extremely dangerous. That was part of the reason why humans did not venture this far into the north.

Once Isabel let go of her kill, she waded into a deeper part of the stream to rinse the blood from her grey and white fur. And go swimming.

“ _Did you see that, Levi? I think that’s my biggest one yet!"_  Isabel’s green eyes shone with pride as she spoke of her hunt. Pride that she had rightfully earned. Giant boar were not easy to take down, and Isabel’s skill was only improving with each hunt. In time, Levi knew she would be one of the pack’s best hunters, if she wasn’t already.

“I did, and it _is_ the biggest boar you’ve hunted. Unless you killed a bigger one and didn’t tell anyone about it.” Levi smiled, and basked in the happiness of the warm spring day. Isabel and Farlan were like family to him. They had been through so much together, and Levi didn’t know what he’d do without them.

Farlan returned shortly after this, clutching a slightly smaller boar in his jaws. His eyes shone with affection when they came to rest on Isabel. So the Beta waded into the stream not only to clean the gore from his dark reddish-brown fur, but also to join her. Isabel was a close friend to Levi, but at times, it almost seemed like she meant more than that to Farlan.

When the three of them were done relaxing by the stream, Levi shifted back into his wolf form, and closed his jaws around the deer’s neck again. The three of them had been successful in their hunts, as he had predicted. Add to this the efforts of the other pack members who were out hunting today, and there was no way the pack would go hungry. They never did.

Just as the three of them set off, Levi noticed something white on the ground ahead of them. Its brilliant white color stood in stark contrast to the green of the forest floor around it. But only when they got close did the trio realize what it was.

It was an enormous white feather, and as they looked upon it, none of them knew what to say. Levi knew what this meant, though. Or more precisely, _where_ the feather had come from. He hadn’t expected to find evidence of this particular beast around here, as they normally lived farther north, deeper into the mountains. Such a creature could even be a threat to a werewolf, given the proper circumstances.

The three of them exchanged a glance, before heading off once again. This was news to the three of them, news that had to be shared with Erwin, Hanji, and the other members of the pack soon. It was not likely that the beast in question would pose a threat to any of the pack members. But still, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Especially where the deadlier beasts of the north were concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two references in this chapter to other anime films and series. Can you guess the two references correctly?


	5. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not always happen the way we expect them to.

Eren had been in Mitras for five days now, since he had awakened. Five days in which he had enjoyed a warm bed, and hot, delicious meals. Five days in which no harm had come to him, despite all his suspicions that it would.

It was strange, the way he had been treated. In a way, it was almost as if the pack didn’t see him as just an Omega. Just a lesser thing to be bred and used as the Alphas saw fit. After all, he had been treated with nothing but kindness during his stay.

And then there was Levi, the Alpha who had chosen to look after him, and who had somehow wormed his way into Eren’s thoughts. Levi was… confusing, to put it lightly. Eren had run into him several times over the past few days. In each of those encounters, Levi had never once acted the way Eren knew a typical Alpha would act. He had never once mocked Eren, insulted him, or attempted to harm him physically in any way. Had Eren not known any better, he would have said Levi was kind.

Though Levi’s mask was very well crafted, Eren could see through it, see who the Alpha _really_ was. Kind though he had been, Eren knew Levi was a cold, cruel Alpha who wanted nothing more than to use him however he saw fit. Before he grew bored and tossed him aside, of course. And to think, Levi had had the audacity to claim he had saved Eren, claimed he would look after him…

None of that mattered, though, Eren thought as he made his way to the upper levels of the caves. Towards Hanji’s lab; after all he had promised he would help them with their research, today. Still, Eren would be gone before the sun set. Gone, as if he had never been here at all.

True, it would mean leaving behind the comforts he had experienced over the past five days. But those were a sacrifice Eren was willing to make. Had to make, really. After what had happened in Shiganshina, after the events that had forced him to abandon his home, his friends… No, Eren would not think of that. That day had caused him enough pain, and it would not do to re-open that old wound.

Finally, Eren reached the door that marked the entrance to Hanji’s lab. He turned the handle and pushed the door open, then stepped inside. To say that the place was a mess would be putting it lightly. It would be more accurate to say that it looked like a storm had swept through the place, and no one had bothered to clean up in the aftermath. There were books and scrolls cluttering every possible surface, along with cabinets filled with herbs and other magical ingredients, along with the potions created from them.

Though the mess appeared to be chaotic, Eren knew Hanji could somehow find everything despite the mess. Perhaps it was a sort of organized chaos. And speaking of Hanji, it was then that they poked their head out from behind a tall stack of books.

“Ah, Eren! You finally showed up!” Hanji’s cheer seemed irrepressible, and Eren was finding it hard to remain wary of them. It was good, then, that he would be gone tonight, never to return. At least he would have good memories of this place, rather than memories tainted by pain and fear.

“So, what research are you doing today?” Eren found Hanji’s magical research interesting, to say the least. Besides, he might as well help out in some way.

“No research today. The infirmary will start running low on certain potions, soon, and we need to brew more before they do.” In addition to studying magic, Hanji also brewed many of the potions used in the infirmary.

Eren’s interest was piqued by this. “Oh? What sort of potions?”

Hanji’s assistant, a male Beta by the name of Moblit, answered. “Contraceptive potions and heat suppressants. They’re always in high demand, and because of that we aren’t the only ones in the pack who brew them.”

“I hope we can find a better name than ‘heat suppressants’, Moblit. They don’t completely suppress a heat cycle; they just make it easy to get through without an Alpha.”

Eren found this curious. It was interesting that the pack openly provided heat suppressing and contraceptive potions to Omegas. Perhaps Omegas really were treated well here, and maybe, just maybe, he might be safe. Eren dismissed that thought as soon as it appeared. After everything he had been through over the past three years, he knew there was no place where he, an Omega, would be truly safe.

He wanted a place like that, though. A place where he could rest, without constantly moving from place to place. Where he could have friends, and be reunited with Armin and Mikasa again. And maybe, just maybe, find a mate. Yet Eren dismissed those thoughts as well, though he didn’t want to. There was no home, no place like that for an Omega such as himself, regardless of how much he might want one.

So Eren would return to his nomadic ways, would wander without ever stopping, alone, for the rest of his incredibly long life. It was an incredibly lonely life, and the isolation of it had often pained his heart. Still, it was better than being used and abused by a pack, by Alphas, that did not care for him, right?

Of course it was better. It was not much… but it _was_ better.

It was then that Hanji spoke, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Eren? Are you okay?” They were standing across the table from Eren, a look of concern on their face. That same concern was reflected in their brown eyes, and their voice.

From the corner of his eye, Eren could see that Moblit was looking at him the same way.

“Sorry. I was just lost in thought for a second. But I’m okay, really. You don’t need to worry about me.” Eren was touched by their concern, he really was. But it would not do to burden them with the knowledge of everything that had happened to him. It was for the best that he leave today, it really was.

After Hanji asked him to retrieve some of the ingredients for the potions, Eren set to work. He didn’t speak much while performing the tasks Hanji and Moblit gave him. Yet neither of them seemed to mind his silence. They simply seemed content with the fact that he was there, choosing to spend his time helping them. In fact, it was almost as if they saw him as a friend, not just someone who happened to be there when they needed help with their work.

It was late in the afternoon, when Hanji and Moblit called an end to the day’s potion making.

“I think that’s enough for today. We got more work done than I expected, and I think it’s because you were here to help us, Eren.” Hanji sounded satisfied, and Eren couldn’t help but smile in response.

Eren scratched the back of his head. “Then I guess it’s good I was here.” Briefly, Eren wondered how Hanji and the others would react once they found out he was gone. But that thought flickered out of his mind before he could dwell on it.

After cleaning up, the three of them left the lab, and made their way to the south entrance of Mitras before exiting it. Apparently, Hanji and Moblit liked to spend time outside in the late afternoon and evening. That, and another werewolf named Petra, whom Eren had not met, was returning from patrolling part of the southern border of the pack’s territory. Apparently, Hanji had agreed to meet Petra as soon as she returned, and the two of them also had something special planned for tonight. What that something was, Hanji would not say. Yet they were clearly excited about it, and Moblit had a _knowing_ look in his eyes.

Soon enough, the three of them stood near the southern gate, just inside the wall. They could clearly see out the gate, and into the forest beyond. It was not long before they heard the howls of Petra and the other werewolf she had been patrolling with, a Beta named Gunther. And shortly after that, the two of them strode through the gate in their wolf forms.

But they had not returned alone.

There were two other werewolves with them, in human form. And though the Betan and Omegan - that last one was new - scents were familiar, he did not need those things to know who stood before him. Blond hair neatly trimmed into a bowl cut, and blue eyes that Eren knew shone with intelligence. Silky black hair, along with a familiar red scarf that he himself had wrapped around her neck. Two faces that he had never thought he would see again.

“ _Armin? Mikasa?"_  Countless questions ran through his mind at that moment. How long had they searched for him, after his flight from Shiganshina? And how had they managed to find him, _here_ , on the very day he had planned to leave without a trace?

None of those things seemed to matter now, as their eyes met his, and they heard the voice of a friend long feared lost. They raced over in an instant, and then two pairs of arms were flung around him, pulling him into their embrace. Eren wrapped his arms around them in return, and reveled in the comfort that he had not experienced for so long. The rest of the world seemed to fall away, then, as Eren basked in the joy of being reunited with his closest friends.

*****

After re-entering Mitras, Eren returned to his room with Mikasa and Armin. Hanji had brought dinner for the three of them shortly after, and the three of them had eaten in silence, simply enjoying each other’s companionship. Dinner was finished soon enough, and after they had set their dishes aside, Eren found himself being held between Mikasa and Armin. His head rested on Mikasa’s right shoulder, while Armin sat pressed up against his right side. Their arms held him close, just as they had after they had first seen him.

It seemed like an eternity before any of them spoke. As it turned out, Eren was the one who spoke first. “I almost can’t believe you’re both here.” Eren’s voice was soft, and clouded with happiness. “How long have you been looking for me? How did you find me here?”

Mikasa answered the first question. “We’ve been travelling non-stop for three years, searching for you. After that day… we knew we couldn’t stay in Shiganshina any longer. And we both refused to believe you were dead, so we had to look for you.” Eren could hear the pain creeping into Mikasa’s voice, and he knew she was recalling what she had experienced that day. Mikasa and Armin had not been present when those events, the very events that had left Eren without a home, had become the source of his distrust for Alphas, had taken place.

Yet they still knew the whole story of what had happened on that day. How could they not, when the truth of it would have been plain to see when they returned to Shiganshina from hunting?

Armin spoke next, answering the second question. “We caught your scent a few days ago. It was relatively new, so we knew we were finally close, then.” Armin’s voice then filled with even more concern. “Eren, what happened to you over the past three years? You’ve been hurt, _deeply_ , and not just by the events that made you flee.” Of course Armin and Mikasa could tell he was hurt. How could they not? They were his closest friends, almost like siblings to him.

How could he explain everything that had happened in one conversation? He couldn’t, not well, anyway. Eren didn’t know how he could explain all of the abuse he had endured from cruel Alphas, or the soul-crushing _loneliness_ he had felt on too many nights to count. The desire for safety, companionship, and a warm, caring touch.

“I… don’t know how to explain it all. Not now, anyway. Can you stay here with me?” Eren knew, before Armin and Mikasa answered, that their answer would be yes.

And so the three of them crawled beneath the furs, Eren resting between his two closest friends. After Eren quietly murmured the spell to dim the lights, he thought quietly about the day’s events. Truly, he had not expected to be reunited with Armin and Mikasa, nor for them to be sharing a bed, as they had done when they were younger. His heart also ached at the knowledge that they had searched for him for three long years. Now that he was with them, Eren found that he did not want to leave them again.

True, he did still did not trust the pack he was living with, and he still intended to leave. But for Armin and Mikasa, he would wait a little longer. To give them some time to rest, and relax, before he resumed his nomadic existence. This time, though, Eren knew he would not travel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. <3


	6. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a panic attack and discussions of a past rape attempt.

Three days. It had been three days since Eren’s unexpected reunion with Mikasa and Armin. Eight days, since he had awakened in Mitras after supposedly being rescued by Levi. To Eren, there things were both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing, in that he, Mikasa, and Armin were together again. Lately, he had begun to believe he would never see them again. The safety he had felt on the night of their reunion was something he hadn’t experienced in years. It had been _soothing_ , a balm for his weary soul. Part of him wished he could have felt that safe, that _happy_ , for the rest of his life.

But alas, such a thing could not happen. Too much had happened in Eren’s life over the past three years for him to believe he could be safe in a pack. While he felt happiness at their presence, along with a small degree of safety… he most certainly _did not_ feel safe here. _Would not_ feel safe here. Feeling safe would mean letting his guard down, allowing himself to trust this pack fully and completely.

And making himself vulnerable to whatever cruelties the pack would inflict on him. Such cruelties existed here, beneath the veil of kindness everyone had worn around him. Of that, he had no doubt. Alphas could not be trusted. The packs they lived in could not be trusted. Better that he return to being a nomadic werewolf, then allow himself to be subjected to abuse.

Eren knew Mikasa and Armin would protect him if the pack attempted to harm him in any way. He would do the same for them, without hesitation. Or rather, they would _try_ to protect each other. Together, there were only three of them. And there were over a hundred werewolves in this pack, at the very least. Add it all up, and there was no contest. Fighting against this pack, when they were outnumbered so greatly, would be a death sentence. Death had always been preferable to submitting to _or_  trusting Alphas; Eren had long known the truth of that. But now Mikasa and Armin would die alongside him, as well, should the worst happen while they stayed here.

The only solution would be to flee from this pack soon, after Mikasa and Armin had rested for a few more days.

Yet… Eren’s safety with the pack was not his only concern. Not anymore.

Ever since he had been held and cared for by Mikasa and Armin three days ago, he found himself craving physical affection _far_ more than he was used to. Or rather, what he had grown used to. Being hugged, having his hand held, and other kinds of gentle, reassuring touches were things Eren had gone without for so long. Eren hadn’t realized how starved he was for such contact, now that he had experienced it again.

He hadn’t mentioned this to Mikasa and Armin, though. Nor had he spoken about just _what_ he had been through in the years they had been separated. Once they knew, they would be fiercely protective of him, perhaps even overly attentive towards his needs. While Eren appreciated the idea of those sentiments… they weren’t something he needed. He had fought tooth and nail for his own survival for years, and didn’t need to be fussed over and worried about.

Luckily, he wouldn’t have to worry about being fretted over today. Mikasa and Armin had gone off hunting with some Alpha they’d met yesterday. Eren hadn’t met him, but knew his name was Jean, from what he’d been told. Even though he felt uneasy about Armin and Mikasa going off alone with some strange Alpha they just met, he knew it wasn’t his place to question their decision.

Instead, Eren had chosen to wander off toward the training grounds. The weather was warm and pleasant, and he would rather spend such a nice day outside. That, and he was considering getting into a sparring match with some Beta or Omega in the pack. It would help take his mind off things, and allow him to test his fighting skills, so that they didn’t get rusty. After all, he’d need them again soon enough.

Shortly after he began to walk through the training grounds, Eren heard someone call out to him from his right. He looked in the direction of the voice, and noticed a male Omega walking towards him, who was obviously the werewolf who’d gotten his attention. This Omega was tall, taller than he was, with black hair and dark, tanned skin. His brown eyes shone with warmth, and Eren somehow felt at ease around him.

“Did you need something?”

The Omega smiled at his words. “No, I didn’t need anything, really. I just wanted to introduce myself to you, since I’ve been eager to meet you. Many of the werewolves in the pack are.”

Now _that_ was interesting. “They want to meet me? Why?”

Eren couldn’t think of a good reason why any of the other pack members would want to meet him. He’d kept to himself over the past eight days, for the most part. And aside from the pack members he’d been introduced to shortly after waking up, he hadn’t gone out of his way to introduce himself to anyone else.

“Because of what you did before you were brought back here. The same Alphas that attacked you attacked Mina and I when we were patrolling that part of the southern border. It happened several days before you were attacked and rescued, and we barely escaped with our lives. The fact that you stayed to fight them, and never gave in, shows how strong you are. And I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

The Omega seemed to realize something, before speaking again. “I guess I should tell you my name, too. My name’s Marco. And yours is… Eren, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Eren smiled as he spoke. Marco seemed kind, and _happy_ here in the pack. Eren couldn’t help but wonder why that was, when he knew that a pack was a very unsafe place for an Omega. But he knew that this was not the time to bring something like that up.

“Eren, will you follow me? There’s a friend of mine who wants to meet you. Well, spar with you, really. She wants to see how strong you are, after everything she’s heard about you.”

“Alright, I’ll meet your friend. And spar with her.” Eren felt a fierce determination burning within him. Since when had he ever been one to back down from a challenge?

Eren followed Marco further into the training grounds, taking note of the fact that they weren’t the only ones who had this idea. Eventually, they walked onto a patch of bare soil, one that was already occupied by someone.

“Annie! I brought Eren here, like you wanted.”

Annie turned to face them at Marco’s words, and Eren focused on the scent wafting off of her. What he smelled immediately made him wary about this whole situation. _Alpha_. Marco had brought him here to spar against an _Alpha_. Eren studied Annie closely, noting her cool expression, and the fire burning slowly in her ice blue eyes. Her blonde hair was neatly tied back, except for the bangs that framed each side of her face. Overall, Annie presented a calm, cool demeanor...

But Eren could see the power she held coiled within her small frame. It was carefully controlled, kept on a tight leash, but was ready to spring free the moment Annie chose to unleash it. Annie was a very powerful Alpha; surprising, given that she appeared to be the same age as he was. But that didn’t matter, he had fought Alphas under far more dire circumstances for years. Defeating her in a simple sparring match would not be a problem.

“Thank you, Marco.” There was warmth in her gaze and her voice as she spoke, and her lips curved into a small smile. “Are you going to stay and watch?”

“Yeah, I am. I want to see how well he does against a warrior like you.”

Eren glimpsed Levi in the distance, out of the corner of his eye. Before Annie spoke to him, and commanded his attention, of course.

“Before we spar, you should know that there’s three rules you need to follow. One, stay in your human form. Two, no drawing blood. And three, once you get pinned, you lose the match. Any questions?” Annie didn’t waste time getting to the point, that much was certain.

“No. Now, let’s do this.” A cocky grin spread across Eren’s face as he spoke.

Annie’s expression remained calm as she raised her hands, then curled them into fists. In response, Eren adopted his own fighting stance, before rushing forward, hoping to land a hit before she could block it. Once he got close enough, Annie kicked with her right leg, in an attempt to knock him off balance and go for an easy pin.

Luckily, Eren noticed before her maneuver could succeed, and lightly stepped out of the way, before charging back in for another hit. Then Annie’s arms were tightly wrapped around Eren’s chest, and the ground rushed up to meet him, the full weight of Annie’s body pinning him to the ground.

Panic and fear began to race through Eren’s mind, as memories he thought he’d overcome surged forth.

_Sleeping in the wilderness in his human form._

_Being cruelly awoken as rough hands dragged him from his hiding place._

_Those same hands harshly pinning him to the ground, hot and disgusting as they tried to worm their way beneath his clothes…_

No! Eren would not let Alphas do that to him again. Power surged through him along with the panic and the fear, and hot steam erupted from his body as he shifted to his wolf form in a matter of seconds. Annie jumped off him immediately, scrambling backwards as he rose to his feet. Their eyes met, and he could hear Annie speaking to him over the thundering of his pulse in his ears. Something about apologizing, and trying to calm him down.

Marco’s voice joined hers from somewhere else, attempting to calm him down, as well. Though Eren ignored it, his focus locked on Annie as it was.

Eren’s lips curled back, and he snarled, the brown fur on his back and tail bristling as he did so. His tail raised high, the expression of dominance clear. He would not submit to her, or listen to what she had to say! Eren knew quite well what she had intended to do after pinning him, and he would not allow that to happen to him!

Just as Eren began to stalk forward, intent on closing the distance between himself and Annie, another Alpha raced in, putting himself between Eren and Annie. This Alpha was slightly smaller than Eren, and completely covered in pure black fur. Eren’s snarl only increased in intensity as the Alpha’s thoughts touched his own.

“ _Eren_.” Levi’s thoughts were warm, and filled with sympathy. “ _It’s okay. Annie wasn’t going to hurt you._ ”

Eren scoffed at Levi’s words. “ _Not going to hurt me? Hah! You’re not even trying to lie. After everything I’ve been through, I know when Alphas like you are going to hurt me. So you can forget about saying whatever it is you’re going to say, because it’s pointless. Nothing you say will ever convince me to believe you won’t hurt me._ ”

Levi flinched at Eren’s words, though not from the fact that they were directed towards him. Rather, he flinched at feeling the intensity of the fear and distress radiating off Eren. In his thoughts, in his scent, in his body language. He wanted nothing more than to soothe Eren’s fears, and to give him comfort. Wanted it with all his heart, and then some.

So Levi slowly turned to his right, to face Eren, and began to move slowly towards him. Not yet meeting Eren’s green eyes with his own, he kept his posture low, and non-threatening. All while maintaining the telepathic link between himself and Eren, while he sent his emotions, which were meant to comfort and soothe, across it.

Eren continued to snarl, as Levi began to approach him. Yet he wouldn’t back down, not to Levi, or any other Alpha in this pack. And so he stood in place, his stance hard and unyielding. Then Levi raised his eyes, and his grey eyes met Eren’s own.

More memories flooded Eren’s mind when he did, and Eren was powerless to stop them. But these memories… these were far more recent, were memories he had not thought to examine until they came rushing back.

_His body screaming in pain from the wounds inflicted by seven Alphas._

_How he refused to submit, and would rather die than endure whatever those Alphas had planned for him._

_A new snarl, truly ferocious, echoing across the clearing. Strong enough that it might even ward off death itself._

_The presence of an Alpha near his left side, and how he snapped to make the Alpha back off._

_How he had met that strange Alpha’s eyes with his own, for a split second._

That night… the strange Alpha’s eyes had been grey, like Levi’s eyes were grey.

And his fur had been pure black, as Levi’s fur was black.

Eren’s eyes widened at the realization, and his snarling ceased. The fur on his back no longer bristled. His expression had morphed into one of pure shock and astonishment.

“ _That night… in the forest… it was you. You were the one who saved me._ ”

Levi spoke, while still moving closer. “ _Yeah. I was the one who saved you, along with Erwin. I won’t hurt you, Eren. No one here will._ ”

In that moment, after seeing the truth in his memories, Eren _believed_ Levi. Believed him, even though this went against everything he had ever experienced from Alphas before coming here.

Once Levi got close, he lay down at Eren’s feet, never breaking their eye contact. To further emphasize his point. That he was not a threat, and would never harm Eren. He could see Eren’s eyes widen further still in astonishment.

“ _Eren… I know a place where we can speak. Alone. I want to take you there, so I can help you. Comfort you, after you panicked the way you did. So, Eren… will you let me help you?"_

Eren could feel the exhaustion flooding through him. In that moment, he only wanted a place where he could rest, deal with the emotions and memories from his flashback. And here Levi was, offering the very thing he needed. Offered comfort, as well, which Eren desired intensely.

With that, Eren made his decision.

He chose to trust the Alpha.

Trust _Levi_.

“ _Yeah… I’ll let you help me, Levi._ ”

Wordless relief flowed from Levi across their mental link, and Levi rose to his feet. Eren followed him as he moved forward. Followed Levi to whatever destination he had in mind, and to the comfort he would soon provide.

*****

Levi led Eren past the western edge of the training grounds, into a stand of trees inside the wall. Part of the forest outside was growing here, inside the wall. But then, the grounds inside the wall were partially wild, wherever one went. Even the gardens, where the werewolves of Mitras grew the fruits and vegetables used in their meals, were not perfectly manicured. They walked for some time, until stopping in a secluded clearing deep in the forest. Even then, the two of them were far from close to the wall.

Once they stopped, Levi changed to his human form. When he did, Eren followed suit. They then sat next two each other, the distance between them very short.

After a few moments, Levi spoke, breaking the silence. “If I’m right, something happened to you in the past. Something you remembered when sparring with Annie, and that made you panic. It might help if you talk to me about what just happened.” Levi paused, before continuing to speak. “Of course, you don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. Or if you don’t want to.” If Eren chose not to talk about it, Levi would respect his decision. He would simply find other ways to give Eren the comfort and reassurance he needed.

Eren drew in a shaky, stuttering breath. “No, I want to talk about this. I _need_ to talk about this. It’s just… not easy, for me to talk about what I’ve been through.”

Levi remained silent, giving Eren all the time he needed to compose his thoughts before speaking.

“The event I remembered when I panicked happened two to three years ago, a few months after I had first started living as a nomad. One night, I fell asleep in my human form, inside a fallen tree. I thought I’d be safe there for the night, and that no one would find me. … I was wrong. During the night, I woke up being dragged out of the tree by a group of Alphas. Once they dragged me out, they pinned me down, and…”

Here Eren had to pause, before continuing to speak. “They… they started to shove their hands inside my clothes, once they had me pinned. I was terrified, once I knew what they were going to do to me. Even more than I had been before. That fear, of what was about to happen… It allowed me to gain the focus I needed to change into my wolf form. I… _took care_ of them, once I did.”

Anger rose up in Levi at that moment. Anger at what had nearly happened to Eren, and at how horribly _common_ it was for such a thing to happen to Omegas. At every other bad thing that had happened to Eren while he lived alone, that gave him his completely reasonable distrust of Alphas. But more than anything, Levi wished he had been there to protect Eren from every bad thing that had happened to him.

Unfortunately, Levi couldn’t change the past, no matter how much he wished to. However, he could support Eren _here_ , and _now_. So, that’s what he would do.

Levi raised his hand, and gently laid it on Eren’s back between his shoulders, before rubbing in slow, steady circles. “What you just told me… I want you to know that you didn’t deserve that. Or any of the other terrible things you’ve been through. And none of it was your fault, either.”

“Levi…” Eren was at a loss for what to say. “ _Thank you_.” It was simple, but it would convey how Eren felt.

“I’m here for you, Eren. _My pack_ is here for you. If you ever need anything, or want something… talk to me. Or Hanji, or anyone else. You’re not alone.” Eren turned to face Levi at these words, looking into his eyes once more. Levi’s gaze was warm, and caring. And Eren could only hum in agreement at Levi’s words.

Falling silent, Eren allowed himself to bask in the comfort Levi was giving him. Before, Eren would not have expected such gentleness from an Alpha. Levi’s touch, his gaze, his words… all were incredibly careful. But his touch… that was what Eren reveled in the most, being starved for affectionate contact as he was. And from an Alpha, no less! All of this was new, and unexpected… but it was not unwelcome. Exactly the opposite, really.

For the first time in a long time, Eren felt truly safe and secure. That feeling made him second guess his decision to leave this pack. It was something he wanted, _needed_ more of, and if staying here would allow him to have it…

Then he would stay, and allow himself to feel safe. Maybe, just maybe, he had finally found a home.


	7. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After quite some time, a new chapter is here. :)

That night, Levi reflected on what had happened between himself and Eren. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought Eren would ever feel at ease around him. He’d also had doubts over whether he would be able to calm Eren during his panic attack. But those things had happened. Miraculously, they had happened.

Immense relief still flowed through Levi; after Eren had placed his faith in him, how could it not? He had been able to give Eren comfort and support, two things the Omega had desperately needed. Levi’s protectiveness was still unusually strong, which he still wondered about. Now, at least, he’d be able to put his protective instincts to good use. And Eren might finally begin to feel safe here.

Maybe he would stay, and make a home for himself.

Levi’s musings were soon cut short, however, by the arrival of Farlan and Isabel. Isabel sat on Levi’s right; Farlan, his left. The three of them had always loved gazing at the stars, as they did now, sitting just outside the south entrance of Mitras. For a time, they sat in silence, enjoying the beauty of the night sky and each other’s companionship.

As always, the silence between them never lasted forever.

In this case, Isabel was the first to break it. “Levi, I’ve been thinking… About those Alphas who attacked our pack. To be honest, I’m worried that it _wasn’t_ just an isolated event.”

Concern filled Isabel’s voice, and rightfully so. “You think there was another pack behind it, don’t you?” Levi’s suspicions were confirmed when Isabel nodded, the expression on her face grave.

“I agree.” Farlan’s tone was equally grim. “I’ve been thinking about this, too. But if it wasn’t an isolated incident, then what pack could be behind it?”

Truthfully, Levi had been wondering about the same thing. It _had_ seemed suspicious that eight Alphas attacked two of their pack members, only to stick around afterwards. Surely, they had to have known such an act would not go unpunished? And they had paid for it with their lives, that much, Levi knew to be true. Along with leaving no evidence of where they had come from. Levi’s squad had inspected the corpses carefully, and found no sigils linking them to a pack. Perhaps they hadn’t wanted anyone to find out what pack they were from, in the event of their deaths. If that was indeed the case, then they had succeeded.

In this case, honesty was the best policy. “Since my squad didn’t recover any sigils linking them to a pack, no one knows.” Levi sighed. “We can rule out our allies to the northeast, though. After all, most of their pack came to celebrate the spring festival with us only recently. And to honor our alliance. Their pack leader is a fierce warrior, but he’s honorable, and won’t stand for breaking promises. Three of his pack members live with us, too; and I doubt they’d be here if he planned on starting a fight with us.”

Not only that, but the alliance between their packs had lasted nearly ten years; almost as long as Erwin had been pack leader. As such, it was unlikely that they had been betrayed. A fact made even more likely when one knew what the Alpha warrior who led their pack was like.

Isabel spoke again, distracting Levi from his train of thought. “Well, even _if_ they came from a strong pack, I know we’ll be okay. With a strong Alpha like you to lead us, why wouldn’t we be?”

Levi smiled and ruffled Isabel’s hair. The Omega laughed in response. “Yeah. We’ll be okay.”

And they would be. That was one thing Levi knew to be true. With that, the three of them remained, gazing at the stars overhead. The way they had for years, and the way it would be for the rest of their lives.

*****

Eren woke early the following morning, with Mikasa and Armin pressed close on either side of him. Surrounded by their scent, and their presence, Eren truly felt safe. A feeling only made stronger by his experience with Levi yesterday. Maybe he did have a home here, and wouldn’t have to leave. He hoped so.

Carefully pushing the furs back, so as not to wake Armin and Mikasa, Eren wormed his way out of bed. He was awake at his usual time, so he figured he’d make the most of his time, and go bathe. Then, he could simply return here when he was done. Once his feet came in contact with the cool stone floor, Eren walked over to the wardrobe, to pick out his clothes for the day.

When Eren was done, he closed the wardrobe carefully, in an attempt to keep the noise made by the creaking hinges to a minimum. And to avoid waking Armin and Mikasa. Hearing the furs rustle behind him told Eren that he had succeeded in the first task, yet failed in the second. After turning around, Eren saw Armin and Mikasa beginning to sit up in bed.

“Eren?” Armin’s voice was filled with sleep as he rubbed his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Ah, and so was Mikasa’s, with a hint of curiosity.

Eren smiled, warm and reassuring. “I’m just going to take a bath, and I tried not to wake you up. Don’t worry, I’ll be back when I’m done.”

Armin and Mikasa murmured their acknowledgement, before burrowing under the furs to go back to sleep. From the look of it, they’d be asleep for quite some time yet. All well and good, as far as Eren was concerned. They deserved all the rest and relaxation they could get. And they’d have all that and more; Eren would make sure of it. Only the best for his closest friends, after all.

And so, Eren walked through the empty corridors toward the baths in the lower levels of the caves. All while noting the silence, given the early hour, and admiring the glowing crystals set in the walls to provide light. Eren didn’t know why he hadn’t done this before; no matter what color the crystals were, they were quite pretty. Not surprising, either, given that he’d always had an appreciation for beautiful things. He hadn’t had time to indulge himself in pleasantries, though. Ever since…

Eren shook his head. No. Now was not the time to reflect on his miserable existence over the past three years. Nor on the events that had caused him to become a solitary nomad. Especially not those. Would that Eren could simply forget that dark time in his life, and focus solely on the brighter days that he so fervently hoped were ahead. As if those days were nothing but a horrible nightmare.

Alas, he could not forget, nor would he. Eren had reasons for that, yet he would not reflect on them, nor the associated memories now. Not when things finally appeared to be getting better.

He _would_ focus his energy on relaxing in the bath, and cleaning himself, now that he’d finally arrived. Eren removed his clothes, then lowered himself into the cool water. He sighed at how soothing the sensation was, made even more so by the blue light from the crystals that lit the baths. In that moment, Eren was thankful that he’d chosen to stay; after all, such amenities had been completely absent from his life since he fled from Shiganshina. Along with other things.

As he did every day, Eren took his time bathing, not bothering to keep track of time. When he was done, Eren dried and dressed himself, noting how the clothes fit him perfectly in the way they framed his strong, muscular body. This pack truly _had_ thought of everything, hadn’t they?

Exiting the baths, Eren glimpsed Levi from the corner of his left eye… breathed in his distinctive Alphan scent…

And immediately felt his body go tense, a snarl beginning to build in his throat. A familiar instinct, one built over years of fighting for his own survival. One that had surged forth without Eren willing it; after all, it had been necessary before, when all Alphas were a danger to him.

But it was not necessary _now_. _'_ _No, it’s okay! Levi wouldn’t hurt me, he proved that yesterday. I’m safe here with him. I’m safe. I’m safe. I’m safe…'_ Eren’s eyes clenched shut, and he chanted the words over and over in his head, willing himself to calm down, to relax…

Only to feel a gentle hand come to rest on his left shoulder. “Eren? Are you okay?”

Upon hearing Levi’s voice, filled with concern, Eren opened his eyes. The Alpha stood just to his left, facing him. He had only to look at Levi to reinforce what he knew; that he was safe with Levi, and that the Alpha would never hurt him.

Well, being honest couldn’t hurt. “No, not exactly. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Levi. You proved that yesterday. But, after everything I’ve been through because of Alphas… I couldn’t help getting defensive when I caught your scent. I didn’t want to, but it just happened, and…” The rest of the words caught in Eren’s throat.

Levi’s warm hand on his clothed shoulder moved in a small circle, and Eren focused on that touch. On the comfort it provided.

Then, Levi gave him a reassuring smile. “I understand, you know.”

Now that wasn’t what Eren had expected. “You do?” Honestly, he’d expected anger. Or at the very least, disappointment.

Levi nodded. “I do, and I know you’ve been through a lot of shit because of Alphas, Eren. More than you told me yesterday, if I’m right.” A small nod from Eren confirmed that he was. “And you don’t have to talk about any of that if you don’t want to. But if or when you do… I’ll be here to listen.” _'_ _And give you what comfort I can, like I did yesterday.'_

Eren didn’t know what to say, other than “Thank you.” Which he did, before falling silent, simply focusing on Levi’s hand on his shoulder. Used that touch to calm himself, anchor himself to reality. And slowly, the tension and fear began to seep out of Eren’s body, as he relaxed under Levi’s touch. A touch that was gentle, and kind, with not a hint of cruelty in it. If anything reflected who Levi was, it was that. He was not the sort of Alpha who would harm those he cared for. With those thoughts in mind, Eren remained, with Levi beside him, until he felt nothing but comfort.

And when Eren left to return to his room, where Armin and Mikasa waited… Levi walked with him.

*****

Later that afternoon, Eren walked across the training grounds, intent on sparring with Armin and Mikasa. They were going to meet him on the far western edge of the training grounds, where they would have some semblance of privacy. Yet still within sight of any other werewolves occupying the training grounds, of course. Given that Eren had just started his trek across the grounds, it would take him a while to reach his destination. That was all well and good; after all, he was in no rush.

Soon, he heard a voice calling out his name. A familiar voice, one he had first heard only yesterday. He stopped, and focused on the Alphan scent filling his nostrils. Turned to his right, and settled his gaze on an all-too-familiar face. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. _Annie._ Eren wasn’t sure what she wanted, and though his skin itched with the urge to shift and defend himself, he contained it. Starting a violent, bloody fight unprovoked just wouldn’t do.

Annie could see the tension evident in Eren’s posture, however. “Eren…” She exhaled a calm, steady breath, allowed those same emotions to fill her scent. “It’s okay. I just came to talk to you.”

As they fell into step, side-by-side, Eren spoke, his tone civil and curious. “About what?”

Annie sighed. “To be honest, I actually found you to apologize for what happened yesterday. When I pinned you during our sparring match, I made you panic, without meaning to. And… I’m sorry for that.” _'_ _I don’t want to hurt you, Eren.'_

Eren hadn’t been expecting _this_ , either. “Well… I accept your apology.” Eren took a deep breath, before continuing. “I didn’t expect that to happen, either. I’ve had bad experiences with Alphas before coming here, and when you pinned me… I remembered one of them, as clear as the day it happened.”

Annie nodded, accepting his explanation without question. A gesture for which Eren was thankful, since he wasn’t ready to talk about such things with Annie.

A different thought soon came to mind. “Your fighting techniques are amazing. Most of the fighting I’ve done was in my wolf form. But even if I did have more hand-to-hand combat experience, I still think you would have kicked my ass.”

Annie laughed, the sound ringing through the overcast afternoon clear as a bell. “Thanks Eren. I learned that fighting style from my dad, and I’ve been practicing it since I was a pup.” She raised a hand to her chin, as if considering something. “You know… I could teach you that technique, if you want.”

Eren’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Sure. I’d like that.”

True, Eren wasn’t completely at ease around Annie yet. But after her apology, and the sincerity she’d shown, he had a feeling he would be, eventually. One day, he might even consider her a friend. A true smile, bright and unfettered, sprang to life across Eren’s features. It was a new day for him, in more ways than one. And maybe, a sign of a bright future, as well.


	8. Meetings

Eren strode through the corridors of Mitras, intent on reaching his destination. The network of tunnels inside the mountain was vast and complex, yes… But its layout could certainly be memorized. While Eren had only memorized part of it, given that he hadn’t yet explored every passage, he knew enough to find his way around without getting lost. Know exactly where he was going. As he did now, intent on reaching the western gate of Mitras. Yet he did not venture there for a patrol, or to flee from this place unannounced. No…

Eren went there to _hunt_.

Armin and Mikasa would be waiting for him there, he knew. They had spent the earlier part of the morning with Jean, the Alpha whom Eren _still_ hadn’t met. But then, Eren hadn’t introduced himself too most of the pack members, anyway. From what Armin and Mikasa had told him, Jean wasn’t all that bad. While Eren trusted their judgement, trusted that they could take care of themselves, he knew he would make that decision once he actually _met_ this mysterious Alpha. The decision of whether Jean was really as good as he’d been made out to be.

Yet Jean would not be accompanying them today, he knew. The Alpha had been assigned to patrol part of the eastern border of the pack’s territory today. It would just be the three of them, together. Eren had mourned the lack of their presence in his life over the past three years, as one did when separated from those they cherished. Now, though… The three of them were together again. As they should be, Eren knew, and the thought caused a feeling of warmth to settle over him. A small reminder that he was safe and secure in this cruel world.

For now, at least. And Eren hoped things would remain as such with his new pack. His pack… only days ago, Eren thought he’d never belong to one again. Funny how things could change so quickly.

As for whether Eren could, or would, truly consider Mitras his home… he did not yet know.

As Eren came to a cross-roads, the glow of the yellow crystals set in the walls lighting his way, Eren breathed in the scent of _Alpha_. Felt his muscles contract on instinct, readying himself to fight without thinking about it. Eren forced the urge down deep, so that he would not act on it. Luckily, he’d caught his reaction before it became noticeable, or so he hoped. Annie approached from the corridor to his left, her posture relaxed and confident.

And she smiled upon seeing him, the way one would upon seeing a friend. “It’s funny that you came to this part of the caves, Eren. I thought you’d be closer to the center of the mountain, where your room is. Or on the training grounds, at least.”

Simple observations, and correct ones. After all, he’d only been here once before, when Hanji had shown him around Mitras. And while Annie didn’t know exactly where his room was, she knew it was somewhere in the center of the mountain. Anyone who spent enough time observing and thinking could learn such things.

Annie fell into step beside him as he - no, _they_ – continued to walk toward the western gate. “Actually, I’m not going to the training grounds today. I’m meeting my friends, Armin and Mikasa, at the western gate. We’re going hunting today.”

Already, Eren could feel himself shivering with anticipation. Enough to nearly drown out the unease he felt around Annie. He’d only known her for a few days, yet not once had she deliberately intended to hurt him. Knowing this, it was only a matter of time before Eren’s discomfort around her faded away to nothing, leaving only friendship in its place.

Perhaps the same thing would happen with Levi.

Friendship… with Alphas… Who knew where it would lead? Certainly not Eren.

Musing about the future would have to wait, however. Upon turning a corner, Eren could see sunlight shining at the end of the passage. They had reached the western gate at last. 

Yet that was not all Eren saw. Two figures were silhouetted against the way to the outside world. One of the massive wolves stood, while the other sat back on his haunches. Yet both were facing him, had been _waiting_ for him. Mikasa… Armin… How his heart leapt for joy upon seeing his friends! True, they saw each other every day now. But after so long being separated from them, wondering what had become of them… Was it any wonder why simply _seeing_ them brought joy to his existence?

The same was true for them, Eren knew. He only had to see how their eyes glowed with happiness to know it. Mikasa lowered her head when Eren finally reached her, bumping his shoulder affectionately. Carefully, too, so as not to send him sprawling on his ass. In response, Eren threaded his fingers through the dark fur behind his sister’s left ear, scratching affectionately. Mikasa’s pelt was mottled; black in some places, reddish brown in others. Despite the difference in their forms, their heights matched, as well. The top of Eren’s head was level with Mikasa’s back. She would be the same height if she were to shift into her human form at this moment, he knew.

As his height would remain the same once he changed forms, as well.

Closing his eyes, Eren smiled, inhaling Mikasa’s Betan scent and Armin’s Omegan scent. Let their presence surround him, shelter him… In moments like these, it was almost as if the past three years had not occurred, that he had never known the hardships he had. All for the best, as far as Eren was concerned; it was simply better to push those memories into the back of his mind, where they could no longer hurt him. But not forget. No, never forget.

At some point, Armin had stood up. Moved, for Eren’s back was pressed against Armin’s left flank, as he saw once he opened his eyes upon feeling the contact. Armin’s fur was white, for the most part, except for the golden fur on his back and shoulders. And upon glancing to his right, and meeting his friend’s blue eyes, he saw that Armin looked almost… protective. As did Mikasa, her ears pricked forward, curiosity and protectiveness evident in her grey eyes.

Eren didn’t have to ask why they were so protective, because his answer came as soon as Mikasa’s thoughts touched his mind. “ _Eren… Who is she?_ ”

Along with Armin’s. “ _Is she a friend of yours?"_

Eren then turned around, to see that Annie had followed him. Only natural, he supposed; after all, simply walking away without saying goodbye would have been rather rude. “Oh.” Eren scratched the back of his head. “Armin, Mikasa, this is Annie. And yeah, she’s a friend of mine.”

An idea came to Eren’s mind, then. “Could she come hunting with us?” He glanced at Annie. “If she wants to, that is.”

Mikasa was the one who answered. “ _Of course she can hunt with us._ ” Her eyes narrowed in anticipation, taking on an almost predatory gleam. “ _Then we’ll see just how skilled a hunter she_ _is._ ” Eren could tell that her words were not directed towards him alone.

The glint in Annie’s eyes reflected Mikasa’s, both of them readying themselves for the hunt. Preparing to compete with each other, too, if Eren guessed correctly. To see which of them could take down the largest, strongest prey. Yet such a competition was only a game, Eren knew, for he could not read any true hostility in either of them. In the end, what mattered was a successful hunt, and providing food to help nourish and sustain the pack.

“Of course I’ll hunt with you.” Annie did not hesitate, as though her decision were the easiest one in the world. And so she shifted into her wolf form effortlessly. In her wolf shape, Annie’s fur was pure white, like freshly fallen snow. Eren’s shift followed hers, and the four of them proceeded out of the mountain, and into the wilds.

Indeed, there was no wall surrounding this entrance to the mountain. Instead, the rock formations framing the entrance, both to the sides and at a distance, helped to conceal it from would-be trespassers. So well, in fact, that the cave mouth would be nearly impossible to discern at a distance; one would have to come very close in order to do such a thing. Of course, that was not the only defense. As the four of them began to thread their way through the rock formations, intent on reaching the forest beyond, Eren turned around for just a moment… and saw a large werewolf with dark reddish-brown fur seemingly sunning himself on a ledge just above the cave mouth. _Beta_ , his senses told him.

“ _Good hunting, Eren._ ” A familiar voice, too. _'_ _Farlan.'_ Speaking his thanks in return, Eren raced off into the forest alongside the others. His heart filled with joy and anticipation of not only the coming hunt, but also in simply spending the day alongside Mikasa, Armin, and Annie. His friends. This was almost enough to make Eren feel truly hopeful about his future. But of course, he didn’t allow his doubts to creep to the forefront of his mind. They would be gone soon enough, so why speak about them? Why worry about them?

With the three of them beside him, lifting his spirits with their presence, Eren focused his thoughts on what lay before him.

*****

Being a pack leader could be difficult at times, Levi knew. Often, it involved helping to resolve disputes between pack members before such conflicts grew worse, or possibly violent. It also involved hunting for food to provide for one’s pack members… and also fighting to defend them, keep them safe. Not that the werewolves in his pack were helpless and weak, far from it. Each of them was strong, Levi knew. Or in the case of pups, stronger, once grown. Yet such safety was important to ensure the well-being of one’s pack. After all, if a pack leader did not - or _would not_ \- protect and defend _all_ of their pack members, then they could not be considered a true pack leader.

Levi’s pack was lucky, in that they had three leaders to protect them, he thought as he rested outside in the afternoon sunlight. In his wolf form, beneath the trees inside the western part of the wall, with his eyes closed. As for Erwin and Hanji, his fellow pack leaders… they rested alongside him, in their wolf forms, as well. Cuddled up to him, pressed close, as werewolves were wont to do. Such actions strengthened the bonds between pack members, served to make them stronger, no matter what form such bonds took. Indeed, Erwin and Hanji were not just his fellow pack leaders… they were his friends, as well. True, and loyal, and in their presence, Levi felt content and safe.

All for the best; after all, they would not be his friends if he could not feel safe and secure around them.

Erwin’s thoughts touched his own, then. “ _Levi, about our three new pack members. Do you know if they’ve made a decision to stay, yet?_ ”

A good question. Unfortunately, it was not one Levi knew the answer to. “ _Unfortunately, I don’t. Not for certain, anyway. Eren seems to be relaxing more around me every day. And I haven’t met his two friends yet, but it’s obvious he fucking loves them. I’ve seen them together, and they’re like family, with how close they are. If one of them leaves, I’m guessing the other two will, as well._ ”

Levi hoped they would stay, though. Eren, and the two who appeared to be his closest friends. Armin and Mikasa, if he’d gotten the names right. Eren deserved the happiness and safety he had here, that much was true. And he also deserved to share that happiness with those he cared for. With each passing day, Levi grew more certain that their presence would become permanent. Yet he would not assume such things, not until Eren told him that he would stay.

“ _I see._ ” Erwin’s voice echoed across their mental link, drawing him away from his musings. “ _Well, they can take as much time as they need to make their choice. Though I hope they stay, too, if only for their own safety._ ”

There it was, a reminder of the reality none of them liked to acknowledge. Yet one that had to be recognized, given the truth of it in most werewolf packs. However, that truth was not _their_ truth. Nor the truth of their allies. Omegas were not abused and treated as lesser in either of their packs. Nor would they ever be. It was a defiance of convention of the best possible sort. Hopefully, someday, more packs would follow suit.

“ _Me, too._ ” Hanji joined the conversation, then, the thoughts of all three finally linked together. “ _Yet I still can’t figure out why he was attacked that night. Nor why those same werewolves stuck around after nearly killing two of our pack members. It’s almost like they **wanted** us to catch them._” Hanji growled in frustration, a feeling that Erwin and Levi could feel across the mental link.

Erwin and Levi had not been able to discover why, either. Whatever secrets those Alphas had held died with them that night in the forest. Not that they would have told the truth if interrogated, anyway. More like they’d have spit out some lie that sounded like one in an attempt to save their own skin. Which it wouldn’t have. Not after what they’d done.

“ _Even so, none of the patrols have discovered any trace of a threat since the night Levi and I brought them to justice. For now, I believe we can call this a one-time event._ ” Here Erwin paused, before continuing to speak. “ _Still, we’ll continue to patrol our borders to keep watch for any threats, the way we always do._ ”

A new thought came to Levi’s mind. “ _Don’t you two think our allies should know about this? We all know how their leader is when it comes to defending his pack, and he won’t be happy if there’s a potential threat to his pack that he doesn’t know about._ ”

A wave of calm, soothing emotions flowed across the link from Hanji. “ _I wouldn’t worry about that, since they already know. Remember, our patrols always intersect with theirs when we patrol the northeastern border of our territory. Moblit was on patrol there with Nanaba a couple days ago, and when the two of them spoke with the warriors, he said they already knew. Since when, he didn’t say, though it wouldn’t surprise me if they’ve known since the day after it happened._ ”

Wordless relief flowed from Erwin and Levi. It was good that their allies knew, and were taking measures to ensure the safety of their own pack, as well. Were it not for the friendship between packs, there was no doubt in Levi’s mind that conflict would have existed in its place. He had not been part of the pack when Erwin and Hanji had sealed the alliance, though he’d been told of it. In great detail.

But that was not a history Levi would dwell on at this moment. For now, he would simply rest here, in the company of his friends. Erwin’s larger tan form to his right, along with Hanji’s brown and gold form to his left. They would continue to share affection in their wolf forms, as was normal for werewolves. For however long they felt like it.

And Levi would continue to think of Eren. Such thoughts were frequent, and Levi still wondered about the reason for that. Along with his intense protectiveness of the Omega. Since he had no success in discerning the reasons for those things, Levi wondered about them little. If there was an answer to be had, no doubt it would reveal itself eventually. Whatever the reason, Levi would protect Eren, keep him safe and happy, for as long as he was able.

A goal made easier by the fact that Eren had begun to warm up to him. Slowly, yes, but more and more with each passing day. Levi was eternally thankful for the fact that Eren had chosen to follow him and accept his comfort on that day. That he had realized that Levi would not harm him and that he was, in fact, _safe_ in the Alpha’s presence. Eren was still wary, still hurt, Levi knew. Undoubtedly, there was much more Eren had suffered that he had not chosen to reveal yet. Eren would reveal those things when, or if, he chose.

For now, Levi would continue to speak to Eren, doing what he could to ensure his comfort. Something that he could not do _now_ , however, given that Eren was off on a hunt with his friends. Eren had told him of their plans for the day, when they had met up after his bath early that morning. It was something that seemed to be becoming a routine occurrence, with how often it happened. So Eren’s friends would protect him in Levi’s place. _'_ _Good. Let them protect him, too. So that he feels even safer, and realizes that he has a home here.'_

Perhaps he would meet Eren at the western gate when he returned late in the evening. To see how the Omega’s first hunt with the pack had faired, and to meet Eren’s two friends at last. Hanji had met them both, on the night they had arrived. And Erwin had met one of them; the blond Omega named Armin, if he remembered correctly. Yes, it was time to meet them properly, indeed.

Perhaps even find out whether they intended to stay for good.

Whatever their decision, Levi knew he would honor it.

*****

In the light of the setting sun, the four werewolves emerged from the forest. In about the same place they had entered it in the morning, Eren knew. As he knew their hunt had been successful, in that each of them had made a kill, and brought it back. So that it would not only sate their hunger, but provide for the rest of the pack, as well. Soon, he would eat, too. As he did every day now, there being more than enough to go around.

After dropping his kill at the base of the rock formations that led to the gate, Eren proceeded through them, alongside Armin, the two of them shifting into human form as they did so. Mikasa and Annie remained behind, to protect their kills from potential scavengers until more pack members came to cut up the meat and prepare it for storage.

And spend time together. “Armin…” Eren spoke, in an attempt to disguise his unease at the Alphan scent he had caught. Had Levi truly come to welcome him back after his hunt? “There’s a friend of mine, here to meet us.” Could Eren truly call Levi a friend, given his still present instinct to defend himself? Given the quickly fading, but still present, discomfort he felt around Levi solely because the other was an Alpha? Eren did not know, but he knew “friend” was the best possible way to refer to Levi in this situation.

“I know, since that scent is so powerful. And I didn’t know you’d made any friends, aside from Hanji and Annie.” Just a simple statement of fact, that’s all it was.

The two of them emerged from the rocks to see Levi finishing a conversation with Farlan, who retreated into the mountain. No doubt to retrieve whomever was supposed to take the night watch, along with more werewolves to help clean the kills.

“Levi, what are you doing here?” Time to find out why he’d shown up here.

“I came here to take a shit while admiring the sunset.” At the look on Eren and Armin’s faces, Levi couldn’t help but crack a smile. “No, actually, I came to see how your first hunt went, Eren. Well, your first hunt with our pack, anyway.”

Armin’s gaze flicked between them. “Wait, _Levi_? As in, the same Levi who’s one of the pack leaders here? Eren, you didn’t tell us you knew _two_ of the pack leaders here.”

“Yeah, I’ve actually known him since I first came here.” _'_ _And he saved my life, too.'_ Though Eren wouldn’t mention that part to Armin and Mikasa. At least, not yet. He was alive and well, and perfectly healthy. Knowing that he’d nearly gotten killed so recently would only add to their worries, and that just wouldn’t do.

Armin studied Levi carefully, attempting to read the Alpha’s intentions. “Well, he doesn’t seem so bad. And he’s treated you well, if the way he’s acting is any indication.” Armin walked forward with Eren beside him, holding out a hand for Levi to shake, which he did. “It’s good to meet you, Levi.”

Levi smiled, with a small nod of his head. “And it’s good to meet you too, Armin.”

Though Armin’s smile in response to those words seemed warm, both Eren and Levi could see something else in his demeanor. A warning to continue treating Eren well, one that was communicated without words. One that Eren was not surprised by, in the least. After all, if Eren had fought off Alphas with ill intentions, it was likely that Armin and Mikasa had, as well. Though the two of them had likely fared better during their nomadic search, given that they’d had each other to rely on, instead of being alone the way Eren was.

“Eren, I’m going up to the library to do some reading before bed.” Armin turned to give Eren a hug, one that Eren returned without hesitation. “I’ll see you then, okay?”

Eren smiled as well. “Yeah, I’ll see you then, Armin.”

With that, Armin entered the mountain, leaving Eren and Levi alone outside the gate.

“So, how did your hunt go today, Eren?” The two of them began to follow in Armin’s footsteps, slowly walking side by side. Levi knew meeting Mikasa would have to wait until another day. After all, if the scents he was picking up were any clue, the two of them weren’t on the best of terms. Better to wait until Mikasa was in a good mood.

“It went really well. Great, actually! You should have seen the way I took down a huge boar; I’m pretty proud of myself, actually.” Proud, and happy. Happy that he could hunt as part of a pack, rather than alone. That failing a hunt would not mean going to sleep with an empty belly, hunger pains clawing at his insides. Whether he dined with the pack in the main hall or in his room, Eren would have a hot, carefully prepared meal. No, he would never go to sleep on an empty stomach as long as he stayed here.

“I’m happy for you, Eren. Maybe someday you can show me those hunting skills of yours.”

Now that was a surprise. “Really? You want to do that with me?”

Levi nodded. “Yes, I do. That is, if you’re willing to go on a hunt with me.” Levi hoped the answer would be yes; he wanted to get to know Eren better, after all. And be assured that the Omega no longer felt uncomfortable around him.

“Maybe someday.” Eren smiled, hoping to conceal his unease. It wasn’t as bad as it had been yesterday, which could only be a good sign. He knew Levi would not harm him, after all. So it was only a matter of time before his instinctive reaction disappeared, wasn’t it? Only a matter of time before he could truly call Levi a friend.

As if sensing Eren’s distress, Levi raised his left hand, and ruffled his hair affectionately. Then, that same hand came to rest on Eren’s right shoulder as they walked through the caves. As he had done before, Eren focused on Levi’s touch. On how it was not painful, or cruel in any way. It was… nice. Being touched by Levi was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mikasa really is 5'7" at the shoulder in her wolf form. Eren's height in his human form is the same in his wolf form, too. The same is true of every other werewolf, which makes for some pretty damn huge wolves. I just wanted to say that, in case the description wasn't clear enough. 
> 
> I also had to include plenty of platonic affection and bonding, because those things are important, and they're adorable as hell. Along with some more ereri interactions, of course. :)


	9. Morning Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's supported this fanfic, and helped it reach 1000 kudos! Everyone who's read, left a kudos, and commented on this fic is awesome. I'm so happy that you've enjoyed the fic so far, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> P.S. The chapter opens with an aside showing Armin and Mikasa's feelings about being reunited with Eren. I felt it was important to show this, since they're his best friends, and are so close to him.

After Eren left for his morning bath, Armin and Mikasa remained awake. And reflected, once more, on the fact that he was with them again. Three years of searching tirelessly, of fearing him dead… at last, they had finally found their old friend. The one they loved like a brother, whom they had known for years. Who had shared so many moments with them, and who had supported them in times of need. Had stood up for them fearlessly, whenever they needed a friend to watch their back.

And in Mikasa’s case, Eren had even saved her life, when he was still but a pup. Had then wrapped his scarf around her neck, and given her a new home, when she believed she had none. Yes, Eren was her like a brother to her, and one of her best friends. So, she would protect him with her life. As would Armin.

And yes, joyous as their reunion had been, and still was, Armin and Mikasa knew things were not the same as they had been before. How could they be, after what Eren had endured before fleeing for his life? As it was, they knew little about what Eren had been through in his three years of absence.

But some details, they knew. That he had lived alone, in a nomadic existence, for one. Also, that Eren held a distrust of Alphas; one that ran deep, if they weren’t mistaken. That was only to be expected, after the events that had caused Eren to run. It was a feeling Armin and Mikasa were familiar with, as well, having lived a nomadic existence in their search, as well. All too often, Alphas harmed the Omegas - and sometimes Betas -, that they should protect. Or even better, treat as their equals. As Omegas and Betas were treated in this pack, evidenced by the way Annie had treated Eren during their hunt, two days ago.

For all Eren’s - very rational - distrust, it seemed that he was attempting to overcome it. To truly believe that he was safe and protected here. And to make friends, as evidenced by his interactions with Annie. Along with Levi, who Eren seemed to be growing close to, as well. The two Alphas seemed trustworthy, if their actions, from what Armin and Mikasa had seen, were anything to go by. Given that Levi was one of the three werewolves who led this pack, the fact that he appeared to be trustworthy only strengthened their feeling of safety here.

Along with Eren’s sense of security, or so it would seem.

Even though Eren had been incredibly happy in the few days they had been together again, all did not appear to be well. There were scars that he bore from his hardships. Ones they did not know the nature of, for the most part. But were clearly seen, when one knew how to look. Eren had not spoken of them to Armin and Mikasa yet. And the two did not know whether he had spoken of them to anyone else in the pack. If Eren had not spoken of his hurts, it was clear that they must be difficult to speak of, no matter how long ago they had occurred.

As such, neither Armin nor Mikasa would begrudge him for his secrecy. Instead, they would simply remain, and lend him their support. Be his friends, as they had always been, with the knowledge that their companionship alone would help soothe his heart. Eren would speak of this when he chose, and to whom he chose. No matter who Eren chose to speak to about his problems, Armin and Mikasa would be there for him.

As his friends, it was the least they could do.

*****

While Armin and Mikasa thought of him, Eren took his early morning bath, as was his routine. The cool water of the baths remained soothing, as it always was. And the cool blue light emanating from the crystals that lit the baths only added to the soothing atmosphere. Truly, it did not seem that Eren’s bath could get any more relaxing than _this_.

Though his bathing area was one of the private ones, used by werewolves who preferred to bathe in solitude, it was still of a fair size. Small, as far as the bathing areas went, but still large enough that several werewolves could bathe comfortably in it. And deep enough, at its deepest point, that Eren could submerge himself completely with ease. Which he did. Taking time not only to clean himself, but swim in the clear pool, as well. Being in a private bathing area as he was, no one would interrupt him.

So Eren saw no harm in indulging himself. After all, he only felt himself growing more comfortable with this pack every day. What could be the harm in relaxing a little? Having fun?

There couldn’t be, Eren thought, as he dried himself off. Then dressed himself in clean clothes, as always. Nearly two weeks here, and he already had a daily routine, of sorts. Of which his bath was part. How many more things would become routine, the longer Eren stayed in Mitras? Eren did not know. Not yet, anyway.

But there were some things Eren _did_ know. As he exited the baths, in order to return to the higher levels of the caves, Eren caught a rather familiar scent. The scent of an Alpha who had become a regular presence in his life. _Levi_. And as always, Eren felt his body go taught, on instinct. An instinct forged from long years of surviving on his own. One that told him to fight, defend himself…

When Eren felt this, he closed his eyes, and breathed deep. Inhaling Levi’s scent when he did; a scent that grew stronger as Levi grew closer, step by step. Reminded himself, too. _'_ _I need to relax. Need to calm down. Levi wouldn’t hurt me; he’s proved that more than once.'_

Soon enough, Eren felt the gentle brush of Levi’s knuckles against the back of his left hand. Felt the tension begin to seep from his body, relaxation replacing it. Opening his eyes, Eren exhaled, then made eye contact with Levi. Those grey eyes were soft and caring, allowing Eren to glimpse the emotions Levi felt. As well as filled with a desire to soothe and comfort. A desire that Levi very much succeeded in accomplishing.

After which, they walked off, side by side, engaged in casual conversation. Levi’s knuckles occasionally brushing against Eren’s own. Continuing to provide comfort and support, and reassurance, as well. Reassurance to Eren that he was safe with Levi, and that the Alpha would never hurt him.

Eren continued to be less tense, less defensive, around Levi with each passing day. A fact that he didn’t consider to be quite as strange as he used to, but one which was still intriguing to him. While his trust in Levi grew slowly, just a little more each day, the progress was crystal clear to Eren. It took less time for him to relax, today, than it had when he and Levi had crossed paths yesterday. Relaxation brought on by Levi’s touch, of course. One that varied, sometimes consisting of a hand resting on his shoulder or his back. Or like today, consisting of light brushes against the back of his hand. Yet all were incredibly gentle, as was the Alpha who gave them. Levi was powerful, Eren knew. But for all Levi’s power, Eren knew he had nothing to fear from him.

Would a day come when Eren no longer became defensive around Levi? At the moment, Eren could not say, since he could not tell the future. No one had the power to do that, no matter how strong they might be. Clearly, a friendship was growing between them. That much was obvious. But how would their friendship change if Eren overcame his instinctual defensiveness? Such things were a mystery to Eren; one that he secretly hoped to unravel, someday. For now, though, Eren would focus on the present, and let the future come as it would.

It was the only thing he _could_ do, really.

Their conversation continued as they continued to walk through the silent corridors of Mitras. Well, silent for now, at least. They were intent on reaching the middle levels of the caves, where Eren’s room was. Yet taking their time, not only talking, but simply enjoying each other’s company. Until a loud growl broke the silence, causing Levi to briefly wonder about its source.

Taking in Eren’s surprised expression, he raised an eyebrow. “Was that your stomach?”

Eren shifted about on his feet. “Yeah, it was my stomach.” He scratched the back of his head. “I guess I’m starting to get hungry.”

“I’d say you’ve been hungry for a while, if how loud your stomach growled is any indication.” Levi smiled. “So, I guess we’d better get you some breakfast.”

Breakfast? With Levi? Well, there was a first time for everything. “I’d like that, Levi.”

The two of them made their way to the middle levels of the caves, finally reaching the cavernous hall where the pack shared communal meals. It was large enough to seat the entire pack with plenty of room to spare. An impressive feat, given that there were well over a hundred werewolves in the pack. Eren had not done a precise count, but if he had to guess, it was likely that the pack consisted of three to four hundred members, pups included. Yes, that would be about right.

The hall was filled with many wooden tables and benches, to seat the pack members during their meals. Along with an enormous fire pit in the center, which provided the majority of the light. While there were glowing crystals set in the walls, as there were in all the corridors, they alone would not be able to light a room of this size.

As for the fire pit itself, it not only lit the chamber, but also served as one of the places where food was cooked, as well as kept warm. Sides of various meats cooked over the flames, as well as cauldrons of stew and soup, all rich and hearty. Before indulging themselves, Eren and Levi made their way to the kitchens through a side door in the hall. To retrieve dishes and cutlery, as well as snatch some sides of fruit to complement their meal.

After filling their plates and bowls, Eren and Levi sat across from one another at one of the tables. Though they were hardly the only ones to do so, the hall having been sparsely occupied when they first arrived in it. It still was, actually, and would not be bustling with activity for some time yet. Because of that, the atmosphere was peaceful, and they took the time to enjoy their breakfast.

Along with continuing their conversation from before, of course.

Levi asked whether Eren was enjoying his meal. Wanting to know whether he liked it or not, and if he didn’t, find out what Eren _did_ enjoy. So that he could ensure that Eren had the best of everything, and that he would continue to be happy here. All a part of looking after Eren, really. As such, they were things Levi enjoyed doing.

“I really like the green apples picked from the gardens.” Eren said between bites of the afore-mentioned apple, as well as sips of tea and water. “They’re tart, and juicy, and… I just really like the flavor!”

Levi nodded, making sure to file that information away for later. He also learned that Eren liked the mildly spicy sauce drizzled over the pheasant breast on his plate, as well as the creamy vegetable soup. Levi wondered what other kinds of foods Eren liked. What other things made him smile, his features lighting up with joy. Seeing Eren happy, relaxed, and enjoying his company made Levi smile softly.

A smile that Eren saw, of course. “Is something good going to happen today?”

Levi chuckled in response to Eren’s question. “It’s already good, you know. After all, I got to eat breakfast with you.” _'_ _And you seem so happy right now. Hopefully, things will stay that way.'_

Eren swallowed his mouthful of soup before speaking. “I like eating breakfast with you, too.”

With that, Eren and Levi fell silent for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Here Eren was, having breakfast with Levi like they were old friends. Along with having his first meal in the main hall, his previous ones having been eaten in the privacy of his room. All things considered, this wasn’t bad. No, that wasn’t right. Being able to spend time with Levi like this was good, because it certainly felt that way. Briefly, Eren wondered if he and Levi would share a meal like this again.

He hoped they would. Willingly spending time with an Alpha, and even wanting such a thing to happen more… If anyone had told Eren he’d be doing this only a matter of days ago, he would have dismissed their words as nonsense. Funny how things _hadn’t_ worked out the way Eren had expected them to. In a good way, though. How could it not be, when Levi’s pack had treated Eren with nothing but kindness?

“I’m going to be training with Annie today.” Eren said after he’d finished musing on his thoughts. “She offered to teach me her fighting style, and I accepted her offer.” Today was the first day they’d train together, and Eren was looking forward to it. And they wouldn’t be training alone, either. Mikasa and Armin would be watching, along with two of Annie’s other friends.

“You’re already a strong fighter, Eren.” Levi paused, considering his next words. “And once you learn Annie’s fighting style, you’ll be even stronger.” Perhaps Eren would agree to train with him one day. Given Eren’s strength, Levi was curious to see how well the Omega could hold his own against him. Asking Eren to spar with him would have to wait, however. Eren already had plans for the day, ones that he was looking forward to, and Levi would not ask him to change them.

Eren grinned. “I know I’ll be stronger after training with her.” Eren looked off to his right, while still keeping his gaze fixed on Levi. “But that’s not the only reason I agreed to this. I also thought it might be fun to learn a new fighting style.” _'_ _And spend some time with my friends while I do.'_

Once Eren finished speaking, Levi looked in the same direction as he had. To see what had caught Eren’s attention. Immediately, he saw Armin and Mikasa heading in their direction. Saw how Eren’s expression had grown fond, conveying the warm feelings he held for them. That they were here for Eren made Levi’s heart warm.

Mikasa was the one who spoke first. “We were wondering where you went, Eren. After all, you always come back to our room after your morning bath.” She turned her head to look at Levi. “But I see you had other plans this morning.”

“I met with Levi outside the baths after I finished bathing, and we talked like we do every morning. But then I got hungry, and we came here to get breakfast when I did.” Eren’s eyes widened by a small fraction, as though an idea had come to his mind.

Before he asked Armin and Mikasa to join them, an offer they accepted without hesitation. And one that Levi supported whole-heartedly. It wasn’t like he was going to tell Eren his friends couldn’t be around while they were together. Saying something like that wouldn’t be right, given that Eren’s friends were important to him.

So two became four, as Armin and Mikasa joined them after filling their own plates. As the four of them ate, continuing to converse over breakfast, Eren knew he could get used to this. And as the hall grew more and more full, pack members coming and going as they ate their breakfast, Eren knew this would not be the last time he dined with the pack.

*****

Later in early afternoon, under an overcast sky, Eren walked with Armin and Mikasa to meet with Annie on the training grounds. The clouds to the west held the promise of rain, though it appeared that the weather would remain calm for some time yet. A perfect time to be outside, enjoying the warm spring air.

Along with training and spending time with his friends, of course.

Annie greeted them with a smile, along with the friends she’d brought with her. Two Betas, of an age with them. Still young enough to have not reached their mid-twenties, and have their aging slow. Werewolves lived long lives, many times that of a human, and spent a great many of those years in their prime. Connie and Sasha, as they’d introduced themselves, appeared to be more than happy with their lives in the pack. Enough that it appeared they’d stay for the long haul, a thought that made Eren feel just a little bit safer here. One that he was thankful for.

Though he still had to will down the urge to defend himself in Annie’s presence. An urge that he, thankfully, managed to mask from their senses. And one that, once again, was weaker than it used to be. That was good, as far as Eren was concerned. It meant that he was overcoming the hardships he’d endured. Was truly coming to believe that his new pack was trustworthy. As he knew they were.

“So Eren, are you ready to go?” Annie’s voice was curious. Expectant.

When she spoke, Eren turned to face her. “Of course I am!” His excitement was more than obvious in his tone.

“Then let’s begin.”

With that, Annie began to teach Eren her fighting style. How it was important to remain swift, and light on his feet, while at the same time hitting an opponent hard. A contrast to Eren’s usual fighting style, which involved over-powering a foe by any means necessary. Rough, brutal, and lacking finesse and refinement. The sort of fighting style that had helped him survive during his three lonely years of life as a nomad. So, Annie’s fighting style wasn’t something he would master in a day.

But Eren was okay with that, because he had time to learn, and Annie was more than willing to teach him. That, and Eren could already see ways to incorporate Annie’s moves into his own fighting style. Make himself faster and stronger than he had been before. The prospect of becoming even stronger fueled Eren’s determination, and he poured everything he had into his training, while the others watched.

When he and Annie had finished training, they sat down with the others, and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Eren spent time talking with Connie and Sasha, getting to know them. Until the rain came earlier than expected, bringing a thunderstorm with it, and forcing them inside for the day. But that was fine, because the six of them did not part ways after re-entering the mountain.

*****

While Eren trained with Annie, Levi watched from a distance, while he trained with his squad members. Eren was focused, determined to learn everything Annie had to teach him. Just as Levi had known he would be. His strength was apparent, too, in the way he did everything to hold his own, even if it was just a simple training session. Clearly, Eren did nothing in half measures, if his passion and enthusiasm were anything to go by.

But Eren’s strength went deeper than was apparent to the naked eye, or so it seemed. There was something in the way he moved, the way he fought, that hinted at some deeper strength. Slumbering within him, unseen, until the moment when it would be unleashed. How strong was Eren, truly? Was he even aware of how much strength he might truly possess? Levi did not know, and neither did Eren, apparently. As for when Eren would become aware of his full potential… that would be for him to discover, at his own pace.

Levi noticed other things, too, as Eren and Annie finished their training, and sat down to relax with their friends. Like how Eren seemed relaxed and happy around them, even in the presence of Annie; clearly, they were going to become close friends, someday. At how he eagerly talked with Sasha and Connie, and Armin, Mikasa, and Annie, as well. Even laughing at some joke Connie told, not a hint of fear or tension to be seen.

It was almost as if Eren was truly beginning to feel at home here. At the thought of such a thing, of the Omega choosing to call Mitras home… a warm feeling settled in Levi’s chest. Levi was happy for Eren, because he truly seemed to feel safe enough to relax here. Make friends, even. And happiness that Levi could continue to look after him. Ensure that the Omega remained safe and happy, and that he truly would want for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, I imagined the apple Eren eats to taste like a Granny Smith apple.


	10. Settling In

Levi rose early from his bed, the way he always did these days. Along with bathing in his rooms, one of the perks of living in the lowest levels of the caves. Though few of the pack members chose to live down here, most preferring the noise and activity present in the middle and upper levels. Not that Levi minded those things; he didn’t, actually. He simply preferred peace and quiet when in the privacy of his room. So he had claimed this quite large, and at the time unoccupied, room for his own when he, Farlan, and Isabel had become a part of the pack roughly five years ago.

Truly, Mitras had become a home to him in that time. A home and pack that he helped protect and defend, as one of its pack leaders. While all of the werewolves in a pack, with the exception of pups, helped defend it, the pack leaders did so more than the rest. After all, it was a pack leader’s duty to ensure that all of their pack members remained safe, happy, and well-fed.

Well, that was how it worked in Levi’s pack, anyway. And how things were supposed to work in _all_ werewolf packs. Unfortunately, packs such as this one were rare things. Rare, when he knew for a fact that they ought not to be. Almost all packs, Levi knew, were led by Alphas such as himself. Alphas cut from a different cloth, who did not treat Omegas - and sometimes, even Betas -, as their equals. Even worse, that the abuse and mistreatment of Omegas was commonplace, and all because of their Dynamic status.

That was not true of his pack. Though in many ways, it had been, before Erwin had taken the role of pack leader, and changed things for the better. Bringing Hanji - and later, Levi himself - to lead the pack alongside him, for one. Along with not tolerating abuse of his pack members, in any form. Oh, Erwin was kind to his pack, made sure they wanted for nothing. But when his pack members were being hurt, mistreated… that was something he, along with Levi and Hanji, would _not_ stand for.

And the same was true of their allies, the pack that dwelled to the northeast, and whose territory bordered their own. It made Levi thankful that there was another pack aside from his own that shared the same philosophy. Treated all pack members equally, the way a pack should truly be. Hopefully someday, packs like his own would become a much more common sight.

For now, though, Levi set those thoughts aside, as he finished dressing himself. Because he had somewhere to go.

Or rather, someone to _meet_.

Ever since the day he had unexpectedly bumped into Eren down here, Levi had woken up early every morning to greet him. To see how he was faring, and maybe help him feel more at ease in his new pack.

So it was that Levi caught Eren’s Omegan scent, one that was unique to him. And soon enough, saw him, as he exited the baths, dressed in warm, clean clothes. Today, those consisted of a pair of light brown pants, and a green shirt. Saw Eren’s body go rigid, tense, as well, as his defensive instincts kicked in. The ones that, if Levi had to guess, had helped him survive for the past three years alone, fighting off hostile Alphas who would have - and had tried to - harmed him. Yet Levi also saw that Eren was attempting to quell those instincts, in the way his eyes closed, and he inhaled Levi’s own Alphan scent. How his brow furrowed, his intense focus clear.

Walking up to Eren, Levi reached out with his right hand, and rested it on Eren’s back. A small gesture, to reassure Eren that what he had recently come to believe was true, and always would be. That he was _safe_ here, in Levi’s presence, and in the pack as a whole. With every passing day, it seemed as if Eren had an easier time reassuring himself that it was all okay, that his urge to defend himself wasn’t necessary in this pack. _'_ _Good. I’m glad Eren is feeling safer here each day. The fact that he trusts me probably helps a lot, along with the fact that Armin and Mikasa are here. They’re his close friends, so it’s no wonder that he feels safe around them.'_

As Eren relaxed, the last of his tension fading away, he turned to face Levi, opened his eyes, and smiled. A smile of thanks, for being there, and for supporting him when he needed it. Then, they walked away, side by side, as was quickly becoming a routine for them. Yesterday morning, it had led to them sharing breakfast together, a new, yet quite welcome addition to their morning routine. Levi hoped something like that would happen again.

But it would not happen today, he knew. “Eren, there’s something I’d like you to do today, along with Armin and Mikasa.” Levi phrased his words in the form of a request, of course. Even for a task that was, in all likelihood, - though there were occasionally exceptions - as simple as this one, he would not force Eren to do so if he said no.

A request? From Levi? That was new. “What did you want us to do?” Eren was certain it would not be anything overly dangerous. After all, Levi did not seem like the sort of person who would needlessly put someone in danger.

Levi stopped, turning to face Eren, and waited for Eren to do the same. When Eren did, he continued to speak. And the two of them continued on as before, side by side. “I wanted the three of you to conduct a patrol along the eastern border of our territory. Well, patrol as much of it as you can, anyway. With how large our territory is, patrolling an entire side of the border in a single day is very difficult, but it _is_ possible.” His squad had done that to the south, on multiple days when they had believed the pack was under threat. They had worked so hard, and Levi was incredibly proud of them. “Don’t worry about that, though. If you and your friends agree to this, just do what you can.”

Whatever Eren had expected, it hadn’t been this. Here he was, along with Armin and Mikasa, being asked to patrol the pack’s territory like everyone else who lived here. Well, when they were asked to, of course. “I’ll do this, Levi. And I’ll ask them when I see them soon. Though I’m pretty sure they’ll say yes, given how long we were apart. It’ll be a good chance for us to spend time together.”

In response, Levi smiled. “Good. The eastern border is far away, so you’ll have to leave soon, if your friends agree. Not so soon that you’ll have to skip breakfast, but still, soon enough.” As for lunch and dinner… the three of them would simply have to hope for a successful hunting opportunity, Levi knew. Or, failing that, eat once they returned, whenever that might be.

Eren’s brow furrowed as he mulled over the question in his mind. “And when the three of us get back… What do we do then?” There _had_ to be some sort of procedure for doing things.

Fortunately, Levi was quick to answer. “When the three of you return from your patrol, you should come speak to me. Or if not me, than Erwin or Hanji. Simply say how your patrol went, and whether or not anything eventful occurred. By ‘eventful’ I mean things that could be a threat to the pack, and suchlike. It’d unlikely that anything will, so I’d be prepared to give a short report.” Which was good, as far as Levi was concerned. The pack had already had enough of a scare where potential threats were concerned. They didn’t need another.

Eren nodded in response, as they finally reached the middle levels of the caves. “I’m going to ask Armin and Mikasa, now. And then, if they say yes, we’ll get a quick breakfast before we leave.”

And so, he and Levi bid each other farewell, as Eren left to return to his room. To inform them of Levi’s request, and see if they agreed to it. Eren hoped they would. It was something he hadn’t done before. Something _they_ hadn’t done before. Exciting, and new, and, so it seemed, full of promise, as well. The promise of contributing to the well-being of the pack, and of the satisfaction found in doing so.

Along with the knowledge that he was carving out a place for himself here in Mitras, with Armin and Mikasa beside him.

Soon enough, Eren reached the room he shared with Armin and Mikasa. He walked with intent and purpose, and they could tell that something had happened because of it. Due to having known them for years, Eren could tell they were going to ask about it. So, in anticipation of their questions, he told them. “Levi talked to me on my way back here. He said he’d like the three of us to patrol as much of the eastern border of the pack’s territory as we can today. If you say yes, we’ll have to leave soon, since it’ll take a while to get there. But not before we eat breakfast, of course.” Eren punctuated the end of his statement with a fond smile.

Armin and Mikasa quickly said that yes, they would go on patrol with him. Together, as the three of them were meant to be. After Armin and Mikasa dressed themselves, the three of them left their room together. To eat a quick breakfast, and then, leave for their first patrol.

*****

Together, in their wolf forms, the three of them raced out the eastern gate of the mountain, into the forest. Not just for the purpose of reaching the border quickly, though that was a small part of it. Mostly, it was for the fierce joy of _running together_. A joy Eren had felt on his hunt with them, and one he felt now. Making his heart soar, urging him to run faster, so that he practically flew across the ground. Eren did not have to reach out to Armin or Mikasa with his mind, to know that they felt the same way.

It was evident in the way they moved, playfully trying to outrun him and each other. The way it shown in their eyes, too. Soon enough, Armin overtook him, his gold and white pelt gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. Not one to be a slouch, Eren quickened his pace, intent on continuing their little game. Mikasa followed, her strides soon matching his, a blur of black and reddish-brown fur.

So their game continued, until they reached the border. At which time they slowed their pace significantly, turning north as they did. It was better, Eren concluded, to patrol the border at a slower pace, a sentiment Armin and Mikasa agreed with. Like this, it was much easier to notice fine details, things that were easily missed while racing quickly across the land, the way they had before. Like the many colors of wildflowers that bloomed in the forests and meadows during spring. The way snow glimmered a brilliant white on the high mountain peaks above them. Mountains like the one that they lived in. How sunlight sparkled on the surface of streams, rivers, and lakes. Beautiful things that were well worth taking the time to appreciate.

It gave them time to talk, too. “ _You’re really starting to enjoy living in Mitras, aren’t you, Eren?"_  Mikasa thoughts touched his own, light and full of warmth and affection.

“ _Yeah, I am. It took a while, true, but now I’m starting to like living there with both of you and the rest of the pack. It’s… better than the way I lived before._ ” He did not need to specify that he meant the way he lived after leaving his old home. But Eren left his thoughts at that. It would not do to revisit those memories.

Fortunately, Armin and Mikasa did not pry into the past any further. A fact for which Eren was thankful. “ _It’s an amazing place to live. How well everyone treats you, us… You really found an amazing pack to live in, Eren. I’m glad we live there._ ” Armin’s thoughts linked with his own, as well, and Eren saw the truth of them. Saw that both Armin and Mikasa had faith that they were safe there, along with him.

It reassured Eren, to know that his closest friends, who were like family to him, possessed that faith. Let him consider once more the possibility that this was indeed a home. A place where he could live in comfort, his spirits lifted by the camaraderie of his pack mates, and the security of having a safe place to stay. If Armin and Mikasa’s emotions, ones that he could feel on the other end of his mental link with each of them, were any indication, they were already beginning to see that it was. Maybe Eren was, too. Slowly realizing that those dark days were indeed over, and that he would never have to live them again. That he would live out the rest of his incredibly long life in safety, with his friends at his side.

It was a tantalizing thought. One that, in that moment, Eren hoped he would come to believe with all his heart someday. When that day would come, if indeed it did, Eren could not guess. He hoped it would happen soon, though. And not just for the sake of the comfortable future he had envisioned. There was another reason for it, as well.

Eren still had not spoken of what he had been through over the last three years to Armin and Mikasa. Only Annie and Levi knew some of the finer details, and even those were but a tiny portion of his hardships. Barely a crumb, if he were being honest. It was not that Eren did not trust his old friends. Indeed, his trust for them ran as deep as it always had, despite three years of separation.

 _Speaking_ of his past was the issue, not _whom_ he spoke of it to. Eren didn’t see the point in burdening Armin, Mikasa, or anyone else with an account of everything he had endured. Hearing such things would make them sad, he knew, when it was clear they were full of joy at having been reunited with him. Tarnishing that feeling, bright and beautiful as it was, was not something Eren would do. Especially not when that feeling was held by those he cherished and loved. They were happy to spend every moment they could with him, no matter how small it was. And Eren would do everything he could to make sure Mikasa and Armin remained happy. For his friends, it was the least he could do.

But there was a second reason, in addition to the first.

What good would it do, Eren thought to himself, to relive all his past hurts? Re-open old wounds, make them as raw and painful as the day he’d received them. No good, that much was certain. Even more so, when he considered where he was now. In a safe place, with friends who cared about him, and in a pack that would never harm him or force him into submission simply for being an Omega. The difference between then and now was like night and day, with now being far better than Eren could have ever imagined. Getting better every day, if Eren were being truthful with himself.

Truly, the past three years were better left where they were. In the past, the memories left to gather dust in his mind. Eren knew he was healing from all that. Putting it behind him, slowly but surely, to embrace the bright future he knew was ahead of him. Not giving those memories any more consideration wouldn’t hurt, would it? No, it wouldn’t, Eren knew in that moment. As surely as he’d ever known anything, really.

From this point on, Eren would focus on the future. Imagine the good times that were ahead of him. And on this day, he would enjoy his time with Armin and Mikasa. Continue to talk with them about whatever the three of them felt like. Maybe tell jokes, too, to pass the time as they patrolled the border. They would need to, if the time they’d spent patrolling already was any indication. Nothing that seemed threatening or dangerous in the slightest. Aside from all the plants, and the occasional wild animal they spotted, none of which could be considered threatening to a werewolf.

So far, the day had been exactly as Levi had said it would be. Completely uneventful, with no threats to the pack anywhere to be found. Somehow, Eren had a feeling the rest of the day would consist of more of the same.

*****

When Levi had said the three of them would return late, Eren had not imagined it would be _this_ late. Perhaps they’d lost track of time, and patrolled longer than pack members normally did? Whatever the case, the sun had finished setting several hours ago. In its place, the moon and stars shone in the clear night sky overhead. A brilliant tapestry of light scattered across the dark sky, one that Eren could have spent a long time gazing at. That is, if he weren’t so hungry. Getting tired, yes, that too.

Ahead, the three of them could see the eastern gate of the tall mountain peak that served as the pack’s home. Soon enough, they had passed through the eastern gate. Though not before glancing at the werewolf tasked with watching the gate that night. A female Omega, with pale grey fur that almost shone silver in the moonlight, and icy blue eyes. Smaller than any adult werewolf in the pack that they had yet seen, and not one they recognized.

Once they had entered the mountain, the three of them shifted into their human forms, before continuing on their way. Back to their room, to sleep for the night. A rest that was well-deserved, after the long day they had spent on patrol. Though it was one that would have to wait for Eren, because he had another task to complete before the night was done.

That was, if any of the pack leaders were still awake. “I’m going to find one of the pack leaders, and report what happened on our patrol, if any of them are still awake.” Unlikely, but hey, Eren could hope, couldn’t he?

Armin and Mikasa murmured their acknowledgement, and they parted ways. Leaving Eren alone to walk the silent - at this hour, anyway - passages, in search of one of the pack leaders. In the hope that they were still awake, somehow.

And give him time to muse on his thoughts. Which quickly turned to how _hungry_ he was, blotting out all others for the time being. Indeed, Eren’s stomach ached from hunger, a sensation he’d felt on multiple occasions during the past three years, whenever his hunts had been unsuccessful. One that, until now, he had not experienced during his time in Mitras. Truly, he’d been spoiled for choice, as far as food went. Still was, actually, with every meal he ate. Eren would have as much food as he could stand eating tomorrow, and every day after it, as well.

Given how late it was, it was unlikely that anyone would approve of him preparing food in the kitchens, or stealing a snack from one of the storage rooms. Surely, Eren could handle one night going to bed on an empty stomach.

Or so he thought. Until a familiar Alphan scent drifted past his nostrils, causing his defensive instincts to spring to life. That he also attempted to will down once they had, even beginning to find some measure of success. Until Levi’s left hand began to ruffle his hair affectionately, making his task easier.

Once Eren had calmed himself, he took the time to really consider this situation. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up so late, you know. With how quiet it is, I thought everyone else was asleep.” That said, just what was Levi doing up so late?

It was almost as if Levi knew what he was going to ask. “I was waiting for you to get back, so you wouldn’t have to wait until tomorrow to deliver your report.” A short pause, and an inhale of breath, before Levi continued to speak. “I also got something for you, Eren. If you’ll follow me, I can give it to you.”

Eren nodded in agreement, before moving to follow Levi through the middle levels of the caves. Wondering where Levi was taking him, what he was going to be given, until he realized where they were going. Where they’d arrived, shortly after. The kitchens. Levi had brought him to the kitchens. And… _oh_. Made him _dinner_ , of all things. The green apples he liked, along with large strawberries and blackberries. As well as roasted pheasant, drizzled in what appeared to be the same sauce he had enjoyed so much during breakfast yesterday morning. All of which rested on one of the stone counters, a pair of chairs in front of it. Not one to shun such a delightfully unexpected surprise, Eren seated himself in one of the chairs, and began to eat. Savoring every bite, as Levi settled in the chair next to him.

It wasn’t long, of course, before Levi spoke. “How did your first patrol go?”

Eren swallowed the strawberry he was eating, before he spoke. “Uneventful, like you said it would be. Nothing that seemed to be a threat to the pack, anyway. But I wouldn’t call it a waste of time. It was a beautiful day, and I really enjoyed spending time with Armin and Mikasa.” The love Eren held for his friends was readily apparent in his voice.

Levi’s lips curved into a soft smile. “Good. And it seems like you’re enjoying your dinner, too.”

“It’s delicious! But you didn’t have to do all this for me, you know.” After all, it was obvious that he could have made up for it tomorrow during breakfast.

Levi’s gaze softened even more. “I wanted to do this, Eren. Once dinner was over, and you and your friends hadn’t returned yet, I knew you’d be returning late at night. I wasn’t going to let you go hungry, you know.” Standing up, Levi walked to the other side of the kitchen, only to return with a pair of wicker baskets. Ones that, when opened, were revealed to contain even _more_ food. “And I saved dinner for your friends, as well.”

Eren was touched by Levi’s kindness. Truly, he was. “Levi… _thank you_.”

In response, Levi ruffled his hair again. “I was happy to do this for you, and your friends. You won’t have to worry about going hungry as long as you live here.” Levi was more than willing to do this for Eren again, should the need arise. After all, he said he’d look after Eren’s well-being. And he’d be a pretty awful person if he didn’t follow through on that promise, he knew. For Levi, the answer was simple; he’d keep that promise, no matter what.

After Eren finished his meal, he thanked Levi once more, and returned to his room with the baskets of food. Fully prepared to surprise Armin and Mikasa in the best possible way. Along with being thankful to Levi for the kindness he’d shown.


	11. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've received a few comments of this nature, and want to clarify things. Eren and Levi will fall in love eventually, though they won't fall in love quickly. If you're patient, and stick with the fic, you'll eventually see their romantic feelings begin to develop.
> 
> There's also a hunting scene in this chapter.

Though each day with the pack had been different so far, certain things were becoming consistent. Routine, a normal part of his everyday life. An early morning bath and breakfast, for one. Along with having something to do, occupy his time in various ways. Training with his friends, and honing his fighting skills was one. Along with hunting for the pack, and helping Hanji in their lab. And just 2 days ago, something new; his first patrol along the border of the pack’s territory. Certainly, there were more ways Eren could - and in all likelihood, _would -_  spend his day in the pack. Yet there was one more thing, or to be more precise, _person_ , who had become a regular presence in Eren’s life.

Levi. The Alpha who had saved him, and given him a place to live. Along with safety, all the food he could stand to eat, and the chance to be reunited with Armin and Mikasa. And more than that, the possibility of finally having a home again. Even more curious, Levi had given all of this to Eren freely, asking nothing from him in return. Levi’s reason, of course, being that he had chosen to look after Eren. So far, Levi had kept his promise; that much was obvious to Eren. Still, it was peculiar behavior from an Alpha, to look after an Omega without demanding anything to show for it. Strange in a good way, though, or so Eren thought.

For now, though, Eren shifted his thoughts away from Levi’s quirkiness as an Alpha. Though not away from Levi himself.

Not surprisingly, Levi had asked Eren to accompany him on a hunt this morning. Eren had been expecting this, after Levi had expressed an interest in seeing his hunting skills. It had not taken long for Eren to agree at all, and now, here he was. Striding through the caves of Mitras in his wolf form, intent on meeting Levi at the western gate. Since it was still morning, there was little need to rush to his destination. Even so, Eren did not waste time. He didn’t want to keep Levi waiting longer than necessary, even though the Alpha was nothing if not patient.

Eren wondered where Levi wished to hunt; the western half of the pack’s territory was large, after all. And game could be found most anywhere, given the richness of the pack’s territory. Nor did he know _what_ Levi intended to hunt on this particular day. Levi had still been considering that when they had spoken earlier this morning. Eren would know soon, however, and would trust in Levi’s judgement.

Walking a familiar path, Eren rounded a corner, and was greeted with the view of sunlight shining at the end of the passageway. Along with a great wolf silhouetted against it, standing only a matter of steps away from the outside, based on the look of things. As well as Levi’s scent, wafting down the passage from where he stood, and growing stronger with every step Eren took. His defensive instincts, yes, those, too. The ones that urged him to snarl, to fight to defend himself in the presence of an Alpha. Yet Eren fought against them with each step closer, struggling to push them down, yet succeeding a little more than he had yesterday. His instinctive urge to defend himself around Levi was growing weaker every day. It was also getting easier to push aside, slowly but surely.

And Eren knew the same was true around Annie, the other Alpha who was quickly becoming his friend. Knowing that they were both trustworthy, Eren only saw this as a good thing. It meant that he was moving forward. Making things better for himself, and truly forging a place for himself here.

Try as he might, Eren hadn’t been able to push his defensive instincts aside by the time he reached Levi. A fact that the Alpha seemed to sense, despite the fact that no anxiety or distress could be detected in Eren’s scent. Such emotions were only detectable in a werewolf’s scent when they were experiencing an extreme amount of anxiety or distress. Far more than Eren felt simply by catching Levi’s scent. The same was true of other feelings, such as happiness, contentment, and lust. Because of this, a werewolf’s true emotions could be hidden unless they were incredibly strong, should someone desire to conceal such things. Nevertheless, such feelings could still be picked out by those who knew a werewolf well, or had spent a good deal of time in said werewolf’s presence.

Like Levi, who closed the short distance between them, and rested the right side of his face against Eren’s left shoulder. Different than his usual methods of reassuring Eren, but necessary, given the limitations of his wolf form. The sentiment was the same, however; a fact that was not lost on Eren.

Eren focused on where Levi touched him, as gently as always. Breathed in his scent, too, so that he could remind himself that it was not a bad thing. Not associated with anything that would hurt him, or put him in danger. Eren hoped that one day he would not have to hesitate with such emotions. That he might associate Levi, and everything about him with comfort, safety, and friendship in the absence of an unnecessary defensive instinct. One day it would happen, Eren knew. Knew because of the progress he had made each day.

When that happened, Eren knew that he would hold the same sort of the trust for the rest of the pack. If he could trust in Levi completely, without hesitation, then surely doing the same with the rest of their pack would be easy enough.

After a time, Eren felt the last of his anxiety fade into nothingness. Along with Levi’s thoughts touching his own. “ _You alright now, Eren?"_  It seemed that way, but Levi would not assume anything until Eren told him so.

Eren’s voice, clear and steady across their mental link, gave him all the answers he needed. “ _Yeah, I’m okay, Levi. Now, didn’t you say we were going hunting today?"_  Eren’s voice thrummed with anticipation.

Levi huffed, and began to walk forward, and stopped to look back at Eren after a few steps. “ _I **did** say that, didn’t I? Well, you’re in luck, because my plans haven’t changed. Even better, I picked the perfect hunting spot. That is, if everything goes according to plan._ ”

Eren moved to follow, quickening his pace. Forcing Levi to do the same as they left the western gate, and deftly moved through the rock formations that concealed it from afar. At that pace, they reached the forest in no time, where Eren and Levi both burst into a full run. So that they might reach their destination faster. To have more time to hunt, and also give them ample time to return with their kills.

Speaking of which, just where _were_ they going, anyway? “ _You said you knew where we were going to hunt today. Where are we going? And what are we going to hunt?"_  Eren didn’t see any harm in asking.

Fortunately, Levi was quick to reply. “ _We’ll soon be heading towards the southwestern part of our territory. There’s a shallow, marshy lake there, and the forest is especially dense around it. Wild boar like to gather there occasionally. And we might also find moose, elk, or deer. I don’t know what we’ll find there, Eren. But I know we’ll return from a successful hunt._ ” Those animals could be found anywhere in the pack’s territory, that much was true. But Levi had to pick _some_ place to hunt. So, he’d chosen this one.

Eren murmured a “ _Good"_  in response across their mental link, following which, he and Levi fell into a companionable silence. Giving both of them time to consider their current situation.

Though being alone with Levi was not new for him, going off alone with the Alpha, far away from the rest of the pack, _was_. Not long ago, Eren would never have considered such a thing. For doing so was an act of trust. Faith, that he, as an Omega, would not be harmed by the Alpha who currently ran beside him. Something that would be incredibly easy to do out here, away from the prying eyes of others. Indeed, a less trustworthy Alpha might very well have attempted to do him harm.

Levi, however, was very much deserving of his trust. After proving that with his actions, how could he not be?

As for Levi himself, well… To be honest, he was surprised Eren had even agreed to go on a hunt alone with him. The last time he’d spoken of this to Eren, the answer had been “maybe”. An answer Levi had respected without hesitation, of course. He would never consider forcing Eren to do anything he was not comfortable with, or simply did not wish to do. Asking could never hurt, or so Levi had believed at the time, fully expecting Eren to say no or maybe. Exactly why his yes had been so surprising.

And now they would soon hunt together, giving Levi the opportunity to see Eren’s hunting skills first-hand. That Eren was a skilled hunter, Levi did not doubt. He’d overheard the size of the boar Eren had taken down on his first hunt; one slightly larger than his wolf form. Not small by any means, when Eren stood as tall as he did in his current shape. Certainly an impressive kill, especially for a single werewolf to take down alone. Yet still nowhere near the full size wild pigs could reach, boar especially. Hunting fully grown wild boar was incredibly dangerous, such that it certainly took more than two werewolves to take one down. A pair of werewolves _could_ take one down, though they could not get it back to Mitras by themselves, no matter how much time they had.

Levi huffed, giving a small shake of his head. Though it was possible, he and Eren would do no such thing today. It was far too dangerous, and the last thing he wanted to do was put Eren in danger. So the two of them would stick to hunting smaller prey, if everything went according to plan.

In the meantime, they continued to race to the southwest. Passing through the occasional meadow and stream, but for the most part travelling through forest. The forest soon became denser, especially in the undergrowth, just as Levi had said it would. Yet not so dense that no sunlight could shine through the trees. Which it did, lighting their way, and never failing to make the land around them seem even more bright and beautiful.

Eren had a feeling they were getting close to the lake when the ground became soft and mucky, sucking at his paws and forcing him to slow his pace. When he saw more and more small pools of still water begin to appear on the forest floor, as well as the trees beginning to thin out slowly.

“ _We’re getting close, aren’t we, Levi?"_

Upon feeling Eren’s thoughts brush against his own, Levi was quick to reply. “ _We’re getting close, all right. Though it’ll probably be best if we head for drier ground, away from all this muck. It only gets worse from here, and the last thing I’d want is to be stuck in the mud while a pissed off boar decides to ram its tusks up my ass. What do you think, Eren?"_

Eren took a moment to consider Levi’s words before he replied. “ _I agree. Hunting on dry ground has always been easiest for me. And I’d rather not be stuck in the mud while staring down an angry boar, either._ ” Or any other type of wild animal that could hurt him. That was, if Eren could avoid it. If not, well… In that case, he’d simply do his best to fight his way out of the situation.

Levi inclined his head, meeting Eren’s green eyes with his own. “ _Then we’ll go. It won’t be far until we reach dry ground._ ” When they did… the hunt would begin in earnest.

So they turned and began to trek back towards firmer, drier ground. When they did, they moved slowly, the light breeze blowing towards them, masking their scent from any prey animals ahead of them. As well as blowing the scents of such creatures towards them, allowing them to find their prey sooner.

Not long after reaching dry ground, Eren’s ears pricked forward, and he shivered in anticipation at the strong scent he inhaled on the breeze. In addition to the sounds made by the foraging animals, some of which would become their prey in short order.

“ _You sense them too, don’t you?"_  Eren said, as he noticed how Levi’s posture mirrored his own.

“ _Boar. I’m not sure how many, but more than enough that we should both be able to take one down easily._ ” Levi could not discern their size from scent alone; he and Eren would have to move closer to learn such a thing.

Ever so slowly, they moved closer towards their prey. Near silent, only the rusting of leaves and the snapping of twigs betraying their presence. Of course, such sounds were quite common in the forest, and they alone would not startle wild animals. Their scents, the scent of a predator to a wild boar, _would_ , though. As such, both Eren and Levi hoped the wind would not change direction and betray their presence.

When they came close enough to see the animals through the underbrush, it was apparent that there were between fifteen to twenty animals gathered around a small clearing, foraging for food. Twenty-five, if Eren had to guess a higher estimate. The largest boar Eren could see was about as large as he was. Roughly the size of the last one he had hunted, if he wasn’t mistaken. Most of them were around the size of Levi’s wolf form. Any animal larger than that would have stuck out like a sore thumb, even though the dense foliage.

It was, in short, a seemingly perfect hunting opportunity. Boars of a much larger size than the biggest one present were those most likely to attack a hunting werewolf first. In contrast, the animals before them would likely flee as soon as they made their presence known. For now, the two of them would consider which of the animals before them would be easiest to take down. And how they planned to ambush their prey.

Well, that had been the plan, anyway.

Unfortunately, life was rarely that simple. As soon as they began to plan out their next move, the wind changed direction, a strong breeze blowing from behind them. One that also blew their scent in the direction of the foraging boars. The reaction of the animals was instantaneous. Some of them squealed in alarm, but all began to flee, and in multiple directions.

Knowing that there was now no time to plan, Eren sprang forward, lightning fast, intent on making his hunt a successful one. Levi cursed at their ill luck, and did the same. Though he pursued his chosen prey in a different direction.

Racing through the underbrush alone, Eren raced after his quarry, soon singling out one boar for the kill. When he did, he realized it was the largest one. Good, Eren thought to himself. If he was successful, Levi would truly see his hunting skills at their best. As branches snapped and leaves rustled at his swift passage, Eren drew ever closer to the boar. Having conserved his energy for just such a moment, Eren closed in, running side by side with his prey when he did. Lunging to one side, Eren sank his fangs into the boar’s neck, ensuring that he had a strong hold. A deadly one, certain to end in death for the boar. Soon, it was over, as the boar lay dead at Eren’s feet.

Eren threw back his head, and howled in triumph. A prolonged howl, clear and beautiful as it rang out through the surrounding forest. To let Levi know that his hunt had been successful. Along with any other werewolf or forest creature who might hear it. Several moments followed, and then Eren heard another howl in response to his. One that rang of the same success, and was not at all distant. He did not have to reach out to the other werewolf’s mind to know that it was Levi.

Knowing that it would take more than a few moments for Levi to drag his kill to this location, Eren sat on his haunches, and waited patiently.

Even so, it was not long before Levi appeared, dragging a freshly killed boar in his jaws. One that was smaller than Eren’s kill, but only just. Smug satisfaction welled up in Eren at this knowledge, and he couldn’t resist reflecting that feeling in his posture.

“ _Looks like you got the biggest one. Bigger than mine, at least. It’s a good kill, for your second hunt as a member of our pack._ ”

Sensing the honesty in Levi’s praise, Eren couldn’t help allowing a bit of laughter to trickle across their mental link. “ _Yours isn’t bad, either, you know._ ” Eren considered his thoughts. “ _We should probably head back to Mitras, soon. So we don’t have to drag our kills around all day._ ” In addition to bringing home food from a successful hunt, and eat their fill of lunch and dinner.

“ _Let’s go back, then._ ” Levi’s tone was soft and fond as his thoughts touched Eren’s. As much as he loved roaming the wilds of his pack’s territory, Levi always loves returning home to Mitras. It was where he lived, and where his friends were, as well. Maybe Eren considered it a home now, too. If he didn’t, well… there was time for him to adjust. To truly settle in, and make a place for himself in the pack.

So it was that Eren and Levi, after a few more moments, snatched up their kills, and slowly made their way back.


	12. On the Horizon

All things considered, today had been a quiet, uneventful day so far. If not a little boring, at least at first. Eren had no plans to hunt, or train with his friends. And it would be some time before he was tasked with patrolling the border again, given that all pack members (with the exception of pups) contributed to that task. So today, Eren had chosen to go off on his own, to seek out his own amusements. After considering his options, Eren had made his decision.

He would go to the library in the upper levels of the caves, and find something to read.

The higher levels of the caves were not as familiar to Eren as the middle or lower levels. So it took some time to find the door to the library amidst the other rooms present. Yet, having remembered Hanji’s tour on his first day here, he found it. Eventually. So it was that in mid-afternoon, Eren pushed open the smooth wooden door to the library, carved with a nature scene.

The library was lit by deep orange crystals, which served to give the place a warm, inviting atmosphere. In a few secluded corners, small tables and chairs were places, so that anyone who wished to read in the library itself had a place to do so. To top things off, the entirety of the room that held the library was suffused with the subtle, indescribable scent of paper and ink. And that was all Eren could smell. For all intents and purposes, he appeared to be alone up here.

So Eren walked between two of the smooth wooden shelves, scanning them for any books that suited his tastes. Primarily, anything that dealt with the natural world, or books that compiled old tales. Or, for much longer tales, there were books that contained just a single story. As it turned out, the library was much larger than it had appeared to be the first time Eren had seen it, due to the fact that he and Hanji had only set foot inside the entrance. Despite the apparent size of the library, the room that housed it was far from being the largest in Mitras. Yet it housed many bookshelves, along with many books.

Naturally, Eren had to search for a while, roaming between the shelves, to find the things he searched for. Eren didn’t mind that. It made for a good way to pass the time while he browsed.

After some time, Eren had found several books he wished to read. Tucking them securely under one arm, Eren set off, intent on finding a table to sit at while he read. When suddenly he stiffened, a familiar Alphan scent filling his nostrils. The primal urge to defend himself surging to life. Levi was taking his time to do the same thing Eren had in mind, wasn’t he?

Once the surprise wore off, Eren followed the scent, intent on finding Levi. Attempting to force down his defensive instincts while he did. Something that had gotten easier, ever since he and Levi had gone on their hunt three days ago. Maybe it was going into the wilderness alone with Levi that caused it. Anything could have happened between them out there, away from the rest of the pack. Eren knew that, had Levi been a worse person, he certainly could have used that situation to his advantage. Hurt Eren, taken advantage of him in any number of ways.

But Levi hadn’t done anything of the like. The thought of doing so having never seemed to cross his mind at all. Levi had proven himself to be an honorable and trustworthy Alpha, the way he did around Eren every day. It was because of this that Eren knew Levi was trustworthy. Knew it in his mind and heart, the sort of certainty that ran bone deep. Where all of this would lead, Eren still could not guess. Except for one thing. That he knew Levi was a good Alpha. A friend, who would not betray him.

In addition to all this, Eren’s initial urge to defend himself upon catching Levi’s scent had decreased by a good deal in the days following their hunt. Getting closer to being gone for good, though not gone yet. When combined with the fact that willing away his defensiveness had become easier… It was not surprising to think that soon he would overcome both of them. Put them away in some dusty corner, never to be needed again. As relics of a time Eren vowed he would no longer think of, such treatment was only right for them.

By the time Eren found Levi, seated at a table in one of the most secluded corners of the library, he’d managed to calm himself a good deal. Not completely, but… it was progress. Clearly, Eren’s appearance had not gone unnoticed, as Levi rose from his seat. Walked the few steps between himself and Eren. Then, standing in front of him, meeting Eren’s green eyes with his grey, Levi rested a hand on his right shoulder. Expression gentle, soothing, and this helped calm Eren even faster, in addition to the eye contact and Levi’s touch. Had Eren known keeping his eyes open would have this effect, he would have done it sooner.

Once Eren’s anxiety had been soothed, Levi returned to his seat at the table. Offering Eren a knowing glance, one that invited him to stay for a while. An invitation that Eren accepted, taking a seat at the round wooden table across from Levi. Setting his books on the table, while glancing at the tea kettle and the pair of teacups present. Pale wisps of steam rose from one of them. _'_ _That cup must be Levi’s.'_

“Would you like some tea?” Levi offered the empty cup in his right hand.

Eren took it, making his answer known, and then filled the cup. Noting the warmth of the kettle, and the darkness of the tea that spilled into his cup.

Before Eren could ask about either of those things, Levi answered. “It’s black tea, so it’ll have a stronger flavor than what you’re likely used to. As for why the kettle is warm, it’s enchanted, so that it keeps any liquid in it warm.”

Raising the cup to his lips, Eren took his first sip of tea. And hummed in approval at the strong, rich flavor of it. Smiled, too, to convey that he enjoyed the tea, very much so, without words. A gesture that Levi noticed, for he smiled in return. Clearly pleased with the fact that Eren was enjoying the tea, and the time they were spending together.

For a while, they sat in silence. Focused on drinking their tea, and, in Levi’s case, reading a book about battle tactics. Eventually, Levi closed the book carefully, and set it down on the table. Made eye contact with Eren, appearing incredibly content as he did. A feeling which Eren reflected, and one he knew Levi could see.

Breaking the silence between them, Levi spoke. “If I’m right, it looks like you’re really starting to settle in here in Mitras.” Levi exhaled in a sigh. “Of course, I could always be wrong, and I don’t want to assume anything. So Eren… How are you feeling here? Do you like living in Mitras?” Levi kept his voice calm, and relaxed. Casual, too.

A brief look of surprise flashed across Eren’s face, before he answered. “In the time I’ve been here, living in Mitras, I’ve really come to like it. And I like living here even more, now that Armin and Mikasa are here with me.” He paused, considering his next words. “As for how I feel… I feel _safe_ , since I know no one will hurt me here. And I’m happy here, too.”

Relief filled Levi’s next words. “Good. I’ve been hoping you felt safe and happy here. Because you _are_ safe, and I’ll say it again. No one in Mitras will ever hurt you, Eren.” It was the truth, after all. Levi smiled. “I guess Mitras is starting to feel like a home to you, isn’t it?” _'_ _I hope it is, because you deserve the home you have here.'_

Now that, Eren hadn’t been sure about. Yet he spoke the truth, because he was nothing if not honest. “Actually... I'm not sure if Mitras feels like home to me, yet. I _want_ it to be my home, of course.” Levi nodded, encouraging Eren to continue. “Except, I’m afraid. That one day I’ll lose all of this, and be forced to leave. To live alone again. After staying here, and becoming attached to this place… I can’t help being scared.” Eren’s voice was strong, in its honesty. Yet it still wavered, indicating that his fears were very much real.

Levi’s eyes widened at Eren’s words. Though he didn’t reply immediately. Because he wanted to choose his next words with care, so that reassure Eren in the best way possible. Leave no doubt in his mind that he had a home here, and would never have to worry about losing it. After all, Eren was his friend. And friends deserved the best comfort from those who cared about them, didn’t they?

After carefully considering his words, Levi spoke. “I understand how you feel, you know.” Eren’s gaze fixated on him. On his softly spoken words. “I’d be worried about losing my new home, too, if I went without one for so long. But really, don’t worry about that, Eren. I promise, you won’t be thrown out and left homeless again. You're free to take all the time you need to settle in, and really feel at home in Mitras.” Then, Levi gave Eren a gentle smile, to reinforce the truth of his words.

Words Eren knew he had needed to hear, so that he could finally acknowledge the truth he had known all along. Known, yet still feared false. At the same time, Eren knew his full acceptance of Mitras as a home would not happen right away. But that was okay, because he had time to adjust. All the time in the world, really.

And so Eren thanked Levi for his kindness, and the two of them settled once more into a companionable silence. Silent only in the sense that neither of them spoke. For their thoughts were far from quiet.

Levi’s thoughts, especially. His words had not only made Eren think, if the Omega’s contemplative expression was anything to go by, they had also caused _him_ to do the same. In particular, Levi’s thoughts focused on one subject. Eren’s old home, and what had happened to him during his three years of solitude. Of those years, Levi knew precious little; only a few crumbs, really. And of Eren’s old home, nothing. That Eren had had one, Levi did not doubt. Yet Eren had never spoken of it, nor of anything else that he had been through within the last three years. Other than what Eren had willingly confided to him on the day he realized Levi saved his life.

“Eren… what happened, to make you leave your old home, and never say anything about it? What else happened to you, during the three years you lived on your own?” Levi hoped his questions were gentle enough, that it was clear they were not meant to hurt. That he had only asked them out of concern.

Anger flashed in Eren’s green eyes, along with pain. The sort of hurt that ran very deep, if Levi had judged things correctly. Clearly, he had. “Don’t ask me about that. Ever. I won’t talk about it.” Eren snapped, cutting off the words quickly, while never looking away from Levi.

 _'Does he really have to make my decision to keep that to myself difficult? It’s better if I never think about what happened again. Reliving those memories won’t help me at all. It would only hurt, and what good would that do me?'_ No good, Eren knew. Which was why he would not think or speak of those events again. Ever, as long as he lived. Eren knew he could put those events behind him, heal, and move on without ever considering them again. And he would. _Oh_ , he would.

Levi sighed. “I’m sorry for asking about it. Really, I am.” Levi gave Eren a moment to consider his apology. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. You never have to, if you don’t want to. But if you ever change your mind, and decide you want to talk about your past… I’ll be here to listen. No matter what it’s about, I’ll be here to listen.” Levi knew he couldn’t push Eren into talking about his past hurts. Not without breaking the trust and camaraderie that had been, and was still being, built between them. So he’d stay there, and support Eren with his presence, and his friendship.

After witnessing Eren’s reaction, it was the only decision Levi _could_ make. The only one that fully respected Eren’s own decisions, anyway.

Because he’d maintained eye contact with Levi, Eren saw the sincerity of his apology. Levi couldn’t have known about Eren’s decision when he asked. Especially when Eren had never spoken of it, or given any indication of those thoughts to Levi, in either his human form _or_ his wolf form. Given that, he couldn’t stay angry with Levi.

Eren’s expression softened, and he smiled. “It’s okay, Levi. You couldn’t have known about my decision when I didn’t tell you anything.” _'_ _And thank you for promising not to ask me about this again.'_

That said, Eren and Levi slowly resumed a more relaxed, casual conversation. Levi, of course, was thankful that Eren had accepted his apology for an honest mistake. Nevertheless, the pain evident in Eren’s reaction still worried him. A persistent worry, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. _'_ _What happened to you that caused you so much pain, Eren?'_

Levi did not know; most likely, he would _never_ know. Still, he could speculate on what happened in Eren’s past. Along with wondering how his decision would affect him in the future.

*****

Later that day, in mid-evening, Levi made his way slowly through the corridors of Mitras. Intent on returning to his room, eventually, so that he could go to sleep. Certainly, he was in no rush. Simply reflecting on the day’s events. Particularly, those that concerned his meeting with Eren in the library.

Footsteps, loud and frantic, snapped Levi out of his reflections. Petra strode towards him, Hanji matching her pace. Both of them wore severe expressions on their faces. Taken alone, that didn’t make sense. The two of them had simply gone out for a run together in the northern part of the pack’s territory. To relax and spend time alone, as they did with increasing frequency, these days. Something had happened, that much was clear.

And Levi wanted to know what it was. “Something happened while the two of you were out alone, didn’t it? Is the pack in danger?” Levi hoped not. But the worst could happen when it was least expected.

Petra’s response was swift. Precise. “Neither of us were directly threatened by what we saw. So as far as I can tell, our pack isn’t in danger. Not yet, at least.”

Levi struggled to keep his voice calm and level. “And what did you see, Petra?”

To Levi’s surprise, Hanji answered his question. “As much as we need to talk about this, perhaps it should wait until we find Erwin. This is important, and I believe it’s something he needs to hear about _now_ , rather than later.” Petra nodded in agreement.

With that, the trio made their way to Erwin’s quarters. Situated in the middle levels of the caves, though a good distance from where they’d met up. But at their current pace, they reached their destination quickly, no doubt aided by their serious expressions, which indicated to any passing pack members that they had important matters to attend to. Perhaps seeing those expressions writ clear on two of their pack leader’s faces would cause them to worry. An unfortunate reaction that none of them could control. Yet fear and worries could be soothed, the three of them knew that well enough.

Once they reached the closed door of Erwin’s room, Hanji knocked on it. Out of politeness, and to see whether he was indeed present. After a few seconds, they heard Erwin’s voice through the door, welcoming them in. So they entered, only to find that Erwin was not alone.

He had company. Specifically, in the form of Armin, one of Eren’s friends. The two were seated at Erwin’s desk on the far side of the room, clearly having been engaged in some sort of conversation. Before they were interrupted, and had been forced to pick it up later.

Taking in the sight of them, Armin seemed to realize what was about to happen. “The four of you have something important to talk about, so I’ll be on my way. We’ll talk again soon, won’t we, Erwin?” The Omega smiled, one that was cunning, reflective of his intelligence.

A smile that Erwin returned, with a small chuckle. “Of course we will, Armin. Take care.”

Armin exited Erwin’s room quickly, closing the door behind him and leaving them to their business. Levi made a mental note to ask Erwin what was going on between himself and Armin at a later date. Not today, though. Today, they had more important matters to discuss.

Erwin glanced at all of them, his gaze sharp and focused. “Something important happened, didn’t it?” As always, Erwin was excellent at judging a situation.

Like before, Petra spoke first. “You’re right. Or, to be more precise, Hanji and I saw something while we were on a run in the northern part of our territory today. We’re pretty sure it was a griffin. Though since we saw it flying far away, we couldn’t be completely certain. The silhouette and color looked right, though. Along with its flight pattern.”

With how Erwin’s eyes widened slightly, it was clear that he hadn’t been expecting this. “Now that _is_ interesting. You don’t think it’s roosting in or near our territory, do you?” Despite his curiosity, Erwin remained serious.

Hanji adjusted their glasses, before speaking. “I don’t know, and neither does Petra. This is the first time we’ve seen it, along with the first time anyone in the pack has seen it properly. However, the likelihood of it roosting in our territory is low, since griffins tend to prefer roosting around taller peaks and deeper valleys than the ones found in our territory. Still, the possibility exists.”

Personally, Levi hoped the griffin _wasn’t_ roosting anywhere near their territory, and that it had just been spotted on a hunt. Griffins usually preyed upon animals like mountain goats and deer. They rarely attempted to hunt werewolves, given the obvious risks associated with hunting someone who was highly intelligent _and_ had large teeth. However, they were still animals, ones that outsized even the largest werewolf with good measure. Dangerous, too, in that on rare occasions, they _did_ hunt werewolves. While it was unlikely that this particular griffin would attempt to harm any members of the pack, its presence - or the potential of it - was something well worth noting.

Erwin nodded. “I see. Even though the chance is low, we can’t ignore the possibility that it’s roosting nearby. Or that it could be a danger to the pack.” His blue eyes fixed on Levi. “What do you think of all this, Levi?”

After a moment, Levi made his thoughts known. “I think Petra and Hanji are right. The odds of this griffin being a threat to any of our pack members is low. However, I think we should keep an eye on this situation. Know if anyone else sees the griffin from this point forward. And if it looks like the creature is living in our territory, or trying to hunt our pack members… Well, we’ll plan our actions accordingly.” Levi made eye contact with Petra, Hanji, and Erwin in turn. All of them seemed to be in agreement, if their expressions were anything to go by.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. For now.” Soon enough, Levi, along with Hanji and Petra, Left Erwin’s room, intent on returning to their own personal matters.

For Levi, this involved returning to his room. At a quicker pace than before, because he was intent on relaxing a bit before drifting off to sleep. A perfect way to erase the worries from his mind, so that he slept soundly. In spite of all the “maybes” associated with today’s unexpected griffin sighting, it was unlikely that anything would come of it. More likely that the beast had simply been passing through, and that it wouldn’t be sighted again. Leaving the pack to their peaceful, idyllic existence.

Even so, Levi couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a storm brewing on the horizon. Nor the feeling that he would somehow become caught in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing, much?


	13. A Friend's Comfort

Taking a morning bath had, somewhere during Eren’s time in Mitras, become a routine. Truthfully, he wasn’t exactly sure when rising early each morning for a bath had gone from being a coincidental occurrence, to a daily routine. Most likely, that had happened sometime shortly after he had awakened here. Yet Eren didn’t care about _when_ that had happened. What mattered was that it had happened, and still did happen.

Simple as it was, having daily routines like that was… soothing, in its own way. When doing such things, Eren found himself relaxing more and more. Outside of those activities, too, as it happened. They made him feel comfortable. Safe. Almost like he was finally home, after being gone for a long time. Two days had passed since his unexpected meeting with Levi in the library, and he was no closer to figuring that out than he had been before. Frustrating, yes, but only just. Eren knew he had all the time in the world to decide whether Mitras really felt like home. Sometimes, he almost had a feeling that would happen sooner than he expected.

However, today was different. Eren had risen from the bed he shared with Armin and Mikasa, the way he always did. Then, after choosing what clothes he wanted to wear that day, he made his way to the lower levels of the caves. But not to bathe, the way he always did. At least, not right away.

Today, Eren felt like exploring.

Initially, Eren walked the same, familiar path he always did. The one that led to the communal baths shared by the pack. Soon enough, Eren reached the familiar stone entryway, ornate, wave-like swirls carved into the stone. Eren knew that beyond the short, curving tunnel lay the immense pool that most of the pack members used. Large enough to fit many, as it were. Beyond that, many smaller baths, which were more secluded. The ones Eren preferred, that gave him the privacy he desired.

After a brief pause, Eren continued on his way through the tunnels. In truth, Eren didn’t quite know why he’d woken up, and felt like roaming the lower levels of the caves today. He’d simply felt like it, and that answer was more than good enough for him.

Down here, the caves were completely lit by blue and purple crystals, and were eerily silent. Given how few of the pack members lived down here, that only made sense. Yet the silence was also peaceful, in its own way. A feeling made stronger by the cool, soothing light emanating from the crystals. The perfect thing to allow someone to reflect on whatever they chose, without interruption. Or maybe the pack members who lived down here simply preferred peace and quiet while in the privacy of their own rooms Indeed, peace and quiet were both frequently interrupted in the middle and upper levels of the caves, due to the near constant activity of the pack. During the day, at least. Whatever the other pack members’ reasons for living down here, Eren had a feeling that, maybe, living down here wouldn’t be so bad.

For now, though, he knew he’d remain where he was. Sharing his current room with Armin and Mikasa.

And so, Eren continued his exploration of the lowest levels of the caves. Passing by currently vacant rooms, and store rooms filled with fresh food and other necessities, of which there were many of both. Eren also marveled at the stalactites and stalagmites jutting from the ceiling and floor of some of the passageways. It was apparent that while much of Mitras’ cave system had been hollowed out with magic, there were still many parts of it that hadn’t been. That had only been slightly altered to accommodate those who lived there, yet were otherwise untouched. As Eren made his way deeper and deeper into the lowest levels of the tunnels, he became completely certain of something. Something that had begun as a slight worry in the back of his mind, yet had grown larger and stronger with each passing moment.

He’d gotten lost.

It was only to be expected, really. Especially with how… _expansive_ these parts of the caves were. More so than Eren had ever expected, but who could blame him for assuming such a thing? When until now, he’d only ventured down here to bathe? No one could.

Eren’s heart began to race as he continued along his path through the maze of passageways. Searching for signs that he’d passed a certain way before, some marker that would guide him back to the baths. Yet there were none, at least that he could see. Eren clutched the change of clothes under his arm tighter, as his eyes flicked about nervously.

Would he ever find his way out of here? Or would he simply remain lost down here forever?

Suddenly, out of the blue, Levi’s scent filled his nostrils. And the instinct to defend himself bubbled up within him, though it was much weaker now. A ghost of its former strength. Levi… Eren remembered that the Alpha lived down here. _Where_ , precisely, Eren did not know. Though that particular fact didn’t matter at this point. What mattered was that Levi would be familiar with this place. Would know the way out, and could help him find it. He wasn’t lost, after all!

After a few minutes, Levi appeared, rounding the bend in the tunnel in front of Eren. When their eyes met, Eren’s green eyes fixed on Levi’s grey, Eren found himself walking forward. With no fear, or hesitation, despite the weak - or at least, much weaker than it had once been - urge to defend himself from the Alpha. Continued, until there was only a short distance between them. So they stayed for a moment, simply standing before each other…

Until Eren reached forward, and rested his right hand on Levi’s left shoulder. Knowing that Levi’s touch had always given him reassurance, this time… for some reason, Eren was compelled to initiate such contact. Immediately, he saw Levi’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, though Levi did nothing to dissuade him. Had Levi not welcomed this, he would have let Eren know. Would have let anyone know, really. Though not through the use of violence, unless it was as a last resort.

So Levi smiled softly, letting Eren know that it was okay. In response, Eren focused on that smile. On how the thin white fabric wrinkled under his hand where it rested on Levi’s clothed shoulder. _'_ _It’s okay. Really, it is. I don’t have to be afraid of Levi, or any Alpha in this pack, really. He’d never hurt me. He’s my friend.'_

Eren recited those words in his mind, along with others. Willing more of his urge to fight away with each passing second. Until it was gone, and only relaxation existed in its place. Only contentment. Pride welled up in Eren, and he smiled, as he realized what he’d done. He’d fully soothed his own anxiety around Levi. On his own, for the first time. The first time ever, around _any_ Alpha. Content in the knowledge that he was safe, and that he could soothe his own fears, Eren removed his hand from Levi’s shoulder.

Levi crossed his arms, though his smile did not fade. “You just calmed yourself on your own, didn’t you?” To Levi, it seemed that that was what happened. However, he would rather not assume such things.

Eren ran his right hand through his hair. “You’re right, I did. It was easy, to be honest. Compared to how strong those instincts used to be, at least.” Eren sighed. “In fact… I think they might be fading away around you. Because I trust you, and you’re my friend.” _'_ _And they’re fading away around Annie, too. Soon, I won’t have any instinctive urge to defend myself against either of them. When I do… then I’ll know that I feel the same way about the rest of the pack.'_

“That’s good.” Then, Levi raised one eyebrow. “Though I thought you’d be taking a bath right now, not wandering around in the caves.” Curiosity filled Levi’s tone.

Eren shifted around on his feet. “I’m still going to take one! I just… felt like exploring a bit this morning. And then I got lost.” He laughed, trying to ease his slight sense of embarrassment.

Levi began to walk, back in the direction Eren came from, motioning for him to follow. Which Eren did, without hesitating. “It’s easy to get lost down here, especially when you aren’t familiar with this place.” Levi said, as they walked. “Luckily, all the passageways down here have been mapped out. So, all you’ll need is for someone to show you around a few times, so you don’t get lost down here again.”

At this, Eren turned to face Levi. “That means I could have found my way back on my own, doesn’t it?”

Levi chuckled. “It does. But it might have taken you a while. And I wasn’t going to let you wander around down here, feeling like no one would find you.” Truly, Levi knew what it was like to feel scared, and alone. It wasn’t a feeling he’d wish on anyone.

Eren smiled. “Thanks, Levi.” Having Levi here, looking after him, really _was_ nice.

Until Levi led him back to the communal baths, he and Eren remained silent. While they walked, Eren carefully observed the route they took. Committing the twisting passages to memory, so that he would be able to find his way, should he venture down here on another occasion. Maybe he would, and maybe he wouldn’t. Nevertheless, Eren knew it couldn’t hurt to be prepared.

Levi also used that time to ponder his own thoughts. Specifically, those concerning Eren. His desire to protect Eren was strong, and not unknown to him. Instinctive, the way it was in all Alphas; that is, if it was not suppressed at all. Now, his protective instincts could be explained as the desire to protect a close friend, which Eren was. However… that still did not explain his overwhelming urge to protect Eren since their first meeting. When they had essentially been strangers, and Eren had not trusted him at all. Oh, there were explanations… just none that fit that particular scenario. Again and again, Levi had examined the facts, searching for the answer to his questions…

Only to fail, every time. But Levi knew the answers he sought would be revealed eventually. He just had to be patient, and wait for the right time. For now, Levi would continue living his life as usual.

Along with ensuring that his promise to protect Eren, and keep him safe, would not be broken.

*****

Later that day, in the afternoon, Eren found himself in Annie’s company, as he so often did these days. Upon seeing her, and catching her scent, he’d briefly wondered if he’d be able to calm himself on his own. This time, without physical contact. Surely enough, Eren had succeeded in that regard. Leaving him feeling quite satisfied with himself. _'_ _This only strengthens the truth of what I realized this morning. Very soon, I’ll trust Annie and Levi without hesitation. If I can trust myself with two Alphas that way, then I know I’ll be able to do the same with any Alpha in the pack.'_

More than that, it would mean that he truly had overcome what had happened to him. That he had moved on, and no longer needed to consider the memories of all the events that led him here. Not forget them. No, Eren could never forget them. Just… lock them away, and never consider them. Doing that was possible without actually forgetting the memories in question, right?

Of course it was.

As was their routine, he and Annie went to train. Well, this was as much of a routine as they had. For now, at least. Currently, they were walking to a vacant space on the training grounds, so that Annie could continue to teach him her fighting style.

Along the way, they talked. “You know… I don’t think I’ll need to teach you for much longer.” Annie turned her head to look at him.

Eren’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you mean… You don’t want to teach me anymore?” Of course, Eren respected Annie’s decision. But he couldn’t help worrying that somehow he’d disappointed her. _'_ _Maybe she thinks I’m too weak to actually use her fighting style properly.'_

The Alpha was quick to reply. “No, I didn’t mean it _that_ way!” Annie laughed. “Maybe I should have been clearer. What I mean is, I don’t think you’ll need my training for much longer. You’ve picked up on it quickly. So that means that soon, you won’t need my help at all.” Annie did nothing to conceal the pride in her voice.

Nor did Eren bother to hide the happiness in his. “I’m glad. You’re a good friend, you know.” Eren picked up his pace, soon walking slightly ahead of Annie. Forcing her to match his own. “For a moment, I was worried that maybe you thought I was too weak to learn it.”

Annie scoffed at his last statement. “Weak? After what I’ve seen of you in training, you’re anything but weak.” She paused, cupping her chin in her right hand. “In fact, you might even be stronger than you know.” They came to a halt, as Annie said those words.

Now that was puzzling. “Stronger than I know?” _'_ _What could she mean by that?'_

At that, Annie seemed to study him closely. “I’m not entirely sure. But it almost seems like…”

Unfortunately, Annie did not get to finish her sentence. For another voice, a familiar one, interrupted them. “Maybe you two could move a bit!?” They turned, only to see Sasha aiming an arrow at them, with Connie beside her. “If neither of us had been paying attention, I could have _shot_ one of you!”

Their attention caught, Annie and Eren scrambled to Sasha’s side, well out of the path of her arrow. When they did, she loosed, the arrow flying true, and striking the practice target dead on. After a brief moment of satisfaction, Sasha pulled another arrow from her quiver, and knocked it against the bowstring. Already, it was clear that the Beta was quite skilled at archery.

Sasha must have seen the question in his eyes, for she beat him to it. “You’re curious about why I fight with a bow, aren’t you?” She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth. “Only natural, when we do most of our fighting and hunting in our wolf forms. I use a bow to hunt smaller game, like pheasants, ducks, rabbits…” She soon laughed, when she saw the look of confusion on his face. “I know what you’re thinking. Why don’t we just hunt in wolf form?”

Connie spoke then, continuing her thoughts. “It’s so we don’t end up shredding smaller game with our teeth. Often, it’s hard to hold back your strength that much when hunting small prey. So that’s what Sasha and I do, since we specialize as hunters. We use traps and arrows to bring down smaller game for the pack.” Though he merely stood by, observing Sasha’s practice, it was clear that Connie was skilled at what he did.

And that both of the Betas took pride in it. “Connie and I also work together as a team, when we hunt.” Warmth and fondness filled Sasha’s voice. “And we train together, too, so we can fight as a pair if we ever need to. We haven’t had to yet, since there’s been nothing but peace ever since we joined the pack. But it never hurts to be prepared, right?” Enthusiastic, too, as her brown hair was tossed about by the light breeze of the slightly overcast afternoon.

Eren scratched the back of his head. “No. It never hurts to be prepared.” He said that lightly, casually, being careful to give no indication of his past.

Eventually, Eren and Annie left, to train as they had originally planned. It went well, and he even managed to best Annie a few times. Somehow, though Eren wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed it. Throughout their sparring, Eren’s focus had remained sharp, expertly trained on the situation at hand.

As a result, it was no wonder that he’d forgotten to ask Annie what she meant. About him being stronger than he knew.

By the time he’d eaten dinner that night, it was as though she’d never mentioned that at all.

*****

That night, Eren dressed himself for bed. Being the first to return to their room tonight, he did so in private. Though he was not alone for long, as Armin and Mikasa joined him soon after he had finished. The door flinging open, and then closing behind them. The mingled, familiar scents of his closest friends, of Beta and Omega, soothing his heart. Along with the sight of them, frequent though it was. Yet Eren frowned at the expressions on Armin’s and Mikasa’s faces. At the way Mikasa tugged at her deep red scarf, the way she did when she was concerned, or nervous. Something was… _off_ about them tonight.

And Eren was determined to find out what it was. “Armin? Mikasa? What’s wrong?” His green eyes reflected the concern in his tone.

It was Mikasa who replied first. “Eren… I think the three of us need to talk. About you.” Her grey eyes were downcast.

Armin nodded, picking up where she left off. “We’ve talked about this before, and decided we wouldn’t pry… But we can’t go through with that anymore. Not when we’re worried about you.” A pause, while Armin gave him time to reply.

Which Eren did, a slight suspicion lacing his tone. “Talk? About what?” Surely, they couldn’t mean…

They did. “The two of us know you’ve been through a lot, Eren.” Mikasa was stating the obvious, really. “And it seems like you haven’t talked about it to anyone. Because we can see how much it’s hurting you.” Her concern was obvious, to anyone who heard those words.

Once more, Armin concluded Mikasa’s thoughts. “What Mikasa and I are trying to say is…” He took a deep breath. “Eren, we’d like you to talk to us about what you went through while the three of us were separated. And if you’re comfortable with it, we’d also like to talk to you about…”

Knowing where Armin was going with that thought, Eren cut him off before he had a chance to voice it. “ _No._ I won’t talk about any of that, because I don’t need to.” His heart ached at having to use such a hard, unyielding tone with his friends.

Slightly taken aback, Mikasa spoke, nonetheless. “ _Eren._ We only want to talk so we can help you. So you don’t have to deal with your feelings alone!” Now she was damn near pleading, practically begging him to open up.

Even so, Eren didn’t back down. He _couldn’t_ back down. “Will both of you drop it, and listen to me!? I’m fine. Because what happened in the past is done. It’s over with. I can only move on from it.” First Levi. Now Armin and Mikasa. Must they make his decision to keep his past to himself complicated? Must they?

Armin opened his mouth, as if to speak, then thought better of it. Mikasa did the same. Clearly, they’d thought better of prying, for which Eren was thankful. Still, he wished they’d never asked him in the first place. Because he would have preferred not to snap at them, or argue with them.

Mikasa turned to face him, as she and Armin walked towards the bed. “You’re coming to bed, right, Eren?” Goodness, it even looked like they understood why he snapped.

Just what had he done to deserve friends like them?

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Yeah, I am.” Then… “I’m sorry.” Apologizing was the least he could do.

Mikasa and Armin murmured their acceptance of his apologies, and he climbed into bed with them in short order. Before murmuring the spell to dim the glowing crystals, and falling asleep.

Well, trying to, anyway. Sleep did not come quickly for Eren that night. His thoughts buzzed like a nest of angry hornets, giving him no respite until they quieted. To think, the day had started so well, and had been so good. Mikasa and Armin had meant well by trying to talk to him. Such a fact was obvious to Eren. But they didn’t understand that it really _was_ best for him not to consider those memories again. Hopefully they would, soon. Eren didn’t want to be driven to snap at either of them again.

Especially when they didn’t deserve it.

Eventually, Eren’s thoughts calmed, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Not the best, for nothing was better than a happy dream. Something bright, and beautiful, that made him smile in his sleep. Still, not dreaming was better than having a nightmare. And Eren was no stranger to nightmares.

After all, he’d lived through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren really needs to talk about his past doesn't he? The only question is... what will convince him that he needs to open up to someone about it?


	14. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy right now! Because [Teya-Universe](http://teya-universe.tumblr.com/) drew this beautiful [fan art](http://teya-universe.tumblr.com/post/146006162031/sketches-based-on-to-trust-an-alpha-wolf-by) for this fic. Seriously, go look at it, and this artist's other work. Because her art is incredibly gorgeous. Thank you so much, Teya! :D

This morning, Eren’s time in the baths was not only peaceful, but reflective. As of this morning, he had lived in Mitras for just over three weeks. And in all honesty, he hadn’t expected to remain here this long. Initially, Eren had planned on leaving within a day or two. Disappearing into the night, as though he had never been here at all. Never looking back when he did, and continuing his lonely existence as a wanderer.

Yet somehow, he had stayed. And in doing so, reunited with Armin and Mikasa, who he’d long thought were lost to him forever. That alone had been a miracle. One which had prompted him to stay here, for just a little longer. Even so, Eren had still planned to leave, not believing that he would ever be safe here, despite the fact that no harm had come to him. That he had wanted (and still did want) for nothing, his every need being met.However, it had been his realization that Levi had saved his life, that convinced Eren he was truly safe here. So he’d chosen to stay, and heal.

Though Eren currently reflected on his time here, it was not Levi, nor Alphas at all, that occupied his thoughts. Rather, it was Armin and Mikasa. Two days had passed since they’d asked, out of concern, whether he wished to speak of what happened to him. Truly, Eren couldn’t blame them for their feelings. After all, it was natural for friends to worry about each other. Especially when they felt that someone they cared for was hurting. Thankfully, they’d dropped the issue as soon as he snapped, something he still felt bad for. Because they didn’t deserve to be snapped at for expressing their concerns. So, things had gone back to the way they were before.

Except, in some ways, they hadn’t. Though Armin and Mikasa acted the same as always - before they’d attempted to pry into his past, of course -, he could see through the act. See that their worries hadn’t faded, as he’s hoped they would. Maybe even increased, at least slightly. It was a feeling present in their eyes, even their actions. For when Eren spent time with either of them, they remained close to him at all times. Prepared to support him, give him comfort, should he ever need it.A touching gesture, truly, and a sentiment which Eren appreciated.

He just didn’t think it was necessary. Not when his defensive instincts near Levi and Annie were nearly gone. Remnants of a past that no longer haunted him, and could _finally_ be laid to rest. Well, it would be more precise to say that his past would no longer haunt him _soon_. When that happened, when Eren no longer felt that instinctive urge to defend himself from Levi and Annie solely because they were Alphas… he would know he’d overcome his past. Moved on from it for good. Alphas had been the cause of his suffering, and what better way to show he’d healed from his past than to trust Alphas?

There _was_ no better way, at least that Eren could see. By trusting Levi, in particular, Eren knew he would be able to trust the rest of the pack members. Including the other Alphas in the pack. Once that was the case, as it undoubtedly would be soon, Eren would finally rest easy. Knowing that his past could finally be left behind, the memories of those days left to gather dust, yet never completely forgotten.

And Armin and Mikasa would no longer have cause to worry about him. It would be good for him, and good for them. Perfect all around.

At least, that’s how Eren _hoped_ things would be.

Soon, Eren rose from the water, and dried himself before putting on his fresh clothes. The pants were dyed a deep green, and tied at the waist, the way most of his garments did. His shirt for today was tan, with long sleeves; more form-fitting than his pants, but still loose and comfortable. And his key, yes, that too. The leather cord and metal warmed by his skin, providing a familiar and comforting sensation. As it always did, these days. Ever since awakening here, Eren had taken it off only rarely; generally, only to bathe.Since that key was his most precious possession, Eren’s actions only made sense. After all, the best way to ensure that precious things remained safe was to keep them close.

Once he was dressed, Eren made his way through the baths, before exiting them. At this early hour, they were empty, as far as he knew. Though that would change later in the day, as it always did.

As soon as Eren made his way into the passageway, the entrance to the baths behind him, an all-too-familiar scent filled his nostrils as he inhaled it deeply. The scent of an Alpha, its strength indicating the other’s closeness. Levi was _here_ , and…

Eren waited for his instincts to rise up, weak though they now were. Feel the primal urge to fight, to defend himself… But it never came. Instead there was… a sense of warmth, and contentment. The sort of feeling brought on by the presence of a friend. Which Levi _was_ , that much was obvious. But this… this was new, and unfamiliar, and… welcome. Oh, so welcome. Joy filled Eren’s heart, and he turned to face Levi. Greeting him with a smile, as the Alpha walked ever closer.

Levi’s expression was curious, having noticed Eren’s reaction. Even more so when Eren reached forward once he got close, standing in front of the Omega. The fingers of Eren’s right hand brushed against the back of Levi’s left. The touch was warm, gentle, and feather-light. Levi’s eyes widened slightly when Eren did; Eren taking charge and initiating physical contact with him was still very new. Though it was certainly not unwelcome. Especially when it was a true indication of Eren’s growing comfort around him. Something Levi treasured, alone with Eren’s companionship.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it, Levi?” Eren laughed softly. “I don’t feel any urge to defend myself around you. At least… not anymore.” _'_ _And things will stay this way, I hope.'_

Upon hearing Eren’s words, spoken truthfully, Levi’s heart warmed. And he smiled in response, raising his right hand to ruffle Eren’s hair. He’d been hoping for something like this. For Eren to feel no fear, or insecurity in his presence. Yet Levi knew that something like that could not be asked for. Only given freely by Eren himself.

Eren was right. It _was_ obvious, now that he thought about it. With how relaxed and content Eren was, how could it not be?

At that moment, they began to walk towards the middle levels of the caves. It was then that Levi spoke, having considered his response to Eren’s admission. “It makes me happy to hear that, you know.” Levi looked to his right, meeting Eren’s eyes. “Because it means you’re moving forward. Past everything you’ve been through.” Yet that didn’t stop Levi from being concerned about Eren. Particularly, over how much the young Omega still hurt from what he’d been through. Such damage took time to heal, Levi knew. As such, he hoped Eren had talked about it with someone. Or _would_ , whatever the case may be.

Eren spoke, distracting him from his current line of thought. Something he was grateful for. “I’m glad you think so.” Eren’s voice and expression were thoughtful, reflective. “Because I’ve been trying to move on from my past, like you said. And… I think I’m succeeding.”

“That’s good.” _'_ _Very good. Though I still can’t help worrying about you.'_ That was only natural, Levi knew. After all, friends worried about each other, didn’t they?

For a short time, Eren remained silent. Simply reflecting on Levi’s words, and thinking about what just happened.

Until he spoke, finally knowing what he wanted to say next. “I’m getting hungry, and I’d like to get breakfast.” Eren’s stomach growled, proving his point.

“Then we’d better do that, before your stomach eats itself.” Levi grinned. “Though if you wanted to spend time with me after that, I’m afraid I won’t be able to. I have a lot of stuff to take care of.” Levi was careful not to sound dismissive of Eren. Though he spoke truthfully, in a calm tone.

Naturally, this piqued Eren’s curiosity. “So, what are you doing today?” Asking couldn’t hurt, right? Of course it couldn’t.

Levi sighed. “Making sure all of the pack members know to be careful when they spend time in the northern part of our territory. Four days ago, Hanji and Petra spotted a griffin while running together in that area.” At Eren’s shocked expression, Levi continued. “I know. I was as surprised as you are to hear it. Though it’s unlikely that the griffin will attack anyone, we still want the pack to know. So that they can stay safe, and know how to defend themselves if necessary. We spent that time considering what should be done, too. And we decided that for now, we’ll wait to see what happens.” _'_ _Hopefully all our precautions won’t be necessary.'_

“I’ve only seen griffins at a distance, and never up close.” Eren replied. “I don’t think I’d want to have a close encounter with one, though.” Knowing what such an encounter would most likely mean, why would he?

Levi nodded. “No, you wouldn’t.” Then, he continued. “It’s good to know your plans for the day _don’t_ involve trying to find the griffin.” Actually finding and dealing with the griffin would only happen if, or _when_ , the griffin proved itself a threat to the pack.

Eren ran a hand through his hair, apparently scratching an itch. “Actually, I was planning on spending time with Annie. Or trying to. I kind of wanted to practice the moves she’s been teaching me.” That, and he wanted to see if he reacted the same way towards Annie as he did towards Levi. If he did… then that would mean everything was going as planned.

“She’ll be on duty guarding the northern gate today. Though you could still spend time with her.” Anticipating Eren’s question, Levi continued. “Everyone gets assigned to guard duty at some point. And when they do, they always end up having a friend around to keep them company. Guard duty is fucking boring, otherwise.”

At that, Eren laughed. And they continued walking side by side, in casual conversation. Eventually making their way to the main hall, where they shared breakfast together. Before parting ways, to take care of their own responsibilities that day.

*****

Later that morning, Eren made his way through the caves to the northern gate. Navigating passageways that were, like others, still unfamiliar to him. Yet that did not frustrate him. Eren knew that, given enough time, he would know the caves of Mitras like the back of his own hand. In that sense, getting lost on occasion was simply part of learning this. Thankfully, he never got _too_ lost today. Only ended up walking down a few dead-end tunnels, before finally reaching the northern gate.

In terms of size, this entryway into the mountain was the smallest of the four. The southern, of course, being the largest and grandest of them, the gateway itself being part of the high stone wall that surrounded the southern entrance to the mountain. However, the northern gate was still large enough for even the largest werewolf, in either wolf or human form, to pass through comfortably. But at the same time, its small size made it the most difficult of the four to spot at a distance.

Upon stepping outside, Eren took a moment to relax, to admire the way the sunlight shone through the clouds. To inhale the fresh scent of the recent rain, something made evident by the small puddles that had formed here and there on the grey stone. Along with Annie’s familiar scent, whom he saw as soon as he turned around. Laying above the entrance in her wolf form, under an overhang of rock that kept her dry. Along with Marco, who sat beside her in his human form.

Like with Levi, Eren felt no defensiveness around Annie. Only happiness, and he found he felt the same way towards Marco, as well. Though the two of them hadn’t spoken nearly as much as he and Annie had, Eren hoped that would change soon. While Annie and Marco watched, Eren climbed the pathway carved into the rock. One that could be navigated in either wolf or human form. Doing so was easy, since his body was strong, and muscular. Soon enough, Eren ascended the final step, sitting off to Annie’s left once he did. Marco sat in front of her, facing him.

Annie’s thoughts touched his. “ _I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Eren.”_ She huffed, a light laugh echoing in her mind.

Marco smiled, adding his thoughts to hers. “I wasn’t, either. I guess you were curious about guard duty, weren’t you?” The Omega brought a hand up to cup his chin. “Or maybe you just wanted to spend time with us.”

Eren sat back, his hands propping him up. “It’s the second. I wasn’t expecting you to be here too, Marco. Though I guess I should have expected it, after what Levi told me this morning.”

Annie’s ears pricked forward. _“Oh? Just what did our pack leader tell you?”_

Eren couldn’t help laughing, as he remembered it. “He said guard duty is fucking boring without a friend to keep you company.”

Annie and Marco immediately nodded in agreement. _“It’s true. I’ve done that both here, and in my birth pack. It’s not something I like.”_ Annie’s dislike of the concept was clear in her mind, and in the way her lip curled in disgust.

Eren smiled, meeting her blue eyes with his own. “But at least you have us here to keep you company, right Annie?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Her eyes closed. _“Most of the time, it’s like this. I’ll probably be on guard duty with my friends, once I go back to visit my other pack.”_

Eyes widening, Eren spoke. “Wait. Do you really have two packs, Annie?” Eren had never heard of such a thing before.

Annie exhaled in a long, drawn out sigh. _“Yes, I really do have two packs. It’s pretty rare, given how most packs are led.”_ She paused. _“I’ll probably end up going home sometime in the fall, or in early winter. As much as I like living here, I’m starting to miss my home, and my family. And I’m sure Reiner and Bertholdt are, too. They came to live here along with me, after our packs first sealed an alliance.”_

Eren hadn’t met either of the werewolves Annie had spoken of. But, knowing his luck, he was certain he would soon.

Shortly after Annie told him that, Eren began to reflect on his thoughts once more. Things had gone as he expected. His instinctive defensiveness around Annie had vanished, as well. Eren knew, in his heart, that this could only mean one thing. It meant that there was no chance of him feeling any defensiveness around other Alphas in his pack. How could he, when he’d grown to trust one of the pack leaders? Even consider him a friend. The thought of such a thing was ridiculous, really. And in that moment, Eren knew exactly how he might prove it.

Tomorrow, he could introduce himself to one (or more) of the Alphas in the pack that he didn’t know. How Eren would do that, well… _That_ , he hadn’t figured out yet. However, he was sure he’d think of something, between now and tomorrow. No matter what plan he thought of, Eren _knew_ it would work. That his beliefs would be proven true. When they were… He would be free to move forward as he wished.

And his friends would no longer have any reason to worry about him. He hoped learning of this would set their minds at ease, and soon. They deserved to be happy, not burdened down by their own worries about him.

Eren thought about other things, too. Like what Annie had told him of his pack, and the alliance with her birth pack. Such a thing really _was_ unusual. But then, most packs weren’t run by three leaders, one of whom was a Beta. They were often led by a single Alpha, who’d won the position by fighting for it. And who fought regularly to _maintain_ said position, often ruling with an iron fist as a result. Not like this pack at all.

Not that Eren minded that difference. Or any of the other things that made his pack different from so many others. Living here, he had no reason to fear being mistreated in any way for being an Omega. Or being forced to resume his old lifestyle, which he would not think of again. Truly, Mitras was a paradise. One that he wanted to learn more about.

Eren found he wanted to know more about how his pack had come to be this way. How and why their alliance with Annie’s other pack was formed, too. Even what this other pack was like, and if it was similar to this one. But there would be more than enough time to learn such things. After all, there was no need to rush. Not when his stay here would be permanent. When he had, perhaps, found a home.

After the day’s events, Eren had grown more certain of that. Not completely. But more than he had been yesterday. Or even this morning.

With that, Eren remained beside Annie and Marco. Enjoying their companionship, and engaging in casual conversation whenever it suited him. A fierce joy filling his heart, brought on by his conviction that the future could only be bright and beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will everything go the way Eren hopes? You'll have to wait and see. :)


	15. Never That Simple

Upon leaving the baths that morning, Eren, as usual, met up with Levi. Meeting with the Alpha after his morning bath, and talking with him, had become a routine for Eren. What _wasn’t_ routine, was the absence of his instinctive defensiveness. At least, it wasn't routine yet. They were something that had aided Eren greatly in the past, but were no longer necessary in his current environment. Those instincts had only disappeared yesterday, yet Eren already felt an intense joy at this fact. Because he knew he was _safe_ here, and that none of the Alphas in this pack would ever attempt to harm him. After all, Levi was a pack leader; if _he_ could be trusted, then it was only logical that the same was true of his pack members.

Something that Eren would, one way or another, prove the truth of today.

For now, those things could wait. Now, Eren turned to his left to face Levi, as soon as he inhaled the Alpha’s distinctive scent. Greeted Levi with a warm smile, one that Levi returned without hesitation. Then, Eren reached forward, and ran his fingertips across the back of Levi’s left hand. Levi’s heart gave a flutter of happiness when he and Eren greeted each other, and they set off through the caves as always. A familiar feeling, he thought, as he glanced at Eren, walking off to his left. But then… why _wouldn’t_ it be familiar? Or welcome? Levi enjoyed the time he spent with Eren, no matter how that happened. However, he certainly wouldn’t complain if he and Eren spent more time together.

No, Levi wouldn’t complain at all.

As usual, they engaged in conversation here and there. And when Eren and Levi didn’t talk, they remained silent. All the while, simply enjoying the time they spent together. Despite the occasional silences, much of their time _was_ , in fact, spent in conversation. That was only to be expected, when they had much to say.

“You’re going to train today?” Levi said, in response to Eren’s statement. “If I’m right, you’re going to practice the moves Annie taught you?” Levi turned to face Eren as they walked, making eye contact with him.

Eren shrugged. “That’s what I said. Though I’m not sure who I’m going to spar with, yet. Still, it’ll be a while before I go off to the training grounds. I need to eat breakfast, first, and I wanted to do a little reading before going off to train early this afternoon.”

“I was planning on training around the same time.” Levi paused, an idea beginning to form in his mind, before he continued. “I lead a squad of some of the best fighters in our pack, and we train regularly to make sure our fighting skills stay sharp. We haven’t had any serious threats since shortly after Erwin became the pack leader, and that was before I joined the pack.” Levi shook his head. “Even so, being prepared won’t hurt.”

Eren nodded in agreement, and prepared to voice it. Before an idea sprang to life, quite unexpectedly, in his mind. One that Eren voiced, without stopping to think about it. “Levi… If we’re going to be there around the same time, then maybe you could spar with me.” Eren paused. “Before you train with your squad, of course.”

Well, _that_ hadn’t been what Levi expected. Truthfully, he wondered whether he should ask Eren to spar with him, as soon as he realized how easy that would be today. How he might phrase such a question, and how Eren might react to such a proposal. Unexpectedly, Eren had impulsively asked him the same thing first. It was strange, having two coincidences happen in such a short period of time. But fuck, who was Levi to complain about good coincidences?

He wasn’t one to do so, especially when such things made his life easier. “Of _course_ I’ll spar with you.” Levi already thrummed in anticipation of it. “Find me on the training grounds whenever you get there.” The last was said in a softer tone. Ordering Eren to do this was not Levi’s intention. Even if he had been the one who asked, it still wouldn’t be. Levi wanted Eren to make whatever decisions were right for him. Wanted to support those decisions, too.

Soon enough, Levi considered what would happen when he and Eren sparred this afternoon. He’d wondered what it might be like to test his strength against Eren before today. Now… he would know. Know how strong Eren was, how he made use of the techniques Annie taught him. Maybe, just maybe, he might even catch a glimpse of Eren’s hidden strength. Something that slumbered within the Omega, apparent only when he fought. And he’d also, if he was lucky, know whether Eren was aware of it himself.

*****

Early that afternoon, Eren strode across the training grounds. The sun shone brightly overhead in the clear, blue sky. And the day was warm, too. Not overly hot, but mild and pleasant; perfect for spending time outside in comfort. It was a beautiful day, filled with promise, no matter how it was spent.

Eren’s pace was steady, his steps sure and confident. He moved with purpose toward his destination, and shivered in anticipation as he did. Anticipation of his sparring match with Levi, for one. Eren had worked hard to learn Annie’s techniques, and hone those he’d known before she began to teach him. That he’d grown stronger over the past weeks, was not something that could be denied. Now, all of that would be put to the test.

But there was something else Eren anticipated. His other plan, one that he was prepared to put into motion. Levi had said he’d be training with his squad, as well. Whether they’d be there when Eren sparred with Levi, he could not say. Not yet, at least. It stood to reason, though, that there would be at least one other Alpha in Levi’s squad. An Alpha that Eren knew he stood a chance of meeting. A meeting that would prove to Eren, once and for all, that his defensive instincts around the Alphas in this pack were gone. As they were. As they should be.

Eren’s search for Levi, as it turned out, was not a long one. It had taken time, given that the two of them were not the only werewolves training today, but not as much time as it could have. Levi stood alone, his arms crossed. How long he’d been waiting, Eren did not know. Though if his calm expression was any clue, Levi was not irritated by having to wait. From the look of things, Levi’s squad was also (currently) absent. That was fine. It only meant that his second plan would have to wait a little longer.

Right now, Eren had other plans to attend to.

Like sparring with Levi, who currently faced him, a look of anticipation on his face. One that Eren wore himself. “Are you ready, Levi?” _'_ _Because I am. And I’d rather not wait any longer.'_

Levi uncrossed his arms, and moved into a fighting stance. “Why wouldn’t I be?” It was what they’d came here for, after all. “Just remember the rules. Don’t draw blood, stay in human form, and you lose if you get knocked over.” Levi spoke calmly, not wanting to seem harsh or uncaring. As for the small change in the rules, well… Levi remembered Eren’s flashback during his first match with Annie, and what had caused it. He wouldn’t do the same thing to Eren. Not when he knew how to avoid such an occurrence.

Eren’s eyes widened slightly, as he nodded in acknowledgement. Moved into a fighting stance, one reminiscent of Annie’s. _'_ _So Levi remembered what happened during my first match with Annie, and changed the rules so it won’t happen again…'_ It was… nice, to know Levi cared that much.

For a long moment, neither Eren nor Levi moved. Both stood in a perfect fighting stance, sizing each other up. Searching for potential weaknesses, and other small details that might grant an advantage. Along with waiting to see who would make the first move.

After thorough consideration, Eren charged forward, straight towards Levi. When he did, he could see Levi’s expression turn smug. And Levi did the same, intent on securing an easy victory. Only for Eren to, at the last second, sidestep gracefully to his right, aiming a well-placed kick at Levi’s left shin when he did. Eren’s move hit home, causing Levi to stumble before quickly righting himself. Then, the two swiftly turned to face each other, and Eren could see the flicker of surprise fade from Levi’s features.

Eren smirked. Clearly, Levi hadn’t anticipated his little plan.

Or if he had, he hadn’t expected Eren to use that sort of tactic.

Whatever the case, it hardly mattered now, as they resumed their match. Deflecting incoming blows with arms and legs, while trying to weaken each other, and emerge the victor. A thin sheen of sweat also began to form on their bodies, causing their clothes to cling to their skin. For the most part, Eren held his own, readily anticipating Levi’s moves. His focus razor sharp, drowning out everything but the task at hand. Eren’s heart raced, and it was almost as if he could feel some sort of power beginning to awaken within him. One that had slumbered, leaving him blissfully unaware of its existence, but which was rousing itself only now.

Unfortunately, Eren did not last long enough to learn what that faint welling of power meant. He raised his right arm, intent on taking advantage of an opening. On knocking Levi flat on his back, and claiming victory for himself. Levi, however, anticipated the move, and Levi’s hands closed around his arms in a tight grip. Before Levi _pushed_ , releasing Eren’s arms when he did, and knocking him off balance. Struggling to right himself, Eren’s arms flailed, and he fell back onto the grass. Eren stared up at the blue sky for a short moment, before Levi stood over him. Offering a hand, a pleased expression, coupled with a small smile, writ clear across his face.

Eren took Levi’s hand without hesitation, and allowed the Alpha to help him to his feet. Releasing Levi’s hand once he stood. Truly, Eren was thankful for Levi’s offer of assistance. Though he could have done that himself with ease, this was still, at the end of the day, a simple sparring match. A way to test each other’s strength, and improve their fighting techniques. As such, it was only fair to congratulate each other for doing their best.

Something that, at first, was communicated via small gestures, while they caught their breath. Shortly after he stood, Eren rested his right hand on Levi’s left shoulder. To communicate with his actions as well as his words.

Once he caught his breath, Eren spoke first. “Looks like I lost.” He smiled. “Well, at least I put up a good fight. And so did you!”

Levi chuckled. “Actually… I’m going to call it a draw. You fought very well, Eren. And if you’d managed to pull off that move successfully, things likely would have ended in a draw, anyway. Or who knows, you might have won.” He had to admit, Eren’s techniques had definitely improved. Whether it was due to his training, his improved health, or a combination of both, they’d improved. And would continue to do so, if Levi’s guess was correct.

“Maybe we should spar again sometime. You never know; maybe I’d win next time.” With how his heart thudded from the excitement of his recent bout, Eren was certain that one day, he would defeat Levi while sparring.

Levi was about to reply, when they were interrupted. Their attention drawn elsewhere by the sound of approaching footsteps. And voices. And the distinctive scents of a group of werewolves. Eight, to be exact. All of which were familiar to Levi, and some of which were familiar to Eren.

As they turned to face the new arrivals, Eren inhaled the distinctive scents. Omegan, Betan, and… Eren felt his body tense up, as he acknowledged the presence of the last. Bit back the snarl building in his throat, part of an instinctive reaction he’d been powerless to anticipate and powerless to stop. All while his mind reeled, as he attempted to rationalize what this meant. _'_ _No. No, this can’t be happening. I got rid of that by learning to trust Levi and Annie, so why is it happening again!?'_

Almost as soon as Eren reacted, he felt a warm hand come to rest on his back, between his shoulder blades. Then, Eren looked to his left, and saw how close Levi stood. Saw the expression of concern on his face. So Eren fell back on his old techniques, and focused on Levi’s touch. Drew on the comfort being offered, so that he could make it through this. Remain civil, and polite, towards the strange Alphas he _knew_ meant him no harm.

Of which there were two. One, an Alpha barely taller than himself, with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a rather cocky demeanor (or so it seemed). And the other was the tallest of the group, with blond hair and blue eyes, who radiated a calm aura.

One by one, the strangers, four of whom were in Levi’s squad, came forward to introduce themselves, and offer their congratulations. And introduce themselves, of course. The Alpha in Levi’s squad was named Auruo, Eren learned. Gunther was a Beta, while Eld and Petra were both Omegas. That two Omegas fought in Levi’s elite squad alone was yet more proof that werewolves of that dynamic status were treated as equals in this pack. The greetings he received from the four were warm, and friendly, as were those Eren received from Hanji, Farlan, and Isabel. As a result, Eren’s mind was soothed, but only just. Not nearly enough to return him to the state of calm he’d been in when it was just himself and Levi.

But it was enough.

And then the tall, blond Alpha approached. “I see you’re doing well, Eren.” His voice held no hostility, or even a trace of ill intent. “It’s a shame we haven’t had a chance to meet before now. My name is Erwin, and I’m one of the leaders of this pack.” He then held out his right hand for Eren to shake.

Which Eren did, while focusing on how Levi’s hand felt where it rested on his back. Thankfully, the handshake was brief, and Eren could avoid more physical contact with Erwin than that.

“It’s nice to meet you, Erwin.” Eren said with a smile, after their handshake. Carefully schooling his expression while he did. “Though I’m kind of surprised to see how many of you there are. I thought Levi was just going to be training with his squad.” Here Eren looked in their direction, to acknowledge them once more.

To Eren’s surprise, it was Isabel who replied to him. “We sometimes train with Levi, to keep our own fighting skills sharp. Farlan and I may specialize in hunting, but we still need to know how to fight. Everyone does, especially if our pack is ever threatened!” She paused briefly. “Well, except for the pups, of course! But we’d fight to keep them safe, along with everyone else here.”

After exchanging a look with Levi, Eld spoke. “You could stay and train with us, if you want.”

Eren scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry, but no thanks. I’ve got other plans for the day.” Wasn’t _that_ the truth?

Before he left, Eren exchanged a soft smile with Levi. As Levi dropped his hand away from Eren’s back, his thoughts drifted to what had just happened. Specifically, Eren’s reaction upon scenting Auruo and Erwin. Concern filled him, along with a desire to help Eren more than he already had. How Levi might accomplish that… he didn’t know. Not when he knew so little about the hurts Eren had endured. _Oh_ , how he wished he did. So that he could soothe Eren’s pain. Help him heal, at whatever pace that happened.

In his mind and heart, Levi knew he’d have to discuss these things with Eren, and soon. How he’d do that without being overly blunt or forceful… _fuck_ , he didn’t know _that_ , either! Shaking his head, Levi prepared to spar with Petra. One way or another, Levi knew he’d have to decide how to do this.

For Eren’s sake, he hoped he made the right decision.

*****

As Eren walked away from Levi and the others, his pace was calm and self-assured. Along with his facial expression. Neither of which risked indicating the presence of the storm raging inside his mind. One born solely from his thoughts, as he frantically examined his memories of what had just occurred.

That this should never have happened, was a fact Eren was certain of. All that effort he expended to overcome his defensive instincts around Alphas had been undone in a matter of seconds as soon as he’d met two strange Alphas (well, not strange _anymore_ , now that he knew their names). To make matters even worse, one of them was a leader of this pack! He’d been so certain that trusting Levi meant he could trust every other Alpha in this pack, in both his mind and heart. At least neither Auruo nor Erwin had seemed to notice. Eren didn’t want to think about how embarrassing such a thing would be.

Well, he certainly knew that neither Erwin nor Auruo meant to harm him. If they had, Eren would have known it. Which was why nothing about his reaction made sense, as far as he could tell. After all, Eren knew Auruo and Erwin were safe to be around in his mind. Shouldn’t he, then, know the same thing instinctively? He _should_ (or so he believed), and that was the problem.

Now… Eren was left with a new decision. How to continue healing from his past, in spite of this unexpected (and very much unwelcome) setback. Talking about his past was still not an option. Not when re-opening those wounds would cause him pain. More pain than he’d endure by simply leaving those memories (and their closed wounds) to gather dust. Eren had endured enough pain and suffering in his life. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t need any more of it.

Or to relive it. At least, no more than he already had.

In the end, Eren knew he had only one option. To continue as he’d originally planned, and fully immerse himself in the pack. Spend as much time around other Alphas as he could. He didn’t have to get to know them to the extent he had with Levi or Annie. Only spend time around them, until his useless old instinct went away for good. Around his pack mates, at least. Or better yet, he could ignore those instincts. Shove them away whenever the popped up, as many times as needed, until they were gone for good.

At that moment, Eren knew the second of the two sounded like the better, more practical choice. Logically, it was the one he chose. Eren felt it would make all this end sooner rather than later. If - no, _when -_ it did, he would move forward for good, just as he’d planned yesterday. Yes… everything could still go according to plan, the only exception being this minor setback.

It _would_ , if Eren had anything to say about it. After all, he’d survived on his own for three years. Had relied on no one but himself to solve his problems. Problems that had been far worse than this, but which he would never think of again. Eren could overcome something as small as a simple trust issue on his own. Knew it, and would do everything in his power to make it work.

So Eren went about his day, spending time with his friends as though nothing was wrong. Something that would be true soon enough.

Alas, things like this were never that simple. A fact that Eren would learn sooner, rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have been expecting this. Also, it's getting pretty obvious that Eren won't be able to ignore his past forever, isn't it?


	16. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for flashbacks and a reference to a past rape threat.

Yesterday… It had only been yesterday that Eren’s unexpected setback occurred. Since he’d felt the instinctive urge to defend himself upon meeting Erwin and Auruo. The first new Alphas he’d met in this pack since his arrival, _other_ than Levi and Annie. In truth, he still felt that things shouldn’t have happened the way they did. That he should have _trusted_ them. Or at the very least, not felt the urge to defend himself against a non-existent threat. Which he had, there was no denying that.

To make things even more embarrassing, he’d later recalled some of Levi’s earlier words. Said to him the first time he’d chosen to place his faith in the Alpha. Remembered that in truth, it was not just Levi who’d saved his life that night in the forest. Erwin had been there too, the way Levi told it. And Levi had no reason to lie to him; as such, Eren believed the truth of what Levi said. Knowing that made Eren’s reaction even worse, or so he thought.

Yet there was nothing Eren could do to change things now. He knew that, as surely as he knew anything. At the very least, it hadn’t looked like either Erwin or Auruo had noticed his reaction. Most likely due to the fact that they didn’t know him the way Levi did. Or if either of them had noticed, they’d been careful not to look like they noticed. Personally, Eren preferred to believe the former explanation was the truth. For one, it allowed him to save face with the other pack members, and not give the impression that he disliked them simply because they were Alphas. Additionally, it allowed him to give the impression that everything was fine; that he was going to overcome the shadows of his past. And soon.

To that end, he’d steeled himself earlier this afternoon, and gone off alone through the caves of Mitras. Intent on seeking out a strange Alpha, and spending time in their presence. To help overcome his urge to defend himself. And in the end, truly believe that he could, and _would_ , befriend more Alphas than Annie and Levi.

Or so he’d thought, upon setting out on this particular venture. He hadn’t expected to bump into an Alpha by the name of Jean Kirschtein wandering around the middle levels of the caves, completely on accident. Nor had he expected this to be the same Jean that Mikasa and Armin had mentioned repeatedly. Upon hiding his defensive urge behind a neutral expression, Eren had thought this would be simple. Easy.

 _Oh_ , how wrong Eren had been. That was one of the things Eren thought to himself as he stood across from Jean in the deserted corridor. Trying to avoid gritting his teeth, as he and Jean attempted to make casual conversation. _Attempted_ ; something that appeared to fail quickly.

Especially with their current (and quite unplanned) topic of conversation.

“Are you _fucking serious_!?” Jean’s voice rang out through the caves, and would have been overheard easily. That is, had anyone been around to hear. Most of the pack was currently outside, enjoying the first hint of warm summer weather. “You can’t really mean to say that you lived on your own for three years, and avoided joining a pack the entire time.”

Eren could see Jean run a hand through his light brown hair. See the curiosity evident in the Alpha’s light brown eyes. Well, at least Eren could answer without revealing any specific details about his past. “I said that, didn’t I?” An edge was beginning to form in Eren’s voice. “Why would I lie about that? It’s not like I have any reason to.” Eren shrugged, never breaking eye contact with Jean.

“You’re a suicidal bastard, you know that?” Jean shook his head, sighing. “I’m not stupid. I know most packs treat Omegas like shit. But even so, there’s other packs like ours out there. They’re rare, but they exist. I just can’t see why you’d rather…”

Eren grit his teeth, and cut Jean off with a low growl. “Enough already. It’s pretty clear we’re not going to agree on this.” Eren muttered, irritated. He knew that was true, now. But the matter still stood. Eren would not give away anything that might tell of his past.

Raising his hands, Jean attempted to diffuse the situation. “Okay. Relax. I’d ask what’s with you, but I’d prefer not to piss you off even more.” Jean paused, before continuing. “And I guess it’s not surprising that you’ve gotten close to our pack leader, Levi. I mean, he _did_ save your life by bringing you back here to get healed.”

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but Jean continued before he could speak. “What I’m curious about, though, is why he spends so much time with you at all. I mean, you’re not the first werewolf that’s been taken in with serious injuries. Knowing you two got attached so quickly…” Jean took a deep breath. “It’s confusing why it happened the way it did. Your friends are curious to know what you see in him, and, well… Their curiosity rubbed off on me. Do you see him as a friend, a sparring partner? Or do you want to be bent over with his cock in your ass, while he fucks…”

Eren’s eyes went wide by a small margin, as an icy cold sensation began to flow through his blood. As memories, ones he’d long tried to keep buried, began to push their way to the surface.

_“I am the leader of this pack, and my order stands. The Omega will be claimed by whichever Alpha speaks for him first, then stripped, bent over, and fucked before the pack…”_

As he barely managed to hide his emotions, Eren snapped. “Whatever. I remembered I’ve got other things to take care of.” Eren made sure his tone was harsh, so Jean would not be tempted to follow him.

He didn’t, thankfully.

So Eren left, without looking back, towards the lower levels of the caves. Thankfully, he didn’t run into anyone as he walked that familiar path. Bypassing the baths, and making his way deeper into the tunnels. Not caring where he was going, only that he get to some isolated corner of the caves where he could be alone. Where no one would bother him.

As he went, the memories, old and blood-stained and filled with heartache, surged forth. Even more so when he found a dead-end passage containing no scent of others, nor could he detect the scent of anyone nearby. And so Eren sat. Tried to push the memories, and all the emotions associated with them, back where they belonged. To comfort and soothe himself on his own, the way he knew he should be able to.

And because he really had no one to go to. Armin and Mikasa had gone swimming with Annie, Sasha, Connie, and a few others today. They wouldn’t be back until later than now. Even if they _had_ been here, he still wouldn’t be able to go to them. Not without them seeing that something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. And having to tell them of the past he’d vowed never to speak of.

And Levi… Levi wasn’t here, either. He’d gone off on a hunt with Farlan, Isabel, and his squad. To not only bring back food for his pack, but also to deepen the bonds he had with his friends, his pack mates… Knowing that, Eren would not be able to interrupt him. Even if he was here, and willing to give comfort. For the same reason he would not be able to bring himself to confide in his friends.

So Eren began to breathe, attempting to steady himself, calm his thoughts. Push his memories from the forefront of his mind…

Only to fail, the memories flashing before his eyes with greater power as time went on. His breath grew shaky, despite his attempts to steady himself. The sensation of ice water flowing through his veins became more intense, as well. And Eren trembled, too, as he ached for comfort. The sort of comfort only another person could provide. A gentle, soothing touch. A listening ear. A shoulder to lean on… He’d tried to soothe himself. Tried to go it alone, as he had for so long…

Only to fail.

How could he not fail, when the comfort he desired - no, the comfort he _needed_ \- was nowhere to be found? When he was alone, overcome by his memories, where it was unlikely anyone could find him? Sadly, it was only to be expected, really. Especially after he’d experienced such comfort before, when Levi helped him calm down after his sparring match with Annie. After he’d spent each day here in the presence of others, relying on them in so many ways…

As Eren’s memories well and truly overwhelmed him, he lightly wrapped his arms around his legs. Let his head fall, his gaze fixed on his knees. Truly, Eren was alone, and hurting, though he did not yet cry. With the way his past flashed through his mind as clearly as if it were yesterday, he did not have the energy for such a thing. And so Eren remained, deep in the caves where no one was likely to find him.

All while hoping, deep in his heart, that someone _would_ …

*****

Late that evening, Levi made his way through the lower levels of the caves. Towards his room, where he’d soon begin to get ready for bed. Something he was looking forward to, after a long day like this. Though it had been a _good_ day, all things considered. He and the others had hunted well, bringing back more than enough food for the pack. Along with eating their fill alongside many of their pack mates, once they’d returned.

Yet one thing clouded Levi’s thoughts, the only blemish on an otherwise perfect day. Well, calling it a _blemish_ wouldn’t exactly be accurate. But that was the best way he could think of to describe it at the moment.

Specifically, his concerns about Eren had crossed his mind on and off all day. Yesterday, too, after he and Eren parted ways on the training grounds. All things considered, Eren appeared fine when they talked this morning. As always, the Omega had greeted him warmly. Had acted the way he always did during their morning walk. To someone who didn’t know any better, or someone who didn't know Eren, it would have appeared that there was nothing wrong with the Omega at all. 

Levi knew better, though. However, he’d refrained from saying anything about his worries to Eren this morning. Because he didn’t yet know how to approach this issue. How to get Eren to confide in him without being, or seeming, overly blunt or forceful. Acting that way would be easy, Levi knew. Though the thought of _treating_ Eren that way made him feel sick to his stomach. Eren was Levi’s friend, someone he _cared_ for…

So Levi would never treat him poorly. It wasn’t even a choice, really. Being kind to Eren was as easy as breathing. Kindness had been good for Eren so far, and Levi knew that would continue to be the case. Maybe one day Eren would choose to…

Unexpectedly, Levi was distracted from his current line of thought.

Stopping dead in his tracks at the new scent in the air, Levi inhaled it again. Deeply, to ensure whether he’d accurately identified it. What he smelled made his heart pound, and his blood run cold. It was the scent of an Omega, of _Eren_ … And of deep, profound distress. Immediately, Levi raced off in the direction of Eren’s scent. Still far distant, yet growing stronger, and _closer_ , with every footstep. Levi’s path led him into a deserted section of the caves. One rarely visited by pack members, simply because no one lived down here yet. Perhaps they would always remain this way, given how most pack members preferred to live in the middle and upper levels of the caves.

As Levi ran, his mind raced. He quickly ran through possibilities of what had happened, none of them good. All of them concerned something bad happening to Eren. Something he might have prevented, if only he’d been there. Whatever the case, Levi knew he would be there soon. And when he arrived, he’d know _exactly_ what had happened to Eren. Having passed through the caves quickly, Levi soon paused near the entrance to what he knew was a dead-end passageway. One lit by crystals that bathed the tunnel in a cool blue light, and from which Eren’s unique scent emanated powerfully.

Slowly, Levi turned to his left, and walked down the passage. Keeping his pace slow, calm, so that he would not risk frightening Eren. Make it clear with his footsteps, and soon, his physical presence, that he was here to help. To give comfort, in any way he could. This dead-end was quicker to reach than some of the others, due to the short (in relative terms) length of the passageway that led to it. Once Levi rounded a slight bend in the tunnel to his right, he’d successfully reached the end of it.

Along with Eren, who sat against the cave wall at the end of the passage, his eyes fixed on his knees. Trembling slightly, too, though he did not appear to be physically injured. Additionally, he did not appear to notice Levi. _'_ _Eren… what happened to you?'_

Closing the distance between them, Levi kneeled before Eren. Then, oh so gently, he rested his right hand on Eren’s left shoulder. Heard Eren gasp quietly when he did, before raising his green eyes to meet Levi’s grey. Letting Levi see the pain he felt, knowing that he wouldn’t avoid the comfort Levi would offer. He’d wished for someone to find him down here, someone who could help him…

And here Levi was, as real as always. Gazing at him softly, concern overflowing in his grey eyes.

Eren’s strained whisper broke the silence between them. “ _Levi_ … You’re here… How did you find me?”

Smiling softly, Levi spoke. “I was going back to my room to get ready for bed. While I was walking there, I caught your scent.” Levi swallowed. “As soon as I knew how distressed you were, I ran here as fast as I could. And, well… Here I am.”

Eren sniffed. “I’m glad you’re here. You have no idea how much I needed someone…”

 _'I think I can guess how much you needed someone.'_ “Eren, I know something happened to you. Fuck, I know you’d rather not talk about your problems, but… Eren, _please_ let me help you.” Right now, Levi would give _anything_ to know exactly how to soothe Eren’s pain.

“You don’t have to plead with me, you know.” Eren’s voice was quiet, and Levi gasped upon hearing his words. “It’s my memories of what happened before you rescued me. I relived more of them today, and I came down here to try and comfort myself. But it was too much, and I couldn’t do it alone, no matter how hard I tried. So I hoped someone might find me here…” _'_ _And then you found me here. I could hardly believe it when I first caught your scent. But it’s real, all of it…'_

Goodness, this was really happening, wasn’t it? Eren was opening up to him, at long last, and ready to accept help. But still, Levi had to ask. Had to make sure Eren really meant this.

“Does that mean you’re going to tell me about your past?” Levi made sure his voice was soft when he spoke.

Eren nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to tell you what happened to me in the past. It’s not going to be easy, and it’ll hurt… But I need to do this.” Running from the past was, as Eren now knew, impossible. Had he intended to run from it forever, that is. And Eren had. _Oh_ , he had.

But now, Eren knew he could no longer run. And so, with that knowledge, and Levi listening patiently, he spoke.

Of the root of his nomadic existence. The day that his life had changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure all of you can guess what's going to happen in Chapter 17.


	17. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the flashback chapter of Eren's past you've all been waiting for. 
> 
> Warnings for: Bullying, Threats of Rape, Blood, and Character Death.

**_The Village of Shiganshina_ **

**_Far to the south of Mitras_ **

**_Three years ago…_ **

It was morning in the village of Shiganshina, the sun’s rays shining through the clouds. The air was still cool, the true warmth of spring and summer soon to come. Indeed, it was inhabited by a fairly large werewolf pack. Most of whom had already awakened in their homes, but some of whom still slept, and would continue to do so well into late morning -or early afternoon, perhaps-. At certain times, the village would appear to be quaint, peaceful…

But life here was rarely peaceful.

As two residents of a home near the center of the village knew all-too-well. So Grisha and Carla Jaeger sat side-by-side at their dining room table. Discussing, once more, the plans they had made in haste. Attempting to finalize every detail, leave no loop-holes, for their plan had to succeed. If it didn’t…

Then they would not be the only ones who paid the price for their failure.

This had all begun a few days ago, on their son’s birthday. Eren’s fifteenth, to be precise. The age at which all werewolves presented their dynamic status. When they would finally know if they were an Alpha, a Beta… or an Omega. So it had been with Eren, as his parents, both Betas, had waited with bated breath for the first subtle shift in his scent to occur. Not knowing, of course, which dynamic their son would present as. It was impossible to tell such a thing, until the day it actually happened.

Had things been different, no, had their _pack_ been different, the day Eren presented would have been a joyous occasion. A day to celebrate, as such a thing only happened once in a werewolf’s life. The way it had been when their adopted daughter, Mikasa, had presented as a Beta earlier that year. Well, that was how it had been within _their_ family, at least.

Yet at the first subtle trace of an Omegan scent in the air, fear for their son had chilled the blood in their veins. So they had swiftly moved him into the basement of their home, where Grisha brewed the potions and salves he used as a pack healer. Hastily constructing a makeshift bed of animal pelts, so that their son would be comfortable, and watching over him carefully. Mikasa and Armin had protected him, too. All this was done so that none of the other pack members might detect the scent of a newly presented Omega.

Given how Omegas were treated in their pack, and what would happen to Eren if his Omega status were revealed, it was crucial that that _never_ happened.

To that end, Grisha and Carla, had made a plan. And their plan was this.

Two days after Eren’s birthday, the five of them would quietly sneak through the village unseen, while most of the pack slept. Late at night, under the cover of darkness, it would be easy. Then, once they had left the northern edge of the village, the five of them would shift into their wolf forms. Shift, and run, as fast as their legs would carry them, so that they could put as much distance between themselves and the pack as they could before the sun rose. Once they did, they had planned to journey north. With the intent of reaching Grisha’s birth pack.

It would be a long journey, given how vast the wilderness of the werewolves’ domain was. But once they reached the pack led by Grisha’s father, they would all be safe. _Eren_ would be safe. And so would Armin, should he present as an Omega when his birthday came. Because Grisha’s former pack was completely different than this one, for in it, Omegas were respected and treated as equals.

As they should be.

Originally, they had planned to leave last night.

Sadly, it wouldn’t be that simple.

Yesterday evening, Armin and Mikasa had been summoned before Kitts Woermann, the Alpha who ruled their pack. And commanded to hunt an elusive white stag believed to be roaming the southern part of the pack’s territory, with a further command to return successfully in two days’ time. It was simply a hunt for a trophy the man wished to have in his home, and a symbol of his own status. Pointless as all that posturing was, Armin and Mikasa couldn’t have refused even if they’d wanted to -and _oh_ , they had-. Had they refused, the consequences for doing so would have been very painful.

And that was if Kitts was feeling merciful.

So it was that their plans had been delayed until tomorrow night. Leaving the three who remained with two days to wait. And plan.

And most of all, worry.

The way Grisha currently did, his brow deeply furrowed above his glasses. “I know what Eren agreed to, Carla. But I can’t help worrying that it won’t work. That someone will find out before Armin and Mikasa return.” He shook his head. “Perhaps we should have told him to stay home until then, and told anyone who asks that he got sick.”

“You know why that wouldn’t have worked, dear.” She sighed. “Eren’s always been healthy; he hardly ever gets sick. And even if the rest of the pack _did_ believe the lie, there’s always someone who would suspect something.”

That something suspicious was happening in the Jaeger family. Something that would certainly reach Kitts’ ears, for he was always fearful of suspicious things going on in his pack. Especially of the thought of anyone defying him. Or overthrowing him, and taking his place as pack leader. It was absurd, the way this pack was led. The way it slowly seemed to be tearing itself apart.

Tomorrow night, all five of them would be gone, if things went according to plan.

And both Grisha and Carla were grateful for it. In that moment, both of them thought this should have happened earlier. That they should have left the pack before now. Before they were left with no other choice. Yet the past could not be changed…

It was better that they left tomorrow than never.

With a tender smile, Grisha pulled his mate into an embrace. “You’re right, Carla. All we can do is hope that Eren’s Omega status stays hidden until tomorrow night.”

All they could do was hope, really. Hope, and trust that their son would be okay while he left the house alone.

*****

While his parents discussed their plans, Eren walked beside the stream that flowed through their village. He did so because he knew being an Omega didn’t mean he should be locked away from the world. Well, at least until he and his family left Shiganshina tomorrow night.

Even so, his eyes were downcast, mostly focused on the ground at his feet. He also resisted the urge to rub his neck where his scent glands were. Where he’d smeared the salve his father had concocted. One that was meant to mask his scent, and make him smell like a Beta. Or at least, similar enough to one that it would fool whatever Alphas in the pack caught his scent. Without the salve, he would not have considered walking through the village like this. Despite that, Eren still grimaced at how it made him smell. Like he was not himself, that it should be his own natural scent wafting through the air on the morning breeze.

Eren squashed that thought as soon as it came up. Would continue to do so, until he was well away from here. Because his heart raced in his chest, too. Not from excitement or anticipation… But from fear. Fear of what he knew would happen to him, should anyone discover he was an Omega. Something that, sadly, was demanded of all newly presented Omegas born into this pack. What would have been demanded of _him_ , had he been born into a different family. A family that, unlike his own, did not find that practice repulsive. Truly, Eren was grateful to have the family he did, and his heart warmed with the love he held for them.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a cacophony of vicious snarls. It was then that Eren looked up, and saw the source of the racket. Paid attention to the scent, too, and tried not to show his fear. For a pair of young Alphas had gotten into a violent, bloody fight in their wolf forms farther ahead near the bank of the stream. Several other Alphas stood nearby in their human forms, watching.

Over _what_ , Eren didn’t know. And he didn’t particularly care. Anything could have started the fight, really. It could be a fight over status in the pack, simple posturing that turned violent… Or maybe one Alpha had simply looked at the other the wrong way. Whatever the cause, such fights were a common occurrence in the pack, with at least one happening per day. At times, it almost seemed as if the pack leader encouraged such behavior. After all, if the other Alphas in the pack were pre-occupied fighting amongst each other for status, then the likelihood of any of them challenging the pack leader was reduced.

In any event, the fight ended quickly, with both Alphas shifting back into their human forms once it was over. Clearly, the fighting Alphas had formed their own factions of sorts, the two of them going off in separate directions, taking their followers with them. How long those alliances would last was anyone’s guess. Eren had watched the whole scene like a hawk while he continued along his path, while at the same time trying not to draw attention to himself.

The defeated Alpha stalked off in Eren’s direction, steam rising from his healing wounds and stained with blood. All while looking like he was about to kill someone. An expression mirrored by all four of his followers. Eren looked away from them, paying no attention. He smelled like a Beta, so hopefully that would be enough to ward off any trouble from them. Fighting a Beta wouldn’t be worth their time, not when they had more important things to do.

Then one of them spoke, and Eren’s blood ran cold. He should have paid more attention to them.

He should have looked at them. Studied their appearances. If he had, he’d have noticed that they were very familiar, indeed.

“Well, well. Look who finally showed his face again. Too bad your wimpy little friend isn’t around.” The Alpha jeered.

Eren continued forward, not looking any of them in the eye, or even saying anything. Armin wasn’t around for them to pick on; a fact Eren was thankful for. These particular Alphas had, sadly, made picking on Armin into their favorite pastime. One that was always interrupted by Eren (and sometimes Mikasa, when she was with them), whenever it happened.

“What? Did you get bored of standing up for him?” _'_ _Ignore it. Don’t fight with them, not now.'_ “Figures. He’s not worth it. He’ll never be strong enough to be a _real_ member of our pack.”

One of the other Alphas spoke in a tone tinged with disgust. “He smells funny. Like a Beta, but like something’s wrong with him. Or like he’s dirty.”

“Well then, maybe we should help him clean off.”

The Alpha who spoke those words shoved Eren, hard. Eren’s heart raced in fear, and he tried to regain his balance. Tried to prevent what came next. But Eren couldn’t. Nothing could. So Eren fell…

And the icy water of the stream closed over him. Having been shoved into a deeper part of the stream, Eren immediately surged to the surface. Frantically pulling himself onto the shore once he did, and shivering from the cold. Eren wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay warm. Not focusing on the Alphas who’d approached him, who’d done this…

Nor on their expressions.

Their words, however, forced him to do so.

“So _that’s_ why he smelled funny! He’s a fucking Omega!”

“A newly presented one, too. If his scent is any indication.”

Eren shook not just from the cold, but from fear as well. No, not fear… _terror_. _'_ _No… the salve… it got washed off… They can smell my real scent… They… they know I’m an Omega…'_

“Awww, look! He’s scared!” One of the Alphas sneered, while the Alpha who spoke and another dragged him to his feet with hard, uncaring hands. Hands that gripped so hard it was painful, not that the ones who held him cared about such a thing.

“We’ll bring him before Kitts.” One spoke in an authoritative tone that brooked no disagreement. “You two… Go round up some of the other Alphas in the pack. When you do, bring his parents before Kitts, too.”

As Eren was dragged off in the grip of the three Alphas, his eyes were wide with terror. Such that he did not register what he saw while it happened. His mind raced, and many different thoughts raced through his mind. All of them dealing with the situation at hand. That this was all wrong, that things should have gone differently. Whether he and his parents could still escape. What Kitts would do. What would happen to him? To his parents? To Armin and Mikasa?

Soon enough, he was pushed forward, and fell to the ground. Barely regaining enough focus to break his fall, and wincing at the pain in his hands and knees. Only having enough time to pull himself to his knees, before the pack leader’s hard, commanding voice froze him in place.

A voice that forced him to look up, meeting a pair of hard golden eyes that burned with fury. “Tell me, Omega. What is the meaning of this!? Did you truly think you could escape what comes with being an Omega in my pack!?”

Frozen in terror as he was, Eren could not speak. Could not find the words to answer…

“Well!? _Did you!?_ ” Kitts shouted.

It was then that Eren heard a commotion off to his left, over the pounding of his pulse in his ears. No… not a commotion… They were the voices of his parents.

From the corner of his eye, Eren could see his parents rush over to him as soon as they were released. They shouted his name, too, their voices filled with concern. And when they reached him, they hugged him at the same time. His father from his left, and his mother from his right. Despite the dire situation, the presence of his parents helped calm Eren’s racing heart. Soothe his fear just enough for him to take in his surroundings, and see that they’d attracted quite a crowd on on-lookers. Nowhere close to the entirety of the pack… but it was enough.

“Well, now that you’ve had your little reunion, it’s time to focus on the real issue here. If I’m correct, and I _know_ I am, the two of you knowingly concealed your son’s true dynamic status as an Omega. Knowing full well the laws of my pack, and what happens to traitors who break them.”

Wasting no time, his father spoke. “You’re right. We concealed Eren’s dynamic to protect him from your laws.”

His mother spoke too, echoing her mate’s conviction. “It’s true. And we’d do it again. Our son doesn’t deserve to be treated with such cruelty!”

Kitts smiled sinisterly, then. “How unfortunate, then, that he will be claimed by an Alpha anyway.”

“No!” His mother.

“You cannot do this!” His father.

“Silence!” Kitts growled. “I am the leader of this pack, and my order stands. The Omega will be claimed by whichever Alpha speaks for him first, then stripped, bent over, and fucked before the pack. Or not. I don’t care how he’s fucked, so long as he is, and he is claimed as a mate by an Alpha.” Here Kitts paused. “Following which, his parents will be executed for their betrayal. As for his…”

Kitts was cut off, then, by the snarls of his parents as they shifted into their wolf forms. His father’s brown and white form, and his mother’s dark grey standing before him and over him, respectively. Protecting and shielding him. In doing so, they gave their answer to the pack leader’s command.

A good number of the Alphas who’d showed up shifted form then, Kitts included. His father charged straight for Kitts, his fangs finding any who dared stand in his way, while ignoring any wounds he sustained. All with the aim of taking down the one who’d given the order for that sick spectacle. And his father succeeded, fangs sinking deep into the light brown werewolf’s throat… then tearing savagely, a bright spray of blood following it. It was a fatal blow, one that gave them a chance…

That never came, as three Alphas closed in on his father, who’d taken a moment to steady himself, and allow his wounds to heal. Eren could only watch in horror as his father’s throat was torn out. As he saw the life fade from his father’s eyes forever.

_No… Dad… No…_

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Everything was supposed to be okay. They were all supposed to leave tomorrow night… They were supposed to be safe… alive… happy… Why? Why did this have to happen!?

 _“Eren!”_ His mother’s voice echoed in his mind, cutting through the last of the fear that froze him in place, and his gaze turned to her. His mother was fighting off one of the Alphas who’d gotten too close. And from the look of things, she’d left several of them badly wounded. Though she’d also suffered injuries of her own. Injuries that it pained him to see.

“Mom?” His voice began to fill with dread, as if his heart knew what was coming.

_“Eren, listen to me. You need to shift, and run away as fast as you can.”_

“No, that’s… Why? Why can’t you come with me?” He’d already lost one of his parents. Must he lose both of them?

_“Look around you, Eren. Many of the Alphas here have started fighting for the pack leader’s position. But plenty of them would still follow through with that command if given the chance. If I go with you… if I don’t hold them back… they could very well succeed.”_

Though his heart ached in doing so, Eren followed his mother’s wishes. He shifted into his wolf form… and ran.

As he did, his mother’s voice touched his thoughts once more. _“Eren! You must survive!”_ In it, he could hear her heartache at seeing him go. At the loss of his father, her mate… Even so, part of him hoped his mother would soon follow. That they would run away together, side-by-side, and find Armin and Mikasa…

Until he looked back, only for a moment… and saw his mother fall to the fangs of an Alpha. The same way his father had. Fighting to protect him, until her dying breath.

 ** _“Mom!”_** Eren’s cry of grief escaped from his jaws as a pained whimper, while his voice sounded out alone. Gone! His mom was gone! His dad was gone! They were both gone!

And there was nothing he could do about it.

With that, Eren ran even faster. Fast enough to outrun anyone who dared to chase him, not that he bothered to check. He ran from his anguish, his pain… and to survive. So that he might fulfill his mother’s last wish. Where Eren went, he did not know. All that mattered was that he keep going… get as far away from Shiganshina as possible…

When Eren finally stopped running, courtesy of his own exhaustion, he was alone in the forest. Far from the horror he’d just experienced, and the place of his parents’ death. And also far away from Armin and Mikasa, wherever they might be. Alone with his thoughts… and his heartache. Even so, Eren stopped to rest only briefly, before he continued on. Alone, and homeless…

With his only possession being a golden key. One that hung on a leather cord around his neck in his human form.

The key to the place he’d once called home…

A home that was now forever lost to him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments below. I know there's plenty of you who will want to after this chapter.


	18. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised on tumblr, here's the new chapter! It's a big one, and I hope you enjoy it. :)

As Eren spoke of his past, of the day his life had been uprooted by tragedy, Levi could only listen. Listen, and feel the emotions evoked by Eren’s words. Anger, at the cruelty of the Alphas involved. Alphas who had had no care for Eren, nor for all of the suffering they had forced him to endure. Sorrow and empathy, too. For Eren, because he hadn’t deserved that, or any of the other hardships he’d endured over the past three years.

And regret. Regret, because he wished, more than anything, that he could have spared Eren from all of this. The tragedy, the heartache, the suffering, all of it.

By the time Eren’s recollection ended, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Ones that were ready to fall at any moment. His voice wavered, too, despite his attempts to maintain control of it. To keep from breaking down and crying while he spoke. Somehow, he managed it. It was hard not to, though. After talking about the pain of his past, how could it not be?

Once Eren was done speaking of what had happened in Shiganshina on that day, he tried to go on. Tried to continue, so that he could speak of everything else that he had endured during his solitary existence. Lay everything bare, plain to see…

And yet, he could not. “Mom’s gone. D-dad’s gone. Th-they’re gone, and…” Eren struggled to speak, as his tears began to fall…

As Levi watched, though not impassively. Opening his arms, he offered what he thought Eren needed. He held his arms out, leaving the choice of whether to accept to Eren. All while hoping Eren would accept. Would allow himself to be comforted…

After a moment, Eren closed the short distance between them. Wrapping his arms tightly around Levi’s torso when he did, and resting his head on Levi’s left shoulder. As Levi’s arms wrapped around his in turn, his tears fell freely, and his sobs increased in intensity with each passing moment. While Levi hugged him, giving him what he truly needed. Comfort, of the sort only another person could provide.

When Eren all but flung himself into his arms, Levi held him close. Immediately, so that the Omega would not fear being pushed away, or left to deal with his feelings on his own. Such a thing was not to be considered, as far as Levi was concerned. He’d offered to comfort Eren, after all. Denying Eren comfort, after realizing how badly he needed it, would be cruel. Of that, there was no doubt. So Levi held Eren, feeling the Omega’s tears soak into his shirt while he did.

Holding Eren was all Levi could do. Try as he might to think of words that could provide some sort of comfort, he failed. What was there to say that could make this better? Levi knew he couldn’t say “it’s okay”, because it wasn’t true. Nothing about what happened to Eren was okay. It would never be okay. Truly, Levi was at a loss for words…

Yet he could still give Eren comfort through his actions, rather than his words. Reassurance, too. That he wasn’t alone, and that his friends would be there for him. Like he was, at this very moment. Giving Eren what support he could, and wishing. Wishing even more that somehow, he could have been there to prevent what had happened in Shiganshina. To protect not only Eren, but his parents, too. So that Eren would never have had to endure the pain of their loss. It was a futile wish, though, and Levi knew it. Changing what had happened in the past was impossible, and so was bringing the dead back to life. No matter how strong one was, those things could never be accomplished.

All Levi could do was help Eren cope with his grief, as well as remember his parents. One way or another, he would find a way to do that.

So the two of them remained where they were. For how long, they did not know, and it didn’t matter. Until Eren’s sobs began to quiet, gradually turning into sniffles. Levi’s scent, along with how the Alpha hugged him, gave him the comfort he sorely needed. Crying on an Alpha’s shoulder… before he was brought to Mitras, Eren would never have considered such a thing. Would never have considered allowing an Alpha to get close enough to touch him. Things were changing, that much was certain. How, Eren did not know…

But it seemed they were changing for the better.

Pulling away from Levi, so that they could kneel before each other again, Eren wiped his nose. His eyes were still red-rimmed and watery, yet he still met Levi’s grey eyes with his own. There was no shame in letting Levi see him like this. Not after what Levi had seen and heard.

In Levi’s eyes, Eren saw sadness, empathy, regret… and anger.

As Levi’s right hand came to rest on his left shoulder, Eren _knew_ it was not directed at him. “I’m here, Eren.” Levi spoke softly, finally finding his words.

“I know. And I’m glad you are.” Sating his curiosity couldn’t hurt. “You’re angry.” It was not a question.

The barest hint of a snarl echoed in Levi’s tone as he spoke. “Of _course_ I’m angry. Those fucking bastards… If I knew where to find them, I’d kill them for what they did!” It would be nothing less than they deserved. A true pack leader, one worthy of such a title, protected their pack members. All of them.

And such a pack leader would not allow any of their pack members to be abused, or treated poorly. As he, Erwin, and Hanji did not.

As their allies did not.

“You won’t have to worry about killing them, you know.” Eren’s voice was hard and bitter. “Shiganshina’s pack tore itself apart shortly after I fled. The Alphas in that pack wandered where they would, after that. For what they did to me… to my family… I hunted them down and killed them. Every single one of them.”

Vengeance had been Eren’s goal, after he’d gathered himself. Vengeance, so those who had killed his parents, and who had stood by and watched, would pay for what they did. In the end, Eren had succeeded in avenging his parents. Yet it had still left him cold, for it hadn’t improved his own life. His parents were still gone, Armin and Mikasa had still been lost to him… And it hadn’t given him a home. Left with no other choice, Eren had continued to wander for two more years…

Until the night Levi and Erwin had found him in the forest.

Levi nodded. “I don’t blame you for seeking vengeance. I think anyone would, if they were forced to go through what you endured.”

Eren’s voice softened. “I still miss them.” He paused. “My parents, I mean.”

Levi began to move his hand in a soothing circle where it rested on Eren’s shoulder. “They loved you very much, to give up their lives for you. Though I wish that hadn’t happened, and that you hadn’t lost them.”

“You know…” Eren said, as he absent-mindedly withdrew the key around his neck from his shirt. “They probably would have taken me, Armin, and Mikasa away sooner, if it weren’t for the leader of that pack. He was so afraid of being overthrown, that he killed anyone who tried to leave, or who openly opposed him. Knowing how he was, my parents couldn’t risk it. Risk abandoning us with them.” _'_ _Until they had no other choice.'_

Levi remained silent, while he thought about what Eren had told him. Specifically, about Eren’s name, along with his family’s plan to get him to safety. Jaeger… Levi knew that name, and briefly wondered about it… About Eren, who shared that name… Yet Levi pushed those thoughts from his head almost as soon as they arose. There would be time to think about Eren’s family later.

Right now, making sure Eren would be okay took priority.

Yet his gaze drifted to the golden key that dangled from the leather cord loosely clutched between Eren’s fingers. The very same key that Eren had feared lost, on the day he’d awoken. Clearly, it was precious to Eren, given the way he gazed at it thoughtfully.

Levi was about to ask Eren what the key meant to him, when Eren told him. “You’re curious about this key, aren’t you? About what it means to me?” Levi nodded. “It was the key to my family’s home in Shiganshina. My dad put it on this leather cord, so that I’d never lose it. That I’d always have it with me. And now, it’s the only thing I have left of my old home…”

_'No wonder it’s so precious to him…'_

To Levi’s surprise, Eren lifted the leather cord over his head with his right hand. Then held it out with the same hand, as if prompting Levi to take it.

“Eren?”

In answer, Eren spoke gently. “Take it, Levi. I want you to look after it for me.”

Levi shook his head. “Eren, why? Why are you doing this?” _'_ _I can’t just take something that’s this important to you…'_

Eren took a moment to think before speaking. “I… don’t know. I just know that it feels… _right_ , to give this to you. You don’t have to take it. But I want you to have it. And I know you’ll take good care of it if you do.”

It was the truth. All of it. Why Eren suddenly felt compelled to entrust Levi with his most precious possession, he couldn’t begin to guess. No doubt there was a reason for this, somewhere. But that answer would come whenever it did.

In answer, Levi reached forward, and gently took the necklace from Eren’s grasp. Their fingers brushing ever so slightly when he did. Then, Levi removed his right hand from Eren’s shoulder, so that he could slip the cord around his neck. When that was done, Levi slipped the key into his shirt, just like Eren did. Feeling the metal, still slightly warm from its contact with Eren’s skin, against his own when he did.

Eren was right. He’d take good care of it.

A moment of silence passed between them, as both Eren and Levi tried to figure out what to say next.

“If I choose a mate in this pack, what will happen?” Nothing bad, Eren knew. He certainly knew he was safe here. Even so, he couldn’t help being slightly afraid after speaking of his past.

Levi ruffled his hair. “You’re worried about what will happen when it’s time to seal a mating bond, aren’t you?” If Levi’s guess was correct, that’s what it was.

“Yeah. I am. I know it’s nothing to be afraid of here in Mitras.” Eren sighed. “But I can’t help being afraid, knowing how it would have been in Shiganshina.”

“You’re right. There’s nothing you need to worry about. Sealing a mating bond, a _true_ one… it’s one of the most intimate things a werewolf can ever experience. It’s done with the full consent of those involved, and it’s only witnessed by those sealing the bond.” Levi paused, to give Eren a moment to take that in, before he continued. “I don’t know what it’s actually like, since I’ve never been bonded to anyone.” Though at the age of thirty-two, Levi had more than enough time to find a mate. Given that both his lifespan and Eren’s would span many centuries, how could that not be true?

And Eren… he knew the sort of bond Levi spoke of. A bond like the sort his parents had shared, the matching mating marks that graced their necks signifying it. Knowing that he could be bonded to a loving mate in such a way… It helped soothe the ache in Eren’s heart, a little.

No small ache, either. The wounds of his past were deep, and were now raw and tender, after recalling some of the memories associated with them. It hurt, so very much. Yet Eren knew that he could heal from them, after speaking of what had happened. Not by trying to forget the pain of his past, but by confiding in those who cared about him. Mikasa… Armin… Levi… His friends.

Eren knew what he had to do. “Levi. I need to go talk with Armin and Mikasa. About what just happened, and to talk with them about what happened in my past.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Will you come with me? I… could use the support.” Not surprising, since Levi was the first person he’d truly opened up to in this way.

“Of course I will. You didn’t need to ask.” Though Levi was grateful Eren had. Seeing the Omega begin to open up like this was reassuring. It meant that Eren was growing to trust him more. A trust that Levi would never break.

They stood, then, taking a moment to stretch when they did. After that, it was only a matter of making their way to the middle levels of the caves. Where Eren’s room was, and where Armin and Mikasa awaited him. No doubt they were worried about their brother’s well-being.

Fortunately, any worries they might have would soon be soothed.

It was late at night, too; a fact made obvious by how quiet the middle levels of the caves were. As well as the lower levels close to the communal baths. While they walked, Eren and Levi remained close. They were silent, it was true… But they were content with that, in this moment.

It was only a matter of time before they reached Eren’s room. When they did, Eren turned the doorknob, pushing it open to allow both himself and Levi inside. At the sound of the door opening and closing, Armin and Mikasa rose from the bed, where they had been about to go to sleep…

And rushed over, pulling Eren into a tight hug. One that Eren returned whole-heartedly.

“Eren, we were so worried about you!” Armin.

“After dinner, we looked all over for you, and…” Mikasa pulled back, to look into his eyes. “Eren, why were you crying?” Her voice was filled with concern.

Armin pulled away slightly, too, fixing his gaze on Levi. “And what’s Levi doing here?” Only curiosity filled Armin’s voice.

Time to tell the truth. Eren sighed, as he faced them. “Something happened, to make me remember some of what happened during the last three years. I… remembered the day I was forced to flee Shiganshina. The day mom and dad died…” Eren drew in a shaky breath. “I went off alone, to the end of a deserted passage in the lower levels of the caves. I wanted to deal with the memories on my own, the way I’ve been doing so far. But I couldn’t, no matter how hard I tried. And then Levi found me down there, and he said he wanted to help me. So I told him about what happened on that day. It was hard, and I cried, but…  I needed that.”

Armin and Mikasa listened when he took time to consider his next words. “I also realized that I can’t run from my past anymore. That I need to let you help me, if I really want to heal from what happened. So that’s what I’ll do. I won’t hide what happened from you, or push you away anymore.” Those words were directed towards Levi, Armin, and Mikasa. After all, he’d pushed all of them away, when they tried to help him in the past.

They breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Eren’s words. Relief that was etched into their expressions, too.

“I don’t think I’m ready to talk about anything else, yet.” Eren cut in, before any of them could ask him about what else had happened. “What I talked about today still hurts. Too much to talk about anything else tonight, really. I’ll tell you about the rest some other time.” It was a promise.

Armin and Mikasa nodded in agreement. Almost as if they understood what he’d been through on a personal level. It would only make sense, if that were true. Because Armin and Mikasa had lived as nomads while they searched for him, and in all likelihood, had endured many of the same hardships as he had.

Before Eren could consider that line of thought more, a rush of steam from off to his left drew his attention. Levi had shifted into his wolf form.

And promptly spoke to him. _“You know, if you curled up in wolf form with us, it might help you feel even better.”_ To emphasize his point, Armin and Mikasa stepped back, then changed forms as well. Awaiting whatever answer he chose to give, and prepared to respect it.

So Eren changed into his wolf form, then lay down on the floor. Armin, Mikasa, and Levi followed suit, curling up around him. Before Eren closed his eyes, he looked at them, so that he might remember this moment clearly. Then, Eren closed his eyes, to let sleep take him.

Before he drifted off, he mused on his current situation. On what had happened today. Opening up to Levi, and then to Armin and Mikasa, was something he needed to do. Still needed to do, actually. Worrying about that would have to wait, though. For now, all Eren wanted to focus on was the warmth of his friends surrounding him.

Supporting him.

Keeping him safe, from both nightmares and anything that might threaten him, now or ever. In a way, it was almost like…

Oh. _Oh._

It was as though the wool had finally been lifted from Eren’s eyes. There it was. The answer to a question that had stuck with him ever since his arrival in Mitras, clear as day. Eren did not have to wonder about it any longer.

Because now, after so many years of living without one…

Eren had finally found a home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the songs that I really think fits with Eren's story in this fic is All I Need by Within Temptation. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKJkgawDfEk) if you're interested. :)


	19. A Sense of Safety

Warmth was the first thing Eren noticed, as he slowly woke up in the morning hours. Not the warmth of his own body, or of furs piled over him. No, it was the warmth of three other werewolves, pressed as close to him as they could on all sides. Like he was, they were in their wolf forms. Surrounding him. Keeping him safe. And they were familiar, too. Eren had only to inhale their distinctive Alphan, Betan, and Omegan scents to know it. Along with remembering what had happened last night, and how Mikasa, Armin, and Levi had curled around him on the hard stone floor of his room before they had fallen asleep.

Yet the knowledge of his safety was not the only thing Eren recognized. It was the _feeling_ of safety, too. Something that went beyond a simple acknowledgement. That he felt in his bones. In his heart. A warm sensation of contentment and relaxation, and it was all because of where he was. Surrounded by his friends, how could Eren not feel safe? Happy? Content, in a way he had not felt for so long before being brought here.

It was impossible not to feel any of those things, and Eren was grateful for the presence of his friends because of it.

For all that, an ache still lay within Eren’s heart. One brought on by the memories of his past that had unexpectedly surged to the forefront of his mind, as vivid as the day they’d actually happened. And of his choice to speak of them to Levi, allowing the Alpha to comfort him when he did. Yet despite the comfort he’d received – first from Levi, then from Armin and Mikasa -, the wounds of his past, so recently re-opened, were still raw and tender. Only to be expected, after what he’d been through. Even so, Eren did not worry over it. Overall, the warmth and happiness in his heart overshadowed what sadness there was.

It was then that Eren finally lifted his head, and opened his eyes, blinking away the last traces of sleep. Then he yawned, exposing a mouth full of sharp, white teeth. Around him, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi began to stir, as well.

Levi was the first to awaken, having felt Eren’s movements against his right side. They would have woken up eventually, and Eren had simply been the first to do so. Not that Levi minded being awoken by Eren. He’d already slept later than usual, so it was only to be expected, really.

In truth, Levi hadn’t expected to go to sleep like this. Curled up around Eren in his wolf form, alongside Eren’s closest friends. Rather, he’d expected to walk here with Eren, and give the Omega the support he needed. After which, he would return to his own room, deep in the lower levels of the caves, and go to sleep. The way he always did, every night.

The idea for this had come to him out of the blue, when Eren admitted that he was too drained to speak more about what had happened to him. An unexpected idea that he was thankful for, even more so because Eren had accepted his offer. In retrospect, Levi’s idea _wasn’t_ so unexpected. After all, werewolves in his pack frequently cuddled together in wolf form. Doing so helped cement the bonds between pack members, though that was not its only benefit. It also helped provide comfort, and a sense of safety, when a pack member was in need of those things.

As a pack leader, Levi had comforted his friends in this way before. Had even been comforted this way, on a few occasions. There was no shame in him wanting such a thing as a pack leader, nor for asking for it. Any werewolf could need such a thing, no matter their dynamic status. Though Levi was only truly inclined to ask for such comfort from his close friends. Perhaps he and Eren were similar in that regard.

And so, here they were. With Eren waking up safe, and happy, if his scent was anything to go by. Eren’s acceptance of his comfort, and later, Armin and Mikasa’s comfort, warmed Levi’s heart. Gave him an even stronger urge to protect Eren, and ensure that he _remained_ safe and happy here in Mitras. An instinctive urge that made sense, now that he and Eren were close friends. While it _still_ didn’t explain why Levi had felt those unusually strong protective instincts when he and Eren barely knew each other, he did not worry. There was an answer to the question of _why_ that was somewhere. Like there was to every question, if one looked hard enough. Nevertheless, Levi still wondered about it, even though he knew the answer to that question would eventually be his.

It was then that Levi felt Eren rise to his feet. An action that finally convinced Levi to open his eyes. Just in time to see Eren stand, and stretch… before shifting into his human form. Following Eren’s lead, Levi shifted, too. Standing and stretching his arms and legs once he did.

Eren turned to face him, then, his green eyes bright with warmth and a friendly smile on his face.

Then, Levi closed the short distance between them, and rested his right hand on Eren’s left shoulder. “Eren… How are you feeling?” Eren _seemed_ okay, that was true enough. But Levi had to ask. Had to be certain.

Eren hummed, appreciating the kindness of Levi’s gesture. “Remembering the day my parents died still hurts. And it’ll be a little longer before I’m ready to talk about everything else that happened to me.” Eren paused for a moment, thoughtful. “But I’m happy, and I feel much better than I did last night.” _'_ _Because you found me down in that passageway, and I chose to confide in you. And because doing that convinced me that I need to confide in Armin and Mikasa, too.'_

Levi breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. And if you still need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.” It was a promise. He and Eren were friends. And friends looked out for each other. As such, Levi knew Eren would be there for him, if he ever needed it.

“We’re still here for you, too.”

Upon hearing Armin’s voice, Eren and Levi turned around to face him. Mikasa, too, as both of them had shifted into their human forms, as well.

Eren smiled. “I know, and I’m glad you are.” Being reunited with them, and now letting them support him… It was everything Eren could ever ask for.

Levi met Mikasa’s eyes, then, before she spoke. “We were hoping Eren would open up to someone about what he’s been through. You’ve been good to him, I can see it.” Her voice was warm with approval.

Armin nodded in agreement. “It’s because of you that Eren truly feels safe here in Mitras. No… He _is_ safe here, because no one here has tried to hurt him. No one here would. And… Mikasa and I are safe here, too.” There was a certainty to Armin’s words. One born of his knowledge that if Eren was safe, he and Mikasa were, too. It was not the _only_ reason, of course. But it was one of the most important ones.

There it was. Something Levi had secretly been hoping he’d hear. Knowing that Armin and Mikasa felt safe, too, made his heart swell with pride. As a pack leader, and as an Alpha. He, Erwin, and Hanji had done everything they could to make their pack a safe place. Where werewolves of any dynamic status were treated equally, and fairly. Successful they had been, and it still filled Levi with contentment to know that his pack felt safe under his leadership. Even after five years of being one of the leaders of this pack, Levi still felt that way whenever he heard one of his pack members say such things. For all Levi knew, he would always feel that way.

Such a feeling could never be a bad thing.

A loud growl suddenly broke the silence, interrupting Levi’s thoughts. A familiar sound, and his attention turned to Eren’s stomach as soon as he heard it.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Levi said the words with a small smile.

Eren huffed. “Hey! I can’t help it that my stomach growls like that when I’m hungry…” But it had its benefits, Eren knew. Like this, no one would ever doubt him when he said he was hungry.

Armin grinned at Eren’s words. “Of course you can’t help it. Your stomach’s always growled like that.”

Mikasa joined in. “Yeah. It’s like he has a wild beast living in his belly.” A smile, and a soft chuckle, followed her words.

Armin and Mikasa had teased him like this, before they’d been separated. Playfully, without a hint of cruelty, the way close friends did. It was nice, to experience this again. So much so that Eren couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up within him. Didn’t want to.

Upon seeing _and_ hearing Eren laugh, truly and heartily, Levi smiled softly. Before now, he’d never heard Eren laugh like this. Freely, without a care in the world, as though nothing troubled him. Eren’s past still hurt him; everyone here knew it. But it was something Eren would heal from, in time. Levi was certain of it. Healing from three years of hardships was not something that would happen in a day… But it would happen.

When Eren’s laughter faded away, a smile remained on his face. A true one, for his heart felt lighter after laughing. Joyful and carefree, the way he’d laughed and smiled before the day tragedy had struck. If anything was a sign that he could heal, Eren thought, it was this.

It was then that Levi finally spoke up again. “Since you’re hungry, I think we should get something to eat.” Levi looked at Eren when he said it, though the words were also directed towards Armin and Mikasa. If Eren was hungry, then it was likely that they were, too.

With that, the four of them left, all in agreement with Levi’s suggestion. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the main hall, where breakfast was currently being served. Would be for some time yet, given that it was only mid-morning. But then again, the kitchens were never truly closed. For one could go down to them and snatch a bite to eat, or prepare a meal, regardless of the hour. No one in Levi’s pack would ever go hungry.

He made certain of it.

Since they were already in the middle levels of the caves, it did not take them long to reach the main hall. On the other occasions Eren had been here, it had been sparsely occupied. Typical, given that it had been very early in the morning during each of the other times Eren had eaten breakfast here alongside Levi, and occasionally Armin and Mikasa.

That was not the case today. Though that was only because the four of them had risen later than usual. All of them had gotten a good night’s sleep because of it, though.

Today, the main hall was bustling with activity, as many of the pack members ate their fill. Alive with good-natured laughter and conversation, of both adults and the occasional pup here and there. Eren looked around him, taking in everything there was to see. For he’d only seen this much of the pack at once during the time he spent on the training grounds. Until now, that is.

Eren breathed in, relaxing even more in the presence of his friends.

First, the four of them made their way between the tables to the fire pit, where the food was situated. Though not before stopping in the kitchens, so that they could retrieve their plates and other dining utensils. When they reached the fire pit, there was a wide array of food to choose from, as always. Today, Eren picked a choice cut of elk, the rich seasoning tantalizing to his sense of smell. Along with a bowl of vegetable soup, mildly spicy in flavor. As for his drink, Eren chose a small mug of green tea, poured from one of the many small tea kettles situated near the fire pit.

To him, it was the perfect drink to go along with his breakfast. For some reason, Eren found that he’d developed quite the weakness for tea during his time here. Which he wasn’t complaining about, and _wouldn’t_ complain about. When it was something he enjoyed, why would he?

After he, Mikasa, and Levi had chosen what they wished to eat, they went to find a place to sit. Eren was content to follow Levi’s lead, as were Armin and Mikasa. Wherever they sat would be fine, so long as they remained together.

Soon enough, a voice rang out over the others. When it did, their destination was clear. A table just ahead of them to their right. The voice, of course, having come from one of the table’s occupants.

“ _Leevvviii!_ ” Isabel had spotted them out of the corner of her eye, turning around when she did. “Come sit with us, big bro!” Levi smiled in response to Isabel’s greeting, and looked to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. To see whether they still wished to join him for breakfast.

Upon seeing Isabel, with Farlan seated to her left, and the others they sat with Eren nodded in agreement. Looking to his left to make eye contact with Levi when he did. When Armin and Mikasa agreed as well, they closed the remaining distance, and seated themselves at the table. Eren sat with Isabel on his left, and Levi seated to his right. Once seated, Eren began to eat his breakfast, while taking in the sight of the others who occupied their table.

Hanji and Petra were seated across from him, sitting as close together as they could on the bench. They were completely wrapped up in their own conversation, having paused it only to greet him, and Levi, Mikasa, and Armin, as well. It was as if Hanji had eyes only for the Omega pressed against their left side. The same could be said of Petra, who was relaxed and blissful, radiating contentment.

Mikasa and Armin had seated themselves across the table to Eren’s right. While Erwin was seated nearby, just to Levi’s right. Eren also recognized Gunther, Eld, and Auruo. As well as Moblit. While there were several other pack members seated at the table that Eren did not know. Not yet, at least. Though he could detect their scents clearly, recognizing at least two of the strangers to be Alphas when he did. The two in question were a female Alpha with short blonde hair, seated next to a male Alpha. The male Alpha was tall and heavily built, with dark blond hair and a faint scruff of beard on his face.

Additionally, Eren noticed the matching mating marks adorning their necks. Two Alphas, sharing a mating bond… It was not something that would ever have occurred in Eren’s old pack, and not something he would have expected to see here. Unexpected… but in a good way. Of that, Eren was certain.

Certain of his defensive instincts welling up, too. The way they always did, when he was in close proximity to unfamiliar Alphas in the pack. Instead of leaving, admonishing himself for his reactions, Eren stopped to think. Taking bites of his meal while he did. He held no trust for any of the Alphas at the table he did not know, or was unfamiliar with. Or so little that it hardly mattered, in any case.

Despite that, Eren could not deny that he’d grown to trust Levi. Annie, too. Had gotten to know them gradually, his trust slowly growing the more he spent time in their presence. Until all traces of wariness and distrust had faded away, leaving only friendship behind. Friendships Eren was incredibly grateful to have.

Trust wouldn’t happen instantly with other Alphas, either, would it? Not with Erwin, Auruo, Jean, or any other Alpha in the pack. With enough time and patience, though… it would happen. _'_ _I just need to get to know them. Erwin, Auruo, Jean… and some of the other Alphas in my pack. When I do, I’ll eventually come to trust them, like I do with Levi and Annie.'_ Eren didn’t hold anything against Jean for the things he’d said, either. Because Jean couldn’t have known what he’d gone through. What impact his words would have. Annie and Levi had respected the limits of his comfort, once they knew of them, and somehow Eren knew Jean would, too.

Perhaps they’d be friends one day, too. Who knew?

Mitras was his home. Eren knew it in his heart, and in his mind. He also knew that he had all the time he needed to _feel_ at home here. Completely safe and secure, with no fears of being hurt, or of the Alphas in his pack. What would he experience, now that he had a home, one that he didn’t have to fear losing? Who else in the pack would he grow close to, and see as a friend? Those questions, among others, flowed through Eren’s mind. None of which he knew the answer to. Not yet, at least. But they were questions Eren looked forward to learning the answers to.

To calm his nerves, Eren breathed in, focusing on Levi’s distinctive scent when he did. To further remind himself that Levi was there beside him, and that he was safe here. With Levi around, Eren knew he was safe, because he _felt_ safe in the Alpha’s presence. Eren smiled at that thought. For now, it was even clearer to Eren that his future in Mitras was a bright one. Bright, and beautiful, and full of promise.

That much, Eren was certain of.


	20. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I was able to finish and post this chapter this weekend. Just like I thought I would. :)

Eren sighed in contentment as he lowered himself into the bath. The cool water was always a pleasant sensation against his skin. Coupled with the cool blue light that emanated from the crystals situated throughout the baths, Eren couldn’t help feeling calm and relaxed. Down here, taking an early morning bath in one of the private bathing areas, it was as if all his worries had faded away. All his fears, too. They hadn’t faded yet, of course; such a thing would take more than a few days.

But that would happen eventually. It had been two days since Eren had woken up in his wolf form, curled up beside Armin, Levi, and Mikasa. And only a little longer than that since he’d chosen to open up to his closest friends. Let them support him, help him heal from all he’d suffered. He hadn’t yet spoken to Armin and Mikasa, or even Levi, about everything else he’d been through during the three years before he’d arrived in Mitras. Not because he didn’t _want_ to…

No, it all had to do with the fact that he simply wasn’t ready to speak of those things yet. Whenever he considered it, allowing his thoughts to drift towards those memories… He recoiled, as though he’d been burned by them. Recalling the memories of his parents’ brutal deaths, along with everything else that had happened on that day _and_ how he’d initially remembered those memories, was most likely why the idea of talking about his other hardships still hurt. Despite that, Eren found that that particular wound hurt less than it had when it had been unexpectedly re-opened. Had it ever truly closed at all?

Whatever the answer… it hurt less with each day that passed. Soon, he’d be ready to talk about it again. It, and the other painful memories of his past. Eren just needed a little more time, and for that, he would give himself all the time he needed. There was no rush, after all, and his friends were nothing if not patient. Why wouldn’t they be, when they valued him and his well-being so much?

A comforting thought indeed, one that made Eren smile as he took his time bathing himself. At their consideration, and because of what he planned on doing today.

When Eren was done bathing, he rose from the bath, and dried himself before putting on the clean clothes he’d brought with him. Undergarments, as usual, followed by a loose white shirt and pale green pants. Aware of the absence of one item in particular; the key that was his most prized possession. Aware, though not worried in the slightest. For Eren remembered quite well whom he’d entrusted it to.

Someone who was not the sort to break a promise, and who Eren knew would take good care of it.

As usual, Eren turned to his left upon exiting the baths. He smiled, too, upon seeing Levi walking towards him, having come from his own room somewhere in the lower levels of the caves. A smile that Levi returned, as warm and caring as ever, and seeing it filled Eren’s heart with happiness.

Their greeting happened as usual in other ways, too. When Levi finally reached Eren, he raised his right hand, and ruffled Eren’s hair affectionately. He seemed to be doing that a lot, when it came to touching Eren. Not that Levi _minded_ doing that, because Eren enjoyed it, if the way his smile widened a little more was any indication. Additionally, Levi trusted that if Eren ever felt uncomfortable with anything between them, he would say something about it. If that ever happened, Levi would listen, and he would talk with Eren about it until they found a solution that left both of them happy.

When it came to friendship, it was simply the right thing to do. The way things should work in any sort of relationship, really. Both Eren and Levi knew it in their hearts. A sort of unspoken agreement between them, and one they were each grateful for.

Then, once Levi had finished ruffling Eren’s hair, letting his hand fall to his side after doing so, Eren’s left hand came to rest on his right shoulder. This was still new, as far as affectionate gestures between them went. New, because it had taken time for Eren to truly feel comfortable in Levi’s presence. Comfortable enough to initiate physical contact between them. Of course, Levi hadn’t been one to discourage Eren, whenever that happened. Having Eren touch him felt nice, after all.

If Eren enjoyed such a thing, and so did he, why should they stop? When it was something they both wanted?

Neither of them dwelled on that line of thought for long, though. Soon after their greeting, they walked side by side as usual, closer to reaching the middle levels of the caves with every step. Making casual conversation, too, the way close friends did. An air of peaceful contentment settled over them, as though being friends was the most natural thing in the world.

Perhaps it was, Levi thought, as he spoke. “I’m going to be training with my squad in the eastern part of our territory today. Farlan, Isabel, Hanji, and Erwin will be joining us, too.” Levi paused. “You could come train with us, if you want.” Levi looked to his right, so that he could meet Eren’s eyes as he spoke. See how Eren reacted to his offer, too.

In response, Eren ran his right hand through his hair. “I’d like to go train with you and the others. But I can’t. Not today, at least. I already planned on going swimming with my friends today in the northwestern part of our territory. We’ve been looking forward to this, and I’d rather not change my plans.”

Levi nodded. “Go spend the day with your friends. You already said you would, and I’d rather not force you to choose. Besides, this isn’t the first time we’ve trained like this, and it won’t be the last. You could always join us another time.” A small smile crossed Levi’s features, too. So that Levi could better ensure that Eren understood there were no hard feelings between them.

Eren smiled in response. “I’d like to come train with you some other time.” He wondered what it would be like, when that finally happened.

With that, Eren and Levi continued on as they always did. Making their way towards the main hall, where they would share breakfast together before going their separate ways, and pursuing their plans for the day.

*****

Later that morning, Eren raced through the sunlit forest alongside Mikasa, Armin, Annie… and Jean, too. They’d planned to meet Annie by the Western gate before shifting into their wolf forms and departing. Along with meeting Connie, Marco, Sasha, and four of Annie and Jean’s other friends at their destination. For the others had left before them, simply wanting to get an earlier start.

Which they had, and were at this very moment. Eren could make out Mikasa’s black and reddish brown form and Annie’s pure white several paces ahead of himself, and Armin and Jean as well. The two of them had raced ahead shortly after their little group had left Mitras, and had remained that way for the entire time.

It almost seemed as if they were racing each other, having a friendly competition of sorts. All well and good, as far as Eren was concerned.

Watching them helped distract Eren from his instinctive urge to defend himself around Jean. One that he willed down, for he knew the Alpha was no threat to him. That Jean had simply been rambling, and had not intended for Eren to remember the pain of his past. How could he, when he didn’t know anything about what Eren had suffered?

For this reason, Eren chose to forgive him for what had happened. It was easier than holding a grudge, after all, since he knew Jean had done nothing to deserve that.

It was then that Jean’s thoughts touched his own, distracting him from his musings. _“Eren, I’ve been thinking about what you said a few days ago. No matter how much I think about it, I don’t get why you chose to avoid joining a pack for so long.”_ There was a question there, indicative of Jean’s curiosity.

One that Eren identified clearly, as soon as Jean had spoken the words. He glanced over to where Jean ran to his right, watching the brown and grey Alpha for a moment while he considered his response.

It didn’t take long for Eren to know what to say. _“I went through a lot of awful shit during the three years I lived alone before I was brought to Mitras. It’s what forced me out of the pack I had, too, and I don’t want to talk about the details. Everything that happened made me feel like I’d never be safe in a pack.”_ Until now, that is.

After a moment of silence, Jean replied. _“You don’t have to talk about the details. And I’m sorry you had to go through whatever awful things you went through.”_

Eren could sense the truth of Jean’s words across their mental link. With a simple “thanks” he said all he needed to. That gesture of sympathy and understanding wasn’t enough to erase Eren’s instinctive defensiveness and unease on its own. Such a thing would take time, especially after what Eren had been through. But it was enough to calm his nerves a little, and for that, Eren was grateful.

So the five of them continued on at their current pace, until they heard the sound of running water through the trees. Shortly after, they burst out of the trees, their paws coming in contact with the mix of golden sand and smooth river stones that comprised this portion of the river bank. Along with a few large boulders here and there, decorated with the clothes of those who had already arrived. Shifting into his human form alongside the others, Eren saw Connie, Marco and Sasha, along with a muscular blond Alpha with golden eyes, and a tall – and slightly slimmer yet still quite muscular – Omega with black hair and pale green eyes. All of whom had stripped down to their undergarments and were currently swimming in the crystal clear waters of the river.

As Eren stripped down to his undergarments, he took a deep breath, reminding himself that it was okay. That neither Jean nor the blond Alpha would do him any harm. It was easier now, he found, than it once had been. Easier to calm himself, to will down the urge to fight and defend himself at the scent of an unfamiliar Alpha nearby. The fact that those instincts were there was a good thing, he told himself, for all that they were currently unnecessary. For all he knew, they might be useful at some point in the future.

One other fact caught Eren’s attention, too. “Hey. I thought there were supposed to be more of us here. Where are the other two?” He couldn’t help sounding concerned. It was true that he didn’t know either of them, or their names… Even so, expressing his concern came naturally.

The big blond Alpha laughed, in good humor, in response to his question. “You’re worried about Historia and Ymir? If you’d gotten here earlier, you wouldn’t have to wonder. They left a while ago, to spend some time alone together. None of us know _where_ , precisely, but they’re fine.” The laugh was coupled with an easy grin, not a hint of mockery to be found in any of it.

Relief flowed through Eren at those words, coupled with a hint of curiosity. He couldn’t help wondering what Ymir and Historia were like, and whether he’d get along with them. See them as friends. Additionally, there was his knowledge of just what “spend time alone together” most likely meant. Perhaps the two were lovers, or soon would be?

Or perhaps they were mates. Only time would tell if that were the truth, as Eren would know when he finally met Ymir and Historia. Neither he nor any of the others around him bore mating marks upon their necks. Though perhaps some, or maybe all, of them would in the near future. Who knew, until such things actually happened? The future would happen as it would, and if Eren’s current views were any indication, it would be a bright one.

So Eren smiled, as he waded into the water. “That’s good to know. And you two are?” If anything, Eren wanted to know their names.

The blond Alpha introduced himself as Reiner, while the black-haired Omega introduced himself as Bertholdt in a quiet voice.

Eren’s eyes widened at the familiarity of their names. “I’ve heard of you two before! Annie mentioned your names one of the times we talked.” At least, he hoped Annie had been referring to the same werewolves who currently swam with him…

Bertholdt nodded. “You did. The three of us came to live in Mitras after our packs sealed an alliance ten years ago.” There was a hint of pride in those softly spoken words.

Along with another mention of the other pack Mitras was allied with. Eren couldn’t help being curious about the alliance, and how it had come to be. About the other pack, too, and how similar they were to his own pack.

How different they were, too.

Before Eren could think further on that subject, he froze in surprise as a wave of cool water drenched the back of his head. Turned around, too, to see Jean standing a short distance away, smirking proudly. Upon seeing that, Eren returned the favor with a splash of his own. Laughed a little, too, as Jean failed to completely avoid it.

Splashing Jean was not the only thing Eren did while swimming in the slowly flowing stretch of river. He also talked with Marco, Connie, and Sasha… Getting to know them a little better, and relaxing more and more as the day went on. Truly, being able to spend a lazy spring day relaxing with friends was nice. Made even better by the fact that he treasured it, after having gone without such simple pleasures for so long.

Eventually, while swimming in a shallower part of the river, Eren spotted some especially pretty stones mixed among the sand of the river bed. Ones that caught his eye, and that he couldn’t resist reaching down to grab. An easy task, since the water here was shallow. There were five, in total, all of them smooth. One was light tan, another was golden brown, and two others were purple and grey, respectively. The last was pure black. There were other stones here, that much was true. But these five were the ones that Eren had chosen.

In the instant he picked them up, he knew _exactly_ what he would do with them.

Making his way over to the shore where their clothes rested, Eren waded out of the water. Feeling the sand stick to his wet feet when he did. Walking with purpose, Eren soon reached the boulder that his own clothes rested on. When he did, he quickly slipped the stones into the pockets of his pants, before returning to join his friends where they swam in the river.

*****

While Eren relaxed and swam with his friends, Levi raced through the forest in his wolf form for an entirely different purpose. As did the others he was with, for today they were practicing battle formations, as well as sparring, in their wolf forms. While the pack was currently at peace, having known no major – or potential – conflicts for ten years, one never knew when potential threats might surface. Threats such as the one that had been posed when Marco and Mina had been attacked. When Eren had been brought to Mitras shortly after that event, the offending Alphas killed when he had.

Thankfully, nothing else had come of that. No more attacks conducted by strange Alphas bearing no pack sigil, no indication of where they had come from. As it currently stood, things were exactly as they appeared to be. It had been an isolated attack by a wandering group of Alphas hoping to stir up trouble, and nothing more. A fact for which Levi was thankful.

Like this, he could not only focus on training, on keeping their skills sharp… But also on other matters. One specific matter, in this case, which had occupied his thoughts ever since he and Eren had parted ways that morning.

And which he needed to mention to Erwin and Hanji.

As his friends gathered around him, Levi allowed his thoughts to fan outward, so that his message could be heard in each of their minds. Like that, he told them to relax, and take a rest. That they’d done well, and that training was over for the day. Upon hearing those words, they began to relax, either sprawling out on the ground in their wolf forms, or shifting back to their human forms.

He touched Erwin and Hanji’s thoughts next. _“Come with me. There’s something I need to tell you.”_ The two of them nodded in response, and the three of them strode off in their wolf forms. Did so until they were out of sight and hearing of the others.

Once they were, the three of them shifted into their human forms. Erwin and Hanji faced him, their expressions conveying everything they wished to say in that moment. That hearing whatever he had to say was of the utmost importance.

And Levi would not keep them waiting. “It’s about Eren. He’s doing better than he was when we first brought him here. Better every day, actually. So his well-being isn’t what I brought you here to tell you.” Levi took a deep breath. “I didn’t think to mention this sooner, but he told me his family name on the day I met him when he woke up. And his family name is Jaeger.”

Upon hearing this, Erwin and Hanji’s eyes went wide, for they saw the potential connection instantly. One that it had taken Levi time to see, but the possibility of which was now crystal clear.

“Jaeger…” Hanji whispered.

“Levi… Are you saying he’s…” Erwin prepared to ask the question that no doubt occupied Hanji’s mind as well.

A question that Levi immediately replied to, as soon as Erwin trailed off, clearly stunned by the implications. “I don’t know. For all I know, it could just be a coincidence. He’s never used their power, as far as I’ve seen. Or even shown that he has the ability to manifest it.” Remembering another detail, Levi continued to speak. “There have been times when I’ve seen him fight, though. At those times, it almost seems like Eren is stronger than he appears to be in combat. Maybe even stronger than he knows he is. But he’s never told me anything like that, or anyone else, from what I know. It’s possible that he’s aware of his full strength, and is simply holding back so he doesn’t hurt whoever he’s sparring with.”

Without knowing everything, it was impossible to tell what the true answer was. If Eren truly did possess the power Levi believed he did… Then he would not be alone. For there were four others in his pack who possessed that same power. Four… along with their allies. Every werewolf in that pack possessed the same rare gift, to varying degrees.

Whether or not Eren held the potential for it remained to be seen. Along with what would happen should that be the case.

*****

That night, Eren prepared himself for bed, as usual. Preparing to go to sleep alongside Armin and Mikasa, as usual. While Eren waited for them to return to their room, he retrieved the smooth stones from the pocket of his pants. All five of them, and just as pretty as they’d been when he picked them up.

Pretty… and well worth arranging on the table next to his bed. One he shared with Armin and Mikasa, though it was still his, in part. Like the room was his. One that now had a personal touch, in the form of the five smooth stones he’d arranged on the table. Something that made the room uniquely his.

Truthfully, it was about time he did something like this. While Eren hadn’t seen the rooms of anyone else he’d met here, there was no doubt in his mind that they had decorated their rooms. Added some sort of unique, personal touch. Something that made the room _theirs_ , and more of a home than it would be otherwise.

With that knowledge, Eren resolved to do the same thing. He’d proclaimed Mitras was his home. That much was true. Now, it was time to make this place _feel_ like home.

Eren smiled, as he began to think of more ways he could do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this foreshadowing... Aren't you excited to find out what it means?


	21. An Invitation Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this, or any of my fics. But I'm back now, and with a chapter that's a little longer than usual for this fic. I hope you all enjoy it! :D

As usual, Eren had awakened early this morning, and bathed as he usually did. A routine that had originally started as a way to ensure that he was alone, to make himself feel at ease while doing so. Something he wouldn’t have felt shortly after arriving, had the baths been busy, occupied by many other members of his pack; Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike. Now, though…

Now, it was a simple part of his daily routine. Like going to sleep, or eating breakfast. Though today was different, in a way that had nothing to do with Eren’s daily routine.

As of today, it had been a month since Eren had first awakened in Mitras. It wasn’t something he’d expected, at least in the beginning. All he’d known, at first, was that he planned to leave. Not trusting the pack in the slightest, for all that they’d shown him kindness. Kindness that he’d believed was only a mask, hiding cruelty underneath it. Yet that kindness was real, a truth he soon realized. Realized, and had chosen to stay. To eventually see Mitras as his home, and begin to reveal the pain of his past. So that he could heal, and truly look toward the bright future he had here.

It wasn’t what Eren had expected in the slightest. But in a good way, or so he believed. How could he not, when everything had turned out to be so much better than he’d ever imagined? Ever since the night he first confided in Levi, Eren felt even more hopeful about what was to come. _Lighter_ , too, for the memories of his hardships hurt less than they once did. And Eren knew he would heal even more from the events of those difficult times, especially once he began to speak of those he hadn’t discussed before.

Like he planned to tonight.

But that would not happen for some time, yet. In the meantime, he would focus on the present, as well as whatever else he would do today. The present, currently, being the other part of his morning routine.

Eren walked beside Levi from the baths, the way he did most every morning. Side by side, they made their way toward the main hall, where they would have breakfast together. Before going about their other tasks for the day. Sometimes parting ways once breakfast was done, sometimes not. But often, it happened that they met up by chance at some point later in the day. Not that Eren was complaining. Levi was his friend, and he’d truly grown to appreciate the Alpha’s company. No matter how much time they spent together on a given day, that time was something Eren _always_ appreciated. Ever since he’d made the decision to place his faith in the Alpha, of course.

A faith and trust that had even prompted him to give Levi the key to his old home. The only possession that remained to him from his old home, a home that was forever lost to him. Glancing over to his left, he could see the leather cord the key hung on peeking above the neckline of Levi’s shirt. An inexplicable sensation of _rightness_ filled Eren upon seeing that; the same sort that had filled him the moment he’d chosen to entrust Levi with it’s safe-keeping. Though Eren still couldn’t explain _why_ he felt this way. No matter how long he pondered it, the answer always eluded him, like water slipping through his fingers.

There was a reason for his decision, like there was for everything. That much, Eren knew for certain. Though he hadn’t yet realized _why_ he’d made this decision, his lack of that knowledge did not trouble him. Eventually, Eren knew the answer would come to him.

Yet Eren did not dwell on that line of thought for long. Something else was on his mind. An offer Levi had made only three days ago, and which he’d declined. One that he wished to accept, the next time the opportunity arose.

Mentioning his thoughts _now_ , of course, couldn’t hurt. “Levi… I was thinking about how you invited me to train with your squad.” While they walked, he turned to face Levi, just as Levi turned to face him. “And the next time you train with them… I’d like to train with you.” Eren’s voice was strong, and full of certainty.

At this, Levi smiled. “You’re in luck, Eren. Because we’re training again today in the forest.” Now, all he had to do was wait for Eren’s reply.

Eren’s eyes widened. “So soon? I thought you only trained with them occasionally.” That _was_ what Levi had told him, after all. Maybe that had changed?

Levi took a moment to consider his answer. “That’s true. But we’d been training more frequently because of the Alphas who attacked you, Marco, and Mina, in case they were part of a larger threat.” A threat that, so far, had never shown itself. If it even existed. Most likely, the group he and Erwin had dispatched were little more than a band of rogue Alphas, hoping to stir up trouble. “And now, we’re mostly training to keep our skills sharp.” _'_ _In case anything ever threatens us.'_

Train, and strengthen the bonds of friendship he had with his squad. Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Auruo were his friends. Not just his comrades in battle, with little connection beyond that. No, they were his true friends. Had been, since shortly after he’d become part of this pack five years ago. Indeed, Levi cared for them the way he did for Farlan and Isabel. Like one did for a close friend.

It also meant he’d protect them, if need ever arose. Oh, they could fight and defend themselves well. Levi knew that well, having seen their skills first-hand whenever he trained with them. Even so, Levi would do everything in his power to ensure that they remained safe, if they ever fought in a true battle. Exactly as he would for any of his pack mates.

And as he would, and _had_ , for Eren.

Eren spoke, then, drawing his attention once more. “So, where are we going to train today?” Keeping the excitement from his voice proved impossible.

“Meet us outside the eastern gate at mid-day.” Levi paused for a moment, before continuing to speak. “I’m curious to see how well you do in keeping up with my squad.” Knowing how strong Eren was, Levi believed he’d have no trouble keeping up with the some of the best fighters in the pack.

Eren nodded. “Then that’s where I’ll meet you, Levi.” _'_ _You, and the rest of your squad.'_

What would happen, when he trained with Levi’s squad for the first time? How would he fare, when up against some of the best fighters in the pack? Eren did not know what would happen, but he did know one thing.

He wanted to find out.

*****

Eren raced through the trees as a wolf, his mind focused on the pursuit of his target. Along with the four who raced in formation with him; an arrow, of sorts. Farthest off to his left, he knew Eld ran; his grey fur distinctive when compared to Gunther, who raced beside him. Gunther’s fur, as a wolf, being mostly dark tan, with black fur on his face, back, and shoulders. Auruo ran off to his right, his grey-brown fur and Alphan scent making him stand out among their formation. And lastly, Petra currently ran at the point of their formation.

Ahead of them, Eren glimpsed Levi’s black fur here and there. It was him they chased, hunted, for the purposes of this training exercise. A battle formation meant for running down an enemy werewolf in battle. One that allowed those in pursuit to switch who ran at the point of the formation, and who ran fastest. Which allowed them to save energy, and remain in pursuit for longer. As they would, until one among them caught Levi. Following which, Levi would spar with whomever had done so.

So Levi had told them to chase him down, before swiftly racing off into the trees. As he did now, only his scent and the occasional glimpse of black fur giving away his presence. And as Eren ran, in pursuit of him alongside the others. He’d swiftly gotten any urge to defend himself against Auruo under control. Though that didn’t do anything about his other desire. An urge to prove himself, here and now. Prove to Levi’s squad that he was strong, and more than capable of holding his own alongside them. The last thing Eren wanted was for them to think that they’d made a mistake in allowing him to train alongside them.

Petra’s thoughts touched his, then, distracting him from his thoughts. _“Eren, switch to point!”_ Her request clear as soon as she spoke.

One to which he immediately replied. _“Got it.”_

So Eren sped up, taking up his position at the point of the formation, while Petra fell back to run alongside Auruo. Like this, he couldn’t help thinking about when he and Levi had hunted together. How they’d run side by side as wolves, and how Levi hadn’t run _nearly_ this fast, then.

 _'He was holding back.'_ Holding back what he was truly capable of, in terms of how fast he could run, and only now did Eren realize it.

 _'But I was holding back, too. I’m still holding back.'_ Eren knew he could run faster than he had on the day of the hunt. Faster than he was now. Maybe even fast enough to catch Levi.

 _'If anyone can catch Levi without tiring him, it’s me. I hope.'_ What better way to prove his strength and skill than this?

His decision made, Eren leapt forward, breaking away from the formation. Increasing his pace as swiftly as he could, his focus completely on his goal. Catch up to Levi. Be the one to spar with him. Prove his strength to the others in doing so. Which he would, if successful. Oh, he would.

Swift and nimble, Eren weaved through the trees effortlessly. Ignoring the snapping of the undergrowth as he came closer to Levi with every step. It had been a long time since he’d run this fast, long enough that he’d forgotten how exhilarating it was. That feeling only spurred him to run faster, faster…

Until he finally ran right on Levi’s tail. When Eren did, he wasted no time, leaping forward… and tackling Levi to the ground. Like that, they rolled to the bottom of a shallow slope in a tangle of brown and black fur, kicking up soil and pine needles as they went. Soon enough, they came to a stop at the bottom of the slope, in a small clearing in the middle of a grove of pine trees. When they did, Eren stood, then lightly pressed his left front paw on Levi’s right shoulder. Holding him there, while the two of them awaited the others.

Clearly stunned, it took Levi a moment to speak. _“I wasn’t expecting you to catch me. Not before tiring me out, at least.”_ As his thoughts touched Eren’s, he allowed the Omega glimpse his surprise… and also how impressed he was by the display. Few werewolves in the pack could run as fast as he did, after all. That Eren had done so was truly impressive.

It was enough to make Levi wonder what else Eren was capable of.

 _“Well, I caught you.”_ Eren paused. _“I guess this means you’ll be sparring with me again.”_ Maybe this time, Eren would win against Levi. It had been an even match last time, after all. Anything was possible.

Before Levi had a chance to reply, the others burst from the trees. Seeing that Eren was clearly the victor, before Eren lifted his paw from Levi’s shoulder, and stepped back. Letting Levi get to his feet, and shake the dirt and debris from his fur. None of Levi’s squad members spoke to Eren. But when he met their eyes, he could see that they were surprised, and impressed, by what he’d done. It was also clear that they were waiting for him and Levi to spar.

Waiting to see who would win, once their match began.

 _“Well, are you ready, Eren?”_ Levi did not need to specify what he meant for Eren to know his meaning.

As Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Auruo spread out around the edge of the clearing, Eren looked Levi in the eye. _“Of course I’m ready.”_ Why wouldn’t he be? _“We spar until one of us gives up, right?”_

_“Right.”_

At that, he and Levi moved close to the center of the clearing. Circling each other a short distance apart once they did, never breaking eye contact. Sizing each other up, each trying to anticipate what the other would do first.

Levi darted forward first, only for Eren to leap out of the way in the nick of time. So they began their bout, stepping quickly to dodge each other’s moves, while attempting to land hits of their own. Of which they landed plenty, consisting of mock bites that never broke the skin, or even hurt. Ones that caused no injury to either participant.

It was completely different from all the other times Eren had fought Alphas as a wolf. Here, there was no risk of serious injury. No desire to fight for his life, to spill the blood of his enemy before his own was spilled. To fight out of the fear of what terrible fate he would suffer should he lose. Eren knew that this was only training, as surely as he knew anything. As such, he knew Levi would not harm him here.

Or any time, really.

A familiar awareness _did_ come to Eren, though. That of a strange power slumbering within him as his heart raced, as he waited for an opening that would allow him to win. They’d remained evenly matched for some time now, and Eren could feel exhaustion beginning to creep into his muscles. Looking at Levi, he could see that the same was true for the Alpha.

 _'Maybe if I can use that power, I’ll be able to win.'_ So Eren turned most of his focus inward, intent on the power within him. One he could sense, at least in part. As though he were only aware of a small portion of it. Determined to tap into that reserve of strength, call it forth at this very moment… Only to fail, for it was as if something blocked him from accessing it.

Eren didn’t have long to consider it, though. For it was at that moment that Levi stumbled, exhaustion clouding his focus. An opening Eren seized, darting forward and closing his jaws around Levi’s left hind leg, before pulling the Alpha’s feet out from under him. Once Levi lay sprawled on his right side, Eren wasted no time. He wasted no time, moving so that he pressed his right front paw firmly yet gently to the side of Levi’s neck. A clear message that he was the victor, here.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Levi spoke. _“That was an impressive fight, Eren. You win.”_ Levi felt no shame for losing this match. After all, it had been clear that Eren was capable of winning after their last match.

Their match done, the two of them shifted back into their human forms to rest; the others following suit. When that was done, Eren accepted the congratulations of Levi’s squad for a match well fought. It was the truth, after all. Though all the praise he received did nothing to help him understand what the mysterious power inside him was. Nor did it help him learn how to use it. Being unable to use that power in his match did not frustrate Eren, though. It was new to him, after all, and he was smart. Surely, he would figure out how to unleash it in good time.

As for Levi… He simply sat, enjoying the company of his friends. Occasionally making friendly conversation, while his gaze settled on Eren. While he watched Eren talk to Gunther about various hunting strategies, Levi couldn’t help noticing, once more, how _healthy_ Eren looked. Clearly, having so much good food to eat and a safe place to call home had done the Omega well. It was difficult to summarize all the ways Eren looked physically healthier. But in the end, Levi could only say that Eren had a healthy glow to him.

Additionally, he found himself considering how Eren seemed to be stronger than he looked. There had been hints of it, as they’d sparred. In the way Eren fought, and from the look in his eyes. Reflected on Eren’s name, too. _Jaeger…_ Could his theory truly be right? If it was, well… only time would tell what would happen. Whether Levi was right or not didn’t seem to matter, for he knew he could just as easily be wrong. For now, at least.

But that wasn’t all. Levi also reflected on how Eren’s demeanor had changed. The wary, distrustful edge to his expression was all but absent in this moment, as it so often was these days. Eren had more than enough reason to distrust Alphas. That much, Levi knew. But now that he’d finally opened up about his past… it seemed like Eren was truly healing from all his hardships. Or beginning to, anyway.

It was enough to warm Levi’s heart, for this was what he’d hoped for. He’d vowed to look after Eren, and keep him safe. Seeing how Eren acted now, Levi knew, without a doubt, that he’d succeeded.

He also knew that he’d continue to do so, for he wasn’t the sort of person to break a promise.

*****

That night, after he’d eaten dinner, Eren ran under the stars as a wolf. Only this time, Armin and Mikasa ran beside him. They chased each other playfully through the trees, having left Mitras through the northern gate. The moon and stars lit their way, and Eren’s heart filled with joy. With his closest friends, his family, there with him, how could he not?

Not even the knowledge that he was about to tell them more about his past could dampen his spirits. It wouldn’t be easy, in all likelihood. But it would help him cope with what he’d been through. Heal from it, in a way that he couldn’t do by trying to bury his past. The only thing Eren could do was talk about it, and he would.

Right now, as a matter of fact. Having reached the shore of a small lake, he, Armin, and Mikasa shifted into their human forms, before climbing up on top of a large boulder. Mikasa seated herself on Eren’s left, while Armin did the same to his right. Gazing out at the water once they did, the moonlight reflecting off the surface.

Like this, Eren began to speak of some of the struggles he’d endured while living alone. How he’d constantly been alert for the scent of Alphas, never feeling truly safe, for they could be encountered at any time. It was a difficult life, indeed. One that had left him aching for the comfort and safety of a home, a pack, on more nights than he cared to count. Aching, too, because of his former belief that such a thing could never be his, that there was no place safe for an Omega such as himself.

“There were a lot of times when we felt the same way.” Mikasa murmured, resting her right hand on his shoulder.

Armin nodded in agreement. “But we knew we couldn’t give up hope. Of finding you, _or_ of being safe again.” Before he continued, Armin took a moment to consider his words. “It was difficult enough for us. I can’t imagine how much harder it must have been for you. Alone, with no one to turn to…”

Taking a deep breath, Eren was more than ready to tell Armin… Except he paused, turning to face Armin. And inhaled again, to see whether he’d really smelled it. And he _had_. A subtle shift in Armin’s scent, barely detectable as it was. Stronger than normal, but only just. Eren tensed, knowing full well what it could mean.

 _'No… Could he really be…?'_ “Armin, your scent’s changed.” Eren hoped he was wrong, for Armin’s sake.

Armin laughed in response. “So your nose is that sharp now, is it?” Eren waited for him to continue. “I’m surprised you found out so soon, but you would have found out eventually. It’s because I’ll be going into heat again soon. About two weeks from now, actually.” The words were spoken casually, as though the knowledge didn’t frighten him.

Upon hearing those words, Eren couldn’t stop the fear that bubbled up within him for Armin. “You need to figure out what you’re going to do!” Eren all but shouted the words. “Please tell me you’re going to suppress it, or something! You can’t seriously _want_ to spend your heat with an Alpha!”

Armin spoke calmly, attempting to calm Eren. “Eren, I understand you’re worried. But I’ll be fine, even though I don’t plan on suppressing my heat at all. I’ll be spending my heat with…”

Eren couldn’t contain his words, and cut Armin off. “It doesn’t matter who you spend your heat with. Aren’t you afraid of what an Alpha could do to you when you’re in heat?” _'_ _Please listen to me. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you…'_

Mikasa spoke up, then. “Eren, calm down. Please. We know you’re worried, but can you please listen to Armin? What he’s saying is true. There’s no need to fear for him when he spends his heat with an Alpha.” Her voice was too calm for her to be afraid.

Eren took a deep breath. “All right, I’ll listen.”

As Armin spoke, he looked Eren in the eye. “Since you want to know, I’ll tell you. I’ll be spending my heat with Erwin. Well, that’s what I’d like, anyway. I haven’t asked him yet, since I only just realized that my heat will be coming.” Armin took a breath. “You know he’s one of the pack leaders, and that he helped Levi save your life. We met shortly after Mikasa and I arrived in Mitras, and, well…” Eren could detect a faint flush on Armin’s cheeks in the dark. “We’ve spent quite a bit of time together, and we ended up falling for each other. Though we only confessed our feelings a few days ago.” Warmth and happiness filled Armin’s voice.

Though it still didn’t set Eren’s mind at ease. Not completely, at least. “I still don’t know if spending your heat with Erwin is a good idea. Even if he _is_ one of the leaders of our pack.” Eren shook his head. “But you can do whatever you want. I won’t stop you.”

Armin gave an exasperated sigh. “Eren, are you even listening to yourself right now? You know Erwin doesn’t allow any abuse to happen in the pack. Nor do Levi and Hanji. I’m going to be safe with him during my heat cycle. If I didn’t feel that way, I wouldn’t consider asking him.”

Mikasa hummed, and Eren turned to face her. “Armin and I were wary of the pack’s Alphas when we arrived, too. But we talked about this, especially when it seemed you’d want to stay here. Along with seeing how everyone in the pack behaves, that truly helped us realize the Alphas here won’t harm us.”

When Armin spoke, Eren faced him again. “I know you’re worried, and with good reason, after what you went through. _We_ know you’re worried. But please, talk to Hanji, or Levi, or Erwin about how heat cycles are handled in the pack. Set your mind at ease. And please… trust me.” Armin smiled, as if to reassure him.

Eren smiled in return. “Okay, Armin. I’ll trust you on this.”

The three of them fell silent, then. Enjoying the warm spring night, while Eren thought about what had just happened. About what Armin and Mikasa had told him. Eren would trust in Armin’s judgement, for all his wariness at the thought of willingly spending a heat cycle with an Alpha.

But then, Armin had asked him to speak with someone about this. One of the pack leaders, so he’d truly know what would – or _could_ – happen when an Omega went into heat in the pack. He knew heat suppressants were a possibility, having helped Hanji make them shortly after his arrival, so…

That was it. Eren would find a way to help Hanji out in their lab again soon, or some other way to speak to the Beta pack leader. When he did, he’d let them know what he wished to discuss. Since Hanji was one of the werewolves in the pack who made heat suppressants, surely this was something they’d be willing to talk about. He hoped so, anyway.

After all, Eren knew he’d go into heat eventually, too. And he needed to know what might happen when the time finally rolled around.


	22. Warmth

Eren opened his eyes to the dim light of his room. As usual, Mikasa and Armin slept soundly beside him. Soundly enough that they did not stir when he did. All well and good, Eren thought, for he did not wish to wake them. Not when they deserved a sound, restful night’s sleep.

Something that was _especially_ true, given that today, Eren had woken far earlier than usual.

It only made sense, Eren thought as he rubbed his eyes and yawned softly, before slipping out of bed quietly. A task only made easier by the fact that he’d chosen to sleep near the edge of the bed. It had been two days since Armin had announced his intention to ask Erwin to spend his heat with him. Something Eren couldn’t help worrying over yesterday, for all Armin and Mikasa’s attempts at reassuring him everything would be okay. How could he not worry, having only heard of that the night before?

Of course, Eren had gone on as usual, doing his best to soothe his own worries throughout the day. Which he’d done, for the most part. Truly, he was grateful for that, since he’d been unable to ask Hanji about how the pack handled heat cycles. As it turned out, Hanji had been rather… preoccupied with kissing Petra in the passage in front of their lab, before the two had slipped inside, shutting the door behind them. A sight Eren had seen, when he’d gone up to pay Hanji a visit. As far as Eren knew, they hadn’t noticed him, being wrapped up in each other as they were. That was all well and good, because Eren had not – and _would not_ – intend to interrupt their romantic moment.

Eren knew he could ask for Hanji’s advice another time; after all, it wasn’t as if either of them were going anywhere. He had time.

Plenty of time to ask, that was, before Armin’s heat began. Before his _own_ heat began, whenever that would be. Surely, things would work in Eren’s favor, and he would be able to learn what he needed before either of those things happened.

Though that wasn’t the only unexpected occurrence that had happened yesterday, Eren recalled as he quietly slipped out of bed to dress himself. He and Levi had spoken after dinner. Not an unusual thing, given that they were friends. Until Levi had asked if he could meet in front of the entrance to the baths early the following morning. Far earlier than either of them typically woke up. Naturally, Eren had asked what Levi had planned…

Only for Levi to smile softly, and say it was a surprise. Perhaps Levi had seen that Eren was worried about something, and wanted to take his mind off things, if only for a little while. Or maybe, Eren thought as he finished dressing himself, Levi had simply felt like doing something nice. Maybe it was a combination of both.

Whatever the answer was… It could only mean that Levi had acted with good intentions, Eren thought as he slipped out of his room, carefully closing the door behind him. Beginning to walk the familiar route to the communal baths, though this morning he had no intention of bathing. Eren had bathed before bed after all, knowing full well what Levi had offered. Last night, he hadn’t known whether he’d have time to bathe in the morning. And he _certainly_ didn’t want to smell bad.

Given that Eren didn’t have to worry about making time to bathe, he was free to focus his mind on other thoughts on his walk. Somehow, Eren ended up thinking about Levi soon enough. Of all the things Levi had done for him. How Levi had always shown him nothing but kindness and care, and who had always given him comfort when he asked for it.

 _‘I wonder… would Levi let me comfort him, if he ever needed it?’_ Need it Levi did, Eren knew, without having to ask. Everyone needed comfort and support at times, no matter how strong they were. From a close friend, a family member… or even a beloved mate. Levi had given him so much, without ever asking for those things in return.

_‘I hope he lets me, someday. He’s done so much for me, and been such a good friend… So I want to give that back, in some way.’_

So Eren mused on those thoughts, without once questioning how right it felt. Until he reached the lower levels of the caves. Shortly after, seeing Levi standing in front of the entrance to the baths. Waiting for him.

Just as he’d said he would.

Upon seeing Eren, inhaling his distinctive Omegan scent, Levi smiled softly. “So you’re finally here.” Levi laughed softly. “I thought you’d sleep later than this.” Not that it would bother Levi if Eren _had_. Eren needed his sleep, and what he had planned could happen on any day, really.

Eren grinned. “Come on, Levi. Did you really think I’d miss a chance to figure out what your little surprise is?” Eren _hoped_ not.

Levi reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately. “No, you wouldn’t.” After a short pause, Levi continued. “I want to show you around the lower levels of the caves. So you know your way around, and don’t get lost again.” _'_ _And because I think you’ll like it.'_

Upon seeing the look of delighted surprise on Eren’s face, Levi knew he’d succeeded. Given Eren something he’d enjoy. Something that would make him happy.

Smiling warmly, Eren nodded in agreement. “I’d like that, Levi.” _'_ _I’d like that a lot.'_

It meant getting to spend time with Levi, after all. How could it not be something he liked, when Levi’s presence had always been a good thing? From the first time they’d met, when he hadn’t believed such a thing…

Levi turned around, as if to head deeper into the caves. “Then let’s go.” Levi murmured as Eren fell into step beside him.

So it was that Levi guided him through the lower levels of the caves. Showing him through the expanse of interconnecting passages as they ventured deeper. Along with telling him that though the lower levels were expansive, he would always be able to find his way out.

“It seems daunting, I know.” Levi said as he and Eren paused for a moment. Stopping in front of a passageway that Levi said led to his own room. Truly, Levi hadn’t been lying when he said he lived deep within the caves… “But even if you lose your way down here, you’ll eventually find your way back out. The caves don’t go on forever, and if you do need help, you can always yell for it.” _'_ _Though I’m sure you’ll be familiar with the lower levels soon enough, Eren.'_

Eren nodded, as they continued on. “I believe it. Now that you’ve shown me around, I know that soon enough, I won’t get lost.” Relief flowed through Eren at the certainty he felt.

Levi raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s good you’re feeling confident, but there’s still a lot I want to show you. If you want, of course.”

Naturally, Eren did want Levi to continue showing him around. As he had before, Levi did not settle for simply showing him the way. Levi also told him which of the rooms were used as storerooms, and which ones were occupied by other members of the pack. Of course, many of the rooms currently served as empty living areas. In the silence of the caves, broken only by the sounds of himself and Levi, it was clear just how _many_ of them were unoccupied.

Of course, this roused Eren’s curiosity. “Levi… Why are there so many empty living areas down here, if no one ever seems to use them?” It didn’t seem as though anyone had for some time, given how the scents of other pack members were few and far between.

 _'I’m not surprised he asked that question.'_ It was a natural thing to be curious about, after all. “Members of our pack can always choose to move into them. And as our pack grows, more of our pack members may choose to live down here.” Levi continued, before Eren had a chance to speak. “But mostly, guests make use of them, whenever they choose to stay.”

Well… _that_ was new. “Guests?” Eren askes eagerly. “No one’s ever stayed with our pack so far…” So who would? And why would they need so much space? Unless…

When Eren turned to face him, as if expecting an answer, Levi gave it to him. “In the fall and spring, we come together with our allies, to celebrate the alliance between our packs. It’s lasted for ten years, as you know, and this only helps maintain our friendship with the warriors.”

 _'I’ve heard that word before. Marco referred to Annie as a warrior, when I first met her.'_ Though Eren didn’t think much of it. Surely it was simply another way of referring to a fighter. Albeit a more skilled one. “So the warriors live here whenever our packs come together in celebration. I suppose that means I’ll meet them in the fall, when we celebrate next.” Thinking about that filled Eren with anticipation. If Levi knew and trusted these warriors, then it seemed there was nothing to fear.

To that, Levi only nodded, offering a soft smile. “You will, Eren. That much, I’m certain of.” _'_ _Maybe by then, we’ll know whether you truly possess the warrior’s gift…'_

Right now, that was only a theory, of course. Perhaps one that wasn’t even true. For now, Levi would let it rest, and continue to remain at Eren’s side. Enjoying his companionship, and continuing to keep the Omega safe with his presence.

And Eren… Eren knew he could learn more about the warriors, about the alliance between their packs, whenever he wished. It didn’t have to be today. Or even tomorrow. Eventually, he would learn those things. But at this moment…

At this moment, he wanted to focus on Levi. On the fact that they were spending time together, and on the friendship that had formed between them. What they had was nice, that much, Eren knew for a fact. Even so, there was still much Eren didn’t know about Levi. Like what his favorite foods were, what he enjoyed doing in his spare time...? Simple things, of the sort that close friends knew about each other. Things he wanted to learn about Levi, so that they could become even closer than they were.

_'It’s only natural for me to want that, and to want to give him the same support he’s given me. I wonder if he wants to get to know me better, too.'_

It was then, after he and Levi had squeezed through a narrow passageway, that an unusually bright light shone ahead from past a bend in the passageway. A mix of blue and purple, like the light that had shone from the glowing crystals so far. Though Eren had never seen anything so bright as _this_.

“Levi… what is that?” Eren whispered, after he’d finally found his words.

In answer, Levi stepped forward, motioning for him to follow. “You’ll have to see it for yourself.” Levi said softly. _'_ _Because you might not believe me if I told you.'_

Following Levi, Eren could only think of more questions. Why hadn’t Levi simply told him? What could Levi possibly wish to show him? It couldn’t possibly be something so unbelievable that…

Then the two of them rounded the bend in the passageway, entering the immense chamber the light emanated from…

And Eren lost the ability to speak, the wonder plain to see on his features. He and Levi stood on a small patch of stone at the entrance to the chamber. Together, they gazed out at the sight that lay before them.

Much of the chamber was, in fact, a vast underground lake. The surface of which was perfectly still, and calm as glass. Somewhere off in the distance, Eren could hear the continuous _rush_ of a waterfall. The light he’d seen emanated from enormous, spiky crystals jutting out from the walls and ceiling of the chamber. Even from beneath the surface of the water, as there were crystals _there_ , too. Some glowed blue, and others purple, yet all illuminated the wondrous sight that lay before them.

No wonder Levi had said he needed to see this for himself. Had Levi mentioned this place without bringing him here, Eren might not have believed him. Believed that such a place could be within his home. Yet all of this was real, and it had been Levi who thought to bring him here.

In that moment, Eren noticed a strange warmth in his chest. One that was very small, and new, that he hadn’t noticed before. A warm feeling brought on by Levi’s actions, and by the Alpha’s presence at his side. It wasn’t something Eren was familiar with, having never felt anything quite like _this_ before. Nor did he even know what it was, or what it meant, given the newness of the sensation.

However, there was one thing Eren knew with a certainty. The warm sensation, or feeling, whatever it was… It could only be a good thing. How could it be anything else, given that it was Levi who’d brought this feeling on? Where it would lead, Eren couldn’t begin to guess. As they stood by the shore of the Crystal Lake, and even after they’d left, to get breakfast and go about the day, Eren knew one thing.

Whatever it was, it could only be good.

*****

Later that day, in the afternoon sunlight, Eren strode through the woods in his human form. Still in awe of the sight Levi had shown him early that morning, deep within the caves. Regretfully, they’d had to part ways. Levi had offered to watch over the children of one of the mated pairs in the pack, while they took a day to themselves. Eren had never met them, and only knew them as Nile and Marie, based on what Levi had told him. That Levi knew them well seemed obvious to Eren. Eren couldn’t begrudge Levi for having other plans for the day.

Because he had had plans of his own. Originally, he’d intended to ask Hanji the very questions he’d planned on asking yesterday. Only to catch Hanji and Petra stealing away, no doubt intent on having some sort of romantic get-away for the day. Well, Eren certainly wouldn’t bother them. They seemed happy together, and who was he to begrudge something like that?

Instead, he’d chosen to spend the day outside, enjoying the warmth of the late spring air. Walking through the sunlit forest, marveling at the brightly colored flowers that bloomed where they would… Along with the songs of birds, and the wind gently rustling through the trees, Eren could only call this peaceful. It was not a peace he’d been able to enjoy, when he’d lived and wandered alone. But now, he could.

And oh, how he intended to take advantage of this!

Along with hear… voices? That was unexpected, since Eren hadn’t known anyone in the pack would be here. Shortly after hearing the voices, he caught the scents of those who spoke. An Alpha and an Omega, though their scents were unfamiliar to him. Eren felt the urge to defend himself rise up, albeit more sluggishly than it had before. Suppressing it just as quickly, for the voices didn’t seem angry, or hostile. Nevertheless, he wanted to know who spoke, and walked in the direction of the voices. Listening as they got louder, until finally, he saw them.

They sat together in the grass, in the sunlight next to the moss-covered trunk of a fallen tree. One had blue eyes and pale skin, with purple flowers artfully woven into her blonde hair. Her companion had darker, tanned skin, with dark brown hair, golden eyes, and freckles dusting her cheeks. The two of them cupped each other’s faces, smiling softly, before their lips met.

The scents of Alpha and Omega were so closely twined it was impossible to tell who each scent came from, not that it mattered. What mattered was that Eren back away. Leave them be, for he knew an intimate, private moment such as this was not his to intrude upon…

Only to freeze when a branch snapped under his left foot as he stepped backwards. Froze, as gold and blue eyes locked on him when the two broke apart from their kiss.

“Well… it looks like we have a guest, Ymir.” The blonde spoke lightly, seemingly not bothered by his untimely interruption.

Ymir hummed in response. “It’s what we get, for kissing out here in the forest, Historia. Anyone could see us, you know.” After a short pause, Ymir addressed him. “You can stop hiding, you know. We can see you, so that’s pointless now.”

Eren’s eyes widened slightly upon hearing their names. He’d heard them before, on the day he’d gone swimming at the river. “I’m sorry for interrupting you.” Eren said, while rubbing his arm and flushing from embarrassment. “I heard your voices when I was walking through the forest, and I came to investigate. If I’d realized what you were doing, I’d have left you alone.” It was true, every word of it.

Quickly, he spoke again before either of them had a chance to reply. “And my name is Eren, by the way.” It wouldn’t do to go without introducing himself.

At this, Historia laughed. “Oh, don’t be sorry, Eren. If I were really that shy about kissing an Alpha, do you really think I’d be doing that out here in the woods, where anyone could stumble upon us?” The answer was clear as day to Eren. No, she and Ymir wouldn’t.

Eren laughed in response, in an attempt to make himself feel more at ease. “No, I guess you wouldn’t.” But only due to his lingering embarrassment over having interrupted their kiss.

Ymir grinned. “Well, that settles it. You can stick around, if you want. This isn’t the first time we’ve been caught kissing.” Nodding in agreement, Historia closed her eyes and cuddled up against Ymir’s right side, and Ymir draped an arm over her affectionately.

After pressing a kiss to Historia’s temple, Ymir looked into his eyes, as if awaiting his answer. Not just that, but it was as if she might have seen something in him, and was trying to discern what it was. She was not alone, for in that moment, he saw power in her. Slumbering, as if waiting to be unleashed. Like what he’d sensed in Annie, on the first day they had sparred,

How curious…

Eren shook his head. “I think I’ll let you two have this time to yourselves.” He said lightly. “Though it was nice meeting the two of you.” _'_ _Since we’re in the same pack, this won’t be the only time I see either of them.'_

Once Historia and Ymir murmured their acknowledgement, Eren shifted into his wolf form, and loped away from them. To where, he didn’t know. Only that he wanted to continue wandering through the forest, enjoying the day. Along with reflecting on the day’s events, of course.

Soon enough, he found himself thinking once more of Levi, and how nice it would be to spend a day with him like this. Doing whatever they wished, and simply enjoying each other’s company. Such a warm, pleasant thought, one that simply felt _right_. Right, like the small warm sensation that had settled in his chest in Levi’s presence.

Wanting to spend more time with Levi couldn’t possibly be a bad thing. Not when it made him feel safe, content, and… happy. It was settled, then. Eren would try to spend more time with Levi, from now on. Get to know him better, and become a better friend to him.

Though Eren had no way of knowing exactly what would happen, he could only say he felt hopeful.

As it should be.

*****

That evening, once he’d finished watching over Nile and Marie’s pups, Levi ventured out into the northern part of the pack’s territory. To take some time for himself, and relax, after taking care of three energetic pups for the day.

And to watch the sunset.

Watch it he did, after settling himself in the grass atop a hill. Gazing at the sky stained bright in shades of orange, pink, and purple as the sun set. The last rays of sunlight glittering on the snow high on the mountain peaks, as the moon rose to take its place. No matter how many times Levi watched the sunset, the sight was never any less beautiful.

While Levi watched the sunset, he thought of Eren. How Eren had been so relaxed and happy. Especially upon seeing the underground lake, lit by the enormous crystals. Truly, it was such a beautiful, peaceful place. Levi’s heart warmed, knowing that he had only to look at Eren’s face to know how happy the Omega had been. It was a sort of happiness he wanted to give Eren again.

Levi knew he could do that, of course. For there were other beautiful sights he could show Eren. Ones that he hoped Eren would enjoy just as much as he had this morning. Along with, he hoped, giving Eren happiness simply by _being_ with him. Spending time together, however that might happen. Yes, Levi wanted that, as much as he had ever wanted anything.

Hopefully, Eren would want that, too.

Of course, Levi would respect whatever decision Eren made, without question.

Raising his left hand to his chest, Levi began to think of another matter concerning Eren, as he felt the key through the fabric of his shirt. _Eren’s_ key, which hung on the leather cord Eren himself had once worn. That Levi wore in the same way, having never taken it off since Eren had given it to him. Not even to sleep, or to bathe. It was Eren’s most precious possession; the only belonging he had left from his old home. A home he could no longer return to. And wasn’t keeping precious things close the best way to keep them safe?

Of course it was, Levi knew. Even so, he often found himself reaching up to touch his chest, and feel the key through the fabric where it lay against his skin. As if to reassure himself that it was still there, even though he always felt the metal in contact with his skin.

Naturally, that begged the question. Why _had_ Eren given him the key? It wasn’t as if Eren would ever part with it lightly. When it came to possessions of incredible sentimental and personal value, it was rare to find anyone who would do so willingly. Yet Eren had done so, saying that it felt right to entrust Levi with its safe-keeping, and that even he didn’t know why he felt compelled to do so.

For however long Eren wanted him to keep his most precious possession safe, Levi would do so. Along with keeping Eren safe, and happy, and comfortable in Mitras. The home he had so recently found for himself. And the one he chose to stay in.

Perhaps an answer to why Eren had made that decision would arise, as well. Regardless of whether or not it did, Levi’s original promise remained unchanged.

No matter what, he would look after Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure all of you were looking forward to this. I also had to include yumikuri as a side ship in this fic, because I love that pairing. :)


	23. Of Omegas and Heat Cycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost can't believe this fic is nearly a year old. Thanks to everyone who's read, commented on, and supported this fic so far. You're all awesome. :)

In the early afternoon, Eren made his way to the upper levels of the caves. On a familiar path he’d walked before. With summer drawing closer every day, Eren would have liked to spend this time outside. Hunting, or sparring with his friends, or simply relaxing. All of those were nice things.

Spending time with Levi, too. As he had yesterday morning, when Levi had shown him around the lower levels of the caves. Taken him to the Crystal Lake, seemingly for no other reason than that he could. Eren wondered how Levi was doing right now. How the Alpha felt at this moment, spending a warm spring day with his pack members. His friends. Eren wished he could spend time with Levi right now. But spending time with Levi could wait, for all that Eren might want that.

Today, Eren had other plans.

Today would be the day Eren learned how Omega heat cycles were handled in the pack.

After breakfast this morning, Eren had spoken to Hanji. Offered to help them out in their lab today, with whatever they might need. Hanji, grateful for Eren’s offer, had accepted. Told him to come to the lab that afternoon, to assist with making potions and other remedies that would be used in the infirmary. Used by the pack’s healers to treat any illnesses or injuries that befell members of the pack.

As he did now, having finally arrived at the entrance to Hanji’s lab. Opening the door, and walking inside, he was greeted with the sight of what could only be described as “organized chaos”. As it had been the last time he’d visited, with books and scrolls and other odds and ends cluttering seemly every available surface. Along with the warm light from the yellow crystals that lit the lab, along with the inviting scent of herbs. Strangely enough, an oddly familiar Omegan scent lingered, too. Though Eren couldn’t quite remember whose scent it was…

But then he remembered, especially after he recalled what he’d seen on the day he’d last visited the upper levels of the caves to speak to Hanji. Not surprising, then, that the scent belonged to Petra.

“Ah, Eren! You’re finally here.” Eren glanced up from the book he’d begun to look through. All of the pages were blank, as if it were intended to be a journal or sketchbook of some sort. Hanji stepped through a doorway at the back of the room, closing it behind them. “Now that you are, we can get started on brewing pain relief potions.”

Eren set the blank book back on the table in front of him. “Right. Where do you want me to start?” He didn’t know how Hanji planned to do things today.

After a moment, Hanji replied. “Once I find the recipe for the potion we’ll be making, you can help by gathering the ingredients while I make sure the water in the cauldron is boiling at the proper temperature. Oh, and you can keep the blank journal you were looking at, if you want.”

That was unexpected. “Are you sure? Don’t you need it for something?” Surely, Hanji needed it for something important…

Hanji shook their head, as they began to browse the shelves for the recipe they needed. “I don’t mind if you keep it, Eren. After all, I have plenty of others I can use.” Hanji grinned as they spoke the last words.

Eren smiled. “Thank you, Hanji.” Already, Eren thought of how he might use the journal. He made a mental note to remember to take it with him when he left.

Before Hanji had a chance to reply, another question came to Eren’s mind. “Oh, and where’s Moblit? I thought he’d be helping us, too.” Moblit _was_ Hanji’s assistant, after all… And he’d been here last time…

Hanji pulled out the scroll containing the recipe in question from one of the many shelves in the lab. “He’s out in the northern part of our territory today. Looking for the griffin Petra and I spotted a couple weeks ago. It hasn’t attacked any of our pack members yet, but we’re keeping a close eye on it, anyway. Especially because several other members of our pack have seen it since then.”

Perhaps he should have asked about this. “Moblit will be okay, right? You’re sure he won’t get hurt?” Or worse, given how large griffins grew. And how dangerous they could be.

Eren didn’t know Moblit well, that much was true. But the Beta was one of Hanji’s close friends, as well as one of Eren’s pack mates. He couldn’t help worrying.

Hanji nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Eren. He’s trying to observe the griffin from a distance. Trying to learn where it’s roosting, if that _is_ what it’s up to.” They smiled, clearly confident that Moblit would be okay.

That the pack would be okay.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Eren set about gathering the ingredients Hanji required, while they set about making sure the cauldron was heated to the proper temperature. Once Eren had located all the items needed, he joined Hanji where they sat near the wall on one side of the room. Next to the fire pit that the cauldron sat over. Then, the two of them set to work brewing the potion.

After a long moment working in silence, Hanji spoke from where they sat to his left. “You have something else you want to ask, don’t you, Eren?” He turned to face them as they spoke.

Eren ran a hand through his hair. “I do, and I’m not surprised you could tell.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s about my friend, Armin. He told me he’ll be going into heat in about two weeks, three days ago. And that he was going to ask Erwin to spend it with him. I can’t help worrying about it. Worrying about what will happen to him, and me, when _I_ end up going into heat.” A faint tremor shook Eren’s voice.

They hummed in acknowledgement. “So, if I’m right, you want to know how Omega heat cycles are handled in our pack.”

“Yeah. I do.” It was good, to know that Hanji didn’t plan on assuming anything.

After placing the last of the ingredients into the cauldron, they turned, so that they sat facing him. Eren did the same, while Hanji kept watch on the potion. So that it could be stirred when needed.

Once they’d resituated themselves, Hanji spoke. “Well, I think the first thing you should know is that you and Armin have options for what to do during your heat cycle. Erwin will explain those to Armin, if someone hasn’t done that already. And it looks like the honor of explaining this to you goes to me!” Hanji’s voice was bright with enthusiasm, but at the same time warm and understanding.

It helped, knowing that Armin already knew, or would soon know, about this. “You mean, there’s more than one way an Omega can spend their heat in our pack?” He hadn’t considered that such things would be so freely offered to him.

But it only made sense that they were. “Of course!” Hanji nodded. “One option is for an Omega to choose not to suppress their heat, and spend it with an Alpha. Armin has nothing to worry about, if Erwin agrees to this. Nothing would happen during Armin’s heat that either of them don’t want. That’s how it is for all Omegas in our pack who choose to do this.”

That was interesting. “So it’s really true? I don’t have to worry about what will happen to Armin? Or myself?” Memories of what would have happened in his old pack, and what he’d been threatened with, welled up in Eren’s mind.

Sensing his fear, Hanji rested their right hand on his left shoulder. “Of course not.” They paused, as if considering what to say. “But you’re still afraid. It… has to do with your former pack, doesn’t it?” Hanji spoke carefully, and without judgement.

Something Eren was grateful for. “In my old pack, I wouldn’t have had a choice. If I hadn’t fled, I would have been… _claimed_ , by whichever Alpha got to me first.” He couldn’t bring himself to say more.

But the meaning of his words was clear enough. “So _that’s_ why you’re so afraid…” Hanji murmured. “No Alpha in our pack would force you to do anything you don’t want. Or Armin, or any other Omega. _You have a choice_ , Eren. Whatever decision you make, no one will judge you for it.”

Eren sighed, relief beginning to take over. “And… what are the other options you mentioned?” Knowing them could only be a good thing.

“Well, you could always choose to spend your heat with a Beta or another Omega. It happens more often in our pack than you probably assumed. Among our allies, too.” The last words had no doubt been said to reassure Eren that their allies would never harm him, either.

Having only met three members of their pack, the knowledge was reassuring.

Not to mention puzzling. “That’s not forbidden here? It was in my old pack…” In Shiganshina’s pack, only Alphas were permitted to claim Omegas, and Betas were only allowed to choose other Betas as mates. Anything else had been strictly forbidden.

Hanji shook their head, lifting their hand from his shoulder. “Of course not! There’s more to choosing who you’ll spend your heat with than your dynamic status. Even more-so when it comes to finding a mate.” They smiled, as if to comfort him.

Eren remained silent, until he knew what to say. “I need more time to think about that.” It was, after all, new to him. “But you mentioned I can also suppress my heat?”

“I wouldn’t have said Omegas in our pack chose that if it wasn’t true. If that’s what you want to do, I can give you heat suppressants, since I know how to make them. I can also give you contraceptive potions, if you want to use them at any time. You could also ask one of the healers in the infirmary for some; that’s what most of the Omegas who suppress their heats do.” They paused, before continuing. “Most of the Alphas who suppress their ruts, too. Or you can always choose not to suppress your heat, along with not spending it with anyone. I wouldn’t recommend that, though, because of how uncomfortable it would be.”

From then, Eren and Hanji sat in silence while they continued to work. While they did, Eren considered all Hanji had told him. Of how no one would stop him from making his own decisions, or try to make him do anything he didn’t want. What choice _he_ would make, whenever he went into heat.

Eren didn’t know what he’d do. Not yet, anyway. Aside from knowing that he wouldn’t go through an unsuppressed heat without spending it with anyone. He’d experienced that before, while living as a solitary nomad. Without a way to make potions and other remedies, coupled with the fact that his parents hadn’t had the time to teach him everything he needed to know, the very few heats Eren had gone through were unsuppressed. All he had were a few heat suppressant and contraceptive spells learned from reading his father’s books. Naturally, they had barely worked; potions and other herbal remedies worked better than any alternatives.

It had been two years, give or take, since Eren’s last heat. Normally, they happened every six months, with Alpha ruts occurring more or less on the same time interval. But three years of constant stress, fear, and hardship had taken their toll on his health. Honestly, Eren was surprised he’d even gone through two heats in that first year. Even though it had been a long time since his last heat, Eren remembered exactly how it had been. “Uncomfortable” was a massive understatement, and the experience was one he never wanted to repeat.

Nor would he have to. Here, in Mitras, he had a home. One where he was safe, and where he wouldn’t have to worry about being harmed by any of his pack mates. Armin would okay, as well, if he spent his heat with Erwin as planned. All Eren had to do was remind himself that Armin was happy, and safe, in his new-found relationship with Erwin. That no harm would come to himself or his friends, in the place they called home.

Now that Hanji had reassured him, not worrying about any of it would be simple… right?

*****

After Eren had left Hanji’s lab later in the afternoon, the rest of the day had been rather uneventful. He’d taken the blank journal back to his room, and set it on the table next to his bed, so as not to lose it. Then, he’d spent time with his friends, as he’d hoped to. Not seeing Levi or even catching his scent, though. Something Eren had expected, given that Levi had told him he’d be gone with Farlan, Isabel, and his squad all day. Even so, Eren’s wish to spend time with Levi had only increased throughout the day. He wished Levi had been there alongside his other friends, or that there had been enough time to see Hanji and spend the day with Levi _and_ the others.

Maybe he’d get his wish tomorrow.

Still, Eren enjoyed the time he spent with Mikasa and his other friends. How he’d eaten dinner alongside them, too. Once dinner was over, he and Mikasa made to leave the main hall. Armin joined them, too, after exchanging a parting kiss with Erwin, along with words Eren could not hear over the other voices in the hall. Armin and Erwin _hadn’t_ sat at the same table as he and Mikasa had. Still, Armin had been nearby.

As the three of them walked to their room, Mikasa to Eren’s left and Armin to his right, Armin spoke first. “I’ll be sleeping with Erwin tonight, in his room. He asked me if I would, earlier today.” When Armin stopped, Eren and Mikasa stopped alongside him.

Eren wasn’t sure what to say. “That’s… nice. I hope you enjoy staying with him tonight.” He was happy for Armin. But hearing his close friend talk about sharing a bed with an Alpha so easily was… new.

Armin nodded. “I also asked him to spend my heat with me. He said he would, and… it’s new to me, but I’m excited for it.”

Seeing the love and desire shimmering in Armin’s blue eyes, along with catching the strength of Armin’s scent –one that grew stronger with each day-, proved the truth of Armin’s words. Armin still spoke of it so casually, as though he knew only good things would come from spending his week-long heat with an Alpha.

If only Eren could convince himself of that so easily. Not knowing what to say, he simply fell silent.

“Eren?” Mikasa rested her right hand on his left shoulder. “Are you going to be okay?”

Armin rested a hand on his right shoulder. “What I said made you uncomfortable, didn’t it?”

Eren nodded. “I talked with Hanji about how our pack handles Omega heat cycles today. And I know that nothing bad would happen to me, even if I chose to spend my heat with an Alpha. Or you.” He breathed deep, in an attempt to calm himself. “But after all the years I lived alone, and all the times Alphas tried to force themselves on me… What you’re doing, Armin… It still scares me…” After all Hanji had told him today, Eren knew that, logically, it shouldn’t have. Ideally, Eren knew he would have embraced the truth –that spending a heat with an Alpha in his pack was a good, pleasurable thing- wholeheartedly. _Oh_ , how Eren wanted to. It would have made things so simple…

But healing was never that simple, was it?

Armin hummed. “I’m glad you talked with Hanji about this, and that you know everything will be okay when I’m with Erwin during my heat. But I understand why you’re still afraid.”

As Eren looked to his left, Mikasa nodded in agreement. “After everything that happened to you, being afraid is normal. Yet you want to heal from all of that, so it no longer hurts you.”

“I do, but I know it’ll take time.” Time he had in abundance.

Mikasa and Armin smiled at his words, their happiness clear. “And I need some time to think about all of this. I’ll be back later tonight, okay, Mikasa?” Eren knew what might calm his thoughts.

Mikasa and Armin bid him farewell, for now, as he strode off down the corridor. Shifting into his wolf form mid-step as he did, while making for the southern entrance of Mitras. Walking on four legs was faster than two, and Eren knew the way like the back of his hand. Soon enough, he left the large, elaborately carved entrance behind him, along with the pair of enormous stone wolves that flanked it. Then, the moment Eren felt earth and grass beneath his paws, he looked up…

And gazed at the clear night sky above him. At the gentle light of the moon shining down on him, and the seemingly infinite number of stars scattered across the sky. Felt a light breeze ruffling his fur, too. At this hour, the training grounds were silent, and peaceful… The perfect place to calm his restless mind, Eren thought as he began to walk forward…

Took a deep breath, and caught a familiar scent in the air. An Alphan scent, coming from the south on the breeze. One scent, among others, from near the southern gate in the high stone wall that surrounded the gardens and training grounds… Levi’s scent…

As happiness bubbled up inside him, Eren raced forward. Swiftly covering the ground that stood between himself and the southern gate. Reaching it just as Levi, Farlan, Isabel, and Levi’s squad passed through it, all in their wolf forms. Skidding to a stop in front of them, and taking in their yelps of surprise when he did. Clearly, they hadn’t expected him to greet them as they came home.

Yet they appreciated it, Eren knew, as they greeted him. As their thoughts touched his own. He didn’t know them as well as he knew Levi, and yet… they were still happy to see him. It didn’t ease his worries, not completely… But knowing that he was part of a pack, and safe, with friends who cared about him helped.

 _“You really missed me, didn’t you, Eren?”_ Levi said as the others continued on towards the southern entrance of Mitras.

 _“Yeah, I did. I wish I could have spent time with you today, like you offered.”_ Side by side, they walked into the training grounds.

After a moment of silence, Levi replied. _“You could always spend time with me tomorrow.”_ Levi wanted to, and hoped Eren accepted his offer this time. He could sense Eren’s happiness through their mental link, as clearly as ever. And with it… worry.

Levi was about to ask what was wrong, when Eren answered. _“I’d like that.”_ Then. _“I talked with Hanji today.”_ Eren went over everything he and Hanji had discussed. The conversation with Armin, too, and how he’d reacted to that news. All of it, Eren told Levi without hesitation. Eren had sensed that Levi would be able to tell something was bothering him. Would ask about it, too, out of concern.

So Eren spoke, and Levi listened patiently. When Eren was done, they’d walked farther into the training grounds. Eren stopped, then, and lay down. Wanting nothing more than for all his fears to go away, and to relax with Levi under the stars, as well.

Levi laid next to Eren, then, his left side pressed against Eren’s right. Fully prepared to move away, if Eren didn’t want that. Only for Eren to press closer against him, as if drawing comfort simply from his presence. It would only make sense, if that were the case. They’d curled up together in their wolf forms before, only Armin and Mikasa had been with them last time. And that had served to comfort Eren, when he so desperately needed it.

With just the two of them, pressed close together under the stars, Levi knew that his wish to give Eren comfort would be granted.

Still, he considered what he’d say carefully. It wouldn’t do to speak rashly, and further upset Eren by doing so. _“I knew your friend Armin had fallen in love with Erwin, but I didn’t know they were planning on spending a heat together.”_ Levi channeled warm, comforting emotions across their mental link. _“I understand why you’re afraid for him, though. Why you’re afraid of doing the same thing…”_

Eren huffed, allowing Levi to see how frustrated he was. _“I wish I wasn’t afraid, Levi. That talking with Hanji today would have solved everything, and that I’d no longer fear the thought of spending a heat with an Alpha.”_ He didn’t _want_ to be afraid. Truly, he didn’t…

Levi spoke in a warm, soothing tone. _“I know it’s frustrating for you, to not have things go as smoothly as you’d like. But I know that with time, you’ll heal from everything that’s happened to you.”_ After a brief pause, Levi continued. _“And if you ever **do** choose to spend a heat with an Alpha, I know it will be good for you. Not the painful, terrifying thing you fear it will be.” _ Should Eren choose such a thing, Levi knew what he said would prove true. Knew it in his heart, as surely as he knew the sun rose and set every day.

Hearing Levi’s certainty piqued Eren’s curiosity. But… did he dare ask the question he’d only just thought of?

He did. _“You sound so sure of that. Does that mean you’ve… Have you ever…?”_ Eren couldn’t finish, suddenly overcome by the feeling that he’d been about to ask about something that was too personal.

Only for Levi to know exactly what he meant. _“You mean ‘Have I ever been with an Omega in heat?’”_ Levi chuckled softly. _“You didn’t need to worry about asking me that, Eren. I’m not going to bite, you know.”_ After hearing Eren’s laughter in return, Levi continued. _“But to answer your question, no. I’ve never been with an Omega in heat. And I haven’t been with an Omega outside of one, either. Or even an Alpha or Beta. I also suppress my ruts, when they occur.”_ The medicines he took didn’t completely prevent his ruts from happening. Rather, they made them significantly easier to get through without taking a partner to his bed, as suppressing a heat did for an Omega.

 _“Really?”_ Of all the things Eren had expected Levi to say, that _hadn’t_ been it.

As Eren turned his head to face Levi, Levi did the same. _“Of course it is. I’m thirty-two, though that’s difficult to tell, since my aging’s slowed. I want that to happen eventually, and to seal a mating bond. I just… haven’t found the right person yet.”_

Gazing into Levi’s soft, expressive grey eyes, Eren couldn’t bring himself to look away. Nor did he want to. _“Call it a guess, if you want, but I know you’ll find that ‘someone’ eventually.”_ Eren didn’t know _why_ he was so certain of that. But… he was.

It was a good thing, Eren knew, as he and Levi fell into a comfortable silence, and gazed up at the stars.


	24. By the Lakeside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, I looked up the minimum word count for a novel in-between posting this chapter and the last one. As it turns out, this fic exceeded that minimum word count quite a while ago. This fanfic is officially a novel, and it's not even close to being complete. I'm really proud of that. :)

As it turned out, Eren’s wish to spend time with Levi today would be granted. Something that warmed his heart, for he’d truly hoped things would work out as he and Levi had discussed last night. Under the stars, with just the two of them… all of it was better than anything Eren could imagine. It had been so peaceful, even his worries had begun to fade away. Not completely. That would take more time to occur, but however long that was… it would happen.

That much, Eren was certain of.

Now, the two of them ran side-by-side in their wolf forms through the sunlit forest in the northern part of their territory. Enjoying the warm spring afternoon, while leisurely making their way to their destination. Intent on meeting the others who were already there, in all likelihood. But they were in no rush. Not on a day like today, one that was meant to be relaxing and enjoyable. Calm and peaceful, truly, in every sense of the word. Their pack was at peace, the threat Levi and his fellow pack leaders had feared nowhere to be seen. It only made sense, then, that they _all_ enjoy these warm, lazy spring days.

Ones that would become lazy summer days soon enough.

Eren had only to look off to his left, to see Levi running beside him. Inhale his unique scent, and hear the sound of his breathing to know that he was _there_. There, and with him, just as he’d said he would be last night. Eren didn’t need to feel Levi’s thoughts touch his own, or hear his warm, deep voice to enjoy his presence. Simply _being_ with Levi, without speaking a word, was enough to fill Eren’s heart with the happiness he sought.

 _‘I run beside him… and he runs beside **me**.’ _ There was something so incredibly right about that, though Eren couldn’t tell what it was.

Yet he would not fight this feeling, whatever it was. If it had to do with Levi, how could it be a bad thing?

A sentiment shared by Levi, though he could not have known it. Not without speaking to Eren, anyway. At the moment, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to talk to Eren about. Mostly, he focused on the warm sensation granted simply by Eren’s presence. Just having Eren there, and with him… something about it simply felt _right_. As it had last night, when he and Eren fell into a comfortable silence, and gazed up at the stars. When they’d talked, too, and… the whole time he’d been with Eren, really.

Even so, Eren’s thoughts were not focused on Levi alone. For the two of them did not run alone, not today. Mikasa ran with them, off to Eren’s right. Seemingly preoccupied with something.

It was only a matter of time, before her thoughts touched his own. _“Eren... how are you feeling right now? You got back after I fell asleep, and I can’t help worrying. After what you told me and Armin last night, I want to make sure you’re okay.”_ Concern filled her voice.

 _“I’m still afraid of what’s going to happen during Armin’s heat. And my own, whenever that happens. A little less than I was yesterday, but… my fear hasn’t gone away yet.”_ He wouldn’t lie to Mikasa. To his sister.

Mikasa hummed in response. _“I wasn’t expecting all of your fears to go away overnight. I may not know about everything you went through, but I know enough to know how much it hurt you.”_

Eren knew she wanted to, though. _“I know I haven’t told you and Armin everything. Especially about why the thought of spending a heat with an Alpha scares me so much. I’ll tell both of you soon, though. I promise.”_ Wanted to, simple because she cared about him, like Armin did.

Wordless relief filled Mikasa’s thoughts. _“Thank you for letting me help you. Letting **us** help you.” _She paused. _“If I’m right, going off to think about things last night helped, didn’t it?”_

 _“It did, but I wasn’t alone. I talked with someone.”_ Eren’s happiness at spending time with Levi began to slip across their mental link.

 _“Oh? And who was this ‘someone’?”_ Mikasa’s curiosity couldn’t be hidden.

Had Eren been in human form, he would have smiled. _“Levi. I went outside to the training grounds last night, because I thought the peace and quiet would help calm my thoughts. By some coincidence, I went outside just as Levi returned to Mitras. We talked, and gazed at the stars for a while.”_ Before going to bed, of course.

Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly, though not enough for Levi to notice. _“So we’ve been running with him all this time…”_ Slightly surprised, from what Eren could sense. _“Though maybe you talking to him about your fears **isn’t** that surprising. You’ve gotten really close to Levi, haven’t you?” _ She murmured.

Behind his mental barriers, where Mikasa couldn’t sense them, Eren’s memories of all the time he’d spent with Levi bloomed to life. _“Yeah, I have. I didn’t trust him when we first met, but he’s always been good to me.”_ Eren’s voice grew soft. _“Levi’s my friend, and he’s important to me.”_

As the three of them slowed their pace, having heard the voices of the others at last, Mikasa’s eyes met Eren’s own. _“I was wary of Levi at first, like you were. Like Armin was. But now… I see that wasn’t necessary. He’s important to you, and he’s helped you in a way Armin and I haven’t. I think it would be a good idea if you stayed close to him.”_ Mikasa kept her gaze locked with Eren’s, as if imploring him to make a promise.

One that was easy for him to make. _“Don’t worry about that, Mikasa. I’m going to keep Levi close.”_ Since they were close friends, why wouldn’t he?

Eren was about to saw more, when they passed beyond the edge of the trees, and stood near the shore of a small lake. As Eren gazed out at the blue water shimmering in the sunlight, he took in the sight of Erwin and Armin swimming together out in the lake. A pair of Alphas, as well, with matching mating marks gracing their necks. Eren had seen them before, though he’d never spoken to them. Farlan and Isabel stripped down to their undergarments for a swim, and Hanji and Petra holding each other close where they sat atop a large boulder…

No wonder the sight seemed so familiar to Eren. He’d been here with Armin and Mikasa only a few days ago, on the night he’d learned about Armin’s heat.

It was funny how things worked out.

As they shifted into their human forms, Isabel turned to face them. “You’re finally here, big bro! And Eren and Mikasa came with you, too!”

Levi walked over to Isabel, and ruffled her hair affectionately. “Of course we’re here. Did you _really_ think we wouldn’t show up?”

Farlan laughed, walking up beside her. “Don’t worry, Levi. Isabel and I knew you’d show up. Are you going to come swimming with us?” It was a question directed not just Levi, but Eren and Mikasa, as well.

Levi shook his head. “I don’t feel like going swimming today.” Maybe on another day, he would have. But today, he simply felt like staying on shore.

Upon hearing those words, Farlan and Isabel waded, side by side, into the lake. And Levi sat down in the grass, intent on enjoying the time spent with his friends in his own way. Looking at the others, he could see Mike and Nanaba meet his eyes with their own. As if asking, silently, whether he was really sure he didn’t want to swim. Levi nodded in response, which the two Alphas accepted quietly. Knew it was typical for them, too, being possessed of quiet personalities as they were. Indeed, they rarely spoke unless someone spoke to them first. Nevertheless, Levi counted them among his friends. Nor was he surprised that they were mates.

It was then that Levi heard Eren’s voice, drawing his attention away from the lake as soon as he heard it.

“Are you going to swim with us?” Mikasa asked, as Armin called out to them.

Called them both to join him.

Eren ran a hand through his hair. “I’m don’t really feel like going swimming today, either.” He said as his sister began to disrobe.

Mikasa shrugged in response. “I guess we’ll just have to go swimming another time. But you can always change your mind if you feel like it.” She said before walking off to swim alongside the others.

Eren walked over to where Levi sat in the grass, and settled across from him. So close, that just an inch closer, and their knees would touch. _They_ would touch. Something Eren wanted, as much as he’d ever wanted Levi’s touch, as he reached forward with his left hand. Took Levi’s right hand in his own, and felt warm skin against his own…

Upon inhaling Eren’s scent, feeling Eren’s hand gently grasp his own, Levi looked away from the lake to his left. Gazed into Eren’s green eyes once he did…

Then Eren smiled softly. “It’s a funny coincidence, isn’t it? How neither of us feel like going swimming today.” After a long moment, Eren released Levi’s hand from his own.

Levi smiled in return. “Actually, I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do until just before we got here.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “It’s not so bad, though. Hanji and Petra had the same idea as we did.”

Eren laughed. “Well, maybe not the _same_ idea, Levi.” They weren’t laying together on top of a boulder, kissing, and wrapped up completely in each other, after all.

Levi shook his head. “You’re right. The two of us aren’t kissing each other and getting all lovey.” A warm smile crossed Levi’s lips. “But what we have is good, too, isn’t it?” It was. Levi wouldn’t lie to Eren about something like this. Would _never_ lie to him, really.

Doing something like that was unthinkable.

“Yeah. Spending time with you like this is nice.” An unexpected thought flickered through Eren’s mind. “But what would make it even better, is if we had some of that black tea you shared with me that day in the library.” Eren wasn’t sure _why_ he’d thought of that.

 _‘Did he really enjoy it **that** much?’ _ “Black tea is my favorite. And the one you drank is my own special blend. I gather the leaves for it myself.” And of all the werewolves in Mitras, only Levi knew how to brew it. Knew where to gather the leaves for it, as well.

Eren hadn’t expected that. “I loved it. It tasted better than any other tea I’ve had here.” And he’d taken to drinking it regularly with his meals after that day in the library. Every other tea had been good, that much was true…

Yet none of them could compare to the tea Levi brewed himself.

Levi smiled softly. “Well, if you enjoyed it so much, you should have said something. I’d be happy to make it for you again.” After all, he enjoyed brewing tea. Especially his own special blend.

“Well, in that case, I’d like you to make it for me. And I’ll have to cook some of the recipes I know for you.” It had been a long time since Eren had cooked a proper meal for himself. One like his parents had taught him to make, back in their old home in Shiganshina, before he’d presented as an Omega. Before the day his life had been consumed by the tragedy of their loss.

But Eren had a new home here in Mitras, now. A place he could make for himself, in a pack that cared about him. Perhaps it was time he started cooking again, as his parents had taught him to do. Take up other old interests of his, as well. Truly make himself feel at home here, as it should be.

Warmth fluttered in Levi’s chest, at Eren’s words. “Of course you can cook something for me. But you have to promise to make some for yourself, too. I don’t want you to go hungry.” Now, or ever.

Eren’s laughter was light, and breezy. “Of course I’ll cook something for myself. My cooking wouldn’t be very good if I never ate it myself, now would it?” An old saying his parents had taught him, when he’d begun helping them out in the kitchen.

Of course, Levi didn’t need reassurance that Eren’s cooking was good. “Hmmm… I suppose it wouldn’t be.” Then. “So… what _do_ you know how to cook?” Levi would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

So Eren spoke of some of what he remembered his parents cooking in their old home. Of the recipes they’d taught him, and how he’d make each of them. Relived some of the fond memories he’d shared with his parents, too. Remembering the good memories of his family, of his old home… In a way, it made mourning their loss easier. Reminded him that he could always keep the memories of them alive in his heart, like the treasured, precious things they were.

Though memories of his parents weren’t the only thing Eren focused on, as he told Levi of the things he knew how to cook. His gaze remained focused on Levi, as he spoke. On how Levi met his eyes, listening closely to every word. How warm and expressive his grey eyes were in the sunlight. Levi’s eyes had been soft and expressive last night, under the stars... but they were even more-so now. Bearing an expression that was almost tender, as well. It was in moments like these, that Eren wondered how he could ever have thought Levi’s kindness and care was simply a mask, one carefully built to conceal a cruel nature.

And Levi… Levi couldn’t bring himself to look away, as he listened attentively to Eren’s every word. Watched Eren, too. Noticed how the wind gently ruffled his soft, brown hair. Levi had felt how soft Eren’s hair was whenever he ruffled it affectionately, the way he had with Isabel before. For some reason, Levi felt an inexplicable urge to slowly run his fingers through Eren’s hair. Lightly run his fingertips over Eren’s scalp while he did so, in a slower, gentler sort of affection than he’d shown previously. Wondered how Eren would react to such a thing, too.

Gazed into Eren’s eyes, too, the way he had so many times. Except… there was something different about his eyes this time. Here, by the lakeside on a warm, sunny spring day, it seemed that the color of Eren’s eyes had changed. Eren’s eyes were still green, that much was obvious. Only now they seemed to be a richer shade of green than before, or perhaps more vibrant. Eyes that were green, like the leaves on the trees… and even _that_ was a poor comparison. An unexpected one, too, for the color of Eren’s eyes hadn’t changed in the slightest. They were the same shade of green as they’d always been.

Why he now saw them as being richer, more vibrant in color than before, Levi couldn’t begin to guess. He’d never spent this long simply studying the color of anyone’s eyes before.

Eren noticed, then, how Levi looked at him. Prepared to ask why Levi did such a thing…

Only to realize he hadn’t been paying attention to anything except Levi. Had Eren paid attention, he would have heard the snap and crack of branches in the underbrush of the surrounding forest growing progressively louder. Would have noticed the Alphan and Omegan scents of two approaching werewolves…

Though to be fair, Levi hadn’t been paying attention to those things, either.

At that moment, two werewolves, both in their wolf forms, crashed out of the trees behind Eren. Wrestling with each other and tumbling into the lake with a loud splash, he saw –and _heard_ \- when he spun around, startled by their sudden appearance. Though Eren wasn’t alone in his reaction. Levi had uttered a loud curse at being surprised like this. Hanji and Petra, too, given how focused on each other they’d been. And everyone who swam in the lake, less so, due to the fact that they’d _actually_ been paying attention.

The Alpha of the pair was covered in pale gold fur, along with having a stocky, muscular appearance. Though he was the smaller of the two, because the Omega… The Omega was one of the largest werewolves Eren had ever seen in wolf form, if not _the_ largest, covered in grey fur so dark he was almost black. Whoever he was, his wolf form was far larger than Eren’s own.

After tumbling into the water, the newcomers got to their feet, and walked side-by-side back to the shore. Shaking the water out of their fur once they set foot on land again. The Alpha of the two, being closer to Eren, splattered him with a few stray water droplets.

Looked at him, too, golden eyes fixed on Eren’s own. _“Sorry for spooking you, Eren. Bertholdt and I got a little carried away while wrestling, and, well, we weren’t exactly paying attention to where we were going.”_ Thankfully, Reiner apologized, both sounding _and_ looking a bit sheepish while he did so.

Though Bertholdt didn’t speak, his expression was apologetic, as well.

No point in being angry with them, when they hadn’t meant any harm. Eren told them as much, while watching as they no doubt made their apologies to Levi, given how they now focused on him. Reiner and Bertholdt were strong, that much, Eren had been able to tell the first time he’d met them while swimming in the river. Like he could now, and…

_Oh._

Briefly, Eren wondered why he hadn’t noticed this during their first meeting, as well. Only to realize that he hadn’t been paying attention to it that day, focused on enjoying a relaxing day with his friends as he was. But when Eren looked at Reiner and Bertholdt, really looked…

There it was. As plain as it was in Annie, and Ymir. A power that slumbered within them both, as if waiting to be unleashed… How curious that Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt, all hailing from the same pack that his own called allies, seemed to possess that same power. Even so, Eren shook his head, as Reiner and Bertholdt loped off into the forest, disappearing as quickly as they’d arrived. They referred to themselves as warriors, but to Eren, all it meant was that they were unusually strong fighters. It was the only explanation that made sense to him, after all.

Any other explanation for the power he’d sensed in them was simply impossible… wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since starting this fic, I've really grown to enjoy seeing Eren portrayed as a good cook in ereri fics. Which is why he's a good cook in this one. :)


	25. Blurred Lines

Under an overcast sky, Eren relaxed with his friends on the training grounds. Not a ray of sunshine slipped through the clouds, and they seemed to promise rain. As had been the case for much of the day, so far. It was mid-afternoon at the moment, though, and the weather showed no signs of turning bad. All well and good, as far as Eren was concerned. He wanted to spend as much time as he could outside today, enjoying the warm weather.

Alongside his friends, of course. And Levi as well, later tonight. He and Levi had made plans for tonight this morning. Plans just for the two of them, and Eren truly looked forward to it. The way he always did at the thought of spending time with Levi, these days.

Now, though, Eren would continue to enjoy the time he spent with his friends. As he always did.

Sasha and Connie had dozed off in their human forms across from him in the circle he and the others sat in. Quite deeply, too, as it seemed nothing would wake them up right now. Of course, their afternoon nap only made sense. They’d been on patrol during the night, and had gotten only a small amount of sleep in the early hours, according to what they’d told him. Tried to get by with only that until nightfall, too, not wanting to spend half the day asleep. And yet, there they slept. A good thing, too, since Sasha and Connie truly needed it, if how tired they looked prior to dozing off had been any clue.

So, Eren sat, casually talking with the others present. Armin and Mikasa, as well as Jean, Marco, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt composed the rest of the circle. None of them seemed outwardly affected by how strong Armin’s scent was getting. With his heat being a week away, as of today, it had only grown stronger. Would continue to do so, until his heat came upon him in full force. Until he spend that week in Erwin’s bed, as Eren had known he would. Even now, Eren could smell the faint scent of an Alpha coming off Armin. Nowhere as strong as it would have been if Erwin had scent marked Armin, but there all the same.

Unease still stirred within Eren at the thought of Armin spending his heat with Erwin. Eren had told himself that Armin would be fine again and again. That everything would be okay, just as Armin said. Yet things weren’t that easy. The scent of Armin’s impending heat only served to remind Eren that the same thing would, inevitably, happen to _him_ in this pack.

Eren knew his choice should have been a simple one. Suppress his heat when the time came, or choose to spend it with a Beta or Omega. Never an Alpha. Not when he knew full-well how all the Alphas he’d fought and killed during his years alone would have treated him. How they would have used and bred him as they saw fit, with no regard for his own decisions or well-being. Something Eren never gave _any_ of them the chance to accomplish, having fought all who would harm him off before they could do such a thing. Even so, the damage had been done, even if no Alpha had ever succeeded in taking him against his will.

After all that, trusting an Alpha to lay with him during his heat –or laying with an Alpha _at all_ \- should have been inconsiderable. An act of madness, in every sense of the word, for Eren knew – _oh_ , he _knew_ \- the pain and fear and humiliation he would have endured if any Alpha had succeeded in claiming him during his years alone. His decision regarding his heat should have been simple. As easy to make as breathing…

Only, it wasn’t. Eren didn’t know what he’d do during his heats, now that he had a pack again. All he knew, in his heart and mind, was that none of the options had been ruled out completely. The lines in Eren’s life had, once more, been blurred. As they had been ever since Levi and Erwin brought him here. Since he’d initially believed Levi and all Alphas to be cold and uncaring towards Omegas, only to have Levi –and others as well- shatter that perception. In a good way, as Eren’s realization gave him new friends, and a new home. Still, it all made life less simple than Eren would have liked. Nothing seemed rigidly defined or clear-cut anymore. Not decisions, or assumptions about Alphas… none of it. That uncertainty, particularly surrounding his decision about his heat…

It still scared him. Eren knew he’d have to choose eventually. Whatever that choice was, Eren hoped, once more, that he’d make the right one.

Whatever it was.

Yet fretting over his worries would have to wait. For now, Eren knew it was better to focus on talking with his friends.

Or rather, getting in a small disagreement, where Jean was concerned.

“I can tell you’re strong, Eren. But strong enough to beat our pack leader Levi in a sparring match?” Jean shook his head. “As honest as you are, I’m not sure I believe that.” Jean sat off to Eren’s left, a short distance away. He didn’t yell, or boast, either. Simply spoke in a calm, matter-of-fact way.

Eren was quick to respond. “I wouldn’t lie about something like that, Jean. We sparred in our wolf forms, and I defeated him fairly.” And Levi had accepted Eren’s victory, simple as that.

Jean sighed. “Look, all I’m saying is that this doesn’t sound believable. None of us were there to see it happen, after all. And from what I hear, you haven’t even been able to beat _Annie_ in a sparring match. She’s one of our pack’s strongest fighters, _and_ a warrior on top of it.” When Jean said that, Annie focused on him from where she sat off to Jean’s left, Bertholdt sitting between them.

Before Eren could reply, Armin spoke up from off to Eren’s right. “Jean, as stubborn as you’re being, maybe you should just believe Eren. He can be as stubborn as you are, but I _know_ he’s not lying about this.” Eren looked in time to see Armin press a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

“If you say so, Armin.” Then, Jean turned to face Eren once more. “If you’re so insistent about that being the truth, I’d like to see that strength for myself.” A hint of a challenge gleamed in Jean’s eyes.

 _‘I don’t think Jean is challenging me to fight him.’_ That said, Eren knew what he could do to prove himself.

Here went nothing. “Annie.” When she looked at him, Eren continued. “Why don’t you spar with me? It’s been a while since we’ve done that, and _maybe_ it will prove to Jean that I’m not lying.” Now, all that was left was to wait for Annie’s reaction.

And to hope he could, somehow, manage to beat her if she said yes.

Annie stood up, casually stretching once she did. “Of course I’ll spar with you, Eren. It was fun for me, when I taught you my fighting style.” She paused. “You’ll have to fight with everything you have. Because this time, I won’t hold back.” With that, she began walking off, to find a good place for their match.

Immediately, Eren rose to follow her. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He couldn’t hold back.

Not if he wanted to stand any chance of winning.

A short distance away from their friends, they stopped. Took up fighting stances with some space between them, neither making a move just yet. Feeling their friends’ eyes on them, watching intently. Sizing each other up, as well. Searching for potential weaknesses, ways to win…

All while wondering which of them would make the first move.

This time, Annie moved first, her steps swiftly closing the distance between them. Something Eren noticed just before it happened, having glimpsed a slight shift in her posture and footing. So he held his ground, waiting until the last possible second…

Before side-stepping to his left gracefully, narrowly dodging Annie’s first move.

From there, Eren exchanged blows with Annie when he could. Watching her movements like a hawk, for the most part, being familiar with her fighting style as he now was. One consisting of swift, graceful movements combined with hard strikes meant to bring about a swift victory. Or tire an opponent out, by constantly dodging their strikes. Additionally, he also remained intent on avoiding her strikes, knowing how easily she could win if he gave her the opportunity.

So Eren held his ground, keeping the match at a draw. As it drew on, his muscles ached more and more, and sweat caused his clothes to cling to his skin in places. It was all a matter of who would slip up first, now, and Eren had no intention of losing. Not when he’d come this far, held his ground for so long…

And he knew one way he might win.

While continuing to fight as he had all along, Eren turned half of his focus inward. Aimed at the power he could sense within himself. A power that seemed as if it had grown stronger, now. Or perhaps he was simply more aware of it. Whatever the reason, Eren attempted to call it forth, as he had when fighting Levi… Only to fail once more, almost as if some sort of wall prevented him from tapping into it.

Not an option, then. As such, Eren shifted that focus back to the fight. Knowing he had to end things quickly, if he wanted to win. So he stumbled, his left foot slipping out from under him. Watched, as Annie rushed forward, intent on claiming what she no doubt saw as a victory…

Only for Eren, once she was within a handful of steps from him, to reveal his feint. To charge forward, wrapping his arms around Annie’s torso as soon as he came in contact with her. Using his weight to throw them both to the ground, then...

And Eren held Annie pinned underneath him, his victory clear to all who witnessed it.

“I…” Huff. “I win.” Eren smiled, excitement thrumming within him at his newest triumph.

“You did. Now maybe you could let me up? I think everyone knows you won already.” Exhaustion filled Annie’s voice, for she had fought just as hard as Eren had.

Eren rolled off her to his left, sitting up once he did. Looking off to his right, Eren saw Annie do the same. Along with the expressions of their friends. With the exception of Connie and Sasha, who still slept soundly. Clearly impressed by what they’d seen, if their expressions were any clue. Though Reiner and Bertholdt seemed more… intently focused on him than the others were. Eren couldn’t figure out why that might be. After all, he’d won fairly, hadn’t he?

Of course he had.

Of them, Jean was the first to speak. “That’s it. After seeing _that_ with my own eyes, I believe everything you said about defeating Levi in a sparring match.” Clearly, Jean hadn’t expected this particular outcome.

Though Eren hadn’t succeeded in unleashing the power he sensed within himself, that didn’t frustrate him. Because he’d beaten Annie in a sparring match at last. Proved his strength before his friends, in a way he hadn’t before. Knowing how far he’d come in just over a month… It was enough to make Eren feel light and airy, for all that he could feel the aches in his muscles and his clothes clinging to his sweat-slick skin. That, and…

 _Warm_ , too, as Eren turned to his left absent-mindedly. Turned, only to see Levi off in the distance, eyes so clearly fixed on him. Warmth suffused Eren’s being, at knowing Levi was there. That Levi had seen everything that had just occurred. From knowing that Levi was there with him, too, even though he was not directly at Eren’s side.

All of this only reminded Eren that, tonight, he would spend time with Levi once more.

*****

That night, Eren found himself in a secluded part of the kitchens. A place where pack members who wished to cook their own meals could do so, as well as a place to enjoy a meal away from the noise and activity of the main hall. Indeed, it was quiet here, save for the crackling of the fire in the fire pit of the decently-sized room. Along with the bubbling stew he’d already set to cook in a small kettle hanging off the cooking spit above the fire. The stew would take the longest to cook, after all, and Eren wanted to ensure everything would be cooking by the time Levi arrived.

Arrived for the dinner Eren currently prepared.

At the moment, Eren rummaged through the clay jars full of different spices and seasonings that sat on a shelf carved into the stone beneath the counter he worked at. Examining each of them in turn, while setting most of them back on the shelf. Eren only needed one more spice to season the pheasant exactly as planned, and only hoped he could find it nestled among the many jars present. And then, picking up one of the jars, he knew it was the one he sought. Knew, from the scent wafting past the wooden lid. Even more-so upon removing it, and inhaling the rich fragrance of it.

His choices made, Eren set three jars on the counter, and set about seasoning the pheasant breast he’d chosen. Seasoning it in one of the ways he knew how, while hoping the way he cooked it would be to Levi’s liking. Once it was seasoned, Eren set the pheasant on the cooking spit to roast.

It was then that Levi strode through the entrance to this part of the kitchens.

Greeting him warmly, of course. “You got a pretty good start on cooking everything. It already smells delicious.” Levi smiled softly as he crossed the room, cradling a jar with his right arm.

Levi set the jar on the counter Eren used. Once he did, Eren pulled Levi into an affectionate hug. “I’m glad you could spend time with me like this. I missed talking to you all day.” Eren murmured, breathing in Levi’s Alphan scent while they remained close. Felt Levi’s arms wrap around him, as well.

Pulling back just a little, so he could meet Eren’s gaze, Levi spoke. “You still got to see me, though. Out on the training grounds, after you sparred with Annie. That was a fucking impressive sparring match, and you did well.” _‘Very well.’_ How could Levi _not_ think so, when he’d seen it first-hand?

Truthfully, Levi had been powerless to tear his eyes away from Eren while the Omega sparred. His eyes focused only on Eren, as well. On the grace and speed of Eren’s movements, the strength and power with which he fought… Just thinking of Eren, recalling that moment, was enough to have Levi feeling slightly warmer than usual. Like he did now, in Eren’s presence.

Perhaps taking time to reflect on these new thoughts and feelings would be a good idea.

As they pulled apart, Eren moved to sit before the fire pit. “It’s not the same as actually spending time with you, though. Between those two choices, I _know_ I prefer this one.” Simply _being_ with Levi made Eren feel warm, as of late. Why, he didn’t know, having never felt this way solely from being alone with someone before.

Yet Eren knew, without thinking twice, that this was something he wanted to continue feeling.

Levi hummed, as he searched the kitchen. “I’m glad you still feel that way. That you feel safe around me.” Truthfully, Levi worried about doing something, even unintentionally, to damage the trust and friendship Eren had for him. Though Eren was strong, he’d been hurt so much in the past three years.

All of it was pain Levi knew Eren should never have been forced to endure. That he still wished he could have prevented, somehow. Though Levi couldn’t change the past, there was one thing he would do, as he’d done all along.

He’d continue to be Eren’s friend, as steadfast and present as always. Enjoying whatever time they spent together, however that happened.

Like he did now, seating himself to Eren’s left after finding the items he needed, and retrieving the jar he’d brought with him once more. Setting all of them in front of him, in preparation for what he himself had planned.

Upon seeing the tea kettle, Eren spoke. “Levi… Are you really going to make your special tea again?” Eren hadn’t expected Levi to surprise him. If his guess was right, that is.

Levi nodded. “I thought you might enjoy having it with our dinner.” He hoped so, as he set about pouring the right amount of tea leaves and water in the kettle. Then allowing the leaves to steep, as the enchantments on the kettle warmed the water.

“You know how much I enjoyed it last time, so of course I will.” Then. “Would you like some fruit while we wait?” He’d arranged some on a platter, in case either of them were in the mood for fruit tonight.

As it turned out, they were. So Eren retrieved the small wooden platter from the counter, and he and Levi occupied themselves with the fruit while everything else finished cooking. Strawberries, blackberries, various kinds of apples… All those and more, Eren had prepared for their dinner. And all were eaten, to some extent. Not completely, for he and Levi wished to save space for the stew and pheasant.

Soon enough, the stew and pheasant were ready, along with the tea. Once everything had been divided up into bowls, plates, and tea cups, they began to eat. In silence, simply enjoying the warmth brought on by each other’s company.

Along with savoring every bite of the food, of course. Levi, in particular, did so with vigor. The elk stew in particular, it’s rich, spicy flavors bursting to life on his tongue. He’d trusted in Eren’s cooking skills the moment Eren mentioned them, but this… This tasted far better than Levi could ever have imagined. The pheasant, as well, was seasoned and cooked to perfection. Combined with the unique flavor of his special blend of black tea, Levi had a hard time imagining anything better than this.

A sentiment he made sure to express, once he and Eren finished their meal. “The food was delicious, Eren. Your parents taught you how to cook very well.” Levi spoke softly, as he turned to face Eren.

Eren hummed, smiling in return. “The stew was my mom’s special recipe. It was one of my favorite things to eat, growing up.” He laughed gently. “I guess it still is, since it tasted exactly how I remember it.” Truly, Eren was relieved he’d been able to recreate his mother’s elk stew faithfully. Though he supposed the recipe was his, now. Along with the pheasant he’d cooked tonight, the same way his father had.

Levi gently took Eren’s left hand, palm up, in his right. “Thank you. For sharing this with me.” Levi wasn’t sure what else to say, honestly. So he settled for those words, along with tracing invisible patterns on Eren’s palm with the pad of his thumb.

All Eren could do, after Levi spoke those words, was focus on Levi’s presence beside him. On the feel of his left hand gently clasped in Levi’s right. The strange sensation blooming beneath his skin at the gentle caress of Levi’s thumb, as well. Like his skin suddenly grew more sensitive wherever the pad of Levi’s thumb brushed against his palm. Eren had always known his hands were especially sensitive to touch, among a few other areas on his body. Even so, he’d never felt anything like this when someone touched his hands before now. Not even all the other times _Levi_ had touched his hands, or when he’d done the same to Levi.

A new, unusual feeling, that much was true. Like the others, Eren didn’t know what this new feeling meant. Perhaps his parents would have taught him about this, if they’d survived, and had the time to teach him about these things. With them gone, alive only in his memories, Eren knew he’d simply have to figure this out for himself. And he would, one way or another. He’d figured out how to defeat Annie in a sparring match, after all.

Learning what his feelings truly meant couldn’t be half as difficult as _that_.

For now, Eren would allow his new feelings, whatever they might be, to shift and change naturally. At their own pace, regardless of where those feelings might lead him. So many choices remained uncertain in Eren’s life, but this one…

This choice was one Eren had faith in.

So he remained by Levi’s side, until they parted ways to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't already tell, I love writing about Eren and Levi's growing feelings in this fic. They're so nice and sweet towards each other, and ahhh... writing about all these warm and fluffy feelings really makes me happy. :)


	26. Reflection

Early that morning, as the sun slowly rose in the sky, Eren lay on the rock ledge above the eastern gate of Mitras in his wolf form. His gaze focused outwards, towards the edge of the forest. On guard duty, so that he might watch for approaching threats, should any appear. For a short while, at least. Eren would only remain on guard duty for a few hours this morning, before leaving his post. Leaving, with another werewolf taking his place, so he could freely enjoy the rest of the day doing whatever he wished. Spending more time with Levi, no doubt. Doing _what_ , Eren didn’t know…

But somehow, Eren had a feeling Levi would accept his offer to spend the day together, when he asked that question over breakfast.

In that moment, merely the _thought_ of Levi caused Eren’s heart to flutter lightly, and that warm sensation to spread from his chest through the rest of his body. What these new feelings meant, Eren still did not know. Not yet, at least. They were new, and unfamiliar… Yet Eren reminded himself, once more, that these feelings towards Levi couldn’t possibly be _bad_. When Levi had always been so kind and gentle towards him, how could they be?

With those thoughts in mind, Eren breathed deep, inhaling the lingering scent of rain that had fallen some time during the night. Gazed at the sun rising over the snow-capped peaks, as well. Admired the beauty of the sunrise, as well; the eastern sky painted with shades of orange, pink, and purple. _This_ was Eren’s reason for taking early morning guard duty. Not just to keep watch for anything that might threaten his pack, but to watch the sunrise. To relax, and feel even more at peace than he usually did.

During his years alone, simple things like this were a luxury Eren had not been able to afford. Survival always prevailed over everything else. Matters of survival such as hunting efficiently, to better ensure his success of finding a meal; and even then, his hunts failed on occasion. Always watching for Alphas who might do him harm, along with seeking out a safe place to sleep each night. Those, and other such things, always took priority over simple pleasures. Now, though…

Now, Eren could lazily sprawl out in his wolf form, and watch the sunrise while on guard duty. Had he chosen to remain on guard duty all day, Eren knew it would likely be as Annie had once told him. Boring, and better done with a friend to keep him company.

In these early hours, watching the sunrise and listening to the songs of birds from the forest, Eren knew this was anything but boring. It was truly peaceful, to close his eyes… Breathe deeply, inhaling the fresh scents on the dawn breeze…

Scent an Alpha close by.

Eren’s eyes snapped open, and his ears pricked forward upon catching the scent of an Alpha werewolf. One faintly mingled with an Omegan scent Eren knew well. Not a scent he expected, either, given the early hour. Peering down over the rock ledge, Eren didn’t have to wait long before seeing the Alpha exit the eastern gate in wolf form. A light tan wolf, bigger than he was. And one he knew by scent, though he could not recall getting a clear view of _this_ Alpha’s wolf form.

Of all the things that could have happened on guard duty, Eren had not expected _Erwin_ to pay him a visit.

_‘I wonder what he’s here for.’_ Eren thought as he resituated himself, while Erwin ascended carved stone pathway leading up to the ledge to his left. After all, having one of the pack leaders other than Levi show up during his guard duty _couldn’t_ be a random occurrence. Most likely, Erwin had come to speak with him about something.

_“May I join you, Eren?”_ Erwin said, as he settled himself a short distance to Eren’s left. They lay facing the forest, under the overhang of rock that could keep the ledged somewhat sheltered from rain.

_“I don’t see why not. Since I haven’t seen any threats so far, I’ve only been watching the sunrise.”_ Eren kept his tone light, while considering his next words carefully. _“What **did** you come here to talk to me about? I can’t imagine you showed up just to make small-talk while watching the sunrise.” _Carefully spoken, indeed, along with the tone Eren used when he spoke through their mental link. It would not do to offend or insult one of the leaders of his pack.

Or the Alpha who would, in five days, be his close friend and brother’s chosen partner during a heat.

Eren could not forget, _would not_ forget, that Erwin was both of those things.

Fortunately, Eren did not have to wait long for Erwin’s answer. _“Armin told me you’ve been worried about what will happen when we spend his heat together. I came here to tell you this, for Armin’s sake and your own, so you won’t have to worry anymore.”_ The words were clearly spoken, and Eren could sense no dishonesty in them.

Despite that honesty, Eren doubted that words alone would set his fears to rest. _“So Armin told you I was worried, and you came out here to try to get rid of those fears.”_ Eren shook his head, before turning his head to look Erwin in the eye. _“Sorry to disappoint you, Erwin, but I don’t think you’ll be able to do that. Talking with others hasn’t gotten rid of any fears I have, so… I can’t see how this will help anything.”_ The words were not spoken harshly. Yet they were true, and if nothing else, Eren felt Erwin deserved to hear the truth.

_“All Armin told me was that you were afraid of what might happen when he and I spend a heat together. And perhaps of what will happen during your own heat, if I’m right about things. I don’t know what happened to you before Levi and I saved your life, and you don’t have to tell me anything about it, unless you want to. But I think I know of something that may help.”_ A pause, as though Erwin was considering his next words carefully. Then. _“Has anyone ever told you how I came to lead our pack?”_

An unexpected question, as far as Eren was concerned. _“No. All I know is that you started leading our pack ten years ago. And that you chose Hanji and Levi to lead the pack alongside you.”_ Eren wasn’t sure what this had to do with the topic of their current conversation. But he was more than willing to listen.

_“Well then, I suppose the honor of telling you falls to me.”_ Erwin gave Eren a moment to speak, then continued when he did not. _“Before I came to lead our pack, it was very different than it is now. The Alpha who led the pack, Rod Reiss, was a very different sort of Alpha than I am, or Levi is. He was an Alpha largely concerned with maintaining his own position of power, for the most part. He did not mandate the abuse of Omegas, or even Betas in his pack, nor did forbid such things. As such, abuse of the sort that occurs in so many packs happened in this one. Not as much as I’ve heard happens in other packs, but enough to drive my father to the point of speaking out against our former pack leader. Along with the fact that Omegas were still treated as being of lower status than Alphas or Betas, and due to the persistent wrongs committed against the warrior pack.”_

_“Subtly, of course, for Rod Reiss was not one to tolerate any opposition to his rule. As an Alpha, and a fairly strong one, my father attempted to gain the support of other members of the pack. So that he could claim the leadership of the pack for himself, and make this the ideal of what a pack should be… He never got the chance. I woke up one morning, only to receive news of my father’s death. I was told he’d been found outside the southern gate with his throat torn open and his neck broken. Told that he’d been attacked by a bear, and that the bear had gotten the better of him.”_ Erwin’s lip curled, and a low growl escaped him for a brief moment.

_“I knew better, though. My father had told me some of his plans, and I had always been careful to never speak of it to anyone. So I knew, upon hearing of my father’s death, that someone had told Rod Reiss or one of those close to him of my father’s plans. And that my father had been executed for conspiring against his pack leader. It was not something I’d ever expected to happen, even though it had been years since I’d presented at the time of his death. His cause was one I believed in, however, and after taking some time to mourn his loss, I chose to continue his cause. At the age of twenty-four, believing my strength and support were enough, I spoke openly against Rod Reiss before the pack.”_

_“As one might assume, he didn’t take it well, to put it lightly. My opposition angered him so greatly he chose to fight me in a duel to the death. So the two of us fought, in our wolf forms, until Rod Reiss lay dead at my feet. With his death, and my victory, I assumed leadership of our pack the way my father had wanted to. With Hanji as my fellow pack leader, I instituted the laws that shape our pack today. Along with forging an alliance with the warriors shortly after, making right the wrongs committed against them.”_ Erwin fell silent, then, his tale done. Giving Eren the chance to speak, and ask what questions he would.

An opportunity Eren seized the moment it arose. _“You told me how you came to lead the pack so I’d know your words are true, didn’t you? So I’d know that you were the one who originally established those laws, and that you yourself would never break them…”_ It was the only option that made sense, really.

Erwin inclined his head, as if nodding in agreement. _“I did, and neither I nor any of our pack mates would ever break them. If any of them did, they would either be exiled or executed, depending on the severity of their offense.”_

After taking a moment to consider all Erwin had said, Eren spoke. _“I believe you, and I trust that Armin will be safe with you during his heat. It still hasn’t erased my own fears, but… it helped, at least a little.”_ For his own sake, he hoped those fears would fade soon.

_“I wasn’t expecting one conversation to erase all of your fears, Eren. But thank you for trusting me like this. I assure you, only good things will come from me staying by Armin’s side.”_ From Erwin’s tone, Eren knew he spoke the truth.

It was then that Eren thought of how Erwin had risen up as leader of his pack. Had led the pack alongside Hanji, the two of them sharing those duties. Only now there were _three_ who led his pack. Three where, according to Erwin’s recounting, there had once been two.

Another question came to Eren’s mind, then. _“And you said you led the pack alongside Hanji when you first became the leader of our pack. If that’s true, then… why wasn’t Levi leading the pack alongside you?”_ Eren couldn’t help wondering why that was.

At that, Eren could hear Erwin’s laughter echo in his mind. _“I don’t blame you for being curious about that. And I know quite well how he came to join our pack. Only, I think it’s better if Levi told you **that** particular story.”_

Eren hummed in agreement, before Erwin rose to leave. Saying that he needed to return before Armin woke up, having been unable to awaken Armin before. Soon enough, Eren was alone once more. Reflecting on his conversation with Erwin again…

Along with wondering what the rest of the day would bring, and how he might spend time at Levi’s side.

*****

That afternoon, Eren rested alongside Levi near the bank of a small, crystal clear stream in the western part of their pack’s territory. Sunlit and beautiful, where it ran through the forest. One of many streams that ran through their territory, actually. Well, to be more precise, Eren rested there _after_ his and Levi’s previous activities. Specifically, collecting tea leaves for Levi’s special blend of black tea. At one of the locations only _Levi_ knew about.

Eren would not forget the short walk through the small, narrow dry gorge. Nor would he forget how, after a few twists and turns, the gorge had widened into a tiny, hidden meadow. Vibrant in beauty, with wildflowers in many colors blooming there, and concealed well by the high cliffs that surrounded it. Eren had watched carefully, as Levi collected only a few leaves from each of the chosen plants, struck nearly silent by what Levi had allowed him to do. Before today, only Levi had known about this particular place for collecting tea leaves.

Honored was the only term Eren could think of, to describe how such an act made him feel. No one else, not even Levi’s closest friends, had been allowed to learn such a thing. Given how special this was, Eren vowed never to speak of the hidden meadow to anyone else. A decision that was as easy as breathing, really. For Eren couldn’t comprehend breaking Levi’s trust in such a way.

Or at all, really.

As for Levi, well… Levi wasn’t sure why he’d asked Eren to join him while collecting tea leaves. Especially when he’d never felt compelled to ask anyone else to join him on one of his trips, preferring to keep his locations for collecting tea leaves a closely guarded secret. Until today, that is. Truly, Levi had no clue why he’d asked Eren to accompany him without a second thought. Other than that doing so simply felt right to him.

A good thing, Levi thought as he sat off to Eren’s left, the tea leaves nestled in a leather pouch secured on his belt. Gazing at the moss and tiny white flowers that grew near the streambank before him, and the crystal clear water of the stream beyond it. If he looked to his left, he would see the small waterfall tumbling over damp, algae-covered rocks. Exactly as he and Eren had seen it when he and Eren first arrived. Always, he could hear the sound of the rushing water, providing a welcome distraction from his own worries.

While Levi gazed out at the stream, Eren watched him silently. Enjoying the quiet moment they spent together. Noticing Levi’s expression, first and foremost. How Levi seemed to notice only what lay before him… The distant, almost concerned expression in his grey eyes…

Eren knew, then, that he had to say something. “Levi… is something wrong?” Eren gently rested his left hand on Levi’s right shoulder as he spoke.

When Eren spoke, Levi tore his gaze away from the stream, so that he could meet Eren’s concerned green eyes with his own. “Nothing’s wrong, I guess… It’s just that I’m worried.” Levi took a breath. “I’m worried about hurting you, Eren.” He saw no reason to delay being honest with Eren.

Eren’s eyes widened. “Levi… I don’t understand… Why are you worried about hurting me, when you’ve never tried to do that?” Levi had always been careful to avoid hurting him, even when they sparred. Had always treated him gently, as well.

Truly, Eren saw no reason for Levi to fret over such a thing.

Levi sighed softly. “Because I know how badly you were hurt in the past. You’re strong, I know that. Strong enough to still be able to befriend _me_ , an Alpha, after everything you endured.” Levi shook his head, before continuing. “And to heal from it the way you have, as well. Even so… you could still be hurt again. I’m afraid of doing something, even on accident, to hurt you the way they did…” He wouldn’t hurt Eren and break him down again. Not if he could help it.

_‘So **that’s** why he’s so worried.’ _ Eren smiled, warm and gentle, before he spoke. “You don’t need to worry about that, Levi. I know how gentle you’ve always been with me, and being hurt by you isn’t something I’m worried about.” It had been when he and Levi had first met, but such a thing wasn’t true _now_. Couldn’t be. Not after all Levi had done for him. After their friendship had grown so strong.

The warmth Levi always felt in Eren’s presence lately seemed to grow stronger at those words. “I _have_ hurt others in the past, Eren. Those who threatened me, or my friends, or my pack. Fuck, I’ve even _killed_ them.” As he’d done alongside Erwin, the night they’d found the Alphas attacking Eren in the forest. Levi recalled, then, how swiftly he’d moved. Deadly and untouchable, a dark shadow tearing through his enemies one after the other. Feeling their flesh give beneath his fangs, as he ended their lives in a matter of moments…

Levi had killed, in defense of his pack. Would do so again, if need be, even though he preferred to avoid killing.

Not lifting his left hand from Levi’s shoulder, Eren gently clasped Levi’s right hand in his own. “I know how you and Erwin killed those Alphas the night you saved me in the forest. And I know you’d do that again, if it meant protecting our pack.” Eren sighed, the sound soft as a whisper on the afternoon breeze. “I know, because I’ve done the same to those who tried to hurt me. I may not like killing, but I’d do that if needed to protect those I care about. And I know you, Levi. You can be fearsome, even deadly, to anyone who threatens your pack. But to me… you’ve only ever been kind and gentle.” _‘So please, don’t worry about hurting me. Because I know you won’t, Levi.’_

While Eren spoke, Levi listened. Listened to Eren’s warm, gentle voice, not missing a single word. Gazed into Eren’s brilliant green eyes, which still seemed so much more vibrant in color, even though their shade hadn’t changed in the slightest. Watched the way Eren’s lips moved as he spoke, too. Yet those weren’t the only things Levi noticed. Eren’s hands, one gently cupping his shoulder, and Eren’s right clasping his own right hand, seemed oddly warm to Levi. As though he could feel Eren’s touch more acutely than he ever had before. Levi wasn’t sure what to make of _this_ , either. But whatever these new sensations and feelings were, he wouldn’t fight them.

Not when they felt so incredibly right. “All right. I won’t worry about hurting you anymore, Eren.” Levi murmured, oh-so aware of Eren’s presence… his touch…

Even more-so when Eren _moved_ , releasing his hold, only to wrap his arms around the Alpha a moment later. Pressing himself gently against Levi’s side, while resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. His skin warm, and his heart fluttering lightly as he inhaled Levi’s Alphan scent. Then Levi’s arms wrapped around him, as well, and Eren sighed in contentment.

For a long moment, they remained like that. Simply feeling the warmth of each other’s presence. Thinking of what they could feel, as well as _see_ , too. Wherever he and Levi touched, Eren could only guess at the presence of a strong, muscular physique hidden beneath Levi’s clothes. Well, the Alpha’s clothes hinted at it, in how they framed his body. In what Eren could feel, as well. It was interesting, Eren thought, that he hadn’t paid attention to this aspect of who Levi was before. Something that should have been obvious, based on how muscular he and his friends were. He’d seen them mostly undressed, after all, on the day they’d gone swimming together.

Yet for all Eren had seen, not once had he ever felt anything like _this_. A strange, budding curiosity blooming to life in the back of his mind…

A sentiment Levi shared, for he, too, had glimpsed a hint of what Eren might look like beneath his clothes. Strong, muscular… Something that was not surprising, given how the Omega moved and fought. How curious, then, that Levi hadn’t paid any attention to this two days ago, when watching Eren spar. Only focused on the grace and power of Eren’s movements, and not on the strength and appearance of his body. As obvious now as it was then, and… fuck. Why was he only noticing this _now_ , when he hadn’t all the other times it had been so fucking _obvious_?

On top of everything else, this was confusing as fuck. Levi knew he’d have to figure this out sooner or later, much as he wished such a thing would happen right now. Which it wouldn’t. Only time and self-reflection could provide the answers Levi sought. It was frustrating, but… he was more than willing to wait. Especially since it concerned Eren.

Eren’s voice, unexpected as it was, provided a welcome distraction from his thoughts. Welcome, if only because Levi knew he wouldn’t figure out what they meant today.

“You know, there’s something I need to say, too.” A small thing, really. Even so, keeping such thoughts and feelings locked away just wouldn’t do.

Levi hummed. “Is something bothering you, Eren?” He didn’t _think_ so, given how calm and relaxed Eren was. Even if nothing was troubling Eren, Levi still wouldn’t make assumptions.

After all, he’d know soon enough.

Since Levi had shared one of his own worries, Eren thought now was the time to share something similar. “Lately, I’ve been wondering how I didn’t see how kind and caring you are from the moment I met you. Looking back, the truth was so obvious. Right in front of me, and yet… I didn’t _see_ it. I thought your kindness was just a mask, that you were cold and cruel like so many other Alphas were to me. That you’d hurt me, just like they did, if I ever let my guard down around you. I know the truth now, but… _Why_? Why couldn’t I have just seen the truth from the start?” One of his own regrets, actually. The more Eren thought about it, the more it hurt that he’d ever thought so poorly of Levi.

Upon hearing Eren’s words, Levi considered them carefully. What he’d say, too. “I don’t blame you, for acting that way. And I’m not angry about it. You were protecting yourself; that’s all there is to it.” Levi spoke softly, reassuringly. So that Eren, resting against him still, would know Levi did not hold this against him.

Eren closed his eyes, still resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. “Protecting myself when I didn’t even need to. You and Erwin brought me back to Mitras, and had the healers treat my injuries. And you treated me with nothing but kindness after I woke up. Shouldn’t _that_ have been enough for me to see the truth right away?” Especially when it had been so obvious?

“Even though seeing the truth took time, I’m still not going to hold it against you. You became so defensive around Alphas so you could remain safe. So you would fight back, and attack them before they attacked you, to protect yourself. After years of living that way, and seeing me there when you woke up… Is it really so surprising that you reacted that way?” None of this surprised Levi. He’d considered the possibility of Eren feeling this way, in the past.

The low, soothing timbre of Levi’s voice filled Eren’s ears. “It’s not surprising at all, now that I think about it. And I realized that your kindness was real soon enough, so… I guess there’s nothing for me to feel bad about, is there?” What little tension there was seeped from Eren’s body, as he relaxed even more. Focused on the feel of Levi’s arms around him, on Levi’s scent…

As Levi murmured his agreement, he fell silent in Eren’s hold, while still holding Eren close. Inhaling Eren’s unique Omegan scent… Feeling Eren pressed against him, and so relaxed… Being so close to Eren truly _did_ warm Levi’s heart.

Neither of them knew what to make of all these new thoughts and feelings towards each other. Certainly not what any of them meant. At least, not yet. Yet one thing remained true, as it had before.

Whatever these thoughts and feelings meant could only be a good thing.

That much, Eren and Levi remained certain of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so oblivious, aren't they? I wonder what it'll take for them to realize what all these new feelings mean? ;)


	27. Dreams of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today, it's officially been a year since I started writing this fic. I posted the first chapter last winter, not knowing how long this fic would become, or how many hits, comments, and kudos it would get. The amount of support I've gotten in that time has honestly blown me away, and I'm so incredibly thankful for it. 
> 
> Really, thank you so much. You have know idea how much all of it means to me. :)

_Eren lay nude, in a bed and dimly lit room that were not his own. Yet none of this frightened him, or felt wrong in the slightest. Only sent sparks of desire pulsing through his veins, and heat simmering beneath his skin and pulsing between his legs._

_Arousal brought on by heated skin sliding against his own. The heated skin, and familiar scent of the Alpha he’d so willingly chosen to share a bed with. Equally aroused, too; the Alpha’s scent and body said as much. Along with the way the Alpha’s hands danced reverently over his skin. Touching Eren the same way he touched the Alpha._

_Lips pressing against his own so fervently. An affectionate expression, coupled with that oh-so familiar voice whispering endearments in his ear._

_His own voice, calling out the Alpha’s name, begging for more…_

Eren awakened, as his cock twitched against his hand through the layers of fabric, and thick spurts of wet warmth filled his undergarments. His eyes snapped open, and for a moment, Eren could not think, surprised at the few fleeting images he remembered from his dream. Then, when the moment of surprise passed, Eren turned his thoughts to the clearest facts of the matter at hand.

One, was that he’d obviously been having a sexual dream. The details of which he’d ponder soon enough.

Two, was the fact that he’d touched himself in his sleep. The still warm seed filling his underwear and his softening cock were enough of a clue, coupled with how he still cupped himself with his right hand through his pants.

And third, Eren was suddenly thankful Mikasa had taken a night-time border patrol, and that he’d awakened in his bed alone. Not knowing what he’d said, or the other things he’d done, during his sleep… Had Mikasa been present, this situation would have been much more awkward and embarrassing.

Sitting up, and pulling his right hand away from himself, Eren rolled out of bed in short order. Swiftly gathering a clean set of clothes once he did, then walking the familiar path down to the communal baths in a similar fashion. To clean himself, as well as begin the day by relaxing in the pleasantly cool water. Relax, so that he might more easily sort out the thoughts currently swirling around in his head. Ones regarding his dream, and how many questions about it lay unanswered…

Yes… a calm, relaxing bath could certainly help in organizing his thoughts.

Whether it would provide the answers he sought, though, remained to be seen.

A fact that would be obvious to anyone attempting to pick answers from a hazy, barely remembered dream, Eren knew as he walked through the silent, empty baths. Making his way to one of the smaller, more secluded bathing chambers, as was his routine. Shucking off his clothes as soon as he’d closed the curtain behind him, before picking up his undergarments. Knowing that cleaning his nether regions and the cooling seed from his undergarments were the first priority.

The first, if only to eliminate the risk that he might forget to do so. Unlikely, but better to take care of it now. A swift and simple enough task, really. Once he’d submerged himself in the bath, that is.

So Eren slipped into the water as usual, sighing in contentment as he did. Starting first by scrubbing his underwear, his hands proving more than sufficient for such a task. Then, cleaning his nether regions with an even gentler hand. As such, Eren’s undergarments and the mess clinging to his body were deemed clean in short order. Nor did Eren fret over the bathwater being dirty for whomever used this chamber next. There were spells laid on the stone and water of the baths, he knew. Spells to purify and clean the water, so that it always remained as such no matter when someone wished to bathe.

When Eren’s task was done, he tossed his underwear over his left shoulder, hearing the wet smack as it landed somewhere on the stone floor. Then, Eren sighed, closing his eyes as he swam away from the edge of the bath. Opening them, as the cool blue light of the crystals and the water surrounding him calmed his thoughts.

Calmed them, so that Eren might properly reflect on the nature of his dream.

What little of the dream he remembered, that is. So much of it was hazy and imperceptible, as though faintly glimpsed through a cloud of thick fog. But those precious few details Eren _did_ remember were startlingly clear. So he began with those, in the vain hope that doing so would somehow reveal the rest of his dream with the same clarity.

Eren knew he’d dreamed of laying nude in a bed and room that were not his own. Not alone, either. In the dream, he’d been accompanied by an Alpha just as nude as he was. Equally nude, and clearly Eren’s equal in the desire Eren knew had burned beneath his skin. An Alpha he knew by both scent and name, neither of which he could recall.

Nor, unfortunately, did Eren remember any details of the Alpha’s physical appearance. Not a one, for the Alpha was no more than a dark shadow, even though Eren pondered every detail that might give him a clue. Warm bare skin sliding against his own was really the only clue Eren had, in the end. He didn’t remember exactly what the Alpha’s body felt like pressed against his own, either. Aside from warm skin, a warm touch, and passionate kisses, of course. Facts that were simple, in every sense of the word.

A familiar scent, voice, and name. Coupled with a few physical sensations. None of which Eren could remember any details of. Only the knowledge that they were familiar to him. That he _knew_ the Alpha of his fantasy in life, even if he could not recall who it was.

Yet… no fear of the dream’s obviously sexual nature surged forth. No fear of sharing a bed with that mysterious Alpha, or of what he’d done willingly. Willing, for this was not like what Eren had feared being with an Alpha would be like. Claimed by an Alpha who simply took whatever they wanted, with no regard for his own well-being or desires. Fearful of pain, and humiliation as well…

Even without knowing how far he and the Alpha had gone in his dream, Eren somehow knew that encounter brought him nothing but pleasure. Knew, by the fleeting memory of a gentle, yet passionate touch. Of touching the Alpha in the same way. Kissing, too, coupled with warm endearments murmured in his ear… As well as remembering himself calling out the Alpha’s name, begging his partner for more…

No, not merely willing… Eren had been _fucking enthusiastic_ about it.

An odd sort of acceptance settled over Eren, then. Confusion over what all of this meant remained, but Eren could not bring himself to deny that the dream happened. Nor could he bring himself to feel uncomfortable about it. Strange, given how he’d initially reacted to Armin’s choice to spend his heat –something that, as of today, would happen in three days- with Erwin. But this… something about engaging in a sexual act with the Alpha in the dream… Somehow, it simply felt _right_.

How strange… And how curious…

Regardless of what it meant. A meaning that remained unclear, for such feelings and desires were new to Eren. Not because he didn’t desire such things for himself; _oh_ , he certainly wanted to bond with a mate eventually, along with all such a commitment entailed. But because he’d never had the opportunity to explore such things, even before being forced to flee from his home. Nor had he wanted to, not even in time, with any other werewolf in Shiganshina. Wouldn’t have wanted to, even if he’d presented as an Alpha or Beta, and remained with his old, terrible pack. The thought of loving someone who condoned – even participated in- the abuse of his pack mates simply for being Omegas, of having sexual relations with them… Of the very real possibility of being forced to do the same, had he presented as an Alpha…

It turned his stomach, for he remembered all-too-well how his old pack had functioned. What he’d been forced to endure because of that single, tragic day…

Eren shook his head, as he floated on his back in the water. Mitras was nothing like that, and he’d never be harmed by his current pack mates. Oh, they’d fight to protect each other, as would he. Fight with fangs and claws, doing whatever it took to protect their friends and loved ones from harm. Shedding blood and acts of true violence were reserved only for hunting, or fighting off threats. But never towards each other. Towards any member of his pack.

As such, Eren knew his safety would never be called into question. Even so, one final question about his dream to be answered.

Just who _was_ the Alpha he desired?

For all Eren knew, desiring this Alpha in a dream might mean he desired them in reality. Since it was someone he knew, the list of potential candidates was, thankfully, small.

Erwin and Ymir could be crossed off the list. Erwin and Armin were clearly besotted with each other, as were Ymir and Historia. As such, dreaming about himself in a sexual situation with either of them made no sense.

Likewise, Eren considered Auruo and Reiner unlikely. Not because they’d treated him poorly, or because he didn’t know their scents. But because he’d never had any thoughts indicating he might want to do anything remotely sexual with either of them. Same for Jean, for all that they got along in their own way.

Annie, as well, even though they were good friends. They were just that. Friends. Eren was more than happy with that, and honestly, he couldn’t see himself ever harboring deeper feelings with her. With all those Alphas excluded, Eren had come to the last, as he stepped out of the bath and began to dry himself off. Dress himself in his clean clothes, as well as continue his musings.

As well as consider the last name on his list…

Could _Levi_ have been the Alpha in his dream?

Though Eren had never explicitly considered doing anything from his dream with Levi, there _were_ his new feelings for the black-haired Alpha to consider. The warmth he now felt whenever Levi was close to him, coupled with how easily they now hugged and touched each other. Wanting to spend more time with Levi, as well, and the happiness that always bubbled up within him whenever they did. Along with how only two days ago, he’d only just noticed how strong and muscular Levi seemed to be beneath his clothes.

 _If_ he’d dreamed of himself and Levi in such an intimate position, it certainly wouldn’t make his feelings any easier to sort out. The only thing that would happen, was that the difficulty involved with discerning the meaning of his feelings would only increase. What Eren wouldn’t give, he thought as he walked toward the entrance of the baths, for this to be simple. For his feelings to not be complicated at all… To know the exact nature of these new, developing feelings towards Levi, without even having to think about them…

Thankfully, Eren hadn’t been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to where he was going. For Levi’s scent washed over him as soon as he stepped out of the baths. Coupled with the sight of the Alpha before him, only a few steps away, Eren’s heart fluttered. Warmth settled in his chest and stomach, as well.

And Levi smiled softly as he turned to face Eren. Closing the space between them in a handful of steps, while warmth fluttered in his chest. Stopping just before he and Eren touched. Like this, they’d barely have to reach forward at all, for such a thing to happen.

A hint of concern colored Levi’s tone, as he spoke. “You look unusually focused on something this morning. Any more, and you might have run into me.” It was unlikely that something was seriously wrong _this_ early in the morning.

Even so, Levi wanted to give Eren a chance to share his thoughts, should he need to. It was often easier to deal with things when someone else was there to help, Levi had learned.

Eren sighed, running his right hand through his hair. “I had a dream last night. And I don’t know what to make of it.” He honestly wasn’t sure how or _if_ he’d tell Levi the exact details of what he dreamed.

Levi’s mind immediately overflowed with concern. “You mean you had a bad dream? Or a nightmare?” As he spoke, Levi rested his left hand on Eren’s right shoulder, while gently grasping Eren’s left hand in his right. Indulging in his desire to touch Eren, if only in a small way.

Upon feeling Levi’s gentle touch, Eren’s skin warmed even more. For a moment, all Eren could do was gaze into Levi’s warm grey eyes. Focus on the Alpha’s warm hand clasping his own, as well as the hand resting on his clothed shoulder.

Of course, Eren knew he had to speak eventually. “No. It wasn’t a bad dream, or a nightmare.” Eren murmured softly. “It was just… strange, and unusual, as far as my dreams go. And I hardly know what to make of it, since I don’t remember most of it.”

Levi hummed, lightly rubbing Eren’s shoulder while running the pad of his thumb over Eren’s palm. “That’s not unusual. I’ve had some strange as fuck dreams of my own. When I remember them, that is.” He paused. “But you can talk about it, if you want. Maybe talking to me will help you feel less confused.” If Levi could help, he wanted to.

As well as make this moment last, and remain this close to Eren for just a little longer.

Eren considered Levi’s offer carefully. It was tempting, but… “Not this time, Levi. I barely remember the dream, and I’m still not completely sure what to make of the few things I _do_ remember. Maybe I will later, if I have another dream like this, and remember more of it. But not today.” Smiling softly, Eren continued gazing into Levi’s eyes. Conveying his gratitude through his actions, not his words. Hoping Levi would realize what he meant…

As it turned out, Levi did. “Well, if you change your mind, you can always come talk to me.” Along with asking one final question. “You _did_ have a good dream, though, right?” Levi wanted to make sure, once more, that it hadn’t been a bad dream or a nightmare. Even _he_ had dealt with a few of those, and _they_ never brought good things to anyone.

With a soft laugh, Eren pulled Levi into his arms. Pulled the Alpha closer, until they were pressed against each other. “Now that you mention it… I think it was a good dream. Strange, but good.” It had certainly made him feel good.

So why, despite how unexpected and confusing it was, could his dream ever be _bad_?

It couldn’t be. Not when it was unlike anything Eren had ever expected.

When Eren’s strong arms embraced him, Levi wrapped his left arm around Eren in turn. Resting his head on Eren’s left shoulder, while humming in agreement with Eren’s words. Still holding Eren’s hand, as well, while his thoughts drifted to… ones of a more _intimate_ nature.

Of how he all but melted the moment Eren pulled him close. Settling into Eren’s embrace, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Holding the Omega close without thinking, as well. Inhaling Eren’s scent with every breath, while his right cheek pressed gently against Eren’s shoulder. If he moved his face just a bit closer, he could press his nose against Eren’s scent gland. Touch his neck, too, with a gentle brush of his fingertips. It would be so easy…

Yet Levi did not.

Though he wondered what such a thing would be like, Levi did not know how Eren would react to such a thing. Didn’t know where all of Eren’s boundaries concerning physical intimacy were concerned. Nor did he wish to overstep those boundaries, even in a small way. Doing so was… unthinkable, really.

Not only did Levi wish to remain close to Eren like this, even to the point of considering new ways he might show his affection in a physical sense, but he also knew he needed to consider these still new feelings surrounding Eren. Though Levi knew of several possibilities that might explain all of this, he still hadn’t figured out what his feelings _meant_. In an absolute, certain sense that left no room for doubt, or to second-guess them in any way. Yet all that would come with time, and patience. Feelings were never quite simple, and often took time to figure out, so for now…

For now, Levi would accept whatever affection Eren had to give. Give his own in return, as well, like he did now.

So would Eren, he knew as he focused on the feel of Levi in his arms. Holding Levi close, while the Alpha’s warm breath fanned on his neck. On the warmth simmering beneath his skin, coupled with how he didn’t want this moment to end. How he wanted to hold Levi close just a little longer. Wondered what it might be like to run his fingers through Levi’s hair, as well, or over his undercut. Wanting, somehow, to touch Levi in ways he hadn’t before…

Soon enough, Eren and Levi pulled apart. Walking off side-by-side once they did. To enjoy a nice, filling breakfast together, before going about the rest of the day. Maybe they’d spend more time together after breakfast, and maybe they wouldn’t. Either way, they both knew they’d spend time alone together soon enough. Time that they’d begun to treasure even more, due to their growing feelings.

Whatever those feelings were.

However frustrating it might be, neither Eren nor Levi realized exactly what their feelings meant. A fact made even more frustrating for Eren, due to the nature of his dream. Yet neither could bring themselves to deny their feelings, or fight against them. Not when they simply felt _right_. Truly, there was no other word for it.

But there was one thing Eren and Levi did know, as they walked together. A new knowledge, brought on by a gut feeling, of sorts.

Somehow, Eren and Levi had the feeling that, soon enough, they’d realize what their feelings meant.

What they’d do when that happened, though, remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we know that, yes, Eren CAN get hard.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure all of you can guess who the mysterious Alpha in Eren's dream was. It's pretty obvious, even if Eren doesn't realize it yet. ;)


	28. In High Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than my other recent updates for this fic. But I wrote everything I planned on writing for this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy what happens in it.

In the middle of the afternoon, Eren relaxed in the forest in his human form, alongside Armin and Mikasa. Laying sprawled out on his back, while the others sat close by. Gazing up at the grey, overcast sky above, partly obscured by the branches of the pine trees all around them. No sunlight peeked through the clouds today, and it seemed like rain could fall at any time.

Yet the weather was warm, and Eren breathed in the scent of earth, freshly fallen pine needles, and his friends. Given those things, and the fact that he had a home and warm bed to sleep in tonight, Eren didn’t care whether he got caught out in the rain or not. Because he was _here_ , spending time with the friends he also called his family. Talking with them, too, and making the most of that opportunity.

This was the day before Armin’s heat began in earnest, after all. Starting tomorrow, it would be a full week before the three of them could be together again, as they were now. A small amount of time, compared to the three years Armin and Mikasa had been separated from him.

Yet given the length and nature of their separation, every moment they spent together was precious.

This time, however, they knew _exactly_ when they’d be able to see each other again.

For now, though, Eren focused on the conversation he, Armin, and Mikasa were having.

“I’m surprised I was able to spend time with you today.” Armin said from off to Eren’s right. “With how many preparations Erwin and I still have to make for my heat, I didn’t think it would happen.” Laughter punctuated Armin’s last words.

Eren sat up, shaking pine needles off himself. “Preparations? Didn’t you and Erwin start doing those things _before_ today?” The words were spoken with a pointed look directed at Armin.

Erwin _couldn’t_ be such a poor Alpha that he’d put off preparations for his partner’s heat until the day before it happened.

At least, Eren _hoped_ not…

Fortunately, Armin was quick to answer Eren’s question. “No, it’s not like that, Eren! We’ve been preparing for my heat all week! Erwin just wants to spend today making sure we have everything we need for the week ahead stashed away in his room where we can get at it. And he’s wanted me there as much as I can to ensure that I’ll be as happy and comfortable as possible.” Armin paused, before continuing. “That’s easier when both of us are working together, don’t you think?”

Before Eren could answer, Mikasa spoke. “Erwin really is spoiling you, isn’t he?” Mikasa smiled. “From the sound of it, you’ll want for nothing during your heat.” She spoke softly, as she raised her right hand to adjust her scarf.

At that, Armin’s voice grew warmer, and fonder. “That’s true. But it’s not just me who will want for nothing. It’ll be true for Erwin, too. We love each other, and we’ll be happiest if we both do our best to make this good for both of us.” Not only that, but his expression grew warm, as well.

Eren didn’t doubt the truth of Armin’s words. How could he, when he and Armin had known each other for so long? While Eren had initially panicked upon hearing of Armin’s decision, that didn’t mean he doubted Armin’s ability to make his own decisions. Indeed, Eren had always known how intelligent Armin was. As a result, Eren could no longer bring himself to fear what would happen to Armin during the next week. Not just due to those things, but because of his dream, as well.

True, a part of him still feared spending a heat with an Alpha, should he choose such a thing for himself. But after that dream, and after hearing Armin’s words…

Eren questioned, even more than he had before, whether that fear was really necessary.

Perhaps if Eren found the right Alpha, he would even anticipate spending his heat with one…

Smiled, too. “Erwin really is a good Alpha for you. I’m… _glad_ it’s him you’re spending your heat with.” After hearing all that, it was hard not to feel that way.

For a moment, it seemed as if Armin struggled to find the words to say.

He didn’t struggle for long, though. “Your views have changed… But in a good way, I think.” Armin murmured, before shaking his head. “We’ll have to talk more about it later, though. After all, I _do_ have to finish getting ready for tomorrow.” As Armin finished speaking, he rose to his feet.

Eren and Mikasa said their farewells, then. Watched, too, as Armin changed into his wolf form. A moment later, Armin bounded off through the trees, eager to return to Mitras. They watched him go, too, until the gold and white fur of his wolf form was no longer visible. Only traces of his scent remained, and even those were fading, despite how strong Armin’s scent was this close to his heat.

“Armin’s right, you know.” Mikasa said softly, after a moment of silence.

When she spoke, Eren turned to his left, so that he could face her. “About how my views have changed?” He shook his head. “It’s not hard for _you_ to see, since you’re my sister.” Because she knew him so well, too.

Anyone who didn’t know Eren as well, or hadn’t spent as much time around him, might have a harder time seeing such things.

Mikasa nodded. “They _have_ changed. And… I think it’s for the better, too. The three of us are safe here in Mitras, along with the rest of our pack. We don’t have to fear the things we once did.” She spoke softly.

Eren nodded in agreement. “You weren’t expecting me to stay the same for the rest of my life, were you?” He laughed, before continuing. “Though… I wonder what will happen for us in the next week…” He and Mikasa had to occupy themselves somehow, and Eren couldn’t help wondering how that might happen. What stories they’d have to share with Armin, once they saw him again.

In answer, Mikasa shrugged. “I don’t know what I plan on doing every day for the next week. But, Annie and I are planning on going hunting, soon. You could come with us, if you want.” By “soon”, it was clear that Mikasa meant she and Annie intended to hunt this afternoon.

“Not today, Mikasa. I’m going to stay here for a while, and reflect on some things. See you later, when we both get back to Mitras?” That, and Eren wasn’t really in the mood to go hunting today.

Mikasa nodded in agreement, standing and brushing dirt and pine needles off herself immediately afterwards. Then, she ran forward, effortlessly shifting into her wolf form without stopping. Soon enough, she, too, had disappeared into the forest. Clearly eager to be off on her hunt with Annie.

Alone, Eren lay back on the ground once more. Gazing up at the grey sky and the trees, and allowing his thoughts to wander wherever they would.

Unsurprisingly, Eren quickly began to think of Levi. He’d been doing that a lot recently. Desiring to be with the Alpha more and more, along with thinking about him. Both in Levi’s presence, and out of it. Even more-so, due to the new feelings Levi inspired in him. Ones that never failed to make him feel _warm_ , and _happy_. That inspired thoughts Eren had never considered regarding an Alpha before arriving in Mitras.

How Eren wondered what Levi looked like under his clothes. A sight he’d never seen before, but one he truly wished to. Eren could imagine the possibilities of such a thing, if he wished to. Yet given how the exact details were a mystery to him, such a fantasy would most likely be a poor one in comparison to really _seeing_ Levi. In a good way, of course. After all, Eren wanted nothing more than to touch Levi’s dark hair. Along with the fact that he found himself admiring Levi’s lips, hands, and warm grey eyes more and more… Given that, and how Eren saw nothing wrong with any of those things, how could Levi look anything less than perfect?

As far as Eren was concerned, there was no way Levi wouldn’t be.

Yet Eren couldn’t bring himself to stop and wondering what Levi looked like. No… he wondered, for a few moments, what it would be like to touch Levi, as well. How it might feel to run his hands over the Alpha’s skin, and how Levi might react to such a thing. Being touched with gentle, yet curious, hands, as Eren explored Levi’s body and found all the ways he liked to be touched best…

Well, Eren certainly _hoped_ Levi would enjoy that.

Eren sighed blissfully, and smiled softly, as he imagined even more. Imagined being pulled into Levi’s arms, if the Alpha were actually here in this moment. Pulling Levi into his arms in return, and reveling in the feel of holding and being held as they lay alongside each other. A tender expression on Levi’s face, too, as those pale, gentle fingertips caressed his cheek. His eyes and Levi’s fluttering shut, as their lips met in a gentle kiss…

Eren gasped at the last image in his mind. Those before it, as well. Along with all the other emotions Levi had stirred in him of late. But most of all, at the realization of what all of this meant.

_‘Levi… I’m in love with him…’_

That single realization was all Eren could think of for a long moment. It was as if everything new and unfamiliar he’d felt towards Levi suddenly clicked into place. Made perfect sense, in a way it hadn’t before. The answer to what Eren’s new feelings and desires meant had been right in front of him, as clear as crystal. And yet, he hadn’t seen it…

Until today, that is.

Funny how he could be so oblivious to the truth, when it had been right in front of him all along. Looking back, his dream alone should have made things obvious, even if he remembered little of it. Coupled with his thoughts, well… Eren may not have remembered the name or appearance of the Alpha in his dream. Yet he knew, now, that the Alpha in his dream and Levi were one and the same.

Having sexual dreams of Levi was as easy to accept as breathing, really.

That, and realizing his love for Levi was easy to accept, too. There was no reason Eren could see to deny his feelings, or fight against them in any way. Why would there be, when Levi had always treated him gently? Been kind and caring, too, and always respectful of his wishes. And supportive; yes, that, too. As Levi had been all along, especially when Eren needed comfort, or a shoulder to lean on. Falling in love with Levi wasn’t something Eren had expected…

Yet he knew, in his heart, that loving Levi could never be a mistake.

Nor was Eren’s swift realization that he intended to _confess_ said feelings. _When_ and _how_ , he didn’t exactly know yet. For that, Eren felt he needed more time to reflect on his freshly realized feelings. Time to explore them on his own, and learn more about what they meant to him. Maybe even more about what he wanted from a potential romance with Levi. Where he might want such a thing to lead, in time, should Levi return his feelings.

How wonderful it would be, should Levi return his feelings. And _oh_ , how Eren hoped he did…

A drop of rain pelted Eren’s left cheek, then. Then another on his forehead. And more, and more, as the rain Eren had expected swiftly began to fall. With it, thunder rumbled in the sky, and echoed off the mountains. This was what happened, sometimes, when spending time outside on an overcast day. Getting caught outside in a storm could happen to anyone. That said, Eren knew he could return to Mitras, and take shelter from the storm. Or…

Eren sat up, and rose to his feet, his decision made in an instant. Not caring in the least that the rain was well on its way to soaking his clothes, or that he’d gotten caught outside in a storm. His heart fluttered too strongly from the joy of realizing he was in love for anything to bring his mood down.

Then, Eren shifted into his wolf form, and ran. Inhaling the scent of fresh rain with every breath, while listening to the thunder and allowing his joy to lighten his steps.

While he ran, Eren imagined what it would be like to have Levi racing beside him through the storm. Running beside him, with a happiness as fierce and free as his own. Lifting each other’s spirits at the same time, so that they might rise even higher together.

It was with those thoughts that Eren continued to run through the storm, for the sheer joy of it.

Along with wondering, even more, what it would be like if his feelings for Levi were mutual…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's about time Eren realized his feelings! Now, we just need Levi to realize he's in love...
> 
> And for these two to, you know, confess their feelings...


	29. Matters of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the fic summary a little bit to make it sound better. Because I originally wrote the summary back when I was new to writing fanfiction, and I've been thinking it could be better for a while now. I hope everyone likes it, as well as this chapter. :)

In late morning, Eren found himself on the training grounds of Mitras. To give himself some way to pass the time, as well as keep his fighting skills sharp. But mostly, his intent in sparring today was simply to ensure his pent up energy had an outlet. To enjoy the warm, sunny weather, as well. Weather that would only grow warmer, when the height of summer came. While _that_ was still weeks away, summer itself would soon be here.

If the weather was any indication, it felt like it already.

Along with feeling like any other day, more or less. Something Eren hadn’t been able to say for a long time. But now, he could, and knowing that still soothed him. Today was the second day of Armin’s heat, as well, which changed his routine a bit. While it would be six more days until he was able to see Armin again, Eren did not worry over this slight change in routine. Armin was safe with Erwin, he knew. So until that day came…

Eren would go about living his life as usual.

Today, that meant sparring on the training grounds with Reiner, while Annie watched. Perhaps he’d spar with her after his bout with Reiner, or perhaps not. Either way, Eren knew this time spent keeping his fighting skills sharp would _not_ go to waste.

Because sparring with Reiner was a new experience, and one that definitely kept him on his toes. Not for a lack of experience on Eren’s part, but because he simple wasn’t familiar with the blond Alpha’s fighting style. So to begin with, Eren spent his time gracefully sidestepping Reiner’s moves, while not yet retaliating with any of his own. To observe how Reiner fought, and learn how he might counter the techniques of someone who fought in a similar fashion, should he ever end up in a _real_ fight again.

As it turned out, Reiner fought using hard, forceful strikes meant to win a fight as quickly as possible. Yet his technique differed from Annie’s, in that he rarely dodged Eren’s strikes, preferring to simply shrug them off instead. Retaliating with his own in short order, and attempting to win through sheer force. It certainly kept Eren on his toes, for he intended to do everything he could to win. Not that there would be any shame in losing, but…

Eren would strongly prefer it if _he_ emerged the victor.

And he knew one way he might achieve that.

Turning his focus inward, Eren sought out the power slumbering within himself. One that, due to his increased awareness of it, seemed even greater and stronger than it had been last time. As he’d done before, Eren tried to call it forth. Bring it under his command, so that he might use it as he wished…

Only to fail, as he’d failed every time before. Find it locked away, the barrier preventing him from using it as strong and impenetrable as always.

At this, Eren growled in frustration, while fighting with an increased intensity. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why he always failed to use that power. It was right there, waiting for him to use it. And yet, it was almost as if he lacked something needed for that to occur. That something needed to happen, in order for him to call that well of strength forth at his command. Why else would he be able to sense it, ever aware of its presence, and not be able to make use of it?

Not that _this_ failure mattered. Eren had more than enough tenacity and stubbornness to succeed in unleashing his power, one way or another. In this, he would not allow himself to fail for good.

As he would secure a victory against Reiner, here and now.

In that moment, Reiner charged towards him, and Eren allowed it to happen. Allowed Reiner to collide with him, for a moment…

Before securing a hold around Reiner’s chest, and using the Alpha’s weight and momentum against him. Using his own strength and weight to pin Reiner to the ground, ensuring his victory. Eren kept Reiner pinned on his back for a moment, to make his victory even more apparent, before getting to his feet. Offering Reiner a hand, to help him do the same.

It was only right to be a gracious winner, after all.

An offer Reiner accepted. “Has anyone ever told you that you fight like a beast?” Reiner said, after getting to his feet and releasing Eren's hand. “If you fight like this in a sparring match, I can only imagine what you’d be like in a real fight.” Reiner spoke in a calm, easy tone, not sore about having lost.

Though he and Annie _did_ seem to be studying him closely. Almost as if they’d been expecting something…

Eren was about to speak, when he caught a glimpse of something else out of the corner of his eye. So he turned to his right, to get a better look…

And saw Levi, engaged in a small sparring match with Gunther a short distance away, while the rest if his squad looked on. It did not appear to be a serious match, as Eren’s had been. Not one meant to produce a clear winner or loser. The way Levi and Gunther fought said as much; that this was simply something fun. A way to release pent up energy, or pass the time by spending it with friends. Yet even though that was the case, Levi moved _gracefully_. Effortlessly, and Eren was powerless to tear his eyes away from the one he loved.

Heat simmered beneath his skin, simply from watching Levi. Beginning to build in his belly, too, and…

“Yeah, I guess.” Eren finally said, in response to Reiner. “I need to go now, so I guess we’ll train more later?” Those words were spoken to both Reiner _and_ Annie. Transfixed by Levi he might be, but he didn’t want to be rude and ignore his friends.

As Eren expected, Reiner and Annie bid him farewell.

And he began to walk over to where Levi now stood, engaged in conversation with his squad now that his playful sparring match had concluded. His gaze remained fixed on Levi the entire way, though he tried to avoid looking like he was ogling the Alpha outright. Even though he certainly was, for he’d only just realized he loved and desired Levi. Wasn’t yet sure whether Levi returned his feelings, or whether or not he’d like being stared at in such a way.

Not to mention, Eren was nowhere close to being ready to confess his feelings.

But there was no harm in looking, so look Eren did. Inhaling Levi’s distinctive Alphan scent as it wafted through the air, as well; appealing to him in a way no other Alpha’s scent was. Gazed at the way Levi’s clothes framed his strong, powerful –and undoubtedly beautiful- body, and how sweat caused them to cling to his skin in places. For Levi _was_ beautiful, and Eren couldn’t resist raking his eyes over Levi’s form in appreciation.

Particularly on the thin strip of revealed skin at the hem of Levi’s shirt, where the garment had ridden up just a tiny bit. His thick, muscular thighs… The swell of his ass… Fuck, Eren wanted nothing more than to pull Levi into his arms, as he finally reached where Levi stood beside his squad. Press their lips together, while feeling Levi’s arms wrap around him, as well. Press his nose against Levi’s scent gland, too, and breathe it in even more than he already was…

And then Levi turned to his left, to face Eren… Only to see the Omega staring at him with a look that seemed almost… hungry.

Immediately, his brow furrowed in concern. “You look hungry, Eren. Did you get enough to eat at breakfast?” A second question came to mind. “Or are you feeling sick?” Such a thing might explain the light flush dusting Eren’s cheeks…

And the mere thought of Eren going hungry, or getting sick, filled Levi with worry. He’d do everything in his power to prevent both, though the latter might not be so easy.

On the off chance Eren _did_ get sick, Levi already knew he’d stay by Eren’s side until he got better.

Eren was quick to reply. “Come to think of it… I guess I am feeling a little hungry.” _‘But not for food…’_ And he certainly wasn’t feeling sick, or out of sorts… “Maybe I didn’t eat enough at breakfast.” That would do, for an explanation.

Levi smiled softly, relief flooding through his veins. “Good.” He murmured softly, resting his right hand on Eren’s left shoulder. “If you’re hungry, then why not get something to eat?”

Levi wanted to be even closer to Eren than he already was, though. Held in Eren’s arms, while holding Eren in turn. Gazing into beautiful green eyes, before closing his own, and gently pressing his nose to Eren’s scent gland. Among other things. Other images that briefly flashed through his mind, of what he and Eren might share together…

“You’re right.” Eren said, while running his right hand through his hair. “I guess I’ll go get something to eat.” It would give him time to think things over, at the very least.

To think more about the thoughts and feelings Levi stirred in him, while he considered how he wished to proceed.

Levi bid Eren farewell with a soft smile. Lifting his hand from Eren’s shoulder when he did, and Eren ached at the loss of contact. Wanted Levi to touch him more, and in ways he hadn’t before. Ways _no one_ had ever touched him before. Those weren’t things Eren knew how to ask for yet, so he chose to go off alone instead. To explore his love for Levi once more, on his own…

So Levi watched Eren walk off toward the entrance to Mitras. No doubt to get something to eat.

It was then that Levi departed, as well, after letting the others know what he intended to do. Making his way to the western edge of the training grounds at a steady pace, intent on reaching the portion on the forest enclosed within the wall. There, Levi would find peace, and solitude…

As well as a perfect place to consider his thoughts and feelings towards Eren undisturbed.

*****

Once he’d gotten deep into the forest, the training grounds long concealed from his sight, Levi settled himself on the ground. Sat in the sun-dappled shadow of the trees, and taking a moment to gaze up at the clear blue sky through the branches. To look at the small red flowers growing at the base of the trees near him, as well. Growing in thick patches, their color a bright, beautiful splash against the green of the moss and grass covering the forest floor.

It was there, in the peaceful quiet of the forest, with the wind sighing through the trees, that Levi began to consider how he thought of Eren.

Were Eren here with him, in this very moment, Levi knew he’d press himself as close to Eren as he could. Wrapping his arms around the Omega, and feeling Eren hold him in return. Something Levi had experienced before, and something he truly wished to experience again. Close his eyes, and settle himself into Eren’s embrace… Just the image of being warm and sheltered in Eren’s arms caused warmth to bloom under Levi’s skin. And _oh_ , how intense truly experiencing it, here and now, would be…

Soon enough, Levi’s thoughts drifted to other things he and Eren might experience together.

Of pressing his nose to Eren’s scent glad, should Eren allow it. Imagining how Eren might tilt his head back in bliss, and what sounds he might make… At first, Levi’s thought that particular desire to give into his instincts was a one-time thing. Something that he’d feel the desire to do once, and never again. But now that he’d thought of doing so again… he really wanted to. Wanted to let Eren scent him in return, imagining Eren’s warm nose pressed against his neck, warm breath gently fanning over his skin…

Among other things.

Levi wondered what it would feel like to slip his hands under Eren’s clothes. Run his hands over Eren’s bare skin, and see what he looked like without them. Beautiful; of that, there wasn’t a doubt in Levi’s mind. Yet Levi didn’t just want to look. If Eren allowed it, he wanted to _touch_ , as well. Slowly explore Eren’s body, finding out how to make him feel good in ways he hadn’t before.

And allow Eren to do the same, of course.

What Levi wouldn’t give to feel Eren’s hands caressing his bare skin, while touching Eren the same way. Gazing into those beautiful green eyes he loved so much, and raising a hand to cradle the back of Eren’s head. Leaning closer, their eyes fluttering shut… Their soft lips meeting in an achingly tender kiss…

Levi gasped softly, and his cheeks flushed with warmth. At the thoughts he’d just envisioned, their meaning suddenly clear to him. Clear, in how he’d wished to be around Eren more and more. Not just to keep him safe, but for the simple pleasure of being in Eren’s presence. To enjoy the warmth of Eren’s companionship, and revel in the happiness that brought him. A different sort of happiness than he felt around anyone else.

At some point in the time he’d known Eren, Levi had fallen in love with him. _When_ , Levi couldn’t begin to guess, but… he had. True, Levi had never been in love before. But the emotions he felt were clear to him, for he’d seen them many times. Reflected in the faces of his pack mates who were bonded, and those who’d fallen in love, but hadn’t sealed a mating bond yet.

Realizing that he _did_ love Eren sent Levi’s heart racing with joy, and he wanted nothing more than to tell Eren how he felt. And he would…

But before he did, Levi knew there were things he needed to consider first.

One of which he could consider at this very moment, as he raised his left hand to the neckline of his pale grey shirt. Slipping his hand beneath it, his fingers quickly coming in contact with the leather cord he wore constantly around his neck. Clasping it gently, and pulling the golden key attached to it from his shirt. Moving his fingers down the leather when he did, and finally holding the key in his hand. Looking at it fondly, while remembering the moment Eren himself had given it to him.

Given his most precious possession to Levi for safe-keeping, and trusted him to take care of it. Something precious, and irreplaceable… Such was the trust Eren had in him, that the Omega hadn’t asked about whether Levi had followed through with his promise since giving it to him. Levi wondered why Eren had given the key to him so easily. Wondered if Eren knew, yet, why he’d felt compelled to do such a thing.

Like how Levi had wondered why his protective instincts were so strong, when he and Eren first met. The urge to protect him had been as strong as it would be towards a very close friend, a family member, or a mate, and Levi hadn’t known why at the time. Had been puzzled by it, for he and Eren had been complete strangers. Though Levi hadn’t considered his protective instincts surrounding Eren, he did now.

Reflected on how they hadn’t changed in the least. If anything, they’d grown a little stronger. Knew, then, what those instincts meant. What he wanted to share with Eren, in time.

Of all things, Levi hadn’t simply fallen in love. Wasn’t simply experiencing a fleeting attraction that would come and go swiftly, like the wind or the rain. No, what he felt was a deeper, steadier sort of love. One that was strong and steadfast, like stone, or the roots of a tree. A love that he’d felt for some time, most likely, simply waiting for him to see it. And one that felt so incredibly right.

In time, Levi wanted to not only confess his feelings to Eren. He wanted to court him, the way a mate would to their intended, at least in _their_ pack. Become Eren’s mate, in time, a pair of matching mating marks gracing their necks when they sealed a mating bond. Such a lovely, beautiful thought…

But one Levi knew he needed to act on carefully. Both in terms of simply telling Eren he loved him, and even more-so when it came to declaring that he wished to court him. For Levi knew all too well how Alphas like himself had harmed Eren. Knew what they’d taken from him, as well, and knew that he needed to proceed carefully. To avoid hurting Eren, or sending him running in fear. Neither of which Levi wanted, for Eren was too precious to him. Indeed, Levi’s instincts may have played a part in drawing him towards a compatible mate… towards Eren…

Yet where these matters were concerned, it had been up to him to figure out the meaning of what he felt. To embrace those feelings upon realizing them, as well, instead of simply denying them outright. How he chose to confess, and when, was up to him, as well. All things considered, his instincts really did play a small role in the whole “finding a mate” thing. Something that was different for everyone, in its own way. And as such, Levi knew he couldn’t simply ask one of his pack mates for advice, and receive all the answers he sought in an instant.

_No_ , in this, Levi knew he would simply have to trust his heart. Trust that he would know when the moment was right to confess his love, along with declare that he wished to court the beautiful Omega. And now wasn’t the right time, so until it was…

Levi would spend as much time as he could at Eren’s side. Enjoying the warmth of his love’s presence, while attempting to figure out whether Eren might feel the same. And _oh_ , Levi very much hoped he did…

Smiling softly, Levi lay back in the grass after slipping the key back inside his shirt, to gaze up at the clear, blue sky once more.

Along with thinking even more about what he and Eren might experience together, should their love be mutual…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Levi's realized he loves Eren, not to mention that he'd eventually like to become Eren's mate. For those of you who might be worried their relationship development will be rushed from this point on... Rest assured, it won't be. More things have to happen before Eren and Levi confess their feelings, and even more has to happen before they seal their mating bond. 
> 
> It will all happen in good time, though. :)


	30. Tentative

For Eren, this day had started like any other. Rising early from his bed, to scrub himself clean in the baths. And after that, he met with Levi as usual, and walked alongside the Alpha while they made their way to the main hall for an early breakfast. A routine that was slightly different, now that Eren knew the meaning of the warmth simmering beneath his skin in Levi’s presence, coupled with the fluttering of his heart. Knew that he was in love, and wanted nothing more than to know if Levi returned his feelings.

Even so, sharing breakfast together wasn’t exactly a strange thing to either of them.

One he slowly savored right now. A perfectly cooked and seasoned side of elk, drizzled with a rich, creamy sauce… A platter of fruit, too, consisting of thinly sliced apples, pears, strawberries, and dotted here and there with blackberries and blueberries. Oh, and a mug of black tea, too; wisps of steam rising from the dark liquid. Indeed, the spicy seasoning of the elk, combined with the flavor of the sauce, was something he savored each and every bite of. The fruit, too, was something truly delicious.

The tea, though…

Eren took yet another sip of it. “This tea tastes good. But it’s nowhere near as good as yours.” Looked to his right as he spoke, too. To face Levi, who sat just an inch or two away from him, eating his own breakfast.

If either of them scooted just a little closer, or reached over, they’d be touching.

Levi hummed, smiling softly at Eren’s words. “It looks like I’ve spoiled you for any other sort of tea.” He couldn’t help feeling a bit proud of that, too. To know that Eren, the one he loved, enjoyed his special blend of black tea so much…

Well, feeling happy and proud of that was only natural. Eren deserved the best of everything, after all.

And Levi would do everything he could to give Eren those things. More of his favorite tea being one, of course. Though that was hardly the only thing. As Levi studied Eren’s happy, relaxed expression, he wondered if Eren loved him in return. If Eren wished to become his _mate_ , as well. Sometimes, it almost seemed like Eren might love him back. Like how Eren gazed at him on the occasions when they held each other close. Or the fact that they spent more and more time together, of late.

Like they did now, as a matter of fact.

Eren smiled back, as he set his tea cup down. “Well, it’s not that I won’t drink other kinds of tea…” Green tea wasn’t half bad, nor was the black tea he currently drank. “It’s just that if I could choose any sort of tea to drink right now, it would be yours.” After all, it _was_ his favorite.

After taking a moment to consider Eren’s words, Levi knew exactly what to say. “Since you enjoy it so much, maybe I could show you how to brew it yourself, sometime.” He took a deep breath, inhaling Eren’s scent, before continuing. “You have to keep it a secret, though. That way, it’ll just be between you and me.” The last words were spoken in a light, almost mischievous tone. For Levi knew Eren would never tell anyone else how to brew the tea he loved so much, should he accept. Because it was something special between them. Something only _they_ would share.

Like so many other things Levi wished he could share with Eren.

Truly, Levi wished he knew the exact nature of Eren’s feelings towards him. Wished, so that he and Eren might be together. For in this moment, he wanted nothing more than to pull Eren into his arms. Kiss the Omega all over his lovely face, before pressing their lips together. Letting the few others who were in the hall see, for Levi would never hide his love, once he confessed it. He wanted nothing more than to confess his love…

Yet he did not.

Not yet, anyway. For this simply wasn’t the right time, much as Levi wished it was. He’d chosen to let his heart guide him in this matter, after all. And right now, his heart told him _‘not yet’_. It would eventually, though.

Of that, Levi was certain.

It was then that Eren grinned. “Of _course_ I’d like to learn how to brew your tea!” As if he’d turn such an offer down. “And don’t worry, Levi. Your secret’s safe with me. I must be pretty special, for you to do this…” Eren’s tone shifted from excitement, to a soft, thoughtful one as he spoke.

Then Eren reached forward with his right hand, to rest it on Levi’s back. An action he couldn’t help, for his hands had itched with the desire to touch Levi in some way.

Levi smiled as he reached out with his left hand, to rest it on Eren’s right shoulder. Humming in agreement, with a gentle nod of his head, was all he could do. For all that Levi knew what he might say, the words just wouldn’t come out. So he chose to express that sentiment another way. One that Eren clearly recognized, if the increased fondness and warmth in his eyes was any clue.

_‘I’m glad he knows what I meant. Because he **is** special to me. More special than he knows.’ _ One day, hopefully soon, he’d be ready to tell Eren that in his own words.

And Eren gazed into Levi’s eyes, his heart fluttering at the warmth he saw there. At how beautiful and expressive those grey eyes were, especially when Levi looked at him. Not just his eyes, either. Levi was perfect to him, and Eren couldn’t see how he’s ever be anything but.

Aside from fluttering, Eren’s heart also warmed at knowing he was special to Levi.

But special as a friend, or as a lover? With the warmth in Levi’s gaze, one that almost seemed as if it could easily shift into a burning, passionate heat… Coupled with how Levi had always been there for him, and how the Alpha seemed to be doing more small things lately for the sake of making him happy… It almost seemed as if Levi’s feelings might be mutual. That Levi just might love him back.

Yet Eren couldn’t be certain of that. Not without hearing the words themselves pass Levi’s lips. Obviously, this wasn’t the sort of thing someone could assume. Guess at what another person’s feelings meant, maybe. But it would be very hard, Eren thought, to know exactly how someone felt without hearing them say it. Eren knew he could simply say how he felt here and now, if he was ready for such a thing.

Which he wasn’t. As much as he might wish he was, Eren knew he wasn’t yet ready to tell Levi how he felt. Knew it in his heart, as well as his mind, and… Well, he’d chosen to listen to his heart where these matters were concerned, hadn’t he?

His decision made, Eren pulled Levi into his arms. A gesture of affection they were both familiar with, and one that conveyed his care and affection towards Levi. Felt Levi hug him in return, as he smiled once more. For a brief moment, he and Levi hugged each other. Until they pulled apart without words, almost as if they both sensed _that_ was the right time to do so. Turned back to their meals once they did, and resumed eating as they had before.

While making sure to focus on each other, of course.

Continuing to their breakfast, Levi and Eren talked about whatever came to mind, while the hall slowly filled with more of their pack mates. Treasuring the time they spent together, while studying each other closely, and still wondering whether their feelings were mutual. How to go about making them known, as well. How much time they shared for the rest of the day remained to be seen, yet they both knew one thing.

No matter how much time it was, they would make the most of it.

*****

That afternoon, Eren found himself sitting in the shade of an apple tree in the gardens. Relaxing, and enjoying the warm, sunny afternoon, and the light breeze in his hair. Eren could have been honing his skills on the training grounds, or gone on a hunt, or done any manner of things other than lazing about doing nothing productive. But it wasn’t like anyone could begrudge him for taking an afternoon off, he thought to himself.

After all, he was hardly the only one spending the day relaxing.

Sasha, Connie, and Historia were with him, too. In their human forms, as he was, simply enjoying the day. Sasha and Connie were seated just a few feet away, talking excitedly about the hunt they has planned for tomorrow. For pheasant and quail, at least for now. Maybe even bringing back some fat, silvery trout for the table, should they feel like going fishing, too. All that, Eren overheard, since it wasn’t like Sasha and Connie didn’t _want_ him to hear it. If that were the case, he knew they would have gone off somewhere that no one could hear them.

Though it was nice being able to listen to his friends, while quietly contemplating his own thoughts. To breathe in their scents, too, and know that his pack was here. Familiar and supportive, with someone always there for him if he needed it.

Knew that Armin and Mikasa, along with the rest of his friends, were well, too. Even though they weren’t _here_ with him at the moment, he knew. Given that it was the fourth day of Armin’s heat, it would be a few days before he saw his childhood friend again. Eren looked forward to that day, but for now, he’d wait for that day to come. Doing whatever he wished in the meantime.

Of course, that _also_ involved spending as much time as he could with Levi.

But Eren would think of his love again soon enough, and see him, too.

For now, he had other things to consider.

“Hey Historia… You look kind of impatient. Are you sure you don’t have somewhere you need to be?” Like how Historia, where she sat in front of him just off to his right, faced West. Never facing in a different direction, almost as if she were anticipating something.

Or had important matters to attend to that she was putting off for the sake of spending time with her friends. It could be either of those things, or something else entirely.

Fortunately, Historia was quick to answer his question. “Oh, there’s no need to worry, Eren.” She laughed, her tone bright and enthusiastic. “I’m just wondering when Ymir will come find me. She said she’d meet me in the gardens sometime this afternoon, because she had a courting gift for me.”

Clearly, Ymir meant to surprise Historia with whatever this gift was. In both the exact nature of the gift, and the time it was given.

Her words were slightly puzzling to Eren, though. That Ymir had scent-marked Historia was obvious, given that he could smell it, and how strong it was. Recalling his first meeting with the two, it only made sense to Eren that Historia had scent-marked Ymir in return. Something typically seen only between bonded mates, or so Eren thought. The absence of mating marks on Historia’s neck was puzzling on its own.

But her words, though. Those were truly puzzling. Eren might have heard mentions of courting during his time in Mitras, though he couldn’t precisely recall whether he had. Perhaps it had something to do with finding a mate, for all he knew. If he’d paid more attention upon hearing the subject come up, perhaps he’d know something about it. Yet for so long, he hadn’t been in love, and certainly hadn’t intended to bond with anyone.

Eren was about to ask Historia what she meant, when a voice rang out through the gardens. “Historia! I’ve got your present, sweetheart!” Coupled with Ymir appearing from the direction Historia gazed in a moment later in her human form. Making her way around a large blackberry bushing, and sprinting over as soon as she and Historia’s eyes met.

Eren saw Historia’s face light up with joy as she saw Ymir, and scrambled to her feet. Then raced over to Ymir, leaping into the Alpha’s arms before the two of them kissed. It was sweet, Eren could see, and so evidently filled with love. He didn’t need to hear them say they were in love, or even speak, to know how they felt.

What he wouldn’t give to share that sort of love with Levi, someday.

As Eren watched them pull apart, he stood up. Watched Ymir unwrap a light purple and spring green scarf from around her neck, as he walked over to the left of where he’d been sitting. Saying goodbye to Connie and Sasha for the moment, while watching Ymir wrap that same scarf around Historia’s neck.

Evidently, _that_ was the courting gift. A lovely one, as far as Eren was concerned.

Even so, he still didn’t fully understand its significance.

He wanted to, though. “I hope you don’t mind me asking about this, but… What’s this courting thing about?” Couldn’t think of a better way to phrase his question, either.

Well, at least Ymir and Historia realized what he meant. “You mean you’ve been in our pack for almost two months, and _no one’s_ told you how a proper courtship works yet?” If anything, Ymir sounded a little shocked by his lack of knowledge. As if it were basic information everyone in the pack ought to know, at least on some level.

Eren raised his right hand, to run his hand through his hair. “Well, no. I might have heard it mentioned a few times, but I wasn’t really looking to pair up with anyone before, so I didn’t ask. Since knowing about it didn’t seem necessary at the time.” Knowing about what went into a courtship felt strangely relevant to him now, though.

Historia smiled knowingly. “But you’re interested in someone now, aren’t you?” When Eren nodded, she continued. “And now you want to know what a courtship entails?”

“If you and Ymir are willing to tell me, then sure.” He wanted to know either way, but it wasn’t like he’d pass up this offer.

With that, Eren followed Ymir and Historia off on a leisurely walk through the gardens. Listened as Ymir began by telling him that each courtship was slightly different for everyone who bonded. Both in the length of the courtship, when it began in a relationship, and what precisely happened in it. And as Historia followed by saying that some things always stayed the same. That there were certain elements of a courtship that happened for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

So they continued on, telling Eren everything he wished to know.

And Eren listened, making sure to remember as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to include a bit of mutual pining, because it's a guilty pleasure of mine. If pining!Levi in ereri fics is awesome, then a bit of mutual pining is even better! To me, at least...
> 
> Also yay! Eren's getting a lesson all about courtship! Anyone want to guess what a full courtship entails for Eren and Levi (aside from getting each other gifts, which some of you guessed in the last chapter :) )?


	31. Changing Seasons

In the middle of the afternoon, Eren had settled himself against a tree somewhere in the southern part of the pack’s territory. Had done so for some time now, as a matter of fact. All around him, sunlight shone through the trees, dappling portions of the forest floor in shadow. And the wind gently rustled the leaves and branches; couples with how pleasantly warm it was, the sound only served to deepen the peaceful atmosphere Eren currently enjoyed.

Indeed, it was hard _not_ to feel at peace on such a lovely day, at the beginning of summer. Which was one reason why Eren had come here. To enjoy a bit of peace and quiet, feeling the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair, letting his thoughts wander where they would. To listen to the bright chorus of birdsong all around him…

And, Eren thought as he returned his focus to the journal resting in his left hand, and the charcoal clutched in the fingers of his right, to _draw_.

It had been a long time since he’d done this, and thanks to the journal Hanji had given him, he could do so again. Well, that and the charcoal he’d managed to acquire easily. Along with a well filled with black ink, and a quill fashioned from an owl feather. All of which, coupled with his journal, he’d brought with him in a small leather satchel. So that he had whatever he needed to complete his work.

At this moment, Eren kept the ink in his satchel, choosing instead to draw with the charcoal sticks of varying length he had with him. For no reason other than that he felt like it.

Several works had already sprung to life on the slightly rough pages of Eren’s sketchbook. A soaring hawk, a cluster of flowers that Eren knew were a brilliant yellow in life, and a noble stag were among these. All etched in back, due to the fact that Eren had no paints or inks to depict their true colors. And not quite like he used to, due to the fact that it had been years since he’d created any art…

Yet even so, Eren smiled upon seeing just how _much_ of his skill he’d retained. And from the warmth that settled over him as he reveled in the simple joy of picking up one of his old hobbies again.

Something he could do freely, now that he had a home once more, as well as a pack that cared for and about him. All his fears and worries now seemed far away, all things considered. There were still things he feared, and the hardships of his past could not be changed… Yet they did not rule him as they once had.

Now, his priorities lay in hunting and providing for his pack, as well as remaining prepared to protect his pack mates, should the need arise. But also spending each day with his friends, going to sleep every night knowing they’d be there in the morning. Treasuring every moment spent with Armin and Mikasa, too, for they were family to him. And in two more days, he’d see Armin again, once his heat was over.

It would be good, to see him again, even if they’d only been apart for a week.

And his love and desire for Levi, too. Eren wondered how Levi had chosen to spend his day. How the Alpha was doing at this very moment, and began to imagine what it would be like if Levi were here with him, in this very moment…

When the snapping of twigs on the forest floor drew his gaze away from his latest drawing. Coupled with the Alphan scent wafting towards him on the breeze, that caused warmth to pool in his belly, and beneath his skin. Eren had only to watch, too, as Levi strode towards him in wolf form. Those beautiful grey eyes Eren loved so much never leaving his own once they met, as Levi continued forward, only to shift into his human form when he was a few steps away from Eren.

Levi simply wanted to enjoy the weather, and have some peace and quiet time for himself. He’d considered the possibility of running into some of the members of his pack, but he hadn’t expected to find Eren here.

Nor had Eren expected Levi to be here, at the very moment he thought of how lovely it would be if that were true. All in all, this was quite a delightful surprise, really.

For both of them.

As Levi moved to sit directly to Eren’s left, he smiled softly. “I wasn’t expecting to find you out here in the forest today.” Why would he, when he hadn’t known Eren’s plans for the day?

Eren turned to face Levi, his heart fluttering. “Well, I’m glad you’re here, either way.” Even more-so when Levi moved closer, settling himself against Eren’s side. “I just came out here to draw, and spend time outside.” He set his open sketchbook in his lap, attention now focused on Levi.

Levi hummed. “I didn’t know you could draw.” Rested his head on Eren’s shoulder, too, while gazing down at the sketchbook in the Omega’s lap.

At the unfinished charcoal drawing gracing the pages; one that, when finished, would be of two wolves howling at a full moon. Even incomplete, Levi marveled at the beauty of it, and could only imagine how it would appear when completed. And not just at the skill evident in the work, as well as the charcoal dust staining the fingers of Eren’s right hand black.

Somehow, it seemed as if Eren was no stranger to such a thing.

“I haven’t drawn since before I lost my parents, so I’m not quite as good at it as I used to be. When I was younger, I’d draw every chance I could get.” And his home had been full of the many drawings he’d created, his parents treasuring each and every one. “I’m still really good at it, though, and… that makes me really happy.” _‘And I can draw whenever I want to again. Like I used to.’_

As he inhaled Eren’s scent, Levi’s eyes fluttered shut half-way. “You are good at this. Very good.” Honestly, how could he do anything but admire his love’s skill? “Can I see the other things you’ve drawn?”

When Eren said “yes”, placing the sketchbook in his hands, Levi’s skin tingled where Eren’s fingertips caressed his skin for a brief moment. And his skin felt warm all over, while his thoughts remained primarily on how he was curled up with Eren. The one he loved, with all his heart. Whom he wished to court, and bond with, the way a true mate would.

What Levi wouldn’t give, in this moment, to tell Eren how he felt. To initiate a courtship between them, and how glorious it would be if Eren agreed to it all. Levi knew that Eren knew the basics of how a courtship happened in their pack. For Eren had told him about _what_ Ymir and Historia had taught him. Something that pleased Levi greatly, for who better to teach Eren the ways of courtship than two intended mates who were _notoriously_ smitten with each other?

It would be so easy to take that step right here, and now, yet…

Levi held back. For Levi’s heart told him that now wasn’t the right time. He wanted nothing more than to do right by Eren, and that included confessing everything he felt when the moment was right. A moment that Levi felt would come sooner rather than later.

For now, though, Levi would treasure this time he spent in companionable silence with his love. Carefully turning the pages of Eren’s sketchbook, and admiring how each of the drawings within was unique and beautiful in its own way. A passion he hadn’t known Eren possessed, before today. It warmed Levi’s heart even more, to know Eren just a little better. Caused him to wonder what else Eren enjoyed, and disliked… And how many other unique and wonderful things there were to learn about the lovely Omega who graced his presence.

While Levi reflected on his own feelings, so did Eren, silently.

On how Levi simply resting against him was enough to warm his skin, and make his heart race. What would happen, if Levi were to actually _kiss_ him? Or _touch_ him, in intimate ways no one had ever laid hands on him before? Eren had imagined such possibilities; would do so again, no doubt… Yet the reality of it was likely more and better than anything he could imagine.

An exciting prospect, and _oh_ , how Eren hoped it would become reality.

Soon enough, it could very well happen. A fact Eren knew, for he did not wish to wait much longer to say how he felt. How he loved Levi, so very much, and wanted to _be_ with him, however that happened. All Eren needed was a little more time, to figure out just how he planned to say the words “I love you”…

As well as reflect on all Historia and Ymir had taught him. The ways of courtship, which still seemed strangely relevant to him. To his own feelings, and what he truly desired regarding his love for Levi. Something Eren didn’t understand fully, and yet… In his heart, he felt he would know the answer soon.

Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a transition chapter, because I needed to write a bit more mutual pining and fluff before writing the next few chapters. Plus I had to write a scene of Levi getting to know Eren a little better, before the love confession and kiss happens. Also, I love imagining Eren as an artist, so... he knows how to draw in this fic. And yes, that will come up again in future chapters. :)


	32. Burning Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to write a note about this sooner, but I can't believe this fic has reached 2,000 kudos! Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck around and read this fic so far. It means so much to me. :)

_Eren lay nude on a bed, in a room that was not his own. Dimly lit by the crystals within the walls, yet warm and inviting. Coupled with the softness of the furs beneath his back, how could it not be?_

_And not alone, either. His lover was equally nude, and equally hard. Bare, pale skin sliding against his own, and Levi lay above him. Kissing him passionately, and **oh** , how Eren returned those kisses in equal measure. Levi’s hands roamed gently, yet fervently over his heated skin._

_Gasped at the exquisite sensation of Levi’s touch, while his own hands roamed over Levi’s back. Drawing sounds of pleasure that he’d longed to hear from the Alpha._

_Then Eren moaned Levi’s name, as Levi reached down farther still, taking their lengths in his hand…_

Eren gasped as he awoke, breathing heavily. His right hand clutched the furs, while his left cupped the outline of his achingly hard cock through his pants. All Eren could think of was his arousal, and the vivid images from his dream. Bright, and real, and so much clearer than they’d ever been before.

There was no denying the fact that he’d dreamed of himself and Levi.

Not that he ever would; such dreams weren’t surprising, given that he wanted Levi. _Wanted_ him, as much as he’d ever wanted anything. Loved the Alpha, too, in a way he’d never loved anyone else.

That he remembered so little was frustrating, if only because Eren wanted to know what would have happened in his dream if he _hadn’t_ woken up. Would things have remained as they were, in the moment before he awakened? With Levi’s length pressed against his own, as the Alpha stroked them both to completion?

Or maybe things would have gone farther than that. Perhaps Levi would have taken Eren’s cock into his mouth, or maybe he would have let Eren do that. Who knew how far things went, or what he and Levi had done, when he didn’t know? Indeed, Eren did not remember every detail of his dream…

But he could imagine those possibilities.

Imagine them, and stroke himself to completion while doing so.

Not here in his room, of course. It was the final day of Armin’s heat, so he didn’t worry about Armin walking in on him while he touched himself.

Mikasa, on the other hand, had run off into the forest with Annie last night, just after dinner. Maybe to hunt, or howl at the moon, or something else altogether. Mikasa and Annie hadn’t decided what they’d do, nor had either of them known when they’d return to Mitras today.

The possibility of Mikasa, or anyone, walking in on him was not one Eren liked. If only to spare himself the embarrassment of being caught –quite literally- with his pants down.

So, he’d simply take care of himself elsewhere, where no one would interrupt him. Where there was no risk of such a thing happening, _especially_ at an early hour like this. A good plan, since his cock showed no signs of going soft any time soon.

Before leaving his room, Eren hastily gathered a change of clothes. Knowing he intended to bathe as soon as he could after he was finished. As he did every morning, wanting to keep himself clean, and feel refreshed for the coming day. It was a routine that changed little, though there _were_ exceptions.

This, of course, being one of those days where he did things a little differently.

Soon enough, Eren swiftly strode from his room, making his way through the corridors of Mitras at a similar pace. Hardly worried someone might see him walking through the halls with his cock forming a prominent outline in his pants, for barely anyone walked about at this hour. Not that the trek to his destination lessened it; honestly, his hands itched with the urge to touch himself in haste.

Luckily, Eren saw no one during his trek through the caves. As he made his way past the baths, further into the lower levels of Mitras. Past many vacant rooms, committing his path to memory as he finally reached the door to an uninhabited room slightly out of the way down a secluded corridor. A fact Eren knew due to the absence of any pack member’s scent. Something quite noticeable, even more-so the longer one lived in a particular place.

It was perfect.

Without hesitation, Eren opened it, before closing it behind him while murmuring the spell to brighten the crystal lights within. Suffusing the room with a soft yellow glow, warm and inviting.

Perfect all around, especially due to the presence of a large bed, and other furnishings.

After tossing his clean clothes on the floor, then making his way over to the bed, Eren climbed into it. Laying on his back, while resting his head on the pillows. Then, he closed his eyes, sighing in bliss, as he allowed his fantasies to take form in his mind.

 _Only_ in his mind, but Eren could –and _would_ \- imagine they were real.

Eren’s breath stuttered, and he gasped, as he slipped his left hand beneath the hem of his shirt. Ghosting his fingertips over his stomach, tracing the dips and curves of muscle, while imagining it was Levi touching him. Being laid bare, of seeing sheer adoration and _want_ etched into every inch of the Alpha’s features. Of endearments and praise, too…

Yet Eren’s fantasies did not stop there. As Eren ran his fingertips over the line of coarse hair under his navel, before slipping his pants and undergarments off in one slow movement, his desire to feel Levi’s hands on his grew even stronger. Causing the heat pooling in his belly to grow, and he wished this pleasure would never end once it began.

Moaning as he wrapped his right hand around his aching cock, Eren stroked himself slowly. Trying to make himself last as long as possible, while giving himself as much pleasure as he could. Moving his hand over his length, in the way that felt best to him. While shuddering, and writhing even more whenever his hand brushed over his foreskin, and he cupped his balls in his left.

And Eren imagined Levi’s hand on him instead. The Alpha learning all the ways he liked to be touched best, and Eren oh-so-willing to let him explore and touch as he would. Of his own hands on Levi’s skin, as well. Giving pleasure, as well as receiving it.

Though Eren wondered what he would feel if things went even further than that. Of the wet heat of Levi’s mouth on his cock, and how incredible that would feel. Or even feeling Levi inside him. Wondering if he’d grow slick outside his heat with Levi, and if Levi might knot him. All those images, and more flashed through Eren’s mind, as he stroked his pulsing, dripping length even faster. Imagining Levi marking him with scent, as the pulsing heat between his legs quickened. Levi’s lips on his neck, before the Alpha’s teeth sank into his throat…

With a soft cry of pleasure, Eren came. Coating his hand with thick spurts of white, going limp and boneless as his mind grew hazy in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Like that, Eren lay for a brief time. Considering the last image he’d conjured, almost on instinct. The image of Levi’s teeth, sinking into his throat. Not to do serious harm, or to kill… But the sort of bite that would be given in return. One Eren wanted to give, _and_ receive, now that he’d imagined it.

Along with everything that preceded such a thing. Knowing, now, why Historia and Ymir’s lessons on courtship had seemed so relevant to him. What the nature of his feelings Levi truly meant, and how deep they ran. No… Eren did not simply wish to be with Levi for a season, or a brief time before they drifted apart. He dreamed of sharing far more than that.

Eren wished to court Levi, and be courted in return. To bond with Levi, and become his mate when the time came.

His mate… Eren had wondered who he might wish to bond with. Hadn’t considered that it might be an Alpha, especially the one who’d been at his side from the moment of his arrival in Mitras. Yet this was where Eren’s heart had led him. Towards Levi, and a love that warmed him always.

Knowing that, Eren knew he could never bring himself to fight this. Not when it was if something had clicked into place. A deep feeling of rightness to all of this that he couldn’t really put into words. How lovely these feelings were… And _oh_ , how good he’d feel upon finally letting Levi know he loved him.

As Eren began to clean himself up, getting ready to leave for his morning bath, his thoughts were filled with the joy of realizing he longed to be Levi’s mate. A joy he knew he’d carry with him for some time. Not that Eren saw this as a bad thing.

After all, it wasn’t every day that Eren realized he loved someone enough to see them as a potential mate.

*****

This morning, Levi woke a little earlier than usual. Due to having a rather fitful night’s sleep. Normally, he tended to sleep well, but last night sleep had eluded him a little more than usual. He’d still gotten enough to allow him to get through the day, but not as much as he typically preferred. And it all had to do with Levi’s restless thoughts that simply hadn’t let him be.

Not from nightmares, but from thoughts of a much _happier_ sort. Warm thoughts, overflowing with love, of his intended mate. The moment Levi had begun thinking of Eren, of the moment the two of them had shared out in the forest yesterday… Well, it was only natural for him to start remembering other fond memories of himself and Eren. Thinking of new moments they might share together, too.

Levi’s night may not have gone the way he’d planned, but spending so much of it thinking of Eren could never be a _bad_ thing. Thinking of his intended mate always warmed Levi’s heart, so how could it ever be a bad thing?

It couldn’t be, Levi knew, as he walked through the passageways towards the communal baths. Intent on being there to greet Eren, as he always did after the Omega finished bathing. As Levi continued onwards at a leisurely pace, he thought of what he might do today, _and_ of Eren…

Until Levi inhaled the scent wafting through the air from elsewhere in the caves. Relatively close-by, the Omegan scent Levi inhaled was thick with arousal, and one he knew anywhere, but that he’d never smelled quite like _this_.

Levi froze, upon inhaling that utterly _delectable_ scent. His prior thoughts fading away, his focus entirely on the scent of Eren’s arousal. And Eren’s alone, for Levi had a keen nose, and he would have been able to smell the aroused scent of another pack member. If one had been present, that is. The knowledge that Eren was alone, and touching himself, sent a bolt of desire coursing through Levi’s body. His cock swiftly swelled in response, and Levi was powerless to stop it. Didn’t want to stop it, either, for he knew exactly what he intended to do the moment it happened…

So Levi turned around, and made his way back to his room. To take care of his lust by himself, though not for a lack of desire on his part. Never that, for he loved and lusted for Eren in equal measure.

Rather, he had no desire to simply follow Eren’s scent, and barge in on him like some sort of uncivilized brute. Levi wasn’t going to toss Eren over his shoulder without ceremony, then carry the Omega back to his room and have his way with him. Or simply seduce and take Eren in whatever vacant room the Omega currently occupied. The act of barging in on Eren unexpectedly might scare him, or even cause him to panic, and Levi wouldn’t risk such a thing. He’d make his desires known, but in a different way. At another time, when both he and Eren knew what might happen.

Where they were both willing, and there was no risk of pushing Eren into something he didn’t want, or wasn’t ready for.

But as Levi’s feet carried him swiftly over the stone floors of the caves, lust sparking through his veins while his hard length pulsed, he knew that whatever happened would be good for both himself and Eren. In his mind, of course… But, fuck, how Levi wanted to be with Eren for real…

As soon as Levi returned to his room in short order, that’s what he did. Closing the door behind him, and pushing his pants and undergarments down just enough to free his cock as soon as he kneeled on the bed. Wrapping his hand around it, and gasping as he stroked the warm, soft skin of it. Running his fingertips over his foreskin with each stroke, too, as he moaned from the feel of it. Of imagining Eren touching him like this. What expressions his beloved might make, seeing him like this…

Touching Eren, yes, that too… Slowly exploring the Omega’s body, while learning how to touch him, and make him feel best. Giving Eren pleasure, and only ever imagining that he was willing and enthusiastic, about whatever happened.

There were many ways Levi knew he and Eren might sate their carnal desires. Imagining what Eren looked like while tugging his cock, and feeling the Omega’s length in his hand, was one such way. But there were others, too. So many others. Most of all, Levi imagined sliding inside Eren. Feeling Eren’s legs wrap around him, while they moaned at each thrust of Levi’s length into the slick heat of Eren’ body.

Stroking his cock faster, pressure beginning to build at the base, images flashed through his mind of his knot swelling inside Eren’s body. Of the blissful afterglow, and how they would lay together and revel in that shared intimacy…

With a gasp, Levi’s rhythm faltered, and seed arced from the tip of his length to paint the furs before him with thick ribbons of white. Stroked himself through his orgasm, too, until he released his cock the moment it began to soften in his hand.

Then, Levi lay back on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, and knowing he’d have to clean himself up again, as well as the mess he’d left on the furs. It was no trouble, though, for Levi could do those things quickly, once he set his mind to it.

For the moment, he sighed and smiled softly, in a cloud of bliss. Wanting to share such experiences with Eren in the flesh, to dote on him and love him the way an Alpha _should_ treasure their Omega mate. Soon, Levi knew, in his heart, that he’d tell Eren how he felt. But… there was one other thing to consider.

That of his suspicion regarding Eren’s family name. The name Jaeger, and his theory that Eren’s strength meant he possessed the warrior’s gift. A gift they referred to by another name, and one Eren had not manifested yet, if he possessed it at all. And which Levi suspected the truth of, a little more with each passing day. When Levi confessed his feelings, he knew it would fall to him to reveal what he suspected. Hiding such things from his intended mate was unthinkable; would still be, even if his feelings for Eren had remained those of a friend.

Even if Levi’s theory proved false… Eren still deserved to know it. To know that Levi would not hide things from him.

Especially when matters like these were concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes in ereri fics where they jerk off while thinking of each other are one of my favorite things. So... I had to include one in this fic. I'm being a tease, I know. But they're going to confess soon, which I know you've all been waiting for. Trust me, I'm as excited to write that as you are to read it! XD


	33. Fireside Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changed a bit from what I initially had planned in my outline, and I think it's all the better for it. I'd like to thank [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl) for her feedback on this chapter while I was writing it. Thank you so much, because this chapter really is better because of it!

In the evening, just as the sun was beginning to set in the west, Levi slowly made his way through the caves towards the Northern gate in his human form. To meet with Farlan, whom he knew was currently on watch. Possibly even Isabel, too, if she had chosen to join Farlan in his watch. Either way, Levi eagerly anticipated spending time with his close friend –or _friends_ , as the case may be-. To talk about everything that had happened today, as well as laugh, tell crude jokes…

See Mike and Nanaba walking towards him from the very direction he travelled in. Quickly, and in their human forms, with some urgency present in their pace. Their expressions serious, though tinged with relief as soon as they spotted him. Something that drove Levi to a halt, so that he might speak with them.

_‘Something’s happened.’_ What it was, Levi didn’t know…

But he was about to find out.

“Mike… Nanaba…” Levi said, as the two Alphas came to s stop before him. “What happened?” His voice calm, meant to soothe the worries of his pack mates, while not dismissing their worries.

Nanaba spoke first, wasting no time in doing so. “Mike and I went off to hunt, in the northern part of our territory. Or at least, that’s what we planned on. But we never got a chance, since we had to take cover from the griffin.” As she spoke, she held her mate’s left hand in her right.

“Did it attack you? Were either of you injured?” Levi could smell no trace of blood on either of them. Not even the faintest trace of it in either of their scents.

Even so, he had to ask. Had to be certain that neither of his pack mates, his _friends_ , had ever been harmed.

This time, it was Mike who answered. “It never attacked us. Nanaba saw the creature circling above us in the wind, almost as if it were searching for prey. Since neither of us wanted to risk becoming a griffin’s dinner, we ran up a wooded slope, and hid among some rocks and shrubs at the base of a cliff. While we hid, the griffin circled over where we hid for some time, before flying off.” Here, Mike took a deep breath, as if to steady himself, before continuing. “Almost like… it might have been hunting us.” With those final words, Mike’s voice wavered in uncertainty.

Words that sent a jolt of fear, and worry racing through Levi’s mind. Much of the northern portion of his pack’s territory was filled with high cliffs and steep, rough terrain. More-so than was found anywhere else in the lands their pack called home. Though it was far from being too rough for their pack, and as such, they raced through those lands as often as they wished.

Such terrain was also the preferred roosting site of griffins, though those beasts typically preferred higher cliffs and rougher terrain than any located within their borders.

It was also, Levi knew, where the griffin had made its roost somewhere. The beast had been seen often enough to prove that it _wasn’t_ just passing through.

And now, it was hunting them. “Thank you for telling me what happened. I’m going to find Hanji and Erwin, and tell them about this, so we can decide what to do.” _Something_ had to be done; that much, Levi knew for certain.

Before Levi turned around, he saw Mike and Nanaba’s expressions shift to ones of relief. Relief, and gratitude, for Levi’s urgency in dealing with this matter. As Levi set off, seeing those emotions, coupled with knowing of the trust his pack had in him, warmed his heart. He, along with Erwin and Hanji, had earned it several times over, for there was nothing they would not do to ensure the safety and well-being of all who called Mitras home.

So Levi made his way to the upper levels of the caves. Wasting no time, and knowing exactly where Erwin and Hanji would be at this very moment. If only because they’d told him about their plans during dinner. Plans for a small celebration, of sorts, that Levi had planned on attending after spending a little time with Farlan.

Levi only hoped the news he bore did little to dampen Erwin and Hanji’s spirits. Along with those of everyone else in the pack.

Upon reaching the entrance to Hanji’s lab, Levi immediately opened the door, and let himself inside. Greeted with laughter and voices filled with cheer echoing from Hanji’s room. Obviously where the three already present had chosen to celebrate.

And soon enough, after making his way through the lab, making his way through the partly open door of Hanji’s bedroom, was greeted with the sight of them. Hanji, with Petra cuddled up against their right side, sat on the floor in front of Erwin. The two of them faced him, and all three of their expressions bright with happiness. Erwin most of all, the marks newly etched on his neck evidence of the reason. Though the half-drunk bottle of wine between them no doubt contributed to the lively atmosphere.

After all, it wasn’t every day that one of their pack leaders sealed a mating bond.

Or, in this case, that the pack learned of it.

Before long, Erwin looked to his right, to face Levi. “We weren’t expecting you to show up so soon, Levi. I guess the thought of celebrating with us was too much to resist.” Erwin smiled, as though there was nothing to worry about.

Oh, how Levi wished that were true… “I’m sorry, Erwin. But as much as I’d like to celebrate right now, I can’t do that.” In the face of this, it would have to wait. “I just talked to Mike and Nanaba, shortly after they returned to Mitras. They saw the griffin, and it _may_ have been trying to hunt them.” As Levi spoke, he sat with them, forming a circle. Erwin off to his left, Hanji and Petra to his right.

At that, Hanji, Erwin, and Petra’s expressions turned serious. Their gazes fixed on him, clearly knowing what this meant, and how serious it was.

“Were either of them injured?” Erwin.

“Do you know where they saw it, and everything that happened?” Hanji.

“What are we going to do about this?” Petra.

To which Levi had answers, to the questions all three of them undoubtedly had. “They weren’t injured at all, thankfully. And they saw it while trying to hunt in the northern part of our territory. As soon as they did, they took shelter to reduce the chance of it spotting them. And then… Mike said it circled high above their hiding place for quite some time, before flying away.” Levi shook his head, before continuing. “As for what we’re going to do… I don’t know yet. But we need to decide. Fast.” The sooner the better, as far as Levi was concerned.

All four of them had to reach a solution that would best serve to keep the pack safe. Including Petra, though she was not a pack leader herself.

Not yet, anyway. Soon enough, she would be, as Armin was now that he and Erwin had sealed their mating bond. For when a pack leader bonded with their mate –or mates-, their mate would share the rank of pack leader with them. At least, that’s how it was done in their pack. Their allies did things a little differently, but there were _some_ similarities.

So, whatever solution they reached also had to be one Armin would approve of, were he present at this very moment. But Armin was spending the evening and night with his friends, whom he hadn’t seen in a week. Something he had every right to do, and that Levi understood. Fortunately, Levi had faith that they’d be able to succeed in this endeavor.

For a long moment, the four of them remained silent. Considering what the solution might be on their own, and whether or not the solutions they proposed would be agreeable to the pack as a whole.

Then, at long last, Hanji broke the silence that had settled over them. “First, we need to tell the pack what happened. Along with letting them know how they can keep themselves safe. Since forbidding anyone in our pack from venturing into the northern part of our territory most likely _won’t_ be well-received, especially since there’s a chance the griffin might not be a threat. So, I think we should warn them instead. Tell everyone to remain on guard at all times if they choose to go there, so they can see the griffin before _it_ sees them.” And in doing so, keep themselves from ever being harmed.

If the griffin truly _was_ attempting to hunt werewolves.

It sounded perfect, at first. But… “That sounds good. But what if it doesn’t work as planned? What will happen if that beast does successfully attack someone in our pack? It could always happen, no matter how many precautions we urge our pack members to take.” And if Levi had any say in things, no one in his pack would ever be harmed by the griffin, or anything else. Not now, not ever.

Unfortunately, things rarely worked so well…

Fortunately, Erwin was quick to answer his question. “If someone _is_ attacked, and most likely injured, then they shouldn’t attempt to fight back. Griffins are extremely dangerous, and they should flee instead, to save their own life. Return to Mitras as fast as their legs can carry them, and survive to speak of what happened.”

“And if that happens, what will _we_ do to ensure it doesn’t happen again?” Petra said, as if she knew they might have to ensure it.

Hanji answered, wrapping their arms tighter around Petra as they did so. “Kill the griffin, or drive it away from our territory for good. Whatever happened, that creature wouldn’t think of making a werewolf its prey again.” If it survived, that is.

With that, Levi nodded in agreement with the others. A solution had been reached; one that Armin would approve of, and that would best serve to keep _all_ of their pack members safe. And so the four of them rose to their feet, walking to the entrance to Hanji’s lab in unison. Going their separate ways upon leaving, to spread word of their decision faster.

Even so, their plan did little to ease the worry beginning to manifest in Levi’s mind. For even the best laid plans could fail. Levi hoped, for the sake of his pack, that this would work.

And that nothing would go wrong…

*****

That night, Eren ran through the forest in the southern part of their territory. The sky was clear, and so the stars and moon shone brightly in the sky above them. It was warm, too, and… running through the moonlit forest, with his brother and sister at his side, was truly invigorating.

With Armin running off to his right, and Mikasa to his left, they spoke of the day’s events. Excitement brimming between them, at the knowledge that they’d soon spend time with even _more_ of their friends. When they arrived, they’d spend as much time as they wished seated around a fire. Joking around, telling stories, and enjoying the company of their friends most of all.

But for now, the three of them spoke of more personal matters. Of Armin’s heat, and how well it had gone for him. Anyone could see it, really, from how happy he and Erwin were. From how he bore not only his own scent, but his Alpha’s, as well…

And from one other thing.

_“Of all the things that could have happened during your heat, I wasn’t expecting you to become Erwin’s mate. Or that bonding with him would make you a pack leader.”_ Eren’s happiness shone brightly across the mental link shared between the three of them.

Along with his surprise.

_“I wasn’t expecting it, either. Erwin told me what would happen as soon as we made it clear we wanted to court and bond with each other, so it’s not like it was a **complete** surprise.” _ Armin laughed. _“Still, it’ll take some time for me to get used to being a pack leader.”_ Changes, no matter how small or large, always did.

_“And the rest of our pack really **does** accept you becoming a pack leader?” _ Mikasa asked, her voice soft, and hopeful. Packs like theirs, where all werewolves were considered equal regardless of their dynamic status, were rare. Even more-so, were ones where an Omega could ascend to a high rank within the pack, including that of leadership.

It wasn’t surprising, then, that she chose to ask about it.

_“They really do. Erwin’s led our pack with Hanji for ten years, and with Levi alongside them for five. None of them sealed a mating bond until Erwin and I did, but our pack knew what would happen when that occurred. So, everyone’s had more than enough time to accept that idea.”_ Armin’s certainty was strong, and steadfast. _“Why do you think everyone’s been in high spirits today?”_ The way Armin spoke, it was as if the answer should be obvious.

After a moment, Eren spoke. _“It’s still a big change from what you’re used to, so I don’t blame you for needing little time to adjust. But really, I’m happy for both of you.”_ Then, a new question came to Eren’s mind. _“So, it’s good to know your heat went well. But I can’t help wondering… Are you and Erwin going to have pups?”_ It _was_ a strong possibility, one Eren hadn’t been oblivious to.

Goodness… He might actually be an uncle soon!

_“Sorry to crush any hopes you had of being an uncle, Eren, but we’re not going to have pups. I took contraceptives, so it couldn’t have happened. Plus Erwin and I talked about this before my heat started, and we decided that we’re not sure when or if we want to start a family.”_ As a result, using contraceptives only made sense, when that was the case. Other pack members were often more than willing to watch the pups of their pack mates, and even assist new parents when necessary. Yet for all that, becoming parents was still a major commitment, and not one to take on lightly.

It was good, Eren thought, that Armin and Erwin had been able to discuss these matters, and make a decision that worked for both of them. Their bond was new, and their courtship had been swift, yet Eren knew good things were in store for them.

Eren knew that, regardless of these changes, the friendship between himself, Mikasa, and Armin would not fade. Being separated from them for three years hadn’t been enough to break the bonds they shared. After that, Eren knew nothing would. Some things changed, that much was true…

But at the same time, some things also stayed the same.

There were other things to worry about. Like Eren’s new knowledge that the griffin dwelling in the northern part of his territory may have begun hunting his pack mates. Along with the precautions set in place by his pack leaders, that Armin had approved of upon hearing of them.

Not that any of it had dampened Eren’s spirits, or those of many of his pack mates. For the most part, the joy Eren and his pack mates felt could not be diminished. Worrying about such things would wait until tomorrow. Tonight, however, was a time for happiness, and happiness alone.

One that burned even brighter in Eren’s heart the moment he saw the orange light flickering through the trees. The scent of wood smoke in the air, and the voices of his friends that grew louder with every step. And soon enough, they’d arrived, shifting into their human forms as soon as they did.

Around a small campfire, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt sat on logs and stumps brought here for that very purpose. Most of them telling stories of funny things that happened to them, of hunts they were particularly proud of, or whatever they wished. Ymir and Historia had had other plans for tonight, and as such, it was unlikely that either of them would show up.

“Well, it took you three long enough to show up!” Reiner said, with a laugh indicating he wasn’t bothered by it.

With that, Eren settled himself onto a vacant space around the fire. Mikasa sat off to his right, and Sasha to his left. Armin did the same across the fire from Eren, settling himself between Annie and Jean.

Then, they joined in the already lively conversation. Armin receiving congratulations on his new status as pack leader, as well as on being newly bonded. As Eren had suspected, their friends treated Armin the same as they always had. Pack leader or no, Armin was still their friend. As if a small matter of leadership would change that!

Seeing this, and knowing that his brother was now bonded… Well, Eren knew he had a lot of things to reflect on later, when he wasn’t busy entertaining anyone who listened with glorious tales of his hunting prowess. Stories that were certainly true, as were the others Eren heard in return. So Eren listened to the jokes and stories his friends told. Continuing to tell those of his own, while reveling in the simple joy of knowing his pack surrounded him. That they were just as lively and energetic as he was…

Mostly.

Annie, however, remained silent. Gazing at the fire, a quiet, almost contemplative expression on her face. Like she had nothing to say, and was simply content to listen to what everyone else said. Or perhaps she had something important on her mind, that she couldn’t help thinking about, even now. Eren considered speaking up, asking her why she alone was so quiet…

“You’ve been really quiet.” Reiner said, where he sat off to Annie’s right. “You feel like telling any stories or jokes tonight? Or not?” His voice was full of good humor, yet also concern for his friend.

“I just had some things on my mind I was thinking about.” She looked up, then. “But… now that you mention it, there _is_ a story I’d like to tell. An old story that’s of great importance to me, and my pack.” As she spoke, the others fell silent. Like they knew the importance of whatever tale was about to be told.

It was very curious, how a few softly spoken words could capture not only Eren’s attention, but that of everyone else, so quickly.

Then Annie breathed deep, and began to recite her story.

“Once, long, long, ago, there was an Alpha by the name of Ymir. An Alpha who, in time, rose to lead a pack of her own, as Alphas so often do. Yet she did not lead her pack with cold brutality, or mistreat any who lived under her leadership. No… Ymir led her pack with kindness, and grace, and all members of her pack lived and were treated as equals. Ymir’s kindness meant she was beloved by her pack, and by her mate, whom she loved deeply. Under Ymir’s leadership, her pack prospered, and grew stronger and healthier with each passing year…”

Here Annie’s tone grew somber, and Eren knew all could not be well. “Sadly, such golden days could not last. One year, in the heart of winter, Ymir and her pack learned that to their sorrow. For another pack had come seeking conflict, to claim Ymir’s territory and the prosperity her pack held as their own. All efforts Ymir made to avoid conflict were for naught, and so, her pack was forced to fight. And so they fought bravely to defend their home, and all those they held dear…”

“Yet soon enough, their valor and bravery proved insufficient. For with each battle, the resistance of Ymir’s pack was worn down further still. It seemed as if the battles would not end, until every member of Ymir’s pack lay dead, or bowed their heads in submission to the leader of the conquering pack…”

“Until, in one such battle, Ymir herself was separated from her pack mates by sheer chance. Left alone, and badly injured in the midst of a raging blizzard, she struggled to make her way back to her pack. Ignoring the pain of her wounds, for as long as she could, while her enemies closed in from all sides. Desperate to return home to her pack, her mate, and somehow keep them safe from harm… But her pain, and exhaustion, eventually overcame her. And she collapsed in the snow, wishing that her life not end like this… That she could continue to protect her pack…”

Eren listened, enraptured, for Annie to continue her tale. To learn how it ended, and what became of Ymir and her pack.

But the answers never came. For in that moment, Annie fell silent as the rest, as a dark shape emerged from the shadows behind her. An Alpha werewolf, in wolf shape, with pure black fur and golden eyes. One who walked forward slowly, coming to a halt just behind where Annie remained seated.

Who then met the eyes of Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt, in turn, while she growled softly, the sound a low rumble in her throat. As if she also spoke to those three in their minds, of something she did not wish for anyone else to hear.

Then, she turned around, making her way back towards the trees. As she did, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt rose from their places.

“Ymir wants to speak with us. Alone.” Annie said in a calm voice, to let everyone know the reason for their unexpected departure.

After she spoke, the three of them moved to follow Ymir, shifting into their wolf forms just as they stepped into the shadows beneath the trees. A few heartbeats later, all four of them had disappeared into the darkness. Aside from the sound of their footsteps, and the knowledge of their presence, it was as if they’d never been here at all.

For Eren, who’d been so engrossed in Annie’s unnamed tale, it was a bit shocking. He truly wanted to know how it ended…

“So, does anyone know what happens next?” As such, he didn’t see anything wrong with asking.

Only to look off to his right, as Marco answered. “Most of us know, because we’ve heard it before. But none of us can tell you, because that story isn’t ours to tell. It’s _theirs_ , and is told only when they choose to tell it.”

Eren nodded, humming in acknowledgement. Accepting Marco’s answer, while he wondered what all of this meant. Why had Annie chosen to tell a story so different from any of the others? And why had everyone fallen silent, as enraptured as he was by the telling of a simple story?

Ymir’s name being in the story also seemed curious; even more-so due to how Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt had reacted to her sudden appearance tonight. Clearly, the story, along with Ymir’s name, held some significance to those four. But what it all meant, Eren couldn’t begin to guess.

After all, Annie’s story was just a story…

Right?


	34. The Hunter's Flight

In the early evening light, Eren sparred in the training grounds, as he so often did. Not for fun, or to simply burn off excess energy. No, on this day, Eren remained focused on one thing, as he and Annie exchanged blows similar to how they always did when they sparred. His intent was not to win, for although he was fairly certain he could, winning was secondary to his true objective. One Eren had failed to achieve many times, but on this day, he _would_ succeed.

Persistence had to count for something, right? So, while Mikasa, Reiner, and Bertholdt watched, he fought.

More fiercely then he ever had before while sparring. Not so fiercely that he intended to do true harm to Annie; she was his friend and pack mate, and as such truly hurting her was unthinkable. But in such a way that forced her to fight faster, and match his own pace if she wished to hold her own. And oh, she did, and knowing he could hold his own as Annie’s equal when they fought like this filled Eren with a certain sort of pride.

Barely.

More than anything, _frustration_ ruled Eren’s thoughts. As he always did when attempting to unleash the power he knew lay within himself, Eren turned his focus inward, intent on shattering the barrier that locked away that strength…

Only to, once again, fail on the first attempt. All his intents were for naught, as the barrier surrounding that strength repelled him. Yet this time, Eren did not give up so easily. Again, and again, he attempted to break through that barrier within himself. To unleash the power that was his, which he should have been able to use freely. As he wished, _when_ he wished…

So it was as Eren sealed his victory. Sweeping Annie’s feet out from under her, before pinning her on her back just as quickly. The barrier keeping his power from being unleashed as impenetrable as always, in spite of Eren’s last attempt to unleash it as he’d won.

The frustration that simmered within him gave way to anger, and Eren snarled. Pushed himself off Annie, and to his feet in one swift movement. Stalked away from them, his footfalls heavy on the ground, as he shifted into his wolf form mid-step. As soon as Eren shifted, he _ran_. Towards the southern gate, then through it. Into the forest, then turning east in short order.

Not surprisingly Eren soon heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Caught their scents, too, so he didn’t have to turn around to know that Mikasa and Annie had followed him.

Didn’t have to wonder why, either, as their thoughts touched his.

Mikasa soon appeared to his right, when she caught up with him. Annie, to his left. For a brief time, they ran together.

 _“Eren, what’s wrong?”_ Mikasa spoke first, her voice filled with worry.

 _“I’m just… frustrated.”_ He kept the reason why behind his mental barriers, though. Because he couldn’t tell her.

Annie’s tone was filled with concern and worry that equaled Mikasa’s. _“You’re frustrated about something. I get that. If you want, I could listen, and maybe even help you with whatever’s bothering you.”_ The way she spoke, it was almost as if she was certain of it.

Mikasa, too, as she hummed in agreement with Annie through the mental link the three of them shared.

 _“I’m sorry, but you can’t help me with this.”_ No one could help him with this. _“I need to deal with this on my own. But I’ll be back, don’t worry.”_ Eren had to give them some reassurance that he’d return. That he wouldn’t just disappear, leaving them, or any of his pack mates, to wonder what had become of him.

So it was that Mikasa and Annie fell back, their thoughts drifting away from his own in that same moment, until the connection disappeared altogether.

And Eren continued to run, knowing this was the only way to deal with his problem. Annie and Mikasa had offered to help, but… they’d never believe him. No one would. Werewolves didn’t _have_ strange hidden powers inside themselves that they couldn’t unleash, like he did. In this, Eren knew he was alone, in every way. There was no one who could help him, or who would understand what he was going through…

So Eren ran alone, and would do so until he’d cleared his head.

One way or another.

*****

That evening, Levi walked from the main hall beside Erwin, Armin, and Hanji. He’d certainly eaten his fill, and so had the others. For he’d eaten dinner with them, enjoying their company after a long day. Something he’d continue to do, for what harm was there in spending time with friends?

There wasn’t, and Levi couldn’t help smiling at the prospect of doing so well into the night.

Or playfully teasing Erwin and Armin. “Look at you two. You’re so besotted with each other, I think everyone would know you were bonded even _without_ your mating marks.” Levi said, while glancing to his left, where Armin and Erwin walked while remaining cuddled up with each other. As they’d been the whole time during dinner.

It was fucking adorable, really.

“Like you’d be any different if you had a mate, Levi.” Erwin said, with a knowing smile. One that Armin mirrored, as he nodded in agreement.

Of course, Erwin was right. He’d act the same way, if he and Eren were mates. Showering Eren with all the affection he could ever want, and giving him the best of everything… If anything, Levi thought he would be even _more_ affectionate towards Eren at every possible opportunity, than Armin and Erwin currently were. Finding a mate wasn’t a contest to see who could shower their intended with the most affection, though. What really mattered was that those who sealed mating bonds truly loved and cared for each other. Which Armin and Erwin _were_ ; anyone who spent time in their presence could have told that from the start.

Truly, Levi felt nothing but happiness for Armin, Erwin, and anyone else he considered a friend who fell in love.

Yet he also felt true happiness in knowing they, along with so many others, were his _friends_. True friends, who he’d spend time with well into the night. And perhaps not just his current companions, either. Hopefully, his squad would join them, after returning from their hunt in the southern portion of the pack’s territory. Given how long they’d been friends, it would be easy to spend a little time with Isabel, once she finished her watch at the Northern gate. Farlan, too, once he’d safely returned from his hunt alone in the north, as he certainly would…

 _“Levi!!!”_ Levi froze in place, his eyes going wide, as Isabel screamed in his mind. _“You need to come to the Northern gate now! Farlan… Farlan’s been injured!”_ As her words echoed in his mind, a chill ran down Levi’s spine, one that slowly seeped into every inch of his body.

He felt Hanji’s left hand grip his shoulder, then, and turned to face them in a heartbeat. “Levi, what happened?” Fear and worry filled their voice in equal measure.

In answer, Levi shook his head. “There’s no time to explain. We need to go. _Now_.” Then, he pulled away from Hanji, and raced toward the Northern gate as fast as his feet could carry him. Explaining what happened was pointless, really, when they’d find out soon enough.

As Levi grew close to the Northern gate, several scents slowly filled his senses, growing stronger with each step. Those of Farlan, and Isabel, both thick with the sharp stench of fear. And overlaying them all was the scent of blood.

All of which caused a cold lump of dread to settle in Levi’s stomach. Fueled by the fear of what he might see, upon arriving at the Northern gate. At not knowing how severe Farlan’s injuries were, or if they might be fatal. Farlan was one of his closest friends. Levi didn’t know what he’d do if he lost him. He didn’t…

Then, Levi skidded to a halt right where the passageway opened to the outside. The sight before him engraving itself in his mind, as he struggled to find the words to speak.

Farlan stood, as if locked in place. His long limbs shook, as the sound of his harsh, gasping breaths filled the air. Head drooping, while his eyes were wide with terror, not seeming to recognize that he was safe, and had nothing to fear. But… that wasn’t all. Bright red blood dripped steadily onto the grey stone beneath Farlan, welling up from three long, deep gashes marring his left flank. Angry red, with barely any sign that they were healing. Only a few tiny wisps of steam rose from Farlan’s wounds, and that was it.

Isabel stood by Farlan’s right side, nuzzling his neck and shoulder while whining softly, in an attempt to calm him, and give him what comfort she could.

It was then that Isabel spoke once more, confirming the fear growing in Levi’s mind. _“He got attacked by the griffin, and managed to get back here alive. That’s all I know.”_

All Levi needed to know. How could this have happened, only a day after he’d warned his pack to be cautious? Knowing fully that everyone he’d told had understood, had agreed to that simple request. That no one should have been hurt today, or ever, and that everything should have worked perfectly.

But alas, even the best laid plans could fail. As they had now, and alongside Levi’s fear for Farlan’s well-being, anger slowly bubbled up within him. Not at Farlan, for it wasn’t his fault he’d been attacked, in spite of all Levi knew he’d done to avoid it. No… Levi’s anger stemmed from the fact that this had happened at all.

For now, though, Levi walked forward, kneeling in front of Farlan. “Erwin, can you cast the spell to stop him from bleeding?” Erwin kneeled to Levi’s right a moment later, murmuring the spell in question. Then, Levi spoke directly to Farlan and Isabel. “Farlan, can you shift into your human form? If you do that, Isabel could carry you to the infirmary on her back.” If she was willing, that is. Which she affirmed that she was, nodding in agreement as soon as Levi asked.

Erwin’s spell worked in short order, but Farlan’s shift happened after a long moment. Only natural, since he was so shaken by what he’d just been through. Yet in the end, he succeeded, collapsing to his knees immediately after shifting.

Isabel lay down to Farlan’s right, to make it easier for him to maneuver onto her back. Which he did, clinging desperately to her thick grey fur. Drawing comfort from her presence, as was only natural with one’s future mate.

Then, Isabel rose to her feet, and Levi followed suit. As did Erwin, and they, along with Armin and Hanji, set off for the infirmary. Paying little heed to the attention they drew from other members of the pack; after all, Levi suddenly running through Mitras the way he had wasn’t the sort of thing to escape anyone’s notice. Coupled with the fact that anyone could see Farlan;s injuries, and, well…

Everyone would know what happened, soon enough. Right now, getting Farlan to the infirmary mattered most. But once that was done, the pack would learn what happened.

When they finally reached the infirmary, their arrival quickly drew the attention of several of the pack’s healers. So it was that the healers spirited Farlan away down one of the nearby corridors, with Isabel at his side. That she chose to remain with him was to be expected, really. And it eased Levi’s fears, somewhat, to know his friend would be okay…

Yet it could never alleviate them entirely, _or_ his anger.

But Levi knew what _would_. So he turned around to face Erwin, Hanji, and Armin. “Now that we know Farlan will be safe, I want you three to let the entire pack know what happened. As well as send messengers to call back our patrol from the northern border of our territory. Also, be sure everyone in our pack knows to avoid the northern part of our territory tomorrow, because I’m going to make sure the griffin never hurts anyone in our pack again.” Levi took a moment to consider his words, before he continued. “I’ll do that by killing the griffin, or driving it away for good. But whatever happens, I’m going to do that alone.” Fear and anger still swirled in Levi’s mind, and he couldn’t see any other way of ensuring the safety of his pack.

Other than this, of course.

Yet at Levi’s final words, Armin’s, Erwin’s, and Hanji’s faces contorted in shock. As if none of them could believe what they were hearing.

“Levi, what the fuck has gotten into you?” Hanji burst out first.

“You can’t be serious about this, can you?” Armin said, his tone full of disbelief.

Despite their words, Levi knew they saw the truth. “Levi, if you really do plan on going through with this, _please_ think about taking someone with you.” A truth Erwin’s words only reinforced.

“No. I’m _not_ bringing anyone with me, and for good reason. Farlan already got injured, and he could have died. No one else is allowed to die, or even risk getting injured by that beast.” Not even his fellow pack leaders, who’d sworn to protect their own just as he had.

Erwin sighed. “I know seeing what happened to Farlan left you shaken. But please… Take someone, _anyone_ , with you tomorrow Levi. To watch your back, and look after you, so you don’t get hurt.” _Or die_ , went unspoken between them.

Levi shook his head, knowing exactly what Erwin meant. “I know what you mean, and that you’re worried I’ll end up dead or injured, too. I won’t let either of those things happen, so none of you need to worry about me.” He damn well knew they wouldn’t stop until he returned home safely. “Anyway, I’m going to bed. I’ll need all the rest I can get, so I’ll see you when I return from my hunt.” With that, Levi turned, and walked away.

Thankfully, neither Hanji, nor Erwin, nor Armin followed him. Most likely, they realized trying to change his mind right now wouldn’t work. Better still, perhaps they’d seen how his plan made perfect sense, and now agreed with it.

Because Levi knew he was right. Knew this was the correct course of action, as it was the one that ensured none of his pack mates risked injury or death. He’d almost lost Farlan –and Isabel, too- once. And today, he’d almost lost Farlan again. Levi couldn’t risk allowing anything like this to happen again. Not with them, or any of his other friends and pack mates…

Or Eren.

Tomorrow’s hunt would go as planned, and Levi would return alive and unharmed.

He’d make sure of it.

*****

As Eren raced through his pack’s territory, night fell around him. The sun set, staining the clear sky in wondrous shades of purple, orange, and pink. A beautiful sight, yet not one Eren paid any attention to, caught up in his own thoughts as he was. Indeed, Eren noticed little, aside from what was in front of him, and the fact that he gradually made his way northeast. Yet where he ended up didn’t matter at all to him.

What mattered was that he run as long as he could, and channel all his frustration into _that_. It was all he could do, since it wasn’t like anything else would help ease his anger over not being able to unleash his inner strength. Actually using that power would solve this problem perfectly, but Eren knew _that_ wasn’t possible. It was as if the barrier sealing away his strength were a locked door, and Eren lacked the key to open it. There had to be _some_ way of using the power within himself. Why would he possess such strength, with no way to ever use it?

Unless this was all some sort of cruel joke, and at this point, Eren honestly considered that it might be.

So Eren continued onwards, eventually moving into the far northeastern part of the pack’s territory. It was only then, after the sun had fully set, and the stars shone brightly above, that Eren slowed his pace. Coming to a halt on the edge of a small meadow.

There Eren stood, paws rooted firmly in the earth, as his thoughts cleared, and he gazed in awe at the sight that lay before him.

Across the meadow lay a forest unlike any Eren had ever seen. Composed of gigantic trees which towered over any Eren had seen in his life. The forest stretched farther than Eren could see in _both_ directions on either side of the meadow. Eren had long known that these wild lands ruled by the werewolves were vast, and that even in his years as a nomad, he’d hardly come close to exploring them in their entirety. Yet he’d never expected to see anything quite like this.

Then, the beautiful melody of howling werewolves filled the air, and Eren’s ears pricked forward. His gaze locked on the deep shadows beneath the giant trees, for that was the source of them. The distinct howls of many werewolves filled the air. Whether they sang simply for the joy of it, or to commence a hunt was not clear. All Eren knew, was that every howl was unfamiliar, and that they certainly weren’t close enough to catch his scent.

Yet there was one thing Eren knew. Something he’d heard on multiple occasions, and that he suddenly recalled in perfect clarity.

_‘Our allies, the warriors, live to the northeast. And the northeastern border of our territory also serves as one of the borders of theirs…’_

Could the werewolves, the pack, howling within that forest of giant trees be those same warriors he’d heard of? Or could they be trespassers, potential threats to both his own pack, and that of their –his- allies?

There was only one way to find out.

Throwing back his head, Eren howled. The sound echoing loud and clear through the night, sung in answer to those he’d heard before.

A heartbeat later, Eren sprang forward, racing across the meadow…

And headlong into the forest of giant trees. Not knowing just where he was going, yet charging forward all the same. As he sought those who sang within the forest, and who he’d sung to in return. Eren’s heart thundered in his chest, as if in anticipation of something to come.

After some time, Eren finally caught their scents.

Or rather, they’d caught _his_. Like shadows, they raced through the undergrowth around him. Some to either side of him, some forward, along with some behind him. Caught a glimpses of them, too, yet those were fleeting. But that was only to be expected, when the undergrowth was taller than he was in either of his forms. Taller than any werewolf, the ferns, and other plants comprising the undergrowth were tiny in comparison to the trees surrounding him.

Surrounding _them_ , more like.

For Eren could never forget the other pack that surrounded him. Their Alphan, Betan, and even Omegan, scents. The sound of them as they ran in wolf form through the forest, as he did… Along with…

Could that truly be what he thought it was?

As Eren closed his mental barriers –a precaution, in case he was wrong-, he knew the only way to find out, was to keep moving until those around him reached… wherever it was they were going. Their home, or a favored hunting spot, or somewhere else entirely. To learn if they really _were_ warriors from Annie’s other pack. Oddly enough, none of the strange werewolves around him seemed to be a threat.

So far, anyway.

After some time, the undergrowth thinned, and Eren saw several werewolves run into the mouth of a cave at the base of a hill before him. The cave mouth was large, as was the passage leading from it, down into the earth. Ignoring any reservations he might have, Eren followed them. Racing down the gentle slope of what now seemed to be not a cave, but a naturally formed tunnel. One he could see the exit of immediately after entering it.

As Eren darted from the tunnel’s exit, he ground to a swift halt, before slowly proceeding forward. So that he could better examine the place he’d followed these strange werewolves to.

Slowly, Eren walked to the center of a large hollow. One with sloping stone walls with natural stone ledges here and there. Some of which were occupied by werewolves resting in their wolf forms. The only exception being a gentle moss and pine needle covered slope on the opposite side on the hollow from the cave mouth. A slope leading up to a giant tree larger than any of the others Eren had seen. Additionally, the entire hollow was lush with vegetation, and night flowers bloomed where they would. Fireflies danced in the warm, still night air…

And around him, some of the werewolves circled him at a distance, while others remained where they sat. Yet their eyes, the eyes of thirty-odd werewolves, all of whom were in their wolf forms, remained fixed on him. Their combined scents -Alphan, Betan, and Omegan alike- also filled Eren’s nostrils as he swiveled his head around to watch them with an almost wary composure. True, none of them had moved to attack, or shown any sign of hostility. In fact, their body language and scents indicated a sort of curiosity towards his presence.

Even so, Eren kept his mental barriers raised, even after standing still once he reached the center of the hollow. Coupled with the fact that their scents were strange, not of his pack, power roiled within all of them. Power exactly like that he’d sensed in Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt, and Ymir. But _stronger_ , indicating that not only were these warriors from that same pack, they were also older. Perhaps even more experienced, as well. Yet one among the werewolves gathered here possessed a strength greater than the others. A strength that burned bright like a flame, and at first, Eren could not tell which of them might be the bearer of that power…

Then, three of the werewolves circling him broke from their formation, slowly making their way closer. Two from his left, and one from his right. Their eyes were bright with curiosity, their body language a message to all that they meant no harm.

When they did, Eren raised his tail high, and tilted his head to his left. His lip curled, and he growled in warning. Telling the two he faced, and all of them, to keep their distance, for he didn’t feel comfortable allowing them to come any closer. Lowered his mental barriers, too, to make the message doubly clear with his words…

 _“Stop.”_ As a calm, yet commanding, voice echoed in Eren’s mind, he turned his head, and his gaze snapped forward.

One of the werewolves who had been resting on the mossy slope rose, and made his way directly towards Eren. An Alpha, from the scent Eren discerned. Large, and muscular, covered in dark brown fur shifting to black on his back and shoulders, with clear blue eyes. Eyes that bore no hostility, and reflected the great power that rolled off the Alpha in waves.

This Alpha, Eren knew with certainty, was the strongest among the werewolves gathered here. Perhaps he might even be the leader of this pack, though Eren knew better than to assume such a thing was certain.

As the Alpha stopped, standing just a few feet in front of Eren, he spoke again. _“No blood may be shed in Utgard’s shadow.”_ The Alpha’s voice was calm…

 _“I wasn’t going to attack anyone. Just… Warn them to give me my space.”_ Yet offering a quick explanation couldn’t hurt.

A rumble of acknowledgement echoed in the Alpha’s mind. _“I know you were not. I can see, from your words and in your eyes, that you are telling the truth. Yet this hollow, in the shadow of Utgard, is a place of peace to us… And one of great importance to our pack.”_ A brief pause, before the Alpha continued. _“Who are you?”_

 _“My name is Eren. And I come from Mitras.”_ That answer would do for now, and would offer yet more assurance that he meant no harm. And Eren’s words were all he gave, for he wasn’t going to be completely open around werewolves from an unfamiliar pack he’d just met.

Even if they _were_ allies. After all Eren had endured, such things still took time.

 _“So you’re one of the newcomers we’ve heard news of.”_ The Alpha studied him closely, then. As if he understood why Eren might be so closed off. _“And you have great strength in you. Strength to protect your pack, and those you hold dear, when the need is dire.”_

Behind his mental barriers, Eren considered those words. Could they be a clue to unleashing his inner strength? And if so… did that mean his inner strength, and the power the warriors possessed, were one and the same? Eren didn’t know, but he wouldn’t reveal that particular piece of information, or anything else aside from what he said.

But this, Eren _could_ say. _“Of course I do. My friends, and my pack, are important to me. And I won’t let anything happen to them!”_ No matter what, he’d keep that promise. To himself, and to all who heard it.

 _“As I expected. It is good, to count you among our allies.”_ At that, the Alpha seemed to contemplate his next words carefully. _“You could hunt and feast with us tonight, if you wish. Perhaps you’ll even call us friends, in time.”_ The last words seemed almost… wistful. As if indicative of some long-held wish gone unfulfilled…

A tempting offer, yet… _“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept. I need to go back to Mitras, and soon.”_ Eren’s instincts told him something was wrong. That his pack needed him. _“But even though I can’t hunt with your pack now, I’d like to, someday.”_

With a tilt of his head, the Alpha broke their mental link for a moment, to call two of his own to his side. The first being a female Alpha with dark brown fur of the same shade as his own, and vibrant blue-green eyes. As well as a blue-eyed male Omega with white fur tending to pale grey on his back and face.

 _“Then we will await the day you hunt with us. For now, Fay and Johann will run beside you, to guide you back to the border of your own territory. And so that for at least part of your journey, you will not hunt alone.”_ With those parting words, the Alpha turned to depart, breaking their mental link as he did so.

And Eren raced from the hollow with Fay to his right, and Johann behind him. As they ran to the border, none of them spoke. They simply ran together in silence, the joyous songs of the warriors still in the hollow lightening their footsteps. Indeed, Fay and Johann only spoke to give Eren their farewells when they reached the border. Yet there was a warmth in their voices. Of the sort that silently said they would meet again.

After giving his own farewell in return, Eren ran towards Mitras under the stars. Towards the Eastern gate, and home. Where his pack mates rested, safe and sound in their beds. As they would be when he saw them again in the morning.

It was still dark when the Eastern gate came into view, and sunrise was not yet close. As he came into view of the gate, the werewolf on guard immediately rose, and leapt down from his perch above the gate. Running until he skidded to a halt in front of Eren, Armin wasted no time in speaking.

 _“Eren, I have no clue **where** you’ve been, and I won’t ask, because that can wait.” _ Armin’s voice, and the panic echoing across their mental link, completely captured Eren’s attention. _“You need to know what happened while you were gone.”_

So Armin spoke, and Eren learned of the events that had occurred in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter. :)


	35. Deadly Prey

After getting what sleep he could, Eren awakened as usual. Knowing what he needed to do, Eren did so swiftly, his mind as keen as always. It had to be for what he had in mind, something that took precedence over everything else.

With purpose filling his every step, Eren made his way to the entrance of the communal baths. Recalling, as he walked, everything Armin had told him upon his return to Mitras. No detail had been left unsaid, in Armin’s recount of last evening’s events. Nor forgotten, as Eren’s attention had been focused on remembering it above all else. _Oh_ , Eren could have spoken of his meeting with the warrior pack with the same clarity, if he wished it. And Eren would have this morning, under better circumstances.

Would have spoken of it to Levi, and Armin the night before. Learned what to make of it, and more of the strength slumbering within himself. Of the warrior pack, too, and maybe even if his strength was the same Annie and the others possessed…

However, speaking of such matters was secondary in this moment.

Eren still intended to speak with Levi, but for a completely different purpose. A purpose Eren hoped to fulfill, for Levi’s sake, if nothing else. So, when Eren finally reached the entrance to the baths, he stood in the middle of the passageway, in the direction he _knew_ Levi would come from…

And waited. Settling himself into an easy, relaxed stance. The sort of posture he’d assume if he only wanted to make casual conversation. Like speaking of the weather, or what he wanted to have for breakfast. Simple things that were completely different of what Eren _truly_ wished to speak of.

It was the only way Eren could think of to begin his eventual conversation with Levi. Lest it end as it had last night, when Erwin, Hanji, and Armin had all failed to make their fellow pack leader pursue an alternate course of action. Perhaps by appearing casual and non-confrontational, Eren would succeed where they hadn’t.

Yet there was only one way to find out, and that was by waiting. Patiently, for Levi to appear from deeper within the caves as he always did in the morning. For Eren’s heart to flutter, and his skin to warm, at the sight of the Alpha he loved.

As it did, as he finally glimpsed Levi striding towards him. Yet Eren’s heart clenched with fear, too, at the thought of what might happen to Levi, should he fail in his intent. Failure here was not, would _never_ be, an option.

One way or another, Eren would succeed.

And Levi’s eyes widened slightly, upon seeing Eren waiting for him. “You must be eager to see me this morning.” It was the only reason Levi wanted to consider, as to why Eren had been waiting for him like this.

At that, Eren raised his right hand, to run it through his hair as Levi came to a halt in front of him. “Of course I am! But… that’s not the only reason today…” Eren took a deep breath. “Armin told me what happened yesterday, when I returned to Mitras. Farlan will be okay, right?” Aside from fretting over Levi’s well-being, Eren also worried for Farlan. After learning he’d been injured, how could Eren _not_ worry?

Levi sighed softly. “He’s in the infirmary, being attended by the pack’s healers. And Isabel’s with him too, so he’ll be okay.” But that wasn’t all Levi had to say. “And if Armin told you everything, then you know I’m going to hunt down the griffin by myself.” It was seemingly pointless to mention, since they both knew it. Yet Levi did so anyway, in an attempt to quell the fear stirring in his gut.

The fear that Eren _hadn’t_ waited for him just to make small talk.

_‘Time to do this.’_ Eren thought. “I think you’ll want to change your plan, Levi. Because I’m going with you.” Eren crossed his arms, looking Levi directly in the eye as he spoke. Quick, and to the point, Eren’s tone was clipped and short.

“ _What_?”  Dread pooled in Levi’s gut, at those words.

Eren wasn’t fucking serious… was he?

“You heard me. I _said_ , I’m going with you to hunt the griffin.” Honestly, could he have _been_ any clearer about that?

Levi shook his head. “I don’t know why you think you can talk your way into this, Eren, but you can’t. You’ll stay right here in Mitras, where you’re safe.” Levi had vowed to protect Eren, and keep him safe. Letting him go on such a dangerous hunt would achieve the exact opposite.

At that, Eren scoffed. “Says the Alpha who plans on hunting down a griffin, _alone_ , after it badly injured one of his closest friends. I’m going with you, so have someone there to look out for you.” Levi had looked after Eren’s safety for so long. Now, it was Eren’s turn to return the favor.

Levi bristled, a snarl beginning to form in his throat. “No, you’re not. You’re going to stay in Mitras, and trust that I’ll come back safe.” He had to keep Eren from following him, and out of danger. He _had_ to…

Eren growled. “What’s this _about_ , Levi!? Is it because you really think I’m some weak Omega, who can’t protect you when it matters? Well, you’ve looked after me long enough, so let me do that in return!” It was only fair, wasn’t it? That they protect each other?

“No, I don’t think you’re weak. And this has nothing to do with how strong you are. It’s about me going alone, so that no one else in our pack risks getting injured. Or worse, _killed_.” And Levi would _never_ put Eren at risk like that.

Could Levi _be_ any more stubborn? “And you don’t think that could happen to you? That no one will worry you might not return from your hunt? Well, the people who care about you _do_. And I’m one of them. So just shut up and let me protect you!” Eren was close to his wits end, and hoped he could still, somehow, succeed.

_‘He’s more persistent than I thought he’d be.’_ Levi had hoped Eren would give up the way Erwin, Armin, and Hanji had. “Fine. If you want to join me so badly, so ahead. Just hurry up and get ready, and meet me at the Northern gate as soon as you’re done. The sooner we leave, the better.” With that, Levi moved around Eren, continuing towards the middle levels of the caves.

It wasn’t like Eren had given him much of a choice in this matter. Based on Eren’s reactions, Levi wouldn’t have put it past Eren to follow him anyway. He only hoped they could finish the hunt quickly, and successfully.

Meanwhile, Eren moved to take his morning bath in haste, his mood towards Levi already growing sour.

*****

Shortly after he and Levi parted ways, Eren stepped out of the Northern gate. Having bathed, as well as helped himself to a small breakfast, quickly and without ceremony. Levi had told him not to waste time, after all, and he’d done that. Done exactly as Levi had told him to, after having successfully talked his way into joining Levi on his hunt.

And Levi was there, just outside the northern gate in his human form. Facing away from him, while gazing out upon what could be seen of the northern part of their territory, with a green cloak clutched in his left hand. Wearing another cloak just like it, with their pack’s sigil, the wings of freedom, emblazoned upon the back. Levi hadn’t pulled the hood of his cloak up, and didn’t seem like he would. In the clear sky and warm air of the early morning, it didn’t seem like the weather would ever take a turn for the worst.

Then Levi turned to face him. “You’ll want to wear this.” Levi said, offering the cloak after walking forward a few steps. “The faster we track down the griffin and end our hunt, the better. Otherwise, we might have to find shelter for the night, before returning to Mitras tomorrow.” Levi had done so before. Many times, in fact. But though it was familiar, sleeping in his own bed was always preferable.

As it surely was for Eren, as well.

So Eren donned his cloak and fastened it, before shifting into his wolf form alongside Levi. Then the raced off together, both hoping the hunt would go as planned.

While Eren kept watch for any sign of the griffin in the air, as well as any trace of the creature’s scent, he couldn’t help thinking of what had happened earlier. True, Levi now ran to his left, having allowed Eren to be here…

But Eren felt no urge to speak with him at the moment, for all that he loved Levi. For he couldn’t shake the feeling that Levi didn’t actually want him here. That Levi might have forced him to return to Mitras, if the Alpha had thought it would keep him there. For all that Eren knew Levi, he couldn’t understand the Alpha’s insistence on doing this alone. Why, when Levi _knew_ how dangerous this was? Why not allow others to be there, so that they could help him if he needed it?

None of it made any sense to Eren, and he’d give anything to understand Levi’s motives?

_“Eren?”_ Levi’s thoughts touched his own, then.

Eren allowed his irritation to flow through their mental link. _“What do you need, Levi?”_ He wasn’t about to sit through another lecture about why he shouldn’t be here.

After how he’d treated Eren earlier, Levi couldn’t bring himself to express anger at Eren’s words. _“I know I was too harsh and demanding with you earlier, when I shouldn’t have been. And… I’m sorry for that.”_ Levi poured all the warmth and sincerity he possessed into those softly spoken words.

_“Then why were you acting so stubborn and unreasonable, Levi?”_ Surely Eren had a right to know why Levi reacted the way he had…

_“It’s a long story, and it explains why I was so reckless and impulsive. Even though I actually know better. When our hunt is over, we can talk about it. And a few other things, too.”_ There were important things Levi had to discuss with Eren, but doing so had to wait.

It wouldn’t do for them to be distracted by conversation, in the midst of hunting such dangerous prey.

Eren would hold Levi to those words. Admittedly, he was curious about everything Levi had to say.

With that, Eren and Levi continued their hunt in relative silence. Keeping watch for any sign the griffin might be nearby, as morning shifted into afternoon, then afternoon to evening. All day they hunted, with only a short break around mid-day to rest and eat some of the food Levi had brought with him in a leather pouch strung at his hip. As the day wore on, the sky steadily grew more and more overcast.

And in all that time, for all their efforts at searching, and all the ground they’d meticulously searched, neither Levi nor Eren caught even the slightest glimpse or scent of their quarry.

It was enough to set Levi’s teeth on edge, as the two of them reached the end of a narrow, dry gorge. Where it intersected with the wider river gorge that lay before them. This stretch of river flowed swiftly in some places, and slowly in others. The bank to either side was covered with both trees and open ground. Past that, sheer cliffs rose on both this side of the river and the opposite bank. Above, the evening sky was dark and overcast, a storm brewing on the horizon.

It was all Levi could do, not to openly snarl and rage in frustration. _“Eren, we should split up for now. You search downstream on this side of the river, and I’ll search upstream. Tell me right away if you find anything, and I’ll do the same. Even if you don’t, meet me back here before nightfall, and we’ll find a place to sleep for the night.”_ This way, they’d cover more ground, and if they were lucky, even succeed in hunting down the griffin.

Thankfully, Eren agreed with his suggestion. Or rather, Eren also knew their hunt would most likely fail. And had gone along in one last attempt at turning things around.

As if it ever had a _chance_ of success, Levi thought to himself, as he loped away to the right of the dry gorge. Knowing, without looking back, that Eren had immediately done the same. Covering as much ground as he could at a steady pace, while his mind seethed.

Why the fuck hadn’t they found that stupid beast already? It had attacked Farlan only yesterday, and obviously failed at hunting him. So where was it now? Had it already flown off beyond their territory?

Levi didn’t know, and he focused only on his thoughts, and whatever he could see in front of him. In the midst on his anger, and frustration, Levi did not cast his gaze upwards to the sky, or the clifftops.

So the only warning he received was the almost imperceptible sound of wind rustling through feathers…

And of massive wings flaring open above him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Oh shit...


	36. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent several days writing this chapter almost non-stop, and it's the longest one yet! I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

The sudden gust of air hitting his back, coupled with the sound of massive wings flaring open, sent an icy jolt of terror racing through Levi’s body. Time seemed to slow in that moment, as well. As Levi’s thoughts skittered about like frightened rabbits, there were several things he noticed above all else.

That he should have watched the sky. Not allowed his anger to cloud his thoughts, for no shadow would be cast by a hunting _griffin_ in this weather.

Second, that he’d been caught on open ground. There was nowhere close enough that he could hide. Not now…

Third, that he’d been reckless. He shouldn’t have split up with Eren, let alone suggested such a thing…

And the fourth was less a thought, and more of a movement on instinct. Looking upwards as he jumped and rolled to his left, Levi’s vision was filled with the sight of the griffin swooping down upon him. A blur of white feathers, pale grey fur, and dark, outstretched razor talons…

Then a white hot flash of pain, as those deadly talons raked over his back, then down the right side of his ribcage. Cutting deepest of all into the muscles of his shoulder. Levi yelped, and wimpered in agony… And in the midst of it all, he somehow, mercifully, managed to escape death. Escape, and put a short amount of distance between himself and the griffin.

For how long, Levi didn’t know, as he turned back to face his foe, and snarled. At the fully grown griffin before him. A large one, that stood nearly twice his own height at the shoulder, if he had to guess. With white feathers covering the front half of its body and its wings, as well as in a line down the remainder of its back and tail. And pale grey fur covering the rest, as well as the lion hindquarters. A deadly predator, and one that had caught him nearly unawares…

As well as one that pinned its feathered ears back, and had its yellow eyes trained on him. Before lunging forward with a curved beak. The act of a predatory creature that knew its prey was weakened, and would make an easy meal.

To which Levi snapped and growled, as he hobbled back further still. Holding his right front leg off the ground, for his shoulder was too badly injured, and he was in too much pain, to put weight on it. It was all Levi could do, really, as his instincts to fight and flee warred within him. He couldn’t flee, not injured as he was, and with his healing abilities taking so long to mend his wounds.

Nor could he fight effectively in such a state. For to be struck by the griffin’s beak or talons again would mean certain death. He was sure of it. As well as certain that, without aid, he didn’t have much time left.

As Levi held his ground, blood flowing from his open wounds, he was only reminded of his mistake. He should never have parted ways with Eren. Shouldn’t have assumed they’d fail to find their prey…

So Levi cast his thoughts out towards Eren, as thunder rumbled in the distance. Reaching out to his love, to the only one who could protect him.

All while hoping, with everything he had, that Eren would arrive before it was too late…

*****

After parting ways with Levi, Eren followed the river downstream at a steady pace. Midway between the cliffs and the river, as well, so that he could always have a clear view of both. And of the sky, most of all. It was a pace that would allow him to search farther, but not so fast that he might fail to notice some crucial detail that would lead him to his prey.

If the prey was even _here_ to begin with.

A small fragment of uncertainty lingered in the back of Eren’s mind, over the fact that he and Levi had split up to continue their search. Regardless of the fact that they’d gone the entire day without so much as a glimpse of the griffin, Eren couldn’t help worrying, at least a little.

Yet Eren trusted in Levi’s judgement, and as such, any worries he had were easily suppressed. The likelihood of either of them succeeding in the hunt now, in early evening, was low. So Eren did his best to shake off his fears, and keep his spirits high.

Which he did by not only remaining vigilant in his search, but also admiring the subtle beauty of the river gorge around him. Of how pleasant it felt to walk beneath the trees, while listening to the gentle rush of the river off to his right. Simple things that Eren noticed while keeping his gaze focused on the sky through the leaves, and the cliffs to his left. Yet they were ones that kept him hopeful, in a sense.

Hopeful that the day would end well, even if he and Levi didn’t succeed in tracking down the griffin. They could always try again tomorrow, couldn’t they?

As far as Eren knew, they could.

They could also take shelter soon, Eren thought, as he glimpsed a small cave at the base of the cliff to his left. One that they could fit in easily, in either of their forms. Most likely, that would have to happen soon. Given the dark clouds in the sky, the rumbling of thunder in the air…

 _“Eren… help… me…”_ Levi’s voice, strained, and overflowing with fear and pain, rang out in Eren’s mind for a brief moment, before fading away just as quickly.

Those three, agonized words sent every other thought flying from Eren’s mind, as his blood ran cold. Caused him to stumble, too, as his pace momentarily faltered from the shock of them. And from knowing exactly what those words meant, and why Levi had called out to him.

Knowing what he needed to do, Eren regained his footing in that very same moment. He raised his head, turning to face the direction he’d come from, as the winds picked up. And then he sprang forward, racing towards Levi. So fast that he all but flew across the ground, his pace driven by his fear of what would happen if he didn’t make it in time.

Of losing Levi, to the same creature that had attacked Farlan. And _oh_ , Eren _knew_ how strong that possibility was. Levi’s thoughts, brief though they’d been in contact with his own, told him as much. Eren couldn’t –no, _wouldn’t_ \- succeed in bringing down the griffin, only to return to Mitras bearing Levi’s corpse. Didn’t want to mourn Levi’s death, without ever telling the Alpha how he felt. Without hearing whether or not Levi loved him back…

In this moment, Eren knew he was the only one who could save Levi’s life.

But that wasn’t all.

As Eren ran, the power locked away within him snapped and roiled ferociously. As if it were a wild, caged beast, trying to claw its way free by any means necessary. He could feel it, too, more acutely than he had before. Remembered, too, the words of the warrior pack’s leader, whom he’d met just last night. That he had great strength within himself, to protect his pack and those he held dear, when the need was dire. Truly, Eren hoped that the strength that Alpha spoke of, and the power within him, were one and the same.

And hoped, above all else, that he’d be able to unleash it, and protect Levi in doing so…

Then, Eren breathed in the heavy scent of blood. _Levi’s_ blood. Mingled with Levi’s scent, ripe with fear and pain. Along with the mixed scents of lion and eagle that could only be that of the griffin. For he could see both of them on a stretch of open ground beyond the trees.

Levi faced his way, having sunk into a sitting position from exhaustion, bleeding from three jagged claw marks on his right side. Farther away from Eren, too, and close to the river.

The griffin being closer, and facing Levi, such that its left flank was visible at an angle. Far enough away to pounce, as it crouched. Clearly intent on making Levi its prey in one final, fatal blow…

And Eren snarled, as the barrier sealing his inner strength away _shattered_. A wild, bestial sound, terrifying to those who meant his loved ones harm. That power raced through Eren’s body in a single, massive rush, singing in his veins. With that strength flowing through his blood, coupled with a heightened urge to protect, Eren burst from the trees in that very moment…

Only to sink his fangs deep into the griffin’s left hind leg a second later.

And Levi’s heart rejoiced, as he heard Eren snarl. So he looked up, from where his gaze remained fixed on the ground.

Only for his eyes to widen, despite his pain. At what he saw, as well as _sensed_. The immense strength rolling off Eren was one. A strength Levi believed Eren _might_ possess, before today. Only to now have that belief confirmed, before his very eyes. The clear view he got of Eren’s eyes only confirmed it. For Eren’s eyes were truly _glowing_. Casting out brilliant green light, like the green crystals that lit some of the passages in Mitras, only brighter. Something that only happened when Eren’s power was used.

So Levi knew, without a doubt, that Eren possessed the warrior’s gift.

With that power bolstering his strength, Eren fought. Releasing his hold on the griffin’s leg, as it turned and snapped. Dodging the attack swiftly, before racing back in for a second strike.

Like that, Eren swiftly and effortlessly moved and attacked. Intent on driving the griffin away, and ending this as soon as he could. Avoiding any of the beast’s attempts to fight back, while inflicting wounds of his own on its flanks and hind legs. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before the griffin crouched, and took to the air. Flying upstream to the best of its ability, while bleeding from the wounds Eren himself had inflicted. Eren watched it go, for a brief moment, certain that it wouldn’t be hunting any werewolves after this, if it survived.

But there was something more important to attend to, than soaking in the glory of both his victory and of unleashing his inner strength.

So Eren ran over to Levi, closing the distance between them in a few bounds. Sweet, sweet relief, coupled with the overwhelming urge to give whatever comfort and care he could, filled his mind and heart. As it did, the strength within him slumbered once more, though not locked away as it had been.

Of that, Eren gave no concern, curious about it though he might be. For he nuzzled Levi’s left shoulder and the left side of his neck while whining softly. Keeping his mental barriers up, for he didn’t know what to say. The knowledge that he could very well have been too late filled his mind, along with the relief that he hadn’t been. And somehow, Eren knew that whatever he might say, would be better spoken aloud…

While Eren nuzzled and fretted over him, Levi breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes, and leaned into Eren’s touch. Soaking up all the care and comfort Eren so willingly gave, while letting it soothe him. Give him a sense of calm, and peace that would allow his healing abilities to mend his wounds swiftly.

So they did, steam billowing from his wounds as they closed. When they’d finished healing, Levi felt no pain, and it felt as if he’d never been injured at all. With that, Levi rose to his feet after nuzzling Eren in return. A silent gesture of thanks to his love, before he turned to his right, and walked towards the river. Into it, as far as he needed to in order to wash all the blood from his fur.

And Eren followed suit, after seeing Levi’s intention. Only he paused at the water’s edge, and plunged his muzzle under it to allow the current to wash away the blood clinging to him.

When they were done, they shook themselves dry on the riverbank. The mid-evening sky had darkened further, and not simply due to the approach of nightfall. Dark purple clouds filled the sky, and with them, thunder echoed louder off the mountains than it had before.

 _“We should seek shelter.”_ Eren said, knowing the storm could start at any moment. Then. _“I know where we can go.”_

With that, they set off downstream. Levi following in Eren’s footsteps, knowing the Omega had spoken the truth about having found shelter for the night. True, finding shelter hadn’t been the intention of splitting up. But it was a good thing Eren had done so, especially with the storm about to begin in truth. Once they were safe, and away from the coming rain and lightning, they could talk about what had just happened.

And Levi could find out whether Eren was okay after all this.

Soon enough, Levi followed Eren into a small cave at the base of the cliffs. Just in time, too, for as soon as they both set foot in the cave, rain began to pour from the sky, while lightning flashed outside. Thankfully, the cave was large enough to fit both of them comfortably in wolf or human form, despite being small. As well as keep them dry, regardless of where they settled down to sleep for the night.

Levi shifted into his human form, when he moved to stand off to Eren’s left. A second later, Eren followed suit. They both stood close to the mouth of the cave, and Levi turned and faced Eren, opened his mouth to speak…

But before he could breathe a single word, Eren turned, stepped forward, and pulled Levi into his arms. Trembling, Eren held Levi tight, breathing in his scent, and feeling him _there_. _Warm_ , and _real_ , and very much _alive_. Alive, when he could have died so easily.

Eren murmured, unable to hold back his words any longer. “I saved you. You’re alive. You’re okay.” The words fell from his lips in a disorganized jumble, but he didn’t care.

In answer, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren in return. “Yeah, I’m okay. Because you saved me, Eren.” Spoke softly, too, as he rested his head on Eren’s left shoulder. All thoughts of discussing Eren’s gift, or his own reason for wanting to hunt alone, could be discussed tomorrow, or at a later time of Eren’s choosing.

Right now, making sure Eren received the comfort and reassurance he needed mattered most of all.

Eren shook his head. “I saved you, but… If I hadn’t been here, or hadn’t gotten there when I did… You could have _died_ , Levi!”

Pulling back only just, so he could look Eren in the eye, Levi spoke. “But you _did_ save me. I’m here, Eren. I’m right here.” And he wasn’t going anywhere, he knew with a bone-deep certainty, as he moved his right hand from where it rested on Eren’s back, and raised it to gently cup Eren’s cheek.

The warmth and tenderness of Levi’s touch was welcome, so very welcome. “Still, you could have died so _easily_. I could have lost you, and you would have died, without ever knowing that…”

Levi gazed into Eren’s beautiful green eyes. “Knowing what? Eren?” Eyes that shone with unshed tears, as well as some new emotion that hadn’t been there before.

“That… I _love you_ , Levi.” Eren whispered the words, ones he’d _longed_ to say.

And Levi’s heart soared, as he heard those three words. Gazed into Eren’s eyes, full of the love and warmth that were held for him.

“Eren… I love you, too.” Levi smiled softly as he spoke, lightly running the pad of his thumb over Eren’s cheekbone.

Then, Levi moved his left hand to cradle the back of Eren’s head. Slowly running his fingers through Eren’s hair as he did so, and sighing at the feel of those soft strands against his skin. Like that, Eren and Levi leaned forward. Their eyes slowly fluttering shut, before their lips met. As soon as that happened, what they focused on most was the feel of each other’s lips. How warm and soft they were, and how they’d both dreamed of this.

Of having finally said that they loved each other, and being able to express that love at long last.

And _oh_ , what a joyous thing that was, Eren thought, before his lips parted with Levi’s, only for their lips to meet again in a second kiss. All his fear, all his worry over having almost lost his love only moments ago now seemed like a distant memory. Replaced with the simple joy of knowing, truly _knowing_ , that he and Levi loved each other. Along with the warmth that bloomed in his chest as a result.

Yet two kisses became three, then four… A series of sweet, albeit clumsy kisses. It was new, and exciting, and oh so good. And Eren moved his right hand up Levi’s back, to rest it on the back of head. Feeling the short, bristly hair of Levi’s undercut against his skin, while rubbing Levi’s back in small circles with his left. Through Levi’s cloak, as well as his shirt. Two layers of clothing, between his hand and Levi’s skin…

Eren pulled back from the kiss, then, so that he could speak. “Maybe we should sit down. It’ll be more comfortable that way.” It would also be easier to take things farther, should they both wish to.

Levi nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

So Levi took Eren’s right hand in his left, after the parted from their embrace. Then, he kneeled on the floor of the cave at Eren’s feet, gazing lovingly up into Eren’s eyes. Silently asking his love, his intended mate, to join him once more.

And Eren did. Kneeling so that his legs framed Levi’s own, and they were pressed as close as possible. Without hesitation, as if doing so were the most natural thing in the world. Right now, all he wanted was to be close to his Alpha. To treasure these first, oh so precious moments they shared together, and commit them to memory.

Then, as they embraced, Eren snaked his right hand around to Levi’s front. Raised it, until his fingertips traced over the carved bone button that fastened the Alpha’s cloak. Asking, in that small gesture, if he could remove it. To which Levi nodded, a soft smile gracing his features. And upon knowing that Levi allowed it, Eren deftly unfastened the cloak. Took the garment in his hand, slid it off, and set it on the stone floor of the cave.

Only for Levi to do the same. Asking for permission in much the same way, as the fingertips of his right hand traced over the button. And as Eren said “yes”, his own cloak was unfastened, and slithered off his shoulders to join Levi’s where it lay on the ground.

Their cloaks removed, Eren and Levi wasted no time leaning in for yet another kiss. The first of many, these being more passionate, and heated than the others had been. Shortly, Levi lightly brushed his tongue against Eren’s lips, requesting entrance. Which Eren granted with a tilt of his head to the left, and a soft gasp. Deepening their kiss, while he pulled Levi closer into his embrace. Running his hands over Levi’s back while he did, and feeling strong, defined muscles through the thin layer of fabric. Sighing, as Levi did the same, and heat began to simmer beneath his skin, pooling lower and lower in his belly…

Heat pooled low in Levi’s belly, too. And his cock twitched, and began to swell. Levi knew Eren would feel it, given how they were pressed together. Knew Eren would also scent his growing arousal. In response, Levi brought his left hand up to lightly caress Eren’s cheek, while continuing to caress Eren’s back with his right. Then, he kissed Eren slowly, tenderly. Conveying both his love and his desire…

Only for Eren to moan softly, as he felt Levi’s cock swell against his own, through the layers of fabric separating them. Rocked his hips forward in response, and felt his cock swell, and stiffen. And that wasn’t all Eren felt, as the combined scents of his and Levi’s arousal filled the air. He felt the wetness of his slick between his ass cheeks. Something he couldn’t have expected to happen. For Omegas only produced slick outside a heat in the presence of a bonded mate…

Or a very compatible partner.

That this was happening only heightened the intimacy of the moment for Eren. Only reinforced his belief that he’d chosen well in loving Levi. In wanting the Alpha to, someday, be his mate.

And Levi shuddered, and moaned, upon feeling Eren’s hips thrust against his own. Feeling Eren’s stiffening cock against his own, and wanting more than this…

In that moment, Levi slowly moved his left hand around to Eren’s front. Over the left side of Eren’s ribcage, to rest it over Eren’s heart, before slowly moving it lower. Kissing Eren slowly, gently, while his hand trembled. Knowing fully what he was about to do, and fully prepared to stop, should Eren refuse. Down, down, his hand traveled, as he felt the hard planes of Eren’s body through his shirt. Until he reached the hem, and carefully slipped his hand under it, to rest his hand against Eren’s skin.

To which Eren moaned, and arched into Levi’s touch. Wanting, _needing_ , to feel more of that gentle touch against his bare skin.

And Levi gave it to him, exactly as he wished. Feeling how incredibly warm and soft Eren’s skin was, as he moved his hand upwards at a slow, almost glacial pace. The hem of Eren’s shirt rising with it, as his hand traveled over the hard planes of Eren’s stomach, then his chest… Felt Eren’s heartbeat beneath his palm, as Eren raised his arms. So Levi moved his left hand from where it rested against Eren’s cheek, to grip the hem of Eren’s shirt. To lift the garment over his Omega’s head, allow it to join their cloaks, and take in the full, unobstructed view of Eren’s upper body.

And what a glorious view it was! Finally, Levi raked his gaze appreciatively over the defined muscles of Eren’s chest and stomach. Over those strong arms, too, as Eren’s hands settled on his shoulders. And how Eren’s skin was beautifully tanned, achingly soft to the touch, and oh-so-perfect.

There was only one thing Levi could think to say, as he rested his left hand on Eren’s shoulder, and the right once more over Eren’s heart. “You’re _beautiful_.” Levi murmured, leaning in close to plant a kiss on Eren’s left cheek.

To which Eren could only shiver and sigh, his cock giving a further twitch of interest at the praise. Something that was curious and unexpected, and that he considered worth exploring more, after this night. But for now, he was too caught up in the feel of Levi trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck… Sighing in pleasure, as Levi’s lips pressed against the scent gland on the left side of his neck.

And Levi pressed his nose against Eren’s scent gland, too. Inhaling the sweet, yet slightly musky fragrance that was Eren’s natural Omegan scent. Nuzzling affectionately, too, while ever mindful of his own arousal and Eren’s.

“Ah, Levi…” Eren gasped, as Levi nuzzled his neck. “Wait…”

Immediately, Levi pulled back, assuming Eren wanted to stop.

But his eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal, along with his words, told a different story. “I want to see you, too.”

In response, Levi hummed. “Of course, sweetheart.” If Levi’s guess was correct, Eren wanted to see him, just as much as he himself wanted that to happen.

So Eren moved his hands from Levi’s shoulders, to grip the hem of the Alpha’s shirt. Lifted it, with Levi raising his arms to assist, before discarding that garment alongside the others. Then, Eren took in the sight of Levi’s strong, defined body. Hard with muscle, as his own was. Levi’s skin, too, was pale and perfect. The flashes of lightning further illuminating the cave from time to time, as well as the sound of thunder, had hardly been of notice to Eren, ever since he and Levi had confessed their love, and kissed for the first time. As was the case now, for as much as the sight of Levi’s bare torso captivated him, there was one other sight that did so.

That of a familiar golden key, looped around Levi’s neck with a leather cord.

With shaking fingers, Eren reached out with his right hand, and lightly traced his fingertips over the metal, warm from its contact with Levi’s skin. _Over_ Levi’s warm, incredibly soft skin, as well.

“My key… You’re still wearing it…” Was all Eren could think to say, as he gazed at where the key lay against Levi’s chest.

“I am. And since you gave it to me, I’ve always worn it.” To best keep Eren’s most precious possession safe, as he’d continue to do, for however long Eren wished him to.

Not knowing what to say, Eren wrapped his arms tight around Levi. Felt Levi’s head come to rest on his left shoulder, while the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him once more in turn. Held so close by Levi as he was, he could feel so much of his Alpha’s skin against his own. Something that warmed his heart, coupled with the realization that Levi had always worn his key since that night, without him even being aware of it. To know that Levi had done so was truly touching, and Eren closed his eyes, and breathed in Levi’s scent. The strong, spicy musk that was an Alpha’s natural scent, thick with arousal. Yet with a distinct edge that made it unique to Levi. As well as feel Levi, yes, that, too.

Close to Eren as he was, Levi drank in all the love Eren gave, while giving his own in return. Yet he wanted to express more of his love than this. For indeed, Levi’s love ran deeper than what he had expressed.

And in that moment, Levi’s heart told him that _now_ was the time to declare it.

Eren opened his eyes, as a low, deep rumbling sound began to echo through the cave. One that was far closer than the thunder outside. That he could hear, as well as feel reverberating from Levi’s chest.

Eren gasped, as heard Levi _crooning_ to him. Crooning, the way Alphas only did to a bonded mate. Or as a declaration of courtship. The way an Alpha made it clear that they wished to court, and eventually seal a mating bond with, their intended mate.

A declaration Eren returned in his own way. By closing his eyes, and tilting his head back to bare his neck, before going completely relaxed in Levi’s arms. An Omegan courting declaration, exactly as he’d been taught of by Historia and Ymir. A gesture of submission, and trust, however brief. Given to one an Omega trusted above all else. Even more significant for himself, given how long he’d vowed never to trust an Alpha, let alone submit to one. They were things Eren had long considered to be acts of madness, but now…

Now, Eren broke that vow for good. Shattered it, discarding it in the past where it ought to be, as he submitted himself to Levi’s care. Let this Alpha, his future mate, know that he wanted to be cared for, and loved deeply the way a mate was meant to be loved.

Upon feeling Eren relax in his arms, Levi’s heart fluttered with joy, as he nuzzled Eren’s shoulder happily. Not quite having the words to express the happiness he felt, knowing that he truly would become Eren’s mate, as he wished. That they would court each other, and shower each other with love and affection every day. And when the time came, seal their mating bond, gracing each other’s necks with beautiful mating marks in doing so.

Then, with Eren’s consent, Levi rubbed the left side of his neck against Eren’s, so that their scent glands came in contact. Then, when he leaned back, Eren tilted his head to the left, and Levi did the same to the opposite side. Gently marking Eren with his scent, while at the same time being marked with Eren’s own scent. Letting all who smelled it know that they were courting. That they belonged to each other.

As soon as he and Eren had thoroughly scent marked each other, Levi ceased his crooning for now. Fully ready to do so again, whenever Eren wished it.

But now, Eren’s lips and his own met in a deep kiss. Eren’s tongue sliding against his own, as he lowered Eren to lay upon the floor. Eren’s legs coming to wrap around him as he did so, hands roaming over the skin of Levi’s back. Levi thrust his hips forward in response, gasping at the generous bulge of Eren’s cock sliding against his own through the layers of clothing, as well as Eren’s moan in response. Levi wanted to take things even farther than this. To see Eren laid bare before him, and yet…

Levi pulled away from their heated kiss, to sit up on his knees between Eren’s spread legs. Brought his right hand down, to trace over the trail of course hair beneath Eren’s navel. Following downwards with his fingertips, stopping where it disappeared beneath Eren’s pants. Gazing into Eren’s eyes, because he had to be sure. Had to know if Eren wanted this, because he wouldn’t push his lover into anything, no matter what it was.

Taking Levi’s right hand in his left, Eren spoke. “You can see me, Levi. Touch me, too, however you’d like. Just… not inside me. Not yet, anyway.” Though Eren had thought of what that would be like, he wasn’t truly ready for it yet.

To which Levi nodded, with a gentle smile. “Of course, love. I’ll make you feel good.” And he already had an idea of how he might do that.

With that, Eren closed his eyes, and shivered in anticipation. As he felt Levi unlace his pants, before pulling them and his undergarments down in one careful movement. Removing them, as well as his soft leather shoes and socks, leaving him fully nude. Heard the further rustling of fabric, indicating that Levi had done the same, and opened his eyes…

To see Levi hovering over him, as well as feel the fingertips of Levi’s right hand lightly tracing over his collarbone. As nude as he was, and as _hard_. As Eren could see clearly when he raked his gaze downwards. To follow the line of hair under Levi’s navel, and allow his gaze to linger appreciatively on his Alpha’s heavy cock, and the clear strand of pre-come dripping from the tip.

And Levi planted a tender kiss on Eren’s lips, before kissing his way along Eren’s jaw, then down his neck. Trailing kisses down Eren’s chest after that, and then his stomach. Slowly and patiently, mapping out Eren’s body with his hands as well as his lips. Wanting to make this last, while listening to Eren gasp, moan, and sigh in pleasure. Eventually pressing a kiss to Eren’s navel, before settling himself between Eren’s legs.

Inhaling the heady scent of Eren’s arousal, as well as the sweetness of his slick. Slowly running his fingers through the coarse hair at the base of Eren’s beautiful cock, feeling his Omega shiver in anticipation, before moving his hand to where Eren wanted it most.

So Levi gently wrapped his right hand around Eren’s cock. Feeling it pulse in his hand, as well as the softness of the sensitive skin. Slowly easing Eren’s foreskin back to expose the swollen pink head of his cock, wet and shining with pre-come. Then, Levi swirled his tongue around the head, moaning at the taste of Eren covering his tongue, before he took as much of Eren’s thick length as he could into his mouth.

And Eren moaned, his back arching off the stone. Mewling, and squirming in pleasure from the wet heat of Levi’s mouth on his cock. This hadn’t been what he expected, when Levi said he’d make him feel good. But fuck, it felt so good, he didn’t want Levi to stop.

Which Levi did. Trying to keep an even rhythm, while swirling his tongue around Eren’s hot, pulsing length as he sucked. Gently sucking on Eren’s foreskin, too, once he’d eased it back up over the head with his lips. As well as cupping Eren’s balls in his right hand, to give him even more pleasure. While being careful not to move his hand back further than that, so he didn’t risk giving Eren the impression that his boundaries could be ignored.

Then Eren shuddered, as Levi caressed his hip with his left hand. And came with a high, breathy moan, spilling himself in thick spurts. And Levi swallowed Eren’s seed as it spilled over his tongue. Every drop of it, only releasing Eren’s cock when he’d finished, and begun to go soft in his mouth.

As he felt Levi kissing his way back up his body, Eren gazed up at the ceiling of the cave. His mind hazy with the aftershocks of his orgasm, while every inch of his body tingled from the overwhelming pleasure of it. A feeling he wanted to bask in, as well as return, when Levi’s lips met his once more, and Levi’s hands lovingly cradled his face. Their kiss deepened, then, and Eren could taste himself on Levi’s tongue. Something unexpectedly erotic, and intimate, and Eren knew he’d waited long enough to return the favor.

And he intended to, but only if Levi allowed it.

Wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders, and his right leg around Levi’s hips, Eren rolled them over. Reversing his and Levi’s positions in a single, fluid movement, Eren straddled Levi’s hips, his hands coming to rest on Levi’s chest.

Eren breathed, his voice filled with desire. “Levi… I want to make you feel good, too.” Looked into Levi’s eyes, too, to see that they were brimming with lust, coupled with what appeared to be a delighted surprise at Eren’s unexpected maneuver.

In answer, Levi pulled Eren down to kiss him. “Then go ahead, Eren.” He said while slowly running the fingers of his left hand through Eren’s hair, while caressing Eren’s side with his right.

Then, Levi lowered his hands to his sides, and allowed Eren to take charge however he would.

So Eren began by pressing his nose to the scent gland on the left side of Levi’s neck, while gently kissing the sensitive skin there. Breathing in the scent of Levi, combined with his own. A scent he himself bore, as well; one that would cling to the skin for hours, before they needed to scent mark each other again. And oh, how Eren already wanted that to happen again. To bear Levi’s scent on his skin, so that there was no mistaking that they were courting each other.

That he was to be Levi’s mate, just as Levi was to be his.

And with that, Eren slowly kissed his way down Levi’s body. Touching and exploring his Alpha, the way Levi had done to him. With his hands and lips, mapping out the contours of Levi’s chest, first. Pressing a lingering kiss next to the key where it lay over Levi’s heart, and reveling in the softness of Levi’s skin under his lips and hands. Brushing his lips lightly over one of Levi’s nipples, before he kissed his way lower. Over the defined muscles of Levi’s stomach, while mapping them out with his hands as well. All while breathing in Levi’s scent, mingled with his own and that of the fresh rain falling just a few feet away outside the cave.

Coupled with all the sighs, and soft moans Levi made as he took his time, of course.

Of which Levi made many. That Eren touched and explored him so eagerly sent a further pulse of desire to his already aching cock. He’d imagined Eren taking charge before, but this… That it was actually happening was far better than anything he could have imagined. Because Eren was really here. Truly touching him, and exploring his body curiously. And Levi wanted to let his Omega explore, to find all the places he liked to be touched best. To learn the same of Eren, so that they could give each other even greater pleasure.

Then Eren pressed his nose into the coarse hair at the root of Levi’s cock. Breathed his Alpha’s scent in deep, before carefully wrapping his left hand around it. Wanting to commit this moment to memory, as he gave a few slow, tentative strokes. Listened to Levi _moan_ , as he did just that. Felt the flushed, achingly soft skin against his own. Slowly, carefully easing the foreskin back on the last stroke until the swollen head was fully exposed. Flushed a deep reddish-purple, and dripping with pre-come, the sight left Eren wanting more. Wanting to taste Levi, as Levi had tasted him.

So Eren pressed his tongue flat against Levi’s balls, before licking a slow, heavy stripe up the underside of his cock. Lightly gripping the base with his fingertips as he did so, while caressing Levi’s thigh with his right hand. Feeling the soft skin and hair against his palm, while sighing at the sensation of both.

After pressing his tongue to the sensitive spot just under the head of Levi’s cock, and hearing his Alpha moan as he did it, Eren took as much of Levi’s length as he could into his mouth. Felt the thick heat of it sliding over his tongue, as Levi’s quiet moans increased in pitch. Eased Levi’s foreskin over the head with his lips, before gently sucking on it. Reveling in the loud moan Levi made when he did so, before lowering his head once more. Eren’s rhythm wasn’t perfect, but he didn’t mind, for they were both new to this, and each other.

Nor did Levi care, if his reaction was any clue. And _oh_ , it was.

It wasn’t long before Levi shuddered and moaned, spilling himself into Eren’s mouth. As Eren groaned in pleasure at the taste of Levi spilling over his tongue. Swallowing down every drop of his Alpha’s seed, while working Levi through his orgasm. Pulling away as soon as Levi began to grow soft.

Settling himself beside Levi when he did, as they faced each other. Exchanging a deep kiss, tasting each other’s combined release in doing so, before Eren reached behind himself. When his right hand came into contact with one of their cloaks, Eren draped it over himself and Levi as best he could. Protectively draping his right arm over Levi as well, while Levi did the same in return.

Like that, Eren and Levi lay. Their minds filled with thoughts of love, and each other, as their eyes fluttered shut, and the thunderstorm outside lulled them to sleep.


	37. By Dawn's Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated, but life kinda got in the way of fic writing. Not only that, but this chapter was also a tough one to write, and I hope I did it justice.

In the early morning light, Levi stirred. His eyes slowly fluttered open, as the sun rose in the sky. The moon and stars gave way to the warmth of the sun, as he awakened. Awakened to the warmth of the early morning air… The scent of fresh rain and damp earth; a sign that the storm had ended some time during the night. The fabric draped over his bare skin…

And, of course, the sight, warmth, and scent of _Eren_.

Eren, who’d rolled onto his back at some point during his sleep. Yet even so, Levi remained curled against Eren’s left side. With Eren’s bare skin in contact with his own, as well as Levi’s awareness of how his cock –hard, as it usually was in the morning, and courtesy of his dreams- pressed into Eren’s hip, the memories of what he and Eren had shared the night before welled up in his mind.

To that, Levi could only _croon_. The low, deep rumble that filled the air a sign of his happiness, as he pressed a gentle kiss to Eren’s shoulder. Breathed in Eren’s Omegan scent mingled with his own, as he smiled softly. At the knowledge that he could be with Eren like this, at long last. That Eren truly did return his feelings, and that Eren would be his mate one day, as well.

Just as he would be Eren’s.

“Mmmmhhh… Good morning, Levi…” Eren murmured, as he opened his eyes, and turned his head to drink in the sight of his intended mate.

Levi ceased crooning, as he hummed in response. “Sorry for waking you, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?”

Gazing into Levi’s warm grey eyes, Eren could only smile. “I slept really well. And you don’t need to apologize for waking me up. I was about to do that, anyway.”

Levi’s crooning, coupled with the warmth of the Alpha’s body pressed against him, had been enough to rouse him from his slumber. Well, that, and the growing light filling the tiny cave, as the sun rose. Much as Eren might have liked to sleep a little longer, he couldn’t bring himself to complain about waking up.

Especially not when he woke up like _this_.

Woke up to the sweet sound of Levi crooning to him, coupled with his Alpha’s lips pressed gently against his shoulder. Followed by Levi’s lips capturing his own in a gentle kiss, as he sighed in contentment. Contentment at waking up with Levi next to him, and knowing all that had occurred last night. Pressed skin to skin, as he inhaled the spicy musk of Levi’s Alphan scent, lightly tinged with arousal.

And Eren could _also_ feel how Levi’s cock pressed insistently against his hip. That, combined with Levi’s strong, heady scent, sent a pulse of arousal to Eren’s equally hard length beneath the cloak. Caused slick to leak from his entrance, too.

As Levi pulled back from their kiss, to gaze into his eyes once more, Eren spoke. “Levi… Can I touch you?”

“Yeah, you can.” Levi said as he moved to straddle Eren’s hips. Tossing the cloak aside as he did, and baring the rest of his Omega’s body to his sight, while baring his own in return. Shivered in anticipation, as Eren’s cock lightly brushed against his own, and his intended mate’s soft gasp reached his ears.

Though Levi was in no mood to rush…

So as Levi rested his hands on Eren’s chest, he leaned downwards, to capture Eren’s lips in a lingering kiss. One Eren leaned into gladly, as he raised his hands to rest them on Levi’s hips. Before slowly moving his hands up his Alpha’s sides. Took his time with it, for this… this was a moment he wanted to savor. To bask in the warmth of his and Levi’s newly revealed feelings, as they had last night.

Express that love in other ways, too…

When his and Eren’s lips parted, Levi opened his eyes, as Eren opened his. Then, Levi sat up, and lifted his hands from Eren’s chest, to rest them on either side of Eren’s body. Of course, Levi had to admire his love, too. To drink in the sight of Eren gazing up at him with love and lust, pupils blown wide with arousal. As well as how Eren’s tanned skin looked even more beautiful in the dawn light.

How soft Eren’s skin was, too, as he began to gently caress Eren’s side with his right hand. And how the dark hair trailed down from Eren’s navel, to frame the root of his cock, as well as the dark hair that dusted Eren’s legs.

Truly, Levi could not imagine a more perfect mate.

Just how _had_ he gotten so lucky, in this regard? Levi didn’t know, but… He knew he’d always be damn grateful things had worked out the way they had.

It was a wordless sentiment Eren echoed, as he raised his right hand, and slowly ran his fingertips down Levi’s stomach. To feel his Alpha’s soft skin under his fingertips once more, and map out the dips and curves of muscle, too. Coarse hair, too, when he traced the dark trail downwards, following it with both his eyes and his fingertips. Down, to where that coarse black hair framed the base of Levi’s thick length, to teasingly run his fingers through it…

Before taking both Levi’s cock and his own in his hand. Stroked himself and Levi at once, and gasped as Levi shivered and moaned softly when he did just that. From not only the feel of his own hand, but also how Levi’s cock, hot and pulsing, lay pressed against his own. Even more-so when Levi began to slowly rock his hips forward, into Eren’s grip.

_Oh_ , how Eren moaned when Levi did just that. Something Eren could see as it happened, when he hadn’t been able to last night. Eren had enjoyed sucking Levi’s cock, and having Levi do the same. Both of which Eren wished to partake in again, at some point.

Though this, Eren had to admit, had its own appeal, too. Not only did it feel good for both himself and Levi, especially when Eren’s hand moved over his foreskin, and Levi’s...

But like this, Eren could take in the expressions Levi made, as he continued his slow ministrations. See how his Alpha’s arms tensed, and how his cheeks grew flushed. Feel how Levi’s slow thrusts grew more erratic, as pressure began to build at the base of his own cock…

And finally, how Levi’s eyes closed, and he moaned softly, cheeks flushed, as he came. In that moment, Eren could feel the wet heat of Levi’s semen splattering over his chest and stomach, as well as coating his hand. A moment later, Eren followed suit, feeling his own release coat his skin, as he worked himself and Levi through it. Then, Eren relinquished his grip on his own length and Levi’s as they grew soft, and Levi moved to lay to his left once more.

In the haze of their orgasms they lay side by side. Enjoying the warmth of each other’s presence for a time, while exchanging soft, tender kisses.

Eventually, Levi broke the comfortable silence between them. “We should probably clean up soon. Maybe we can do that by going for a swim in the river?” Levi’s tone was playful, as he murmured in Eren’s ear.

“I’d love that.” Eren said with a grin.

Not only would doing that allow him to wash away the seed drying on his skin, but it would allow him to spend even more time with Levi.

With that, Eren and Levi rose to their feet. After which Levi gathered up all of their clothes, so they’d have them close by once they’d finished their morning swim. Together.

This would be the first of many mornings they woke up together, Eren thought, as he walked beside Levi to the river. It was within sight of the mouth of the cave, and Eren treasured every minute of their short trek to the water’s edge. How Levi’s pale skin shown in the early morning light, dappled with the shadows from the boughs of the trees overhead, for one. Looking off to his right, it was impossible for Eren to say his Alpha was anything less than perfect.

Birdsong and a light breeze echoed through the river gorge, as well, only adding to the peace Eren felt in this moment. With the sun rising, the knowledge that the hunt was successful, and Levi beside him, how could he not?

Eren couldn’t, he knew, as he walked the final few steps to the river’s edge. Felt the grass, damp with morning dew, beneath his feet, as he had since leaving the cave behind. Followed by cool water, as he stepped down off the bank, and into the shallows at the edge of the river. Heard Levi follow suit a moment later, after dropping their clothes on the shore.

Together, they waded deeper into the river’s crystal clear waters. Swam side by side in the slow, lazy current, while the sun continued to rise in the east. As the water swirled around him, washing his body clean, Eren’s thoughts wandered, as he stood chest-deep in the water. With sand and smooth river stones under his feet, and under Levi’s, too. For as Levi stood before him, and gazed into his eyes, Eren thought of yesterday’s events, that led to this very moment.

Of his and Levi’s hunt for the griffin, and how it had, mercifully, ended successfully. Rather than tragedy, as it could have so easily. Easily, if it hadn’t been for Eren, and the power he’d unleashed to save Levi’s life when the need was dire. A power that slumbered within him still, though no longer locked away. Now, it was as if his power lay dormant, after having permeated every inch of his being. Ready to be unleashed at his will, though surely doing so could not be so simple.

Eren had unleashed great strength to protect Levi, whom he held dear, just as the leader of the warrior pack had said he would. Yet despite using that power, Eren didn’t even understand it. Didn’t know how he possessed it or why, or even if the power he and the warriors shared was the same.

He wanted to, though. And so he spoke, just as Levi’s brow furrowed in concern. “Levi… Yesterday, when I drove the griffin off, something… strange, happened… When I saw you, injured and bleeding, this power within me was unleashed all it once. And before that, it was always sealed away, no matter how many times I tried to use it, and… I don’t understand this…” Didn’t know how to explain it, either. But he tried, for Levi had been there when he’d used it.

Furthermore, Eren saw no reason why he couldn’t tell his future mate about this. No reason, now that Levi surely knew of it, and… Maybe he could have mentioned this even _before_ last night. But that, Eren would never know for certain, and he was fine with that.

“You want to know what happened, and why you have that power, don’t you?” Levi said softly, as he reached forward, and laced the fingers of his left hand together with those of Eren’s right.

Eren nodded. “Can you tell me?”

Levi took a breath, as he gazed into his future mate’s eyes. “You remember how our pack holds an alliance with the warrior pack to the northeast? The one Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt are from?” He’d known Eren would ask about this sooner or later, and would say nothing less than the truth.

After all, lying to Eren, especially about something as important as this, was unthinkable.

Eren’s eyes went wide, and recognition flickered in them. “The warriors… If you’re talking about the pack that lives in a forest of giant trees… I met them! Or… some of them, at least…”

“Eren…” Levi whispered. “When did you visit the border of their territory?” Aside from hearing one of his pack mates speak of it, actually going there was the only way Eren could know such a thing.

And as far as Levi knew, no one had ever told Eren of the forest of giant trees.

“The night before we left on our hunt, actually. I ran off that evening through the southern gate, to work off my frustration over not being able to unleash my power. I hadn’t been paying much attention to where I was going, and I stopped after nightfall, once I reached the border.” Eren paused, before he continued. Then, he told Levi of everything else that had happened. How he’d run with the warriors beneath the trees. Meeting the Alpha who he thought was their pack leader… All of it.

Knowing he had Levi’s full attention, Eren sighed. “I never told you this before, but I had a sense that Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir had some sort of strength within them. And when I met the warriors, it seemed like they had the same power, only greater.” He shook his head. “I just wish I knew if the power I have is the same, and why it’s there…”

After hearing Eren’s tale, it took Levi a moment to find the right words. “Your power is the same as theirs, Eren. It’s a great gift, and… I could tell you more, but it’s not my place to do that. When you’re ready, talk to Annie, or one of the other warriors in our pack. And you may want to tell them your family name, as well.” Levi had only spoken of it to Hanji and Erwin, and they’d told no one else in the pack of it.

Had left that decision up to Eren, for speaking of his family, his past, was his decision alone.

“My name? Why? What’s so special about it?” The only possibility lay in a hope Eren had long since abandoned, with the loss of his parents.

Levi stepped closer, and pressed himself against Eren. Embraced his Omega with his right arm, too, as he rested his head on Eren’s shoulder. “Because Clan Jaeger is the family that leads the warrior pack.” Or to be more precise, the head of their clan did.

Eren fell silent, then, as everything clicked into place. The knowledge of his past, mingled with that of the present. Of his mother and father’s plan to seek out his father’s birth pack, far to the north. How he’d known his father was the son of a pack leader, as well…

Could… could Clan Jaeger truly be…? “My father’s birth pack… His family…” _‘My family…’_ He’d met them, in all likelihood, without even knowing it at the time.

“Eren… I’m sorry.” Levi whispered, lifting his head, so that he could meet Eren’s eyes.

Upon hearing Levi’s apology, confusion mingled with Eren’s shock. “Levi, what are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” At least, not that Eren was aware of, as he rested his right hand on Levi’s side.

“For not telling you about your power, and your family, sooner than I did. All because I hardly believed the truth when it was right in front of me.” The least he could do was apologize.

To that, Eren only chuckled, as he pressed a kiss to Levi’s lips. “If you had, I might not have believed it. I didn’t even know what to make of my own power, so who knows _how_ I would have reacted to hearing the rest of that?” Well, reacted before unleashing his power, that is. Surprising as learning of his family was, Eren could not begrudge Levi for his prior secrecy. After all, Levi had told him the truth. Hadn't lied to him, or continued to keep those secrets.

As such, Eren didn't think there was anything to apologize for, or forgive.

Gazing into those beautiful green eyes he loved so much, Levi knew Eren held no hard feelings or resentment towards him.

Breathing a sigh of relief at that knowledge, Levi kept his fingers laced with Eren’s, as they walked back to the river bank. To lay upon the grass in silence, in each other’s arms, as they allowed the sun’s rays to warm their skin. Side by side they lay, until they were completely dry. The leather cord looped about Levi’s neck, and they key Eren had given him, included.

Once they were dry, they dressed themselves, before scent marking each other once more. Rubbed their scent glands together as they had last night, after affirming their courtship. Something anyone who caught their scent would know of, as soon as they returned to Mitras.

Then, after exchanging a look, Eren and Levi shifted into their wolf forms in unison. So they could run, side by side, as they returned home. To deliver the news of their success, and witness their friend’s reactions to their courtship.

And for Eren, to learn what he could of the gift he possessed, and of his family. Learning of both was a lot to adjust to, but he had his friends by his side, and Levi, too. That, and the warriors had seemed almost kind when he’d met them. So while Eren didn’t know everything the future held, he had a feeling that whatever happened from this moment forward…

All would be well, in the end.


	38. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it may have been a while since I've updated this fic, but I'm back with a new update! Check out the lovely [Chapter 18 fan art](http://fanvicks.tumblr.com/post/160411765239/before-eren-could-consider-that-line-of-thought) that [fanvicks](http://fanvicks.tumblr.com/) drew. It's so awesome!
> 
> Also, a big thanks goes out to [Chris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384) for beta-ing this chapter! Also, go check out their fics, too. They write awesome stuff. :)

In the morning light, Eren’s heart soared as he and Levi ran side by side in their wolf forms. How could it not, when they were finally together at long last? As he glanced to his left, his heart filled with love even more than it already had. Levi was here, with him, and… Eren didn’t need to feel Levi’s mind touch his to know his Alpha, his future mate, felt the same way.

Yet Levi’s thoughts _did_ touch his own. A connection through which no words were spoken, but through which they, once more, shared what they felt for each other.

When they returned to Mitras… everyone would know of their courtship. From the way their scents lingered on each other’s skin, and if that alone wasn’t enough, well… They’d know simply from looking, Eren knew. For Eren wouldn’t hide his love, his care for Levi. He would let them all know how he felt, through his actions and his words. Knew Levi would do the same, and reveled in the anticipation of seeing them happy for him.

For _both_ of them.

Yet the silence between them did not last. For they both needed to discuss what they would do when they reached Mitras. A moment that grew closer with every step. They were so close already, Mitras silhouetted against the cloudless blue sky before them.

In this moment, it was Eren who made his intentions known first.

 _“Levi, when we get back… I’m going to find Annie as soon as I can, so I can tell her about the fact that I’m a warrior.”_ It felt a little strange, referring to himself as such. _“I know we also need to let the rest of the pack know our hunt was successful, too, and I’ll do that. But I have to know about this.”_ Though calling himself a warrior felt strange due to the newness of it, he knew this was who he was. And he wanted, no, _needed_ to know more.

About his gift, and what it meant for him… Everything he could.

As they slowed to a halt, and turned to face each other, Levi murmured his agreement. _“Then go talk to her, Eren. Do what you need to do.”_ Then, his voice softened even more than it already was. _“I’ll handle telling Erwin and the others about what happened on our hunt.”_ Eren already had enough to worry about, so…

Levi knew he’d make things easier for his intended mate, however he could.

It was a gesture Eren was grateful for, and yet… _“They’re going to learn I’m a warrior, too…”_ Once they knew, it was only a matter of time before the entire pack knew…

Such a thing only made sense, for Levi _did_ say he intended to tell them everything concerning the hunt itself.

Levi met Eren’s eyes with his own. _“Hanji and Erwin already know. Or rather, they know I had a theory about the possibility of you being a warrior. We kept it to ourselves until now, given how unlikely it was to prove true.”_ To see such a gift manifest with no direct connection to the warriors _was_ incredibly rare, after all. So rare, in fact, that though he’d been acquainted with the warriors for five years, he only knew of one warrior for which that was the case.

Then Eren spoke, and Levi’s thoughts turned back to him. _“You can tell them, Levi. I’m not foolish enough to think we can keep this a secret.”_ Eren shook his head, exhaling in a great sigh. _“Still… What will my friends think, when they learn about this? What about Armin and Mikasa? They won’t be afraid of me, will they? Or… See me any differently?”_ Though Eren thought everything would be okay, in the end… That worry had bubbled up in him before he could stop it.

All of this was new and unfamiliar to Eren, so it was no wonder that he fretted over what the others would make of his new gifts. Of him, now that it was clear he possessed them…

It was a worry Levi understood. And, his heart overflowing with love and concern, he closed the space between himself and his intended mate. Nuzzled the right side of Eren’s neck gently, affectionately, as he murmured his reply.

 _“It’s okay to be worried, love. This is a big change for you, so I understand how you feel. But if it helps, I know no one in our pack will see you any differently, at the end of the day. You’re still you, after all.”_ Reassurance was the least Levi could give.

Especially when he knew the words he spoke would prove true.

So Eren closed his eyes, and leaned into his future mate’s touch. Drank in all the love and reassurance Levi had to give…

Only to open his eyes, and turn his head, in response to the trio of familiar scents carried towards himself and Levi on the morning breeze. The sounds, too, as he reluctantly broke his mental link with his intended mate. That of paws against the earth, and of twigs snapping under them. Eren pricked his ears forward, as did Levi, to await those who approached them.

Something for which they didn’t have to wait long. After a few short moments, three werewolves, all in their wolf forms, came barreling at them through the trees ahead.

And Eren had only a moment to prepare himself, before Mikasa jumped to close the remaining distance, and tackled him playfully. Armin joined in a moment later, and together they tumbled, playfully nipping and pawing at each other. Truly, it warmed Eren’s heart, as always, to see his brother and sister safe and sound.

A feeling he knew they shared, as soon as Armin spoke. _“Ever since I told you about Levi’s plan, I’ve been worried about you after you told me what you intended.”_

Then Mikasa’s voice joined Armin’s, and Eren’s thought that she shared that fear was confirmed. _“I was worried about you, too. It’s good to see that you and Levi came home safe.”_

Before Eren could respond, Armin’s voice, curious, rang out across the mental link the three of them shared. _“Hmmm… Somehow, you also seem stronger, now, than you were before you left…”_ Then, Armin shook his head. _“But we can figure that out later. What’s important now is that you came back to us.”_ Alive, and well, went unsaid.

Even so, Eren knew what Armin and Mikasa thought.

But it was a relief that, even not knowing the full extent of what his strength meant, Armin and Mikasa saw him no differently. Levi’s words were already coming true, it seemed.

Speaking of which… _“I’m not even completely sure what that strength means, but I **do** know our hunt was successful.” _ Here, Eren paused, before continuing. _“Though that’s not all that happened while Levi and I were gone…”_ Eren’s voice grew warm, and soft, as he recalled the night he and Levi had shared, behind his mental barriers.

As Eren stood, he looked to his right, and Mikasa looked into his eyes with a knowing expression. _“Of course it’s not. You two scent-marked each other enough for anyone with a nose to know you’re courting.”_ Happiness and approval colored Mikasa’s tone, and were reflected in her eyes.

While Eren’s heart fluttered with joy, at knowing Mikasa and Armin approved of his courtship, Erwin walked over to Levi a short distance away.

Stood off to Levi’s left, as he spoke. _“Seeing us might be a surprise to you. I thought you might have taken shelter last night, when the storm hit. But when the two of you hadn’t returned this morning… I knew I couldn’t wait any longer, so I decided to leave, and find out what happened.”_

Levi could detect both relief and a slight hint of irritation in Erwin’s tone. One he knew was well-deserved for the last time they spoke, he’d been stubborn to the point of making a reckless, foolish decision. A decision Levi had a reason for making… yet that fact did not change the nature of his choice.

 _“And when you left, Armin and Mikasa asked to come with you?”_ It was the only reason Levi could think of, to explain why they’d both come. Aside from the fact that Armin was Erwin’s mate.

Erwin inclined his head in agreement. _“They did, and can you blame them? They were worried something had happened to Eren, **and** you. And Armin, especially, wanted to be there to fight at my side, if I was ambushed in my search.” _ Erwin paused, for just a moment, before continuing. _“Though it’s good that we didn’t have to search long, and that you and Eren are safe. I assume this means your hunt was a success?”_

 _“It was. Though it’ll take a while for me to explain everything that happened while we were gone.”_ Not to mention, perhaps it would be better to give Erwin his report while Hanji was there, as well…

At that, Erwin hummed in agreement through their mental link. _“I’m sure it will, Levi. However…”_ Here Erwin broke off their mental link for a moment, while Armin, Eren, and Mikasa approached. When Armin walked up to Erwin, he nuzzled his mate affectionately, the gesture being returned as soon it was given. Then, it almost seemed as if Armin and Erwin exchanged their own words. Something meant only for their ears.

But then Erwin’s thoughts touched Levi’s own again. _“We’ll have to wait until tonight for you to give your report of what happened, Levi. Armin wishes to hunt with me, and Hanji and Petra are already occupied. Tonight is when all of us can meet. Will that work for you, Levi?”_

It would, and Levi gave his agreement, before Armin and Erwin ran off to the west, side by side. While Levi went his own way, Eren and Mikasa beside him. Having time was good, Levi thought. Meeting tonight would give him time to best consider how to speak of what happened in his report. All of it, except for his and Eren’s more intimate encounters.

Soon enough, the three of them would be home…

And when they were, Eren knew he would find Annie, to gain the answers he sought.

*****

After returning to Mitras, Eren promptly went about searching for Annie. Even with a nose as keen as his, it proved a challenge, as he didn’t know what she intended to do on this particular day. Or where, as a matter of fact, she might be.

He remained in his wolf form to seek her out, as he hadn’t felt the need to change forms just yet. Indeed, Eren’s search took time, for he checked to see if she was on watch at the eastern, western, or southern gates. Whether she was eating lunch in the main hall, or sparring on the training grounds, too. As it turned out, Annie hadn’t been in any of those places…

Yet still, Eren found her. In early afternoon, in the forest inside the wall, past the western edge of the training grounds. There she was, sprawled out on her belly in her wolf form, seemingly asleep… The instant he saw her, Eren thought to turn back, and ask his questions at a later time.

Annie _was_ his friend, after all, and he hesitated to disturb her afternoon nap, simply to satisfy his own curiosity.

But as it turned out, Eren didn’t have to worry, for in that moment, Annie opened her eyes, and raised her head. Looked up, into his eyes, where he stood before her, and spoke. _“Well, I see you’ve returned from your hunt alive.”_ A sense of satisfaction flowed from her thoughts across their mental link. _“Even we warriors rarely hunt such dangerous prey. Tell me… Was your hunt successful?”_

 _“It was. But that’s not what I came here to talk to you about.”_ Eren paused, as she eyed him intently, before continuing. _“It’s about a strange… power… that awakened in me while Levi and I were hunting. Levi had gotten hurt, and when I saw him injured… All that strength flowed through me at once. I **used** that power, when before it always stayed sealed away, behind some sort of barrier inside me. Before yesterday, I hadn’t been able to use it, no matter how hard I tried, but now I have. And Levi told me you could help me learn more about that power.” _

In response, Annie spoke softly. _“Your intended mate was right. I **know** you’re a warrior, because I can sense that strength within you. As I know you can sense the strength within **me**.”_

Oh, how Eren could. Even now, while Annie lay in the sun, he could sense the power lying dormant within her. Slumbering, waiting to be unleashed, it was a power that resonated with his own. As it resonated with that of the other warriors he’d met.

 _“So… Will you teach me? About my gift, and what it means?”_ Hope surged forth within Eren, that her answer would be yes.

At that, Annie chuckled lightly. _“I will, but I think Reiner, Ymir, and Bertholdt should be there when I do. And right now, they’re occupied with other things. But I can talk to them, and you could meet with the four of us tonight.”_

Meet, Eren knew, and begin gaining the answers he so desperately sought.

He knew, without having to think twice, what his answer would be. _“I’ll meet with you tonight. Tell me where, and I’ll find you.”_

So Annie gave Eren the directions to the meeting spot, before lowering her head, and closing her eyes once more. No doubt to rest a little longer, before going to seek out the others, and inform them of tonight’s meeting. Give them time to prepare, as well.

While Eren turned around, after Annie bid him farewell, and broke off the mental link between them. Alone, he loped off through the sunlit wood, back towards the training grounds. Knowing he had the rest of the day to spend with Levi, his friends…

And to wonder just what tonight’s meeting would entail.

*****

Later that night, just after dinner, Levi stood before Eren just outside the main hall. His belly was full, as he knew Eren’s was, after the delicious meal they’d shared together. Side by side, with word of their courtship having spread like wildfire through the pack. Hard for such a thing _not_ to occur, really, considering how thoroughly they’d scent-marked each other. As well as how they’d looked at each other.

And kissed each other, not caring who happened to see.

Really, it was impossible for anyone not to notice that they were in love, courting each other, and soon to be bonded. Exactly what they intended, wanting everyone to know of the love they shared.

As they did now. Eren’s hands rested gently on Levi’s waist, while he gently cupped Eren’s cheeks. Like that, they leaned forward, eyes slowly fluttering shut, to exchange a tender kiss. _Oh_ , how warm and soft Eren’s lips were against his own, the simple feeling of just that making Levi’s heart flutter with joy.

After a long moment, they pulled apart, and opened their eyes. Upon gazing into Eren’s vivid green eyes once more, Levi’s breath caught, upon gazing into his future mate’s eyes, and seeing the love Eren held for him reflected there. Truly, Levi would give anything, in this moment, to stay like this much longer. Yet he knew further expressing his love for Eren would have to wait, as he had important matters to attend to.

As did Eren, for that matter.

Matters of which Eren spoke, at this very moment. “Love, as much as I’d like to stay here and kiss you, I really _do_ have to go meet with Annie and the others. And don’t _you_ have a report to give Erwin and the rest of our fellow pack leaders?” Eren spoke with a mischievous, teasing tone.

Levi hummed in agreement. “You’re right. But we can meet later, once our meetings our finished, if you’d like.”

Eren considered his words, before he spoke. “If it’s okay… I’d like to spend the night in your room. I already told Mikasa that I’d like to, and I know I can find the way, so…” Drifted off, then, not wanting to move too fast. Much as he’d loved waking up this morning, with Levi at his side, he knew it might take time before they shared a bed every night.

Fortunately, rejection was something Eren never had to worry about. “Then I’ll see you soon, when you come to my room.” Levi’s words were soft, tender, as was the kiss they shared after he spoke.

As soon as their lips parted, Eren pulled away, then turned, and walked off through the corridors in the direction of the southern gate. For a moment, Levi watched him go, watched as Eren shifted into his wolf form mid-stride, no doubt to make his journey swifter.

Before he made his way through the winding corridor in the middle levels of the caves. Towards Erwin’s room, and the place where their meeting was to be held. Through the corridors he walked at a steady pace, for he knew the caves as well as the backs of his own hands. Each step over the stone beneath his feet brought him closer to his destination. Closer to the meeting where he would inform the others of what had occurred on his and Eren’s hunt. A meeting he had prepared for as well as he could…

So when Levi reached Erwin’s room, he pushed the wooden door open, before closing it behind him. Knowing full well they were expecting him.

All four of them, as a matter of fact. Facing him, they were seated on the floor in their human forms. Armin sat directly to Erwin’s left, the two bonded mates pressed close. A short distance to their left, Hanji and Petra were pressed equally close, with Petra resting her head on Hanji’s right shoulder. Petra’s presence did not surprise Levi. For although she and Hanji had not sealed their mating bond yet, Petra would be considered a pack leader in full, whenever that day came.

As such, it only made sense, in Levi’s mind, for her to be here now. For her to begin partaking in matters concerning the leadership of the pack.

Seating himself before them, Levi spoke. “Well, I’m here at last. You already know Eren and I were successful in driving the griffin off…”

Erwin nodded. “We do. But that doesn’t change the fact that you were reckless. I understand your reasons for wanting to go alone, but that doesn’t mean you should have insisted on it.” Erwin sighed, then, his words clearly spoken out of concern. “Thankfully Eren went with you, in the end. To watch your back, as I’m certain you watched his.”

At that, Levi could only agree. “I tried to keep him from coming along, at first. But if he hadn’t been there with me, I very well could have died.”

The expressions of the others turned grave at those words, while they waited in silence for him to continue.

“After we left… we didn’t catch sight of the beast all day. Nor even a whiff of it’s scent. Until evening, after we’d split up to cover more ground, in a last attempt to find the griffin, before taking shelter for the night. While I was alone, it attacked me from the sky, catching me by surprise. Eren saved my life, when I called out to him for help…” Levi broke off, then, knowing what he would have to speak of next.

“Eren saved your life… but I have a feeling there’s more to what happened than him showing up and driving the griffin off.” Hanji’s words were thoughtful, and they regarded him with an intense expression.

Oh, how right they were. “Right as always, Hanji. When Eren saved me…” Levi shook his head. “I was right. Right all along, about everything I told you and Erwin. Eren is a warrior, and I’m not mistaken about that. He possesses Ymir’s gift, and unleashed it to protect me. The power I felt from him, and the fact that his eyes were glowing, said enough about that.”

“Wait… I’m confused.” Armin said, his brow furrowed. “You said Eren’s eyes were glowing, and I’ve never heard of Ymir’s gift. Eren seemed stronger ever since he returned this morning, but… What’s going on?” In Armin’s voice, Levi could hear the concern Armin held for his brother.

As such, Levi couldn’t allow Armin to worry any more than this. “Don’t worry. Eren will be okay, and we’ll explain everything as well as we can.”

Before anyone could continue along that line of thought, Erwin said what Levi expected he’d say. “Be that as it may, we can’t keep this a secret from Eren any longer. He needs to know of his gift, and what it means for him. And Clan Jaeger needs to be told of this, too.” Given how obvious it now was that Eren was indeed of their family, that much was obvious.

Hanji nodded in agreement. “I agree, Eren should know about this. And maybe… Maybe it might have been better if we’d told him about this sooner.

“Eren’s gone to talk with Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir about this. It’s why he’s not here for our meeting. And… I already told him about his gift this morning.” A small part of it, anyway. The others, however, would teach him what it truly meant to be a warrior.

Upon hearing of that, the expressions of the others softened, as if they were grateful Levi had already taken the time to inform his intended mate of such matters. With that, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin set about informing Armin, as well as Petra, of what was going on concerning Eren’s newly manifested gifts.

*****

Eren raced out the southern gate in his wolf form, intent on reaching the meeting site as soon as he could. Around him, the wind picked up, howling through the branches of the trees. And clouds partially covered the stars, and the bright moon in the sky.

All the while, Eren’s heart thudded in anticipation of what was to come.

Whatever that was.

He knew he’d learn about his gift as a warrior, or at least begin to do so. What that entailed, specifically, Eren did not know. But he knew he drew closer with every thud of his paws against the earth. For Annie’s Alphan scent, along with the scents of the others, was carried towards him on the night wind. Scent that drew him ever closer to the spot they’d chosen to meet him, like a moth to a flame.

Soon enough, he was there, and slowed his pace. Coming to a halt a few steps away from Annie, who stood in her wolf form, facing away from him. He could not see Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir, as of yet. But he could smell them, as he had before. They were close…

Very close.

And despite facing away from him, Annie knew he’d arrived. _“Eren. Good. You’re finally here.”_

Before Eren could speak, or take any further steps, a wave of power flowed from Annie in a rush. The same power that had lay dormant within her before, now unleashed. A rush of power that flowed over Eren like a storm, along with three others just like it. His heart beat furiously in his chest, as Annie turned around to face him. Even more-so when her eyes, now glowing a cool, brilliant blue, locked with his own.

Eren’s heart raced even faster when Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir emerged from the shadows behind Annie… Their eyes illuminating the darkness as hers did…


	39. Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a new chapter for you all! It's unbeta'd because I got impatient and didn't want to wait any longer to post it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it! :D

As Eren’s heart raced in his chest, courtesy of the wave of power that washed over him, and now seemed to swirl around him, as the wind did through the trees… He could not take his eyes off Annie, nor Reiner, Ymir, and Bertholdt, who approached from behind her. Bertholdt’s eyes now glowed a brilliant silvery-green, while Reiner’s and Ymir’s shone a bright, shimmering gold.

Truly, he could not take his eyes off them, nor the display of power before him. The same power that flowed in his veins that he had unleashed last night. Only it was different seeing it unleashed before him. Surprising, truly, to feel the sheer force of it. And to see their eyes glowing, illuminating the darkness... It was as if their power called to his own. A strength that could be truly fearsome, terrifying, if they wished it.

Only… the strength emanating from them didn’t feel terrifying at all. In feeling their power surround him, Eren could sense the nature of it, as if by instinct. It didn’t feel dangerous, or like anything he should flee from. Instead, it felt… protective… and safe. Even so, he remained still, his paws planted firmly in the earth.

All while his thoughts whirled about in his mine.

In seeing that strength unleashed, Eren could truly see why it was the warriors’ place to teach him. Yet although Eren felt no fear, or urge to defend himself, he still had more questions than answers. Didn’t understand what his power, his _gift_ , truly meant. Or even what questions to ask first, for there were so many he could ask, and so much he had yet to learn.

Fortunately, Eren didn’t have to ask, for Annie spoke first. _“Eren, it’s alright. We’re here to show you, and explain who we are. Who **you** are. Okay?” _ Once more, her voice echoed in his mind.

As did Reiner’s, alongside Annie’s own, a moment later. _“We’re not going to hurt you. Like Annie said, we’re here to help you understand.”_

Their voices, combined with Bertholdt and Ymir inclining their heads in agreement, provided a sense of calm to Eren’s frantic thoughts. A sense that he had as much time as he wished tonight to learn whatever he could.

With their minds liked to his, so they could hear his every word, Eren spoke. _“I know you won’t hurt me. Your power… my power… it never felt like a threat since you unleashed it.”_ Eren shook his head. _“But it’s still so confusing. I have so many questions I want to ask, and things I want to learn, yet I don’t know where to begin…”_

In answer, Ymir stepped forward, her bright golden eyes aglow and half-lidded as they met his own. _“Do you remember the story Annie told a few nights ago? The one she never finished telling?”_ As Eren nodded in agreement, she moved before him, while Annie moved slightly to her right, to give Ymir space. _“Well, maybe I can start by telling you the **whole** story?” _ Then Ymir sat just in front of him, never once taking her eyes off his.

To that, Eren could only agree. _“Yes, let’s start there. I really am curious to learn how that story ends…”_ As well as what it meant.

Satisfaction flowed from Ymir through the mental link they all shared, at Eren’s words. And so, she told the tale, in her own words.

_“As you already know, long, long ago… There lived an Alpha by the name of Ymir. An Alpha who eventually rose to lead a pack of her own. Not unusual, for an Alpha… Yet unlike so many others, Ymir did not rule her pack with cold brutality. Nor did she mistreat any who lived under her leadership, for all in her pack were treated as equals, and she ruled with kindness and grace. Truly, she was beloved by her pack. And of course, by her mate, whom she truly loved and cherished. Her pack prospered, and grew stronger and healthier every year…”_

Here Ymir’s voice turned somber, as Annie’s had, when she told the tale. _“Yet although those years were golden, and prosperous, they could not last. As Ymir and her pack learned one year, in the heart of winter. Another pack had come to Ymir’s territory, to claim the peace and prosperity her pack held. And though Ymir attempted to make peace with the would-be conquerors, all her attempts proved in vain. And so Ymir and her pack fought to protect their homes, and all those they held dear.”_

_“Yet although they fought fiercely, even their bravery proved in vain. With each battle, the resistance of Ymir and her pack was worn down further still. It became clear, then, that the war would not end until Ymir’s pack lay dead, or submitted to their conquerors.”_

_“Even so, they fought bravely… And in one such battle, by a turn of ill luck, Ymir was separated from her pack mates, whom she fought alongside. After that turn of poor luck, Ymir was alone, and badly injured, in the midst of a raging blizzard. Ignoring the pain of her wounds, she struggled to make her way home. To her pack, and her mate, in the hope that they might emerge victorious. That she could return, and protect those she loved from harm.”_

_“Yet the agony of her wounds, and exhaustion, eventually overcame her. In her wolf form, she collapsed in the snow, in a hollow in the shadow of a great tree. With her enemies closing in, she wished, more than anything, that her life not end that day. So she could survive, and protect her pack. Restore the peace that had been theirs…”_

Now, Eren’s ears pricked forward attentively, even more focused on the tale than he had been before. For now, he would finally know how that entrancing story concluded…

 _“Though that should have been the end for Ymir, with her enemies drawing ever closer… it wasn’t. Far from it. As she lay there, bleeding in the snow, a **power** awakened within Ymir. Fierce and untamed, a mighty strength that quickened the healing of her wounds, and gave her the power she needed to protect her pack when their need was dire.” _ As Ymir spoke, Eren could sense her somber tone slowly shifting to one of triumph.

_“So it was that Ymir faced her enemies, and raced home through whatever foes stood in her way to aid her beleaguered pack mates. Her eyes aglow with all the ferocity of a thunderstorm, she fell upon her enemies, as she finally came to the aid of her pack. The sight of Ymir, alive with a power unknown to them, rallied Ymir’s pack. And so Ymir, alongside her mate, and the rest of her pack, drove off their enemies.”_

Then Ymir’s voice turned soft, as if the tale were nearing its end. _“Once Ymir and her pack had mourned those they had lost, their pack grew strong again. Strong, amidst a forest of gigantic trees that was their home… And from Ymir’s blood, others manifested the same gift Ymir herself had awakened, with the hollow in Utgard’s shadow where she had awakened her gift becoming a place of peace…”_ With that, Ymir fell silent, her tale at an end.

Though Eren knew, now that this was no simple story. After a long moment in silence, to gather his thoughts, and reflect on the tale, he finally found the words to speak. _“That story… It’s about the origin of the warriors. And Ymir was the first…”_ Furthermore, the story only confirmed what Eren had sensed before. That his power –no, his _gift_ \- was one borne of the desire to protect. Only threatening, terrifying, to one’s enemies…

But before Eren could reflect on that more, Annie spoke. And Eren tiled his head slightly to his left, so he could meet her eyes as she did so. _“Eren, you possess Ymir’s gift, that’s true enough. But what truly puzzles me is **how** you bear that gift at all. Not that I doubt you, but it’s incredibly rare to see Ymir’s gift manifest in a werewolf born of another pack, with no connection to ours. So rare, in fact, that Ymir is the only warrior I know of for whom that’s currently the case.” _ Here Ymir inclined her head in agreement, to confirm the truth of Annie’s words. _“So, either the same is true for you somehow, or…”_ Annie fell silent, then, as if considering how to continue.

 _“Ahhh… You don’t know my full name, do you, Annie? Mikasa and Armin must never have mentioned it to you. To any of you.”_ Levi certainly wouldn’t have. Nor would Erwin and Hanji, he knew.

Annie and the others gazed at him with a new intensity, then. As if they were waiting for something. Waiting with bated breath to hear what he said next.

After a moment, steeling his nerves, Eren spoke. _“My name… My **full** name… is Eren Jaeger.” _ Eren’s words were spoken quietly, yet each rang out like a clap of thunder.

As soon as he spoke his full name, Eren could sense the wordless shock, near to the point of disbelief from the others through the mental link they shared. In truth, Eren had considered that reaction a strong possibility. After all, hearing that he bore the same name as the clan that ruled their pack was likely the _last_ thing they would expect to hear.

It was then that Reiner spoke. _“And your parents… What were their names?”_ Through Reiner’s tone, and the emotions Eren could sense through the mental link, they believed his words…

Yet they, naturally, would wish to know such things.

Fear bubbled up within Eren, then, as he gave them the answer they desired. _“My parents’ names were Grisha and Carla Jaeger.”_ Fear of how they would react if –or _when_ \- they asked what became of his parents.

Fear that they might blame him for it.

Eren sat, then, lowering his gaze away from that of the others. When he did, he showed his fellow warriors further proof to confirm the truth of his words. A happy memory from when he was younger, just before their family had taken in Mikasa. One of himself and his parents sharing dinner together. Imbued with the love he had felt for his parent, when they were alive.

Annie stepped closer, then, once he’d shared his memory. _“Grisha Jaeger… Our pack leader’s lost son…”_ Annie spoke those words softly, before she continued in the same tone. _“Eren… what happened to your parents? I can’t imagine they would ever abandon you, so why did you come to Mitras alone?”_ She asked the questions almost reluctantly, as if afraid to pry too deep into some painful memory.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Eren replied. _“They’re dead… I saw them die, trying to protect me…”_ Closing his eyes, he firmly shut away the memories themselves, instead speaking what few words he could manage. Yet even so, the memory of blood, pain, and heartache seeped into his thoughts.

It was a loss that was more difficult to speak of than Eren expected, but then… How could it not be? Reliving the pain of their loss once had been hard enough, so it only made sense that doing so in any sort of detail would be difficult.

Even more-so when speaking of it to those who knew the rest of his family. A family he had never known, but soon would.

Or would know as he truly was, anyway.

 _“Eren… I’m sorry for prying, when you weren’t ready to say what happened to your parents.”_ Annie’s voice, full of remorse, reverberated in his mind.

Upon hearing her speak, Eren lay down, and opened his eyes. Met Annie’s gaze once more, and saw the remorse and empathy reflected in her glowing blue eyes. _“No, you don’t need to apologize. It was harder to talk about than I expected, that’s all.”_

Then, Eren’s eyes widened, as Annie lay to ris left, and Reiner lay to his right. As Ymir and Bertholdt curled around him as well, remaining close, and giving comfort the way pack mates did.

It was nice, to have the support of his pack in such a way. As such, it was all Eren could do to thank them for it. For being his friends, his pack, and giving their support without him ever having to ask. Teaching him about the power that flowed in his veins, too.

 _“Of course.”_ Bertholdt murmured across the mental link. _“We’re pack, and pack mates help each other. Isn’t that right?”_

 _“Especially when a warrior first manifests their gift.”_ Annie added. _“We could have helped you with that, you know. If you hadn’t refused my offer two nights ago, that is.”_ Annie’s tone was calm and thoughtful. Understanding of the fact that he had refused.

Still, that _wasn’t_ what Eren had been expecting to hear. _“How, though? I manifested Ymir’s gift without ever knowing what it was called, or what it meant for me.”_ Had he not done so, such words would make sense, but…

Thankfully, Annie was more than willing to explain. _“Most warriors do not manifest Ymir’s gift in battle as you did, Eren. All pups in our pack are born possessing this gift, that’s true enough. Yet although the power is always there, a catalyst is needed for a warrior to use their gift for the first time.”_ She paused then, to give Eren a chance to reply. When he did not, preferring to listen in silence for the time being, she continued. _“So we are taught of our gift from a young age, before we ever use it. All in preparation for the trial we undertake, in order to use our power for the first time.”_

Ahhh, _now_ Eren understood why she had asked to help him. _“You wanted to teach me about my gift, didn’t you? Help me prepare for that trial, so I could go through it?”_ It all made sense now.

Reiner confirmed the truth of his words. _“We did. That’s why Ymir called us away to talk that night, when Annie first tried to tell you The Tale of Ymir. We knew you were a warrior, but seemed unaware of your gift. So we decided to teach you of it, but only if and when you accepted our help.”_

Well, _that_ wasn’t what Eren had expected. _“If I’d known more about my gift, and what you wanted to help me with, I would have accepted Annie’s offer.”_ It would have saved him the frustration, at least. _“Though I can’t help wondering… I know I’m not going to undertake the trial, but I’d like to know what it would have been like.”_ Eren couldn’t say he wasn’t curious about it, either way.

Fortunately, Annie was more than willing to indulge his curiosity. _“As I said earlier, before we go through the trial, we’re taught extensively of our gift. As well as of the trial, and what we will face during it. No warrior is ever physically harmed during a trial, as our pack leader would never permit any of his pack members to be harmed. We submit to the trial willingly, and only when we are ready.”_ Annie paused, then, taking a deep breath before she continued. _“You could think of it as a training exercise. One meant to draw out the full intensity of a warrior’s protective instincts, so their gift can manifest in full.”_

Bertholdt continued at that moment. _“Despite that preparation, the trial can still be extremely stressful. For some more than others. Because of that, once a warrior completes their trial, they will be watched over by their pack mates closely. To ensure they are given whatever comfort and care they may need…”_ At that moment, Bertholdt drifted off, seemingly having said all that was needed.

Eren reflected on what he had learned behind his mental barriers, then, as the others fell silent without breaking the mental link. What Eren had learned was a start, and he knew he had much more to learn. Far more than could ever be taught over the course of a single night. It was… exciting, to ponder what he would learn next…

It was also even clearer to Eren that he had to speak of what _else_ he needed to do.

So he did. _“I want to meet my family soon. They should know about me, meet me, at the very least.”_ They also deserved to know the truth of his father’s death. His mother’s, too. However hard it would be to speak of, Eren knew they deserved the truth, and not a lie or false hope.

As the five of them rose, streting as they did so, Reiner spoke. _“Then we can guide you their soon.”_ How soon, Eren knew, as he turned to look at the pale golden Alpha, was up to him.

 _“In a couple days.”_ Eren replied. Doing so would give him time to prepare for what was to come. _“Though… I suppose this won’t be the first time I met the rest of my family.”_ Or part of it, if his suspicions were correct.

Which they most likely were.

 _“ **Oh**? And just when did you venture near our territory?” _ Annie tilted her head, as she and the others released their hold on their power. As they did, the glow faded from their eyes, and the force of their strength swirling around him faded as well. Almost as if it had never been there at all.

With everything he’d said and learned tonight, Eren saw no harm in indulging Annie’s curiosity. In the curiosity of _all_ of them. For Eren could sense that the same interest burned in Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir’s minds as well. So he spoke of what had happened the night after refusing Annie’s offer. Of his flight from Mitras, born of a desire to work off his frustration in the only manner he could think of.

His first sight of the forest of giant trees…

Running amongst the warriors, after howling to announce his presence…

And of walking into the hollow in Utgard’s shadow, and truly meeting the warriors face to face… All that had occurred, Eren spoke of.

When he was done, it took a few moments for the others to speak. _“So you’ve already met part of our pack, and our pack leader… Not to mention walked in Utgard’s shadow.”_ Annie shook her head, a soft laugh echoing across their mental link. _“You really are full of surprises, aren’t you?”_

 _“I guess I am.”_ Eren murmured in agreement. _“I wonder what they’ll make of me, when they learn who I am. And what they’ll think if I bring Levi with me, and Armin and Mikasa, too.”_ Levi was his future mate, after all. And Armin and Mikasa were his brother and sister; part of his family.

To that, Reiner laughed lightly. _“I don’t think you need to worry. They’ve already met you once, and they wouldn’t blame you for your parents’ deaths. And there’s nothing wrong with bringing Armin, Mikasa, and Levi with us. They’re important to you, aren’t they?”_ Though light in tone, Reiner’s words were thoughtful. Considerate.

It was all Eren had hoped for, as the five of them raced off through the trees a moment later. Towards Mitras, their home, with the wind blowing through the trees and the earth under their paws. Truly, running alongside his friends, his pack… It always lifted his spirits, to know that they, and so many others were now there for him. With him. Eren still wondered what would truly happen once he introduced himself to his family bearing his true name…

Yet with the reassurance from the others, his feeling that all would be well grew stronger still.

For now, though, Eren turned his focus to the present. And to his anticipation at spending the second of many nights to come with Levi, as soon as he returned to Mitras…

*****

Having shifted into his human form, Eren made his way through the lower levels of the caves. Through silent passages illuminated by blue and purple crystals, ones that were now familiar to him, such that he possessed no fear of getting lost. Especially not now, when he knew the location of the passageway he sought.

Knowing full well that Levi’s room lay somewhere farther down it, when he finally reached its entrance.

Down the winding tunnel Eren went. Following the scent he soon caught. The strong, spicy musk of his Alpha. Levi. All too familiar to him, and one that caused warmth to bloom further still in his chest. A scent that grew stronger, too, the farther he travelled down the passageway. Reminding Eren that with every step he took, he grew closer to his intended mate’s room…

Until Eren stopped in the middle of the passageway, and turned to his left. Turned, to face a wooden door set into the stone surrounding it, and carved with a winged wolf howling under a full moon. Levi’s scent, at its strongest, coupled with the faint noises that could be heard beyond the door, told Eren he’d reached Levi’s room.

Knowing full well that Levi was expecting him, Eren stepped forward. Pushed the door open, and stepped inside, letting it close behind him.

Then, Eren drank in the sight of Levi’s room for the first time. It was large, with pale yellow crystals set in the walls here and there, suffusing the room with a warm light. Levi’s bed was large, too. Set against the left wall, it was piled high with large pillows, and furs that looked incredibly soft. All for Levi’s comfort, Eren supposed…

After all, shouldn’t his intended mate have the best of everything?

Oh, Levi did, Eren thought, as his gaze settled upon Levi himself. Levi stood at the foot of his bed, having just finished removing his shirt, and certainly preparing to go to sleep soon.

And Levi’s breath caught in his chest, as he inhaled Eren’s Omegan scent. As his gaze slowly rolled up to meet Eren’s eyes, a soft smile came over his lips. “There you are, sweetheart…” He murmured in a soft, warm tone.

One filled with the love he held for Eren.

Upon hearing the warmth and love in Levi’s voice, Eren hummed in contentment as he smiled softly. Then, Eren undressed himself fully, before slowly making his way over to the bed. He and Levi had slept that way last night, and while Eren loved the intimacy of it, and wanted to wake up in Levi’s arms again… Certainly, he’d be content drifting off in Levi’s arms no matter what, but Eren didn’t want to deny the presence of his desire for that.

Only… he wasn’t sure just how to ask for it.

When Eren stood at the edge of the bed, he turned to his right as Levi spoke. “Do you prefer sleeping nude?” Levi was genuinely curious. Though he could easily fall asleep either way, his heart fluttered at the thought of falling asleep in Eren’s arms with no barriers between them.

But even though Levi desired it, he would wait to see if Eren wanted the same thing.

“Last night, I loved how we fell asleep. How we woke up, too. And… I was hoping we could fall asleep like that again…” Eren was thankful Levi had broached the topic.

A moment later, Levi told Eren he wanted that, too. Undressed himself fully once he did. And together, Eren and Levi climbed into the bed. Held each other close, skin to skin, after nestling under the soft furs. Like that, while exchanging tender kisses here and there with his intended mate, Eren spoke of all that had happened when he met with Annie and the other warriors. While Levi told Eren of his own meeting, once Eren was done.

Then, they lay together, warm and relaxed in each other’s arms. Before Levi murmured the spell to dim the lights in his room, and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
